HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES
by Dorabel
Summary: DRARRY. Agora que a guerra terminou, ambos têm que seguir em frente, encontrar a si mesmo e lutar pelo que realmente querem, descobrindo que no mundo mágico não se discrimina apenas pelo status de sangue... TRADUÇÃO
1. A condenação dos Comensais da Morte

**NdT:** " _Harry Potter y el fabricante de pociones"_ é uma fanfic Drarry **de autoria da talentosíssima ZAFY** , publicada entre 2009 a 2013, em espanhol. Com 65 capítulos + cenas extras, a história inicia-se narrando os eventos posteriores à Segunda Guerra Bruxa, intercalando as vivências pessoais de Draco e Harry, seus desafios e descobertas individuais, passando pelo encontro da dupla e indo muito além... Numa narrativa envolvente e muito – eu disse MUITO – _caliente_ , Zafy apresenta a trajetória e escolhas desses personagens tão shippaveis e queridos, de maneira absolutamente convincente, sensível e tão cativante que quase não dá pra notar a extensão do texto. Espero que desfrutem desta tradução e não deixem de conferir o perfil da autora, porque tem muito mais coisa boa de onde saiu esta pérola Drarry. De agora em diante, a menos que seja sinalizado o contrário, tudo pertence à Zafy e/ou JKR... Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre a fic nem sobre HP e não ganho nem um nuque furado por isso.

* * *

 **As advertências e os reconhecimentos de costume:**

Os personagens (todos sabemos) são de JKR, não ganho nada além de entreter-me ao escrever sobre eles. O que ocorra aos personagens a partir de agora, sim, é por minha conta.

Esta fic é slash, significa rapaz/rapaz em uma relação, se isso não te agrada e caiu por aqui, recomendo não que não leia.

Haverá maus-tratos, intolerância, drama, lemmons, morte de mais de um personagem, romance e algumas partes muito melosas, assim que estejam advertidos

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **PRIMEIRO LIVRO: VERÃO**

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 **A CONDENAÇÃO DOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE**

* * *

 _"Cada guerra é uma destruição do espírito humano"._

 **Henry Miller**

* * *

 _20 de julho de 1998, celas do Ministério inglês, construídas nas masmorras para albergar a grande quantidade de comensais da morte esperando condenação pela sua participação na tentativa de Voldemort de tomar o poder da comunidade mágica..._

Seu coração batia rapidamente, mas rápido do que jamais havia batido. O medo que agora o embargava era superior a qualquer outro que pudera haver sentido. Nem sequer quando estava perto do Lord das Trevas, ou da louca de sua tia Bella, havia sentido tanto pânico. Aqui estava, com apenas dezoito anos, perto de enfrentar a um tribunal, sabendo de antemão o resultado de suas ações, sabendo de antemão que seria condenado. Seu pai não estaria ali para ajudá-lo, Snape tampouco, ninguém poderia jamais defendê-lo. Não mais. Sentiu como seu corpo inteiro tremia, os olhos começaram a picar-lhe.

 _Não, chorar não, isso não_ — se disse firmemente enquanto levantava um de seus braços, mais pesado agora pelas correntes que o sujeitava. Baixou sua cabeça ligeiramente, até que o dorso de sua mão pode, por fim, limpar o par de lágrimas que tentavam escapar dos seus olhos.

 _Chorar não é ruim, o fazemos porque sentimos, devemos agradecer que ainda podemos sentir_ — disse-lhe uma voz em sua cabeça, uma que não havia escutado em algum tempo, e da qual sentia falta neste dia mais do que nunca.

Deu um suave suspiro — _Yarik_ — disse quase sem voz, pensando em como as coisas seriam diferentes se tivessem fugido como ele tanto havia pedido... Mas não, não o haviam feito, e agora estava ali, nesta fria cela, esperando.

Inspirou, tratando de que o ar que chegasse a seus pulmões lhe desse certa tranqüilidade. Observou ao redor novamente, como havia feito tantas vezes desde que estava preso ali; as paredes cinzas e sujas, aquelas grades que o separavam da liberdade, sua túnica de Hogwarts parecendo agora pior do que o que vestiam os elfos domésticos na Mansão.

Não tinha um espelho por perto, mas não o necessitava para saber como aparentava. Agradecia não tê-lo para evitar ver-se, para evitar ver o derrotado que estava: sozinho, sentado em meio a uma cela nojenta, contando os dias, as horas, os minutos que faltavam para que alguém entrasse pela porta e o levasse ante aquele tribunal... Aquele tribunal que finalmente acabaria com ele. Quase podia escutar suas vozes alegres, condenando-o ao pior que um bruxo pode sofrer: o beijo do dementador.

Como já havia feito muitas vezes antes, amaldiçoou o momento em que Potter o resgatou daquela sala em chamas; haveria sido melhor para ele ficar ali, deixar que as chamas o consumissem como havia acontecido a Crabbe... Seu amigo Crabbe. Já não recordava desde quando se conheciam, talvez de toda a vida, por isso não lembrava. Apesar de que a guerra, e tudo o que passou, de alguma maneira os havia afastado e mudado, estava seguro de que, no fundo, seguiam sendo os mesmos meninos que brincavam na Mansão enquanto seus pais falavam de negócios e suas mães tomavam chá no jardim. A guerra tinha destruído isso, sua amizade, sua união... Mas, ainda assim, pensou que talvez por ele fossem justificáveis as lágrimas.

Um ruído o tirou de seus pensamentos. Diante dele, dois aurores o encaravam, sorrindo triunfantes.

— Malfoy, o mais novo e mais rasteiro dentre os comensais da morte, por fim é sua hora — disse um deles, com um tom de deboche na voz, ao passo em que as correntes que sujeitavam suas pernas e mãos se soltavam.

Draco tratou de não soltar um suspiro de alívio por se ver finalmente livre daquelas ataduras. Em vez disso, dedicou-lhes a melhor mirada de ódio que pode, colocou-se de pé e, com ar digno, caminhou até eles.

— Mas, olha que criança... — murmurou o segundo auror.

— Espero que este não grite tanto quanto seu pai quando morra.

Draco sentiu aquela informação fazer um buraco profundo em seu coração; seu pai já havia sido julgado, seu pai já estava morto. Evitou mostrar algum sentimento, enquanto sentia como suas pernas começavam a tremer. Logo seus pulmões resistiriam a deixar entrar o ar e seu coração continuaria batendo muito aceleradamente. Ergueu ainda mais a cabeça e, com dignidade que já não sentia, caminhou com passos que tentavam parecer firmes. Os aurores o sustentavam em cada braço. O corredor escuro pelo qual havia entrado algum tempo antes — já nem sequer era consciente de quanto —, se via agora muito mais aterrorizante. Obrigou-se a seguir caminhando, a enfrentar, por fim, seu destino.

Foi empurrado com força através de uma grande porta e um novo salão, muito mais iluminado, o recebeu. Havia pequenos bancos ao redor, mas ele não foi convidado a se sentar, pelo que se manteve de pé. Diante dele havia mais outra porta, podia escutar murmúrios e tratou de entender algo do que se dizia, mas foi impossível. Um dos aurores segurou uma pequena garrafa com um liquido transparente e o obrigou a bebê-lo. _Veritaserum_ — pensou Draco, antes de tragar aquele líquido.

— Agora sim você dirá toda a verdade... — Murmurou o auror que lhe havia dado a bebida.

— Sem mais mentiras nem desculpas, Malfoy — disse, com ar de superioridade, o segundo auror. Ainda que aquele comentário tenha pegado a Draco desprevenido, não deixou que a surpresa se refletisse em seu rosto.

A porta de imediato se abriu e o barulho no outro salão se deteve. Um jovem ruivo e sardento — _Weasley_ , pensou Draco — o olhou por uns segundos antes de fazer um assentimento em direção aos aurores, que o tomaram pelos braços e o puxaram até o interior da nova sala.

Draco logo se viu sujeito a uma cadeira. As correntes que prendiam suas mãos ajustaram-se ainda mais, marcando-lhe a pele, e nas suas pernas também colocaram um par de correntes, fazendo com que estas se colassem ainda mais às pernas da cadeira. Levantou a cabeça e observou a um grande tribunal diante dele, todos vestiam túnica de tom vermelho profundo... Surpreendeu-lhe que a maioria deles o olhava com piedade, sentindo pena dele.

Recompôs seu olhar; não o veriam frágil, nem agora nem nunca. Mesmo se esses fossem os últimos minutos de sua vida, ainda que estivesse aterrorizado, não lhes daria a satisfação de contar que Draco Malfoy se mostrava derrotado ou morto de medo.

— Lhe deram _veritaserum_? — perguntou o ruivo aos aurores e ambos assentiram.

— Diga-nos seu nome — disse a voz de um dos bruxos.

Draco teve a sensação de que as palavras brotavam sozinhas, sem que sua mente participasse do processo.

— Draco Malfoy.

— Bem, senhor Draco Malfoy, o senhor entende que se encontra aqui para ser julgado por haver participado nas fileiras de Tom Marvolo Riddle1, também conhecido como Voldemort — o som de alguns suspiros e pequenos gritos preencheu o local por alguns segundos, no entanto, o homem continuou falando, ignorando-os —, por haver deixado entrar, em junho de 1996, os comensais da morte na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, participado do planejamento do assassinato do ex-diretor Albus Dumbledore e haver participado da última batalha, tratando de ajudar aos comensais da morte? — Disse a voz de um bruxo que Draco, por fim, acreditou reconhecer como Kingsley.

— Sim.

— É o senhor culpado de todo o mencionado anteriormente? — perguntou novamente Kingsley.

— Sim.

— Bem, senhor Malfoy, temos testemunhas e provas de que sua participação em todas essas ações foi de alguma maneira... Coagida pelos fatos; que havia uma ameaça de morte sobre sua família e sobre você mesmo. Estes dados são corretos?

Draco não pode evitar seu assombro. Alguém havia testemunhado aquilo? Isso era impossível! Talvez seu pai, ou sua mãe, tratando de salvá-lo, haviam confessado...

— Sim, são corretos — murmurou sem sequer notar o momento em que as palavras saíram de seus lábios.

— O senhor não porta a marca no braço. Qual a razão para isso?

— O Lord só põe a marca em seu braço se mata alguém em nome dele e eu nunca fui capaz de fazê-lo — Draco se assombrava com suas próprias respostas, era impossível controlá-las.

— O senhor foi de alguma maneira torturado por Voldemort para fazer-lhe assassinar alguém?

— Sim, em mais de uma ocasião.

— Então o senhor nunca pode assassinar ninguém, apesar das torturas... Qual foi a razão?

— Não sou um assassino, não sou capaz de fazer isso.

Um novo murmúrio encheu a sala. Kingsley levantou as mãos, pedindo silêncio antes de continuar falando.

— Houve castigos posteriores a estas falhas tentativas de assassinato?

— Sim.

— Quais eram exatamente estes castigos?

— Em geral, a _maldição cruciatus,_ embora algumas vezes tenha usado feitiços que eu não conhecia.

— O senhor teve alguma conseqüência posterior a esses castigos?

— Sim, passei alguns dias de cama, devido aos vários castigos.

Internamente, Draco se amaldiçoava pelas respostas dadas, mas estava já resignado a que não haveria nada que pudesse fazer a respeito.

— Dumbledore lhe ofereceu proteção, a você e toda a sua família, antes que o grupo de comensais da morte o interrompesse na torre de astronomia de Hogwarts, em junho de 1996. O senhor iria aceitar tal ajuda?

— Sim — Draco não pode evitar se perguntar como era que eles sabiam aquilo. Nessa torre só esteve ele e Dumbledore, ninguém mais havia ouvido aquilo.

— Quando Harry Potter foi capturado junto à Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, e levado à Mansão Malfoy, o senhor negou reconhecê-los diante de seus pais e de sua tia Bellatrix. Sabia que se tratava deles?

— Sim, o sabia desde o início.

— Por que não os delatou?

— Se os delatasse, o Lord viria e os assassinaria. O que eu menos queria era que o Lord voltasse para casa para seguir nos torturando e humilhando...

— Durante a última batalha, tratou de capturar Potter na Sala Precisa?

— Sim.

— O que ocorreu a seguir?

— Crabbe... — A garganta apertou-se de uma maneira conhecida e rogou para não se por a chorar diante deles. — Crabbe morreu e Potter me tirou da sala que estava se incendiando.

— Por que tratou de capturar Potter? Queria levá-lo até Riddle?

— Era a única forma de me deixarem sair da escola e abandonar a batalha; só queria que tudo acabasse e me reunir com meus pais. Temia por eles e pelas condições em que estavam.

— Assim que Potter o deixou no corredor, depois do incêndio, o senhor participou da batalha?

— Não.

— Por quê?

— Eu não queria participar nem estar ali, só queria ir para casa, que tudo terminasse — Draco percebia como suas palavras se notavam ligeiramente sufocadas e tratou de respirar para acalmar-se um pouco.

— Então, o que foi que fez?

— Tratei de sair da escola, de escapar. Não tinha varinha nem forma de me defender, e muitos dos comensais que estavam ali lutando não me deixaram sair...

— Que foi que ocorreu a seu companheiro sobrevivente, Gregory Goyle2?

— Ele... — Draco tratou de recordar, mas não podia. Depois de serem salvos por Potter, havia arrastado o corpo de seu amigo até atrás de uma das colunas derrubadas. No momento em que este despertou, discutiram, protestando sobre a morte de Crabbe, e finalmente se separaram; Goyle jurando se vingar de Potter e seus amigos, apesar de que o haviam tirado do incêndio, ainda que Draco soubesse que, no fundo, Goyle acreditava que o único responsável pela morte de seu amigo era Draco. — Ele decidiu participar da batalha e nos separamos — doeu dizê-lo, lhe soou a traição, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar responder. Abaixou a cabeça, tratando de não olhar mais até os jurados.

— Senhor Malfoy, diga-nos agora os nomes dos comensais da morte que você conhecia, aqueles que você sabia que levavam a marca e que trabalhavam em nome de Tom Riddle — pediu Kingsley, enquanto extraia um longo pergaminho de uma grande pilha de pergaminhos amontoados um sobre o outro, em precário equilíbrio, e o olhava atentamente.

Draco tragou saliva de novo antes de começar a falar. Iniciou mencionando seu pai, ao que Kingsley disse que já havia sido julgado, continuou com o Sr. Crabbe, Gregory Goyle e o pai deste, com o Sr. Nott, e todos que alguma vez havia visto aparecer na Mansão, convocados pela marca negra. A cada nome que mencionava, Kingsley ia murmurando: "julgado" ou "morto em batalha".

Quando Draco pensou em Theron Forsyth, o nome do pai de Yarik, e Kingsley disse "morto em batalha", Draco não pode evitar sentir um alivio no peito. Ao menos esse sujeito estava morto, não havia se safado. Continuou falando durante muito tempo mais, durante um tempo que lhe pareceu interminável, até que sua mente pareceu ficar vazia, sem nada mais que pudesse dizer.

— Bem, creio que temos o suficiente — disse Kingsley, parecendo satisfeito e dirigindo-se aos demais bruxos — Não vejo por que continuar com o interrogatório, já temos tudo o que queríamos, a menos que alguém queira acrescentar algo...

Houve um murmúrio de aceitação na sala e Draco inspirou uma vez mais, o final já estava próximo. Perguntou-se se sua alma, ao ser absorvida pelo dementador, por fim poderia descansar e deixar de sentir, porque seu corpo se converteria numa casca vazia, carente de sentimentos... Depois de tudo, aquilo não se mostrava tão ruim; contanto que não doesse mais, tudo estaria bem. Levantou a cabeça e esperou a sentença com a mirada mais digna que pode.

— Senhor Ministro — disse a voz de uma mulher rechonchuda e de cabelo branco, a um lado do tribunal —, eu só quero dizer a meus companheiros da Suprema Corte que este rapaz só era um menino quando o obrigaram a fazer parte das fileiras de Voldemort e pelo que tenho escutado, é mais do que óbvio que, tal como nos disse Potter, não devemos confundi-lo com Lucius.

Draco não pode evitar a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto. De que estavam falando? Potter havia ido ali interceder por ele?

— Entendo o que diz, Irina — disse outro bruxo ao lado direito de Draco —, mas ele já era capaz de escolher, não acha?

— Ora, vamos, Pierre — respondeu a primeira bruxa, a quem Draco olhava agora com mais atenção —, você sabe que aos dezesseis anos não se tem muitas opções.

— Ainda mais quando seus pais podem morrer por suas decisões — apoiou um terceiro bruxo, mais jovem que os dois anteriores. Draco acompanhava a conversa que mantinham, girando o rosto de um lado a outro, ainda sem poder acreditar ou entender o que era que estavam discutindo.

— Talvez a decisão que deveria tomar fosse a de se afastar de seus pais — quase gritou o bruxo que haviam chamado de Pierre e Draco não pode se conter ao escutar as palavras que este disse.

— Abandonar meus pais? — Gritou Draco, enquanto puxava as correntes que lhe retinham os braços, tratando de se colocar de pé. — Quem poderia trair seus pais dessa maneira? — Sentiu como as correntes cortavam a pele de seus pulsos, mas isso não lhe importou. — Se não o fizesse, eles morreriam e já disse que não sou um assassino!

Um murmúrio muito mais forte surgiu na sala, enquanto os aurores tratavam de fazer com que Draco se sentasse corretamente.

— Silêncio, por favor — disse Kingsley, enquanto golpeava a mesa. Pouco a pouco os demais bruxos foram ficando em silêncio.

— Não sou um assassino, nem um traidor — seguiu gritando Draco. Um dos aurores lhe deu um golpe no estômago e este sentiu como perdia o fôlego e se deixou cair sobre a cadeira novamente enquanto respirava fundo, tratando de se recompor.

— Vejam... Isso é o que querem deixar em nossas ruas? — Disse Pierre, colocando-se de pé e apontando-o com um dedo. — A um homem... Sim, um homem, Irina. Isso é o que ele é: um homem, não um menino. — Continuou falando e girando até a bruxa para fitá-la acusadoramente. — Um homem que não sabe se controlar, que à primeira coisa que não lhe agrada, reage dessa maneira tão violenta.

— Eu também reagiria assim se me dissesse que deveria abandonar meus pais para que morressem — disse o bruxo mais jovem, pondo-se de pé. — E creio que bater nos prisioneiros tampouco esteja permitido — acrescentou, chateado, em direção aos aurores, os quais deram alguns passos atrás, afastando-se de Draco, com olhares envergonhados.

— É por isso que os que são tão jovens como Bonaccord não deveriam fazer parte da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos — disse Pierre, agora para Kingsley —, não têm muitas experiências.

— Ora, vamos Pierre! O garoto que venceu Voldemort apenas completará dezoito anos em uns dias, não sou tão jovem comparado a ele, ainda que seja um elogio vindo de você — disse Bonaccord, com um sorriso bastante zombeteiro para Pierre.

— Além de desrespeitosos — murmurou Pierre com a cara vermelha pela raiva. Seus olhos escuros e brilhantes fitavam alternadamente a Bonaccord e a Kingsley, como que esperando alguma resposta ou desculpa.

— Bem, creio que isto é suficiente — disse Kingsley, pondo-se de pé. — Isto está se transformando num circo — A sala inteira se colocou em silêncio. Kingsley lhes deu um olhar de aprovação antes de tomar assento e continuar falando. — Já escutamos tudo o que tínhamos para escutar, agora só devemos decidir; não quero mais opiniões pessoais.

Draco sentiu seu coração bater com força novamente: depois de toda discussão e confusão que armaram, havia chegado o momento de sua sentença, apesar de que ainda lhe dava voltas na cabeça o que escutou; que Potter tinha falado com eles, mas... Sobre o que? Ou por quê? Reconheceu que o mais provável era que, lamentavelmente, iria ao túmulo com essas perguntas.

— Dada a natureza deste caso, optaremos por votar em segredo, assim que, meu assistente Percy se encarregará de fazer levitar uma pequena urna para seus votos — um murmúrio de aceitação foi escutado, enquanto Percy caminhava à frente com a pequena taça, muito parecida à que usaram no torneio Tribruxo. — Os que estiverem de acordo com a reinserção do jovem Draco Malfoy à comunidade mágica, sob as normas e disposições já conhecidas, devem dar seu voto positivo; os que não estiverem de acordo com isso e desejem condenar a Draco Malfoy à prisão perpétua em Azkaban pela sua participação nas fileiras de Riddle, devem dar seu voto negativo.

Draco piscou e esteve a ponto de levantar a mão para exigir uma explicação. Não havia, entre as opções, ser condenado ao beijo do dementador, aquilo era pior do que poderia esperar, lhe condenariam a uma vida inteira na prisão. Lembrou como seu pai havia voltado da prisão, as curtas conversas que pode escutar às escondidas entre seus pais sobre esse tema, sobre o quão horrível havia sido tudo, e Draco intuiu que era melhor estar morto que ter que passar o tempo rodeado de dementadores e outros bruxos gritando e pedindo a morte. Engoliu em seco enquanto via como a urna flutuava de lugar em lugar, pelos cinqüenta bruxos que integravam a Suprema Corte. O jovem bruxo, a quem haviam chamado Bonaccord, lhe deu um sorriso quando depositou seu voto, mas Draco estava tão nervoso que não foi capaz de corresponder.

Passaram alguns minutos, que a Draco lhe pareceram horas, enquanto Percy terminava de fazer percorrer a urna para logo parar no meio do salão, o mais afastado possível de Draco, e começar a contar os votos em voz alta, para que estes se marcassem no ar:

 _Sim, não, sim, sim, não, não, não, sim, sim, sim..._

Draco tinha um nó no estômago enquanto escutava a contagem, fechou os olhos e tratou de fazer com que os zumbidos em seus ouvidos desaparecessem. Deveriam considerar todo esse processo como uma tortura; escutar um a um os votos, a desesperadora lentidão com que Weasley os faziam levitar até dar-lhes um lugar na lousa imaginária em meio ao tribunal, o som distante de um relógio que acabara de notar, os suspiros e ruídos de pequenas conversas entre os membros da Corte... Se tivesse a liberdade de fazê-lo, Draco se colocaria de pé a gritar pelo desespero, pela necessidade de saber...

Era de sua vida que estavam falando, era sua vida que estavam decidindo. _Sua vida!_ Uma vida que talvez já não existiria, que já não teria... Será que alguma vez teve? Talvez não, sempre ligado ao que seus pais queriam, ao que seus amigos e a sociedade queriam, ao que o Lord das Trevas e os comensais decidiam. Sim, talvez, depois de tudo, não era sua vida, era de todos eles. Imediatamente, perdê-la não se tornou algo tão perturbador. Abriu os olhos no tempo exato para ver como Weasley levitava o último dos votos até o lado do quadro que dizia "sim", tentou fazer uma contagem rápida, mas Weasley foi mais veloz.

— Temos vinte e oito "sim" e vinte e dois "não", senhor Ministro.

Um grande murmúrio e uma bagunça irromperam-se no tribunal novamente, enquanto pequenos pedaços de insultos como _"Comensal", "Trapaceiro", "Assassino"_ chegavam a seus ouvidos, mas ele não lhes prestava atenção e olhava a lousa sem entender: vinte e oito a vinte e dois, isso queria dizer... Realmente, isso queria dizer...? Era tão bom que nem se atrevia a pensá-lo.

— Senhores — gritou Kingsley —, isto é inaceitável — a sala inteira ficou em silêncio novamente. Draco a percorreu com a vista, vendo como alguns o miravam com o mais temível dos ódios, outros só o olhavam inexpressivamente. Bonaccord e outro bruxo que estava ao seu lado lhe sorriam abertamente. Apartou o olhar, sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado, enquanto Kingsley seguia falando.

— Agora que recuperamos a compostura, passaremos a você, senhor Malfoy — Draco levantou a vista até o novo Ministro, o qual lhe pareceu bastante imponente.

— Sim, senhor — disse quase em um sussurro. Sentiu-se envergonhado pela falta de confiança em sua voz, mas pensou que, dado o caso, o melhor era parecer humilde diante de todos esses que o olhavam como se fosse a pior das desgraças em pessoa.

 **ººººº**

Draco removeu-se incômodo na cadeira enquanto apertava as próprias mãos. Decidiu que era impossível seguir sentado, estava muito nervoso, assim que se pôs de pé. Os dois aurores que o vigiavam (que não eram os mesmos que o levaram durante o juízo) lhe deram uma olhada desconfiada, mas Draco os ignorou, sabendo que não podiam lhe dizer nada por levantar-se. Alçou a vista até o pequeno relógio que estava pendurado em uma das paredes perto da porta, marcava as 10:50h da manhã... Em mais dez minutos, alguém viria por ele e o levaria à casa de sua mãe.

Alisou desnecessariamente a túnica escura que sua mãe havia enviado para ele essa mesma manhã. A princípio, esteve contente por poder deixar de usar a nojenta túnica de Hogwarts — suja, rasgada e, inclusive, queimada em algumas partes —, mas, enquanto pôs a que lhe haviam dado, se sentiu desalentado. Estava certo de que nem sequer os pobretões dos Weasley vestiam algo de tão má qualidade. Pelo que lhe informou o ministro Kingsley durante o julgamento, sua fortuna, propriedades, empresas, ações e qualquer coisa que pudesse haver pertencido a ele ou sua família, foram expropriadas pelo Ministério. Até tomar conhecimento disso, não havia acreditado que as coisas pudessem ser tão graves, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de ficar sem ouro. Era estranho... Havia se imaginado morto em mais de uma ocasião, dementado ou encerrado por toda vida em Azkaban, porém jamais sem uma fortuna com a qual pudesse comprar qualquer coisa ou se abrir as portas até uma vida melhor. Realmente, estava tão ou mais assustado que em sua cela no dia anterior, ante a perspectiva de tudo o que poderia passar desse momento em diante.

Meteu a mão dentro do bolso e pegou a cópia do contrato que havia firmado depois do julgamento, no qual se detalhavam todas as ações que lhe estavam proibidas de realizar, assim como todas suas obrigações. Devia tê-lo sempre à mão, pois se é que houvesse alguma mudança na lei ou alguma informação ou intimação que enviar-lhe, o fariam por esse meio. Quando o assinou no tribunal, esteve em tal estado de choque que não havia sequer tentado passar-lhe a vista, só havia rabiscado seu nome em cada parte que lhe indicaram para logo sair dali com o pergaminho apertado entre as mãos, rumo a sua cela. Não foi até depois de algumas horas em que permaneceu naquela cama, que se deu conta que tinha algo entre as mãos. Tratou de ler o que puseram ali, mas foi impossível; tudo estava muito escuro. Sabia mais ou menos o teor do contrato, pois o ministro havia destacado vários dos tópicos, mas — devia ser honesto —, sua cabeça seguia dando voltas enquanto assentia como se realmente estivesse prestando atenção. Alisou um pouco o pergaminho com uma mão e começou a ler:

 _1 – Tem a obrigação de concluir seus estudos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A intenção do Ministério é reinseri-lo na sociedade e, para tal, é necessário que esteja completamente qualificado como bruxo._

 _2 – No caso de não contar com os meios necessários para fazê-lo, o Ministério se encarregará de cobrir ditos gastos._

Draco deixou de ler, o estômago lhe dava voltas pela espera e aqueles dois primeiros compromissos que firmou lhe causavam um mal-estar pior. Como supunham que devia voltar a estudar em um lugar onde era mais do que certo que o odiariam? Pior ainda agora que não tinha dinheiro nem nada que o respaldasse. Nem sequer sabia se Goyle estaria ali para ajudá-lo como antes... Tomou um instante relembrando que antes haviam sido três e que agora Crabbe não estaria mais com eles. Ainda doía.

Dobrou novamente o contrato e o meteu no bolso para lê-lo logo, quando estivesse com sua mãe, longe daquele lugar. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tratando de desembaraçá-lo. Naquela manhã, antes de vestir-se, lhe permitiram banhar-se em um chuveiro sujo e meio destruído, que só contava com uma água tão gelada que passou a maior parte do tempo tremendo de frio. Também lhe haviam dado um pequeno sabão e uma toalha desfiada. Pese a essa tentativa de banho, se sentia bastante sujo e incômodo, não podia esperar mais tempo para enfiar-se numa banheira com água quente e deixar que seu corpo descansasse finalmente, talvez por uns dois dias pelo menos.

Olhou o relógio uma vez mais: 10:59h. Deu um suspiro. Ali estava, já havia chegado a hora de sair. Manteve-se em pé, mirando a porta com atenção, como se desta maneira pudesse obrigar a que tudo terminasse mais rápido.

A porta se abriu e uma mulher bastante jovem, com uma túnica de cor celeste, lhe lançou um olhar de fastio. Atrás dela veio um par de aurores.

— Senhor Malfoy — disse com certo desprezo na voz —, sua varinha — agregou, entregando-lhe a varinha que ele acreditava já perdida. Esteve a ponto de perguntar como a haviam obtido, mas a mulher seguiu falando com voz imponente. — Os aurores farão um encantamento de localização sobre ela e limparão todos os feitiços feitos até o momento.

Draco assentiu e entregou a varinha aos aurores, não sem certo sentimento de perda, agora que já a recuperou, por ter que separar-se tão rápido dela novamente. Um deles murmurou umas quantas palavras e uma pequena centelha prateada iluminou a varinha por um momento. O outro também agitou sua varinha e dela emergiu uma luz vermelha. Ambos aurores assentiram, satisfeitos, e a entregaram de volta. — Em trinta dias o esperamos para a revisão, de acordo ao estipulado em seu contrato.

— Está bem — respondeu Draco, enquanto tomava em suas mãos, com certa ansiedade, a varinha novamente. A familiaridade e segurança que lhe deu esse ato o fez sorrir.

— Pode ir agora, há uma chave de portal esperando lá fora para levá-lo à sua mãe — disse-lhe o segundo auror, enquanto apontava a porta que Draco havia olhado com tanta insistência.

— Minha mãe não veio? — Perguntou Draco, um tanto confuso, em direção à mulher que nesse momento já lhe dava as costas.

— Coitadinho, precisa da sua mamãe! — Disse a mulher, em tom debochado, à um dos aurores, que sorriu amplamente antes de girar-se até Draco, que, por sua vez, apertava a varinha com mais força entre os dedos, tratando de dominar a vontade de responder com algum comentário mordaz.

— Após a porta, há uma chave de portal esperando por você, _Senhor Malfoy_ — repetiu a mulher, pronunciando as últimas palavras com muito mais desprezo que antes.

Draco suspirou. Isso não era mais que um pequeno aperitivo do que o esperava a partir desse momento e o sabia, não tinha mais opção que adaptar-se ou morrer tentando... E não estava muito disposto a deixar-se vencer.

 _Um Malfoy não se deixa vencer_ , repetiu para si uma e outra vez, enquanto caminhava até a porta que lhe indicaram, com a cabeça erguida, da maneira como seus pais lhe haviam ensinado a caminhar.

 **ººººº**

Esperava — ultimamente só esperava —, era o melhor que podia fazer, o único que podia fazer. Sua utilidade havia sido reduzida a nada nesta ocasião, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar a sua família, para ajudar a seu filho. A sorte já estava lançada e esperava, rogava e suplicava para que esta vez a sorte lhes sorrise.

Havia sido a primeira dos três Malfoy a ser julgada. Nesse momento não sabia, mas o novamente publicado "O Profeta Diário" fez toda uma festa disso, inclusive havia instalado um contador mágico para que os bruxos estivessem ao tanto da quantidade de dias faltantes antes do "Grande julgamento da família Malfoy", que era como o denominaram. Realmente, teve que agradecer por estar suficientemente isolada como para não interar-se disso e de todas as demais coisas que diziam sobre eles — e, inclusive, das apostas que se faziam acerca de suas condenações — porque aquilo haveria terminado por destruir o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava, estando trancada nesse lugar. Nesse horrível lugar.

A cela era completamente cinza e apenas iluminada pela luz de uma lâmpada no corredor. Acorrentada de pés e mãos a uma das paredes, com comprimento suficiente para que pudesse se mover ao redor da cela... Claro, se é que queria carregar o peso que as correntes significavam. Pareceu-lhe um tratamento injusto demais, não tinha varinha, não havia nada que pudesse fazer dentro dessa cela. Sabia que o único que buscavam com isso era humilhá-los, fazê-los sentir-se como a escória que agora representavam para a sociedade. E o haviam conseguido.

Passou todas aquelas noites em vigília, esperando, soluçando em seus momentos de maior fraqueza, sempre pensando neles, sempre pedindo para que eles estivessem bem. Pensando em Draco e no cruel que havia sido o destino, condenando um menino à prisão por seguir os ideais de seus pais. Pensando em Lucius e quase resignada a que, se havia alguém que não sairia bem daquela situação, este seria ele. Ainda recordava o culpado que ele se sentiu durante os últimos dias, quando haviam obrigado a Draco a voltar à escola, quando não puderam falar com ele pela última vez, perdendo a oportunidade de fazer as pazes com seu filho. Também recordava aquele momento, durante a batalha final...

 ***Flashback***

 _Narcissa retorcia as mãos e caminhava de um lado a outro, detendo-se unicamente quando, desde o castelo, se escutava uma explosão, cada uma mais forte que a anterior. Então apenas sussurrava, sem atrever-se a olhar "Que não seja Draco. Draco não!" antes de voltar a caminhar de um lado a outro._

 _O som amortecido dos passos de Lucius a fez girar rapidamente. Viu seu esposo caminhando com lentidão, coxeando ligeiramente de uma perna, com a túnica totalmente destroçada e com os golpes ainda visíveis do último castigo do Lord. Os havia proibido usar a magia para curá-lo._

 _—_ _O que ele te disse? — Exigiu, alcançando Lucius e aferrando-se à sua esfarrapada túnica. — Parará logo com isto?_

 _Lucius negou suavemente com a cabeça, não sendo capaz de pronunciar palavra alguma — o golpe que recebeu no rosto não lhe doeu tanto como a dor que sentia por não poder fazer nada por seu filho —, simplesmente abaixou um pouco a cabeça, envergonhado._

 _—_ _Você tem a culpa! — Rugiu Narcissa. — Você meteu essas ideias na cabeça dele, lhe disse que obedecer ao Lord era o correto! — Narcissa se afastou alguns passos, sentindo-se incapaz de permanecer perto dele um instante mais._

 _—_ _Devo ir por Snape — balbuciou Lucius, após uma nova explosão e vendo como uma das torres do castelo se derrubava._

 _—_ _Traga meu filho de volta! — Exigiu Narcissa, quando Lucius já havia dado a volta, afastando-se com passos cansados. O homem se deteve um momento, mas não se virou, apenas fez um assentimento antes de afastar-se completamente._

 _Narcissa seguiu seus passos até que o perdeu de vista. Sabia que Lucius estava sofrendo, sabia que estava arrependido de muitas coisas, da última briga que havia tido com Draco e, mais ainda, de havê-lo metido em meio àquela batalha que parecia não ter fim, mas também sabia que, se Draco não voltasse, que se Lucius não o trouxesse de volta são e salvo... Jamais o perdoaria e tampouco perdoaria a si mesma. Devia ter feito com que Draco escapasse, devia tê-lo ajudado a fugir com ele. Agora era tarde demais..._

 ***Fim do flashback***

A rádio, que até então soava muito suavemente, com uma melodia melosa e até certo ponto exasperante, deteve a transmissão e Narcissa saiu de seus pensamentos, enquanto aumentava muito mais o volume. Já sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, esteve escutando essas reportagens durante os últimos quinze dias — os quinze dias que levava livre —, enquanto informavam acerca das condenações impostas aos ex-comensais...

— Em uma decisão totalmente inédita e contrária a tudo o que o mundo mágico esperava... — Começou a falar com voz entusiasmada o locutor. — Sendo já 04:35h da tarde, a Suprema Corte encerrou a sessão, deixando a Draco Malfoy, filho dos conhecidos comensais da morte Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, em liberdade...

Narcissa se deixou cair novamente sobre a cadeira de madeira onde esteve sentada desde aquela manhã. Sabia, pelas notícias da rádio, que o julgamento de Draco seria esse dia. Não a deixavam aproximar-se ao Ministério, e muito menos fazer uma visita a seu filho, assim que, igual ao que havia feito durante o julgamento de Lucius, não tinha mais opção que esperar sentada naquele lugar que agora chamava de lar, enquanto outros decidiam a vida dos dois homens que tanto amava.

— Nos informam que temos alguns distúrbios na entrada do Ministério... — Informou a voz do homem, logo após um momento de silêncio. — Sim, ao que parece, muitos bruxos e bruxas não estão de acordo com o veredicto e decidiram mostrar seu descontentamento plantando-se no átrio... — O locutor parecia repetir o que alguém mais o informava nesse momento. Narcissa apertou os punhos com força, sentindo raiva de que toda essa gente quisesse condenar um menino a algo tão horrível como a prisão. A seu menino. — Os aurores já os estão dispersando, repito, dita manifestação já está sendo dispersa, assim que é melhor não se aproximar... — O locutor pareceu ficar sem palavras um momento mais. Narcissa conteve a respiração; se havia algo que não ia fazer era alegrar-se pela liberdade de seu filho até que o tivesse em casa... E esperava que isso fosse logo. — Bem, senhores, me dizem que o distúrbio foi controlado rapidamente, o Ministro em pessoa, ao que parece, saiu para pedir à população que se retirasse e nos dará uma coletiva de imprensa esta noite. Não se preocupem, pois poderão escutar cada notícia importante em sua rádio confiável de sempre: _TWR_ _3_. E, antes de continuar com a transmissão, façamos uma contagem: já chega a trinta e sete o total de comensais de alto-escalão julgados, sendo Draco Malfoy o segundo a ser liberado — a primeira foi Narcissa Malfoy. Correm rumores de que foi o próprio Harry Potter quem advogou por ambos antes que os julgamentos dessem início, por algum tipo de dívida de vida, ainda que, como sempre sucede com "O grande salvador do mundo mágico", não nos confirmaram nada. Até agora, a condenação mais curta imposta pela Suprema Corte foi para Gregory Goyle, quem, segundo muitas testemunhas, participou da batalha final — ainda que não conte com a marca no braço e não tenha assassinado ninguém — e foi condenado a quarenta anos na nova prisão de segurança máxima de Azkaban. As condenações mais severas foram, como a comunidade mágica clamava, penas de morte, as quais já foram aplicadas à vinte dos trinta e sete comensais julgados. Segue sendo uma reviravolta muito interessante a liberação de Draco Malfoy, a quem todos davam por condenado à prisão perpétua, após saber-se de sua participação no assassinato do diretor Albus Dumbledore. Pelo visto, a Suprema Corte parece ter sido muito mais branda com ele, recebendo a mesma condenação que os bruxos e bruxas que faziam parte das fileiras inferiores de _Você-sabe-quem_ , dito número eleva-se a centenas de magos. Sabemos que os Malfoy já não contam com nada da riqueza que antes os caracterizavam e os faziam tão influentes, sendo assim, só nos resta confiar que o critério da Suprema Corte seja adequado e que não estejam cometendo um erro ao deixar nas ruas um dos mais jovens Comensais. E, ao meu parecer, senhores, não importa se levam ou não a marca no braço, é um Comensal e... — Narcissa decidiu que havia escutado demais, seu filho foi liberado e isso era o importante, o único que importava agora. Seria melhor começar a preparar tudo para quando chegasse, sabia que a vida seria dura de agora em diante, mas pelo menos tinha seu filho ao lado e isso sempre seria um grande alívio.

 **ººººº**

Draco não tinha se dado conta de quanto tempo levava preso até um dia antes, quando leu que no contrato que havia firmado figurava a data 20 de julho de 1998. Ele poderia jurar que levava anos, ou quiçá décadas, recluso. Durante a primeira semana que permaneceu nessa cela, havia tentado manter a conta, porém logo desistiu. Pensou que era melhor não saber, evitar um pouco mais o desespero.

Agora, com o contrato guardado no bolso e a varinha na mão, enquanto se acercava àquela garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada — que era uma chave de portal — para chegar em casa, com sua mãe, começava a pesar sobre seus ombros o tempo que permaneceu na escuridão; mais de três meses sem ver o verdadeiro céu, a lua ou o sol, sem ver seus pais... Mudou sua linha de pensamento enquanto segurava com mais força que o normal a garrafa vazia. Não queria pensar em seus pais ainda. Não sabia bem o que havia passado com seu pai, somente que estava morto, mas sua mãe estava lá fora, em algum lugar, esperando-o, e isso já era bastante reconfortante. Com isso bastava, no momento.

— Em dez segundos, Malfoy — disse a voz irritada de um auror atrás dele.

Draco apenas assentiu desinteressadamente, iniciando sua própria contagem regressiva na cabeça. Sentia como o seu coração se agitava e como começava a se fazer difícil respirar. Apenas estava em sete em sua cabeça quando a pressão em seu estômago aumentou significativamente. Pelo que lhe pareceu um tempo muito longo, seu corpo foi pressionado e puxado em todas as direções, enquanto, ao redor, as cores e luzes mudavam rapidamente. Seus ouvidos começaram a zumbir e logo pode sentir, por fim, um chão sob seus pés. Suas pernas flexionaram-se ligeiramente para não cair e quando finalmente se manteve em equilíbrio, abriu os olhos, embora não tenha se dado conta de que os tinha fechados. Piscou algumas vezes, tratando de se acostumar à deslumbrante luz que iluminava todo aquele lugar. Soltou a garrafa que usou como chave de portal e esta caiu no chão, fazendo um som grave e repetitivo, embora não tenha se quebrado. Contudo, isso não interessava a Draco: a única coisa que lhe importava era a silhueta que tinha adiante, a mulher que tinha em frente, que o olhava daquela maneira que fazia com que seu coração aquecesse e sua confiança crescesse; a maneira como sua mãe o olhava.

Narcissa apertou os lábios ligeiramente, vendo seu filho materializar-se diante dela. Por um instante, não soube exatamente o que fazer; seus músculos e membros se petrificaram e o único que atinava fazer era olhá-lo. Olhar cada golpe, cada cabelo fora do lugar, o quão magro se encontrava, os dedos e as mãos machucados, a forma em que segurava com tanta força a varinha. Seu olhar... Seu olhar tão similar ao de Lucius, seus olhos e feições... Parecia ligeiramente assustado, ou talvez surpreso.

Seus movimentos foram sincronizados, ambos deram alguns passos através do aposento e se reencontraram em um abraço cálido e forte, um abraço que falava de dor, de arrependimento, de saudade... Draco se deixou envolver pelo calor de sua mãe e pensou que seria genial ficar ali para sempre, em um lugar onde se sentia protegido, onde sabia que nada ruim aconteceria. Sentiu as lágrimas mornas de sua mãe deslocar-se pelo seu pescoço e, pela primeira vez desde que foi encarcerado, se permitiu seguir sua mãe e chorar também. Chorar de felicidade por vê-la, de pesar por seus amigos caídos, por seu pai. Chorar pela incerteza do futuro, chorar porque, no fim das contas, era um garoto de apenas dezoito anos, que havia sido lançado em mundo hostil... Chorar porque não sabia mais o que podia fazer.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

 **Traduzidas, em negrito;** _acrescidas, em itálico._

 **1- Tom Marvolo Riddle:** _Tom Servolo Riddle_ **(Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, em espanhol). Na edição original, chama-se Tom Marvolo Riddle, contudo, foi mudado para que funcionasse o anagrama** _"Eis Lord Voldemort"_ **(Soy Lord Voldemort, em espanhol).** _A autora preferiu adotar a nomenclatura inglesa e isso será respeitado ao longo da fic_ _(O mesmo para os demais personagens, porque não consigo digitar "Lúcio Malfoy" ou "Gregório Goyle" sem arrancar fios de cabelo pela gastura._

 **2- Gregory Goyle: Na realidade, no sétimo livro não se diz o que passou com Goyle após o incêndio. Na vez seguinte em que se vê a Draco, é quando ele está tratando de escapar no saguão, mas sozinho. Tampouco ele é mencionado durante o último momento no Grande salão, ou quando já estão todos livres de Voldemort. Sendo assim, presumirei que foi lutar a favor de Voldemort e que por isso, Draco (que só pensava em escapar) se separou dele.**

 **3- TWR: The wizard rádio. (Eu sei, não é muito original).**

 **IMPORTANTE:** _A autora menciona nas notas do terceiro capítulo que a história também conterá mpreg (Num futuro longínquo). Particularmente, não gosto desse tema_ — _mesmo com toda liberdade de abstração que o mundo mágico oferece_ — _, mas quando o alerta veio eu já estava completamente envolvida pela trama e paguei pra ver. Ainda bem que Zafy não colocou a notificação no primeiro capítulo, pois HPyFP é uma fic tão maravilhosa e densa que até a questão da mpreg é bem desenvolvida e crível. Portanto, caso você, assim com eu, torça o nariz para gravidez masculina, dê uma chance para essa história e comprove como qualquer tema é factível se o autor_ _souber como abordá-lo._

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -** DEPOIS DA GUERRA: A HISTÓRIA DE HARRY


	2. Depois da guerra: a história de Harry

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **PRIMEIRO LIVRO: VERÃO**

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 **DEPOIS DA GUERRA: A HISTÓRIA DE HARRY**

* * *

 _"Nós, os de então, já não somos os mesmo"._

 **Pablo Neruda**

* * *

 _3 de maio de 1998, dormitório da casa de Grifinória, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Harry não recordava realmente quantas horas levava acordado ou quanto tempo levava lutando, quando, junto a Ron e Hermione, abandonou o escritório do professor Dumbledore. Sentiu que, a cada passo que dava, as suas pernas se enfraqueciam mais e mais, que as pálpebras se faziam pesadas e que o cansaço cobria seu corpo completamente.

Recordava vagamente ter chegado até o que restava dos dormitórios de garotos, na torre da Grifinória, e haver grunhido uma despedida até seus amigos, enquanto apoiava a cabeça na almofada. Nem sequer prestou atenção à bandeja cheia de sanduíches e de suco de abóbora que esperava por ele. Simplesmente, fechou os olhos e imediatamente foi absorvido até o mundo dos sonhos.

O sonho era grato, nele ele estava feliz. Inconscientemente, lembrou que levava muito tempo sem ter um sonho feliz, um que não falasse de guerra, de mortes ou de dor, e se decidiu a desfrutá-lo ao máximo: estava sonhando com sua mãe e seu pai; os três estavam junto ao lago e era primavera; as flores enchiam de cor a paisagem, enquanto a luz do sol iluminava tudo de maneira quase irreal. O castelo se via como se nunca houvesse passado nada ruim nele, como se a guerra não houvesse existido. Ele estava sentado junto a seus pais, conversando tranquilamente, como se fosse algo que fizeram a vida toda. À distancia, pode ver Remus e Sirius caminhando até eles, embora não parecessem ter muita vontade de alcançá-los. Sirius tinha um braço ao redor de Remus e ambos riam de uma maneira que Harry jamais lhes havia visto. Nesse momento, sua mãe levantou o braço e acariciou sua bochecha, chamando sua atenção novamente. Harry sorriu ante a mirada de sua mãe e, quando ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, sentiu que alguém o movia de maneira brusca, arrancando-o do maravilhoso sonho que estava tendo nesse momento.

Piscou algumas vezes, ainda meio confuso e sonolento. Diante dele, com os braços na cintura e um olhar nada agradável, estava Ginny. Harry procurou não chatear-se com ela; no fundo, se sentia contente de que houvesse ido buscá-lo. Tinha que reconhecer que sentiu muita falta dela...

— Olá — murmurou Harry, sufocando um bocejo. Pela janela podia ver que o céu já estava escuro... Perguntou-se quantas horas havia dormido, pois recordava que era dia ao cair no sono e, embora agora aparentemente fosse noite, ainda se sentia muito cansado, quase como se não tivesse dormido mais que uns minutos.

—Olá? — replicou Ginny. Não parecia tão contente como ele esperava. Harry viu que a cama de Ron seguia com os dosséis fechados e supôs que tanto Ron quanto Hermione ainda permaneciam em seu interior, dormindo. — Isso é tudo que vai dizer? — Continuou Ginny.

Harry a encarou interrogante e pensou que certamente se devia ao cansaço que ainda sentia, pois realmente não compreendia por que Ginny estava tão chateada.

— Os garotos ainda estão dormindo e eu…

— Tá – bufou Ginny. — Todos estão te esperando lá embaixo durante horas. EU estive te esperando durante horas. Não sabíamos aonde você havia ido ou se te aconteceu algo.

— Oh — Harry franziu o cenho, pensando que era um pouco superprotetor que as pessoas acreditassem que lhe podia acontecer algo, sobretudo agora que Voldemort estava morto —, pois estive aqui, dormindo... — Sorriu para Ginny, olhando-a agora com mais atenção e tratando de desvendar o porquê de tanta irritação, ainda que não ajudasse que a garota seguisse com os braços na cintura e esse olhar feroz. — Para dizer a verdade, ainda tenho sono e pensei que vocês também estariam cansados.

— Dormir? — replicou Ginny, sua ira não parecia diminuir. — Venho te esperando por quase dez meses e você me prometeu que após a guerra tudo ficaria bem. No entanto, quando esta se acaba, o primeiro que você faz é enfiar-se na sua cama para dormir. E quanto a mim? E quanto a sua promessa?

Harry começou a se incomodar realmente. Apenas passaram algumas horas a que tudo houvesse terminado e o único que precisava era dormir, descansar, aclarar sua mente e tratar de assimilar tudo o que havia passado. Esperava que as pessoas o compreendessem; que ao menos Ginny o compreendesse. Não necessitava dessa discussão nesse momento. Suspirou, procurando acalmar-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos café de Ginny, que brilhavam muito, igual a seu vermelho cabelo.

— Escuta… Estivemos acordados durante mais de dois dias… E, realmente, estou exausto. Sei que você e eu temos que conversar, e muito. Não faz ideia do quanto senti sua falta — estendeu a mão o suficiente para acariciar o dorso da mão da garota, sentindo sua pele cálida e suave, apesar de que ela não cedeu em sua postura. — Por que não fica aqui comigo e dormimos um pouco primeiro? Logo poderemos falar tudo o que queira...

Ginny negou com a cabeça e se afastou um passo.

— Há gente te esperando lá embaixo.

— Gente?

— O Ministro, meus pais, os que sobraram da Ordem, aurores, repórteres... Todos querem falar contigo — explicou Ginny.

— Bem… suponho que todos eles terão que esperar — respondeu Harry, encolhendo-se de ombros e teimando. Se estavam agradecidos de verdade porque havia matado o cara de serpente, o mínimo que merecia era que lhe deixassem descansar em paz, e iam fazê-lo por bem ou por mal.

— Esperar?

— Sim. Por agora, o único que quero fazer é descansar — estendeu a mão novamente para alcançar a de Ginny, esperando por alguma reação que não apareceu. — Sinto muito... — murmurou vencido, antes de afastar-se e lhe dar as costas completamente para se cobrir e dormir. Sabia que não precisava muito esforço para isso; todos os músculos de seu corpo, músculos que nem sequer sabia que existiam, se queixavam e reclamavam, enviando uma grande quantidade de dor e adormecimento. Passaram uns poucos minutos, ou isso lhe pareceu, antes de sentir o peso de alguém sobre a sua cama. Abriu os olhos para ver Ginny, que já se aninhava ao seu lado. Harry esticou os braços com gosto para poder abraçá-la, aspirando seu aroma, e suspirou contente.

 **ººººº**

No dia seguinte, já muito tarde, Harry despertou. A seu lado já não se encontrava Ginny, estava só na cama. Notou, então, a seus amigos, Ron e Hermione, que conversavam em murmúrios sobre a cama do ruivo, com uma grande bandeja de comida sobre as pernas. Harry não se sentou ainda; permaneceu com os olhos fixos em seus amigos, desfrutando de como se viam relaxados e felizes um ao lado do outro. Recordou, agora com um pouco mais de graça, a forma em que, na noite da batalha final — ou seria já madrugada? —, se beijaram. Parecia que não havia passado muito tempo desde então... Podia sentir a luz do sol entrando pela janela e aquecendo o quarto de maneira agradável. E, então, o notou... Como não havia se dado conta depois de que Voldemort morreu? Talvez estivesse aturdido e cansado demais para percebê-lo, mas agora, sim, notava. Podia ver seus amigos com total clareza, podia ver seus rostos sorridentes, a comida na bandeja, as paredes ao redor... Podia ver tudo com total clareza, sem necessidade das lentes...

— Harry? — Chamou Hermione, com voz quase temerosa. Ron virou-se para encará-lo com atenção e Harry sorriu ligeiramente, antes de se sentar completamente na cama.

— Rapazes… Quanto tempo levam acordados?

— Apenas uma hora… — Ron parecia um pouco aturdido ainda.

— Estivemos dormindo por mais de vinte e quatro horas seguidas — informou Hermione —, não posso acreditar que dormimos tanto.

— Suponho que estávamos cansados — comentou Harry, espreguiçando-se. Realmente se sentia bastante descansado.

— Kreatcher nos trouxe comida. Disse que McGonagall espera por nós, que quando despertemos e estivermos prontos, devemos vê-la; tem muito que conversar conosco — continuou falando Hermione, enquanto Ron enfiava outro pãozinho na boca, aproveitando o sabor. Aquele gesto fez com que as tripas de Harry rugissem sonoramente, fazendo com que se corasse ligeiramente ante a mirada reprobatória de Hermione.

— Desculpa… Acho que tenho fome.

— Venha, há comida para os três — disse Ron, com a boca cheia e agitando uma mão para que se aproximasse. Harry tirou as mantas de cima dele, notando que ainda usava parte da roupa que havia usado uns dias antes, durante a última batalha. Aquele pensamento o perturbou bastante; imediatamente, as cenas de todos que haviam morrido, de Fred, de Colin, de Tonks, de Remus... A imagem dos cadáveres empilhados a um lado do Grande salão voltaram à sua mente com força. Tremeu ligeiramente, desejando poder arrancar todas essas peças que ainda tinham impregnado o cheiro da batalha.

— Há roupa limpa no banheiro, Ron e eu já tomamos banho... Pode fazer o mesmo, se deseja — disse Hermione, após um instante de silêncio. Harry assentiu sem fitá-la. Sabia que ela havia entendido o que acontecia, certamente eles passaram pelo mesmo.

 **ººººº**

O banho lhe tomou mais tempo do que o previsto. Queria que a água e o sabão levassem todas as lembranças da guerra, o desespero na cara de seus companheiros... A morte.

Seus amigos pareceram entender seu estado de ânimo, pois, durante a comida que compartilharam, permaneceram em um tranqüilo e pacífico silêncio, apenas rompido por comentários triviais, como o quão tarde era, ou o quanto puderam descansar, por fim.

Os três se encaminharam até o escritório da professora McGonagall; os corredores estavam destruídos, havia manchas de sangue e paredes caídas. Era o que a guerra lhes havia deixado, o que derrotar Voldemort lhes custou.

— Me alegro que os três se encontrem muito melhor — disse a professora, enquanto os viu entrar no escritório. Ainda se mostrava um tanto pálida, e uma ferida em sua bochecha demonstrava sua participação na batalha.

— Obrigado — responderam os três ao mesmo tempo, sentando-se nas cadeiras que a professora lhes indicava, enquanto ela os olhava de uma maneira diferente às vezes anteriores; havia algo de orgulho em seu olhar. Harry recordou quando _cruciou_ um dos irmãos Carrow por agredi-la e se sentiu envergonhado por ter usado aquela maldição diante da professora.

A professora McGonagall os informou acerca de tudo o que havia passado durante esse dia, de como os aurores já estavam terminando de prender todos os Comensais da Morte e, ademais, libertando prisioneiros escondidos nas casas de muitos desses Comensais. De como a comunidade mágica estava se pondo de pé para recuperar-se de todas as perdas e, com os olhos ligeiramente úmidos, também os informou acerca dos funerais que se realizaram no dia seguinte, perto de onde enterraram o professor Dumbledore, onde se criaria um monumento a todos os caídos durante essa batalha e durante a guerra.

Harry não queria escutar tudo aquilo. Sua mente se colocou em branco, tratando de afastar toda essa informação. Não a necessitava mais, não queria saber mais. Preferia estar surdo e ausente dessa reunião e de qualquer outra que tivesse a ver com enterros, cemitérios, monumentos e reconhecimentos... Imediatamente, voltar à cama do dormitório da Grifinória se tornou mais desejável que nunca.

Depois de passar mais de uma hora escutando a professora McGonagall e repetindo que havia coisas que não podiam contar sobre o que passaram realmente, ela os deixou ir, indicando-lhes que, no Grande salão, a família Weasley já os esperava.

Harry caminhou como em um sonho pelos corredores, junto a seus dois amigos, até o Grande salão onde a família Weasley os esperava. Quase nem sentiu os abraços e palmadas dos demais membros da família, ou o beijo que Ginny lhe deu na bochecha, notando, mais do que nunca, a ausência de Fred. George estava a um lado de seu pai, exibindo olheiras e cansado. Já não havia nem uma gota da faísca de antes nesses olhos, era como se estivesse incompleto, lhe faltava sua outra metade, lhe faltava Fred.

A senhora Weasley lhe abraçou e chorou em seu ombro por bastante tempo e ele correspondeu ao abraço, massageando suavemente suas costas e buscando o que fazer ou dizer para curar suas feridas e acalmar sua dor. Com muito pesar e frustração, se deu conta de que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Pode vencer Voldemort, tal como todos esperavam, havia sido a peça-chave para terminar com uma horrível guerra, inclusive deu sua vida por isso, e, no entanto, era incapaz de consolar de maneira adequada àquela mulher que tanto fez por ele. Sentiu-se muito pior que antes.

Apesar dos protestos de Ginny, Harry decidiu ficar no Largo Grimmauld. Não suportava estar na escola mais tempo, não quando cada canto lhe recordava tanto tudo o que passou. Aquele castelo havia sido seu lar, seu verdadeiro lar, mas agora, neste momento, não era mais que um lugar macabro do qual ele gostaria de escapar o mais depressa possível.

Os demais membros da família Weasley entenderam seus desejos e não colocaram maiores obstáculos, comentaram que iriam visitá-lo o mais rápido possível, embora ainda lhes faltassem passar um dos momentos mais amargos: o enterro de Fred e de todos os demais caídos.

 **ººººº**

Naquela mesma tarde se instalou, junto a Ron e Hermione, no Largo Grimmauld. Kreatcher havia ido ajudá-los e limpar um pouco, embora, em realidade, a casa aparentasse exatamente como a haviam deixado muitos meses atrás.

Hermione tinha um olhar estranho, enquanto juntava e empilhava os pergaminhos que ainda estavam sobre mesa do refeitório, aqueles nos quais traçaram seus primeiros planos para chegar ao Ministério e pegar o medalhão de Sonserina que tinha Umbridge. Por apenas um instante, Harry se perguntou o que havia sido daquela mulher, agora que a guerra terminou, após sua participação nos planos de Voldemort.

Harry e Ron decidiram compartilhar o mesmo quarto que haviam dividido durante sua estadia no quinto ano, e Hermione se instalou no quarto ao lado.

Não carregavam nenhum de seus pertences, apenas um par de mudas de roupa que a senhora Weasley deixou para eles. As demais coisas que tinham foram deixadas na casa de Fleur e Bill, que prometeram entregá-las no dia seguinte, logo após o funeral.

Quando Harry se deixou cair na cama, novamente era muito tarde. Havia estado recorrendo a casa, recordando quando Remus apareceu ali e discutiram. Aquilo lhe fez recordar ao pequeno Ted, com menos de um mês de nascido, seu afilhado a quem devia cuidar e apoiar de agora em diante, agora que seus pais — que ambos os pais — morreram.

Outra coisa que, de alguma maneira, o havia distraído durante a tarde foi que Hermione notara a ausência de seus óculos. Ele também sentia falta e tentou usá-los durante a reunião com a professora McGonagall, mas se deu conta de que só danificavam a sua visão. Sentia-se tão esquisito sem eles, mas já não os necessita mais.

Tentou — sob pedido de Hermione, e para provar sua teoria — falar o idioma das cobras, mas não pode. Então, a garota disse que se lembrava de um dos livros do professor Dumbledore, onde se explicava que o objeto usado como horcrux de alguma maneira ficava corrompido e que, então, seguramente, uma vez morto Voldemort, Harry havia se recuperado daquele dano; quer dizer, recuperou a visão e perdeu parte dos poderes que Voldemort lhe havia dado: a ofidioglossia.

Harry não podia dizer que sentia falta daquele dom; estava certo de que era o melhor. Não queria ter nem um só vestígio de Voldemort ou de sua alma em seu corpo. Nunca mais.

 **ººººº**

Os funerais ocorreram ao meio dia. Ron, Hermione e Harry haviam aparatado na entrada de Hogwarts, os três trajando suas túnicas escuras e caminhando em silêncio através dos jardins.

Ron tomava a mão de Hermione, enquanto a garota enroscava seu braço no de Harry, e assim foram se aproximando ao grande grupo de cadeiras que estavam colocadas da mesma maneira que durante o enterro do professor Dumbledore, só que desta vez havia uma maior quantidade delas e muito mais gente também. Conforme se acercavam, as pessoas começavam a apontá-los e murmurar coisas. Harry se sentiu cada vez mais incomodado, inclusive pensou na ideia de desaparatar dali e refugiar-se em seu quarto uma vez mais. Hermione pressionou sua mão um pouco mais forte contra seu braço e lhe fez levantar o olhar; os olhos castanhos da garota trataram de imprimir-lhe ânimos. Harry tomou ar e apressou os passos até onde os Weasley estavam esperando.

Assim que chegaram, Ginny fez uma expressão de desgosto enquanto se movia o mais próximo possível dele e tomava sua mão livre. O contato lhe pareceu agradável e reconfortante. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e logo se viu livre do agarre de Hermione, enquanto cumprimentava a todos os Weasley, para, em seguida, ir até onde se encontrava Andrômeda, carregando um pequeno bebê envolto numa leve manta celeste.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Harry, não sabendo mais o que se podia dizer em um momento assim. A mulher alçou a vista e tratou de esboçar um sorriso, embora o que apareceu foi mais uma careta. Harry se agachou um pouco mais para apreciar o pequeno bebê que dormia nos braços de sua avó, completamente alheio a tudo o que estava passando, ignorando que havia perdido seus pais só há alguns dias antes.

— Minha filha e Remus falavam muito de você... Contaram-me sobre a decisão deles de que fosse você o padrinho.

— Sim… Eu aceitei, é claro — respondeu Harry, deslizando com temor um dedo sobre a mão fechada do pequeno.

— Espero que venha o quanto antes, então. Teddy precisará muito de nós, agora que... — Andrômeda apertou os lábios e desviou a vista até o pequeno. Harry sabia que estava contendo as lágrimas. Suavemente, pousou uma mão sobre o ombro da mulher.

— Estaremos aqui para ele…

A mulher somente assentiu em silêncio, incapaz de dizer uma palavra mais.

A cerimônia se iniciou só um momento depois; o mesmo bruxo ancião, que havia levado a cabo o enterro do professor Dumbledore, esteve à frente. Ginny não soltou sua mão em nenhum momento. De vez em quando, Harry lançava olhares a seus amigos; Hermione chorava, recostando a cabeça sobre um dos ombros de Ron, enquanto o rapaz mirava tudo de maneira ausente. Sabia que estava se contendo, assim como ele, para não sair correndo ou para não romper-se diante de toda essa multidão.

Após terminada a cerimônia e de que todos os caixões brancos queimassem e se fundissem à terra, Harry se encontrou rodeado de muitos dos membros da Ordem que sobreviveram à guerra. Todos estavam aliviados e tinham desejos de felicitá-lo porque, em fim, havia conseguido cumprir a missão que Dumbledore lhe encarregou, embora não quisesse ainda assim contá-los do que se tratava dita missão.

Harry tratou de explicar-lhes sobre a participação de Snape em tudo isso e de como ele havia sido um dos grandes responsáveis pela vitória. Os membros da Ordem, incluindo o Ministro interino Kingsley, o olhavam, não muito convencidos. Harry entendeu que teria que trabalhar mais duro para limpar o nome do professor; depois de tudo, o merecia. Era um dos homens mais valentes que havia conhecido e, deixando de lado todo o pessoal, não seria justo que seu nome não acabasse reconhecido e limpo.

Após aquela tarde, na qual havia falado com gente demais, voltou junto a seus amigos à casa e decidiu encerrar-se ali. De repente, sair à rua e ver o mundo não lhe atraia minimamente; preferia permanecer ali, em silêncio, em paz e calma.

A única que perturbava essa ansiada paz era Ginny, que ia vê-lo todas as tardes. Hermione aproveitava o momento para desaparecer com Ron, deixando-os sozinhos. No início, tudo esteve bem, Harry sentia alívio nos braços dela, em suas carícias e seus beijos cada vez mais ousados. No entanto, pouco a pouco, tudo se tornou opressivo. Ginny lhe exigia abandonar imediatamente seu isolamento, comentava sobre todas as cerimônias e celebrações que estavam sendo realizadas no mundo mágico, da reconstrução da escola e de como todos clamavam para que "O grande salvador" fizesse sua aparição.

Harry continuava se negando a isso, não queria saber nada do que acontecia fora dessa casa, de como as pessoas estavam sendo capturadas ou resgatadas, nem sequer queria receber "O Profeta Diário". Sabia que seus amigos o liam, e que diariamente chegava uma cópia em sua casa, mas ele simplesmente não estava interessado.

A insistência de Ginny era algo que cada vez o colocava de pior humor e, ao final, a única com quem pode falar disso foi Hermione, aproveitando que Ron havia ido visitar George.

— O que você necessita é uma mudança de ares — disse-lhe Hermione, enquanto guardava suas coisas em um malão de viagem —, sair daqui...

Harry bufou, chateado, e se sentou na cama, olhando a sua amiga com o cenho franzido:

— Você não me entende, tenho que convencer Ginny a que deixe de me pressionar para sair e você vem e me pede o mesmo...

— Não, não, Harry — Hermione se acercou a ele, tomando suas mãos. — Me referia a sair de Londres, sair da Inglaterra, tirar umas férias ou algo assim... Afastar-se de tudo isto.

— Oh…

— Talvez Ginny possa ir contigo — arriscou Hermione. Harry negou rapidamente com a cabeça.

— Ela… Não creio que seja boa ideia — Harry suspirou profundamente, recordando quão fácil era brigar com a garota ultimamente. — Eu sei que sentia falta e pensava nela e no que tivemos antes, sempre o fazia, mas agora… Agora as coisas são diferentes, e não como quando estivemos juntos na escola…

— Todos passamos por uma guerra… Suponho que todos mudamos, especialmente você. Agora é diferente.

Harry evitou a mirada da garota, ponderando suas palavras. Sentia-se diferente, é verdade; já não havia ninguém o perseguindo ou querendo matá-lo, já não havia nenhuma ameaça sobre seus amigos... Mas, ainda assim, apesar de saber que tudo terminou e que era livre para viver, não queria, não podia fazê-lo. Sentia-se culpado em fazê-lo quando havia muitos que não o fariam. Só desejava estar enclausurado ali, quem sabe pelo resto de sua vida...

 **ººººº**

Naquela noite, Ginny apareceu novamente. Mostrava-se um tanto aborrecida quando entrou no salão para alcançar a Harry, que lia, sentado sobre o tapete, um dos poucos livros sobre quadribol que tinha.

— Hoje tampouco tem vontade de sair? — Perguntou a jovem, sentando-se a um lado dele e tomando-lhe o livro das mãos.

Harry se perguntou por que, para eles dois, era tão difícil passar o tempo como Ron e Hermione; às vezes só sentados em algum lugar, lendo ou escrevendo... Só aproveitando a presença do outro.

— Não, e não insista.

Ginny fez bico e se inclinou até adiante. Harry teve uma melhor visão de seu decote e seios, enquanto sentia as mãos de Ginny sobre seus braços, puxando-o.

Harry suspirou profundamente e completou o espaço que faltava entre eles para beijá-la, lenta e suavemente, como tinha costume de fazer, enquanto ela se apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo. Podia sentir seus seios apertando seu próprio peito e as pernas dela pressionando suas pernas; Sentiu-as bastante pequenas, era como se notasse recentemente o quão pequena era. Não soube exatamente em que momento, mas logo uma das mãos de Ginny estava sobre seu membro, pressionando ainda sobre o tecido da calça. Reprimiu um pequeno grito sobre os lábios de Ginny, enquanto retrocedia no tapete todo o possível para se afastar.

Ginny expirou irritada e o olhou nos olhos; suas bochechas estavam coradas.

— Não te excito.

— Como disse? — Perguntou Harry, corando também.

— Que não te excito, não sou suficientemente boa para fazê-lo — Ginny cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar. Harry rezou para que não se pusesse a chorar.

— Ginny?

— Não me diga nada. Certamente gosta de alguém mais e por isso não te excito.

— Mas… Acaso você quer…? — Harry deixou as palavras no ar, esperando que sua namorada continuasse por ele. Sentia-se tão incomodado falando _disso_ com ela.

— Sim, é lógico que quero! É você quem, noite após noite, me evita. Não gosta que te beije ou que te toque porque não gosta de mim, porque, seguramente, gosta de outra pessoa — Ginny se colocou em pé e acomodou suas roupas sem olhá-lo nem uma só vez.

Harry permaneceu sentado, fitando a garota e quão bela estava com o cabelo solto e caindo sobre as costas, seus lábios avermelhados e sua silhueta delineada sob as roupas. Entretanto, ela tinha razão: para ele, só parecia bonita, ou linda, mas não era algo que o excitasse...

— Irá voltar amanhã? — Perguntou quando a garota já estava próxima à lareira, para voltar a sua casa.

— Para que viria?

— Para… Conversar ou passar o tempo juntos, poderíamos… — Harry se deteve quando viu a expressão de aborrecimento no rosto de Ginny e observou em silêncio como a moça desaparecia por meio da _rede flú_. Assim que o fez, soltou um grande suspiro e se deixou cair completamente de costas. Havia tentado permanecer completamente neutro, não pensar em absolutamente nada, não se preocupar por mais nada no mundo, no entanto, ali estava Ginny, um problema que o obrigava a meditar; e ele não queria fazê-lo, porque meditar implicava lembrar e não estava pronto para tanto. Ainda não.

 **ººººº**

Após aquela tarde, Ginny não voltou a aparecer. Havia passado já alguns dias e Harry não queria reconhecer que se sentia mais à vontade sem a angustiante presença da jovem.

Ron já havia dito que Ginny o mandava dizer que era a vez dele de buscá-la n'A Toca e, apesar de que seu amigo parecia um tanto chateado por tudo o que estava acontecendo, se policiava para não fazer nenhum comentário. Harry intuía que Hermione tinha algo a ver com o assunto.

Numa daquelas tardes, três semanas depois de que a guerra terminou, Harry e Ron jogavam o xadrez bruxo, enquanto Hermione repassava uns folhetos sobre o sofá. Harry havia querido perguntar do que se tratavam, porém, imaginando que eram lugares nos quais estudar, ou carreiras a seguir, não se animava a fazê-lo. Não queria iniciar um papo sobre o futuro. Então foi quando Ron soltou o comentário; Harry esteve seguro de que havia lhe escapado e, ainda que antes já houvessem escapado comentários referentes ao que passava afora, este sim conseguiu capturar sua atenção, pois tinha uma palavra-chave: Malfoy.

Harry levantou a vista rapidamente do tabuleiro.

— O que foi que disse?

— Desculpa — se apressou a responder Ron, franzindo o cenho e olhando em direção a Hermione, que já deixava os folhetos a um lado.

— Não, falo sério… O que disse sobre os Malfoy?

— Oh, pois… — Ron vacilou um instante, antes de tornar a falar. — Que seria bom que amanhã à noite escutássemos a rádio porque darão a resposta à petição de Lucius Malfoy sobre julgá-los separados e não como família.

Harry se deixou cair completamente sobre a cadeira e logo mirou a Hermione, em busca de alguma explicação. Como a garota não contestou, não lhe restou mais opção que perguntar em voz alta o que pensava.

— Os Malfoy estão detidos? Por que estão detidos?

— Veja, você não queria que ninguém lhe falasse disso, por isso não o fizemos... — Começou a explicar Hermione com voz nervosa. Harry se mordeu um lábio, sentindo-se imediatamente culpado; parecia que seus amigos inclusive lhe tinham terror.

— Eu sei, mas agora sim quero saber, por favor — disse com voz suave e tratando de sorrir até a garota, que somente suspirou e assentiu, muito mais tranquila, antes de começar seu relato.

Harry se irritou; os Malfoy não haviam sido do bando do bem, não haviam sido informantes nem nada parecido, no entanto, Narcissa Malfoy foi decisiva para ele ao não delatá-lo diante de Voldemort, no bosque. Lucius Malfoy esteve angustiado por seu filho, foi golpeado, maltratado e humilhado diante de sua família e em sua própria casa, e Draco, pois... Draco não era mais que um garotinho com medo que foi obrigado a realizar a metade das coisas que havia feito. E, embora lhe custasse admitir, se ele tivesse na mesma posição, teria feito todo o possível para salvar seus pais. Não, definitivamente, os Malfoy não eram bons, mas tampouco eram maus, e ainda tinha uma dívida com Narcissa.

Escutou atentamente todo o relato: os Malfoy voltando para casa após a batalha e os aurores esperando por eles já na entrada da Mansão, prontos para detê-los, como atualmente estavam em celas separadas e como a Suprema Corte ia decidir, na tarde seguinte, se o julgamento que se realizaria seria para toda a família em conjunto; aquilo, sobretudo, porque os crimes de Lucius significavam praticamente a condenação à morte.

— À morte? — Gritou Harry, interrompendo Hermione.

— Eu sei, é tão retrógrado e injusto, mas ninguém está contrário... Preferem se livrar de todos os perigos e possibilidades de que isso se repita, e... — Hermione desviou o olhar por um instante. — Às vezes creio que eles têm razão; a severidade dos castigos fará com que menos gente deseje levantar-se em armas contra o Ministério e a comunidade mágica.

— Hermione! — Protestou Harry, em direção a sua amiga, não acreditando ter escutado corretamente.

— Disse "às vezes"!

— E, então, amanhã dirão o que acontecerá com eles; se os julgam separados, há muitas probabilidades de que só Lucius seja condenado à morte — continuou explicando Ron, detendo o inicio da discussão —, e que a mãe e a doninha sejam condenados à prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

— Prisão perpétua? — Harry arfou. Sua mente e senso de justiça começando a trabalhar novamente. — Isso é o mesmo que condená-los à morte.

— As pessoas estão muito irritadas — disse Ron, dando de ombros. — Eles nos mantiveram prisioneiros na mansão, sua tia torturou Hermione e...

— Primeiro — interrompeu Harry —, eles não nos mantiveram prisioneiros na mansão; Lucius e Bellatrix talvez, não Narcissa e Draco. Ele nem sequer quis nos reconhecer quando lhe perguntaram se tratava-se de nós, e estou seguro que ele o sabia desde que entramos. Ademais, foi sua tia, você mesmo disse; sua tia, não eles que machucaram Hermione.

— Certo, mas…

— Segundo — continuou falando Harry com voz mais alta —, foi Narcissa quem me salvou no bosque. Se ela não tivesse mentido, Voldemort teria me matado ali mesmo; eu estava desarmado e completamente vulnerável.

— Mas, ela fez isso por seu filho, não por você — interrompeu Ron.

— Sim, porque ela, assim como Lucius, só queria tirar seu filho dali. Faz muito tempo que, para eles, deixou de ser agradável estar no bando de Voldemort. Estavam ali porque não podiam escapar — continuou Harry. — E, terceiro, Draco baixou a varinha na torre de astronomia, Draco não queria matar Dumbledore, jamais o faria. Só tinha medo de que matassem seus pais e ele mesmo.

Ron apenas negou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Hermione, no entanto, o olhava fixamente e com um sorriso meio de lado. Harry franziu o cenho.

— Que foi?

— Nada… — Disse ela, dando de ombros. — Quer que te conte algo mais sobre o que está acontecendo lá fora?

Harry não hesitou nem por um segundo. Sentia-se como se houvesse despertado de um sonho, precisava de informação e saber o que ocorria agora com o mundo e com todos. Lembrou, inclusive, dos Dursley.

 **ººººº**

Na manhã seguinte, já havia posto mãos à obra. Diferente aos dias anteriores, levantou-se muito mais cedo, tomou um curto banho e se vestiu para sair. Na cozinha, Kreatcher lhe serviu uma grande xícara de café e uns sanduíches que comeu com gosto enquanto o elfo ainda seguia ao seu redor. Parecia que, depois de todo o ocorrido, teriam uma boa relação. Após terminar o café e pedir a Kreatcher que dissesse a Ron e Hermione que ele teve que cumprir algumas obrigações e que voltaria à noite, dirigiu-se até a lareira para usar a _rede flú_ e chegar ao Ministério. Pareceu-lhe que aquilo era a pauta mais importante.

O átrio do Ministério estava quase como o recordava, embora já sem aquela fonte que haviam destruído em seu quinto ano; pareceu-lhe que era melhor não tê-la. Havia muito mais gente ao redor, era como se, prontamente, todo o mundo quisesse algo do Ministério. De alguma maneira, começou a se sentir sufocado, vendo o ir e vir das pessoas de um lado a outro. Com uma mão, acomodou seu cabelo, de modo que lhe cobrisse a cicatriz e se amaldiçoou por não haver trazido consigo a capa de invisibilidade. Caminhou vários passos lentamente, tratando de não chamar a atenção, porém aquilo funcionou apenas por alguns poucos segundos, pois tão logo uma jovem bruxa gritara e o apontara, todos os que estavam ao redor se deram conta de que quem estava ali, sozinho, no átrio do Ministério e sem nenhum tipo de proteção, não era outro senão Harry Potter.

Começou a retroceder alguns passos, enquanto as pessoas o rodeavam, escutava suas vozes, risos e palavras; alguns diziam "obrigado", outros diziam "herói" ou "salvador" e, novamente, "obrigado". Sentiu-se sufocado, imediatamente o ar que havia ali não era suficiente para respirar e o calor estava aumentando. As pessoas quase não o tocavam, mas ainda assim sentia como se estivessem o pressionando em todas as direções. Respirou fundo e tratou de dar um passo à frente, porém não pode; suas pernas não respondiam, enquanto a multidão seguia repetindo palavras de agradecimento e apertando-se mais em torno dele. Aquilo lhe pareceu que durou horas, embora estivesse seguro de que não foram mais que segundos, até que sentiu um aperto em seu ombro e levantou a vista para ver um auror com a túnica azul parado a seu lado. Suspirou aliviado, enquanto outro auror, um mais jovem, sorria para ele.

— Bem, senhores, deixemos o garoto passar — disse o auror jovem, e Harry girou para vê-lo, um tanto chateado por tê-lo chamado de "menino"; faltava pouco para ele cumprir 18 anos, já não era um "menino".

— Vamos, vamos, pois temos que passar — disse a voz do outro auror, mas Harry não lhe prestou muita atenção... Continuava olhando para o auror mais jovem; tinha o cabelo castanho claro e uns olhos azuis bastante chamativos. Sua pele, pálida e sem imperfeições ressaltava ainda mais seu olhar. O homem aparentemente se sentiu observado, pois desviou a mirada em direção a Harry e lhe sorriu. O sorriso dele parecia quase brilhar em meio ao barulho; Harry se sentiu ruborizado e, envergonhado, desviou o olhar e começou a sentir muito mais calor... Principalmente na parte do ombro onde o auror apoiava a mão.

Quando finalmente puderam chegar até o elevador, ambos os aurores o soltaram e Harry se sentiu estranhamente incomodado pela falta de contato com o mais jovem.

— Não deveria aparecer assim, senhor Potter — disse a voz do mais velho, enquanto as portas se fechavam —, deveria avisar sobre sua visita para que pudéssemos esperá-lo. Temos lareiras para que as pessoas importantes apareçam sem cruzar todo o átrio.

— Sinto muito, foi algo sem planejar — Harry se desculpou com um meio sorriso, evitando a todo custo ver o rapaz que ainda permanecia a seu outro lado; perto demais para senti-lo, mas, de alguma maneira, muito longe para sequer roçá-lo. — Obrigado por me ajudar.

— Sem problema — disse a voz do auror jovem e Harry teve que girar para olhá-lo novamente. Sentia suas bochechas queimarem somente pela presença dele e não entendia que droga estava lhe acontecendo. — Meu nome é Joseph Benoit — acrescentou enquanto estendia a mão até Harry, que se apressou a responder a saudação. A mão do rapaz demorou um instante maior do que o adequado para soltá-lo, enquanto Harry fitava novamente seus olhos azuis e compreendia que esse rapaz lhe parecia... Encantador poderia ser a palavra se não fosse o fato de que este o fazia sentir-se tão ou mais nervoso que em um dos seus encontros com Cho. — E meu companheiro, Elois Thopson.

— Muito prazer, senhor Potter — apressou-se o outro mago, estendendo também a mão.

— Harry… Só Harry — gaguejou Harry, escutando o chiado do elevador e lutando para entender que raios estava lhe passando em relação a Joseph.

— Suponho que veio ver o Ministro — continuou falando Elois.

— Sim, se é que ele não esteja muito ocupado.

Joseph soltou uma pequena gargalhada que, apesar de tudo, encantou a Harry.

— Ninguém está suficientemente ocupado como para não receber a nosso grande herói.

— Não sou um grande herói — replicou Harry, um pouco irritado, mas aquela irritação passou repentinamente quando sentiu a mão de Joseph sobre seu ombro novamente, queimando-o e enviando-lhe sensações prazerosas para o resto do corpo; sensações que não havia sentido antes e esperava que o rapaz não se desse conta do estado em que ele estava.

— Lamento, não dizia como deboche. Realmente, estamos muito agradecidos por você nos livrar de _você-sabe-quem_.

— Voldemort — corrigiu Harry, mais por hábito que por querer demonstrar sua "valentia" ao pronunciar o nome. — Desculpa — apressou-se em esclarecer quando sentiu a ambos os homens estremecerem-se.

Ninguém disse nada mais durante os minutos que levaram entre abandonar o elevador e caminhar pelos corredores até um dos escritórios, onde um letreiro de metal sobre a porta indicava "Ministro da Magia".

— Bem, suponho que irá para casa pela lareira do Ministro, então, muito prazer, Harry — disse Eloís, estendendo a mão. Harry apenas assentiu.

— Sim, muito prazer — disse Joseph, estendendo sua mão até ele também. Harry gostou do toque da forte mão contra sua pele; não era tão cálida ou cuidada como a de Ginny, porém também achou agradável essa sensação.

Harry apenas assentiu outra vez e evitou encará-lo uma vez mais porque sabia que se ruborizaria, ainda que não entendesse a razão, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Primeiro devia resolver um par de coisas.

Respirou fundo e entrou na ante-sala do escritório do Ministro, onde uma jovem e bastante nervosa assistente o recebeu e ofereceu tudo quanto quisesse, enquanto o guiava até o fundo, onde Kingsley já estava esperando-o de pé e com um sorriso.

 **ººººº**

Após ter passado toda a manhã no Ministério, convencendo não só a Kingsley, como também a Suprema Corte inteira, aparatou na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Estranhamente, se sentia culpado por não haver pensado nos Dursley nem um instante desde que a guerra terminou.

Caminhou pela calçada da Rua Magnólia até chegar frente ao que havia sido, de alguma maneira, seu lar durante tantos anos. A casa estava limpa e parecia em conformidade com as demais. Não parecia sofrer nenhum estrago nem dano.

Por um instante, pensou em ficar em pé ali, observando até que algum dos membros da família saísse, mas após um momento, decidiu que, ainda que não quisesse fazê-lo, o melhor seria tocar à porta.

Quem abriu foi o tio Vernon. Parecia um pouco mais magro, embora ainda se visse obeso. Este lhe deu uma olhada irritada e grunhiu algo que soou como "Oi", antes de abrir completamente a porta e deixá-lo passar, e Harry o fez sentindo-se estranho e deslocado. Escutou tia Petunia na cozinha e decidiu dirigir-se ali; depois de tudo, só queria estar seguro de que eles estivessem bem, de que nada ruim lhes houvesse passado. Não esperava nenhum tratamento espetacular.

— Tia Petúnia — chamou suavemente. A mulher girou rapidamente, sobressaltada. Por um instante, pareceu que seu olhar brilhava, mas talvez não passasse de uma ilusão, pois, no instante seguinte, estava como sempre; com esse olhar de reprovação que sempre tinha reservado para ele.

— Vejo que voltou.

— Sim, porém só vim saber se... Se vocês estavam bem — explicou Harry, olhando ao redor e sentindo a ausência de Duda.

— Ele saiu com seus amigos. Não voltará tão cedo — informou a mulher, adivinhando sua dúvida.

— Bem... Suponho que... — Harry mirou ao redor, tudo se via mais ou menos similar a como o havia deixado antes.

— Deveria ter nos avisado ou se comunicado conosco quando tudo acabou — reclamou a mulher, interrompendo-o. Tio Vernon se sentou em um dos bancos da cozinha, com um olhar que indicava ter escutado o que viria a seguir uma grande quantidade de vezes.

— Desculpa, eu não tive...

— Esteve ferido? — Interrompeu a mulher friamente. Harry negou rapidamente com a cabeça. — Isolado? Impossibilitado de falar ou de se mover? — Mais outra negação. Tia Petúnia agitou a concha de madeira que tinha na mão, apontando-o. — Então não havia razão para que não se comunicasse. Suponho que poderia usar um telefone. É o mínimo que podia fazer esse grupo de... — Fez um gesto, como retendo a palavra antes de continuar. — Esses com os quais nos despachou.

— Eu… Sinto muito — repetiu Harry, não entendendo completamente a situação. Deu-se conta de que não entendia quase nada do que passava ao redor ou consigo mesmo. Hermione tinha razão, a guerra havia mudado a todos.

— Bem, espero que sinta mesmo — concluiu a mulher, cruzando os braços. Harry sorriu suavemente e, após perguntar mais um pouco sobre como estavam e se tudo estava bem, decidiu voltar para casa. O sol já estava se pondo e ainda tinha que falar com seus amigos.

 **ººººº**

O penúltimo passo de seu planejado dia era esclarecer as coisas com seus amigos. Já tinha visto os folhetos que Hermione lia; não se tratava de lugares onde estudar, senão formas de como chegar à Austrália. Mais outro golpe para Harry. Hermione enfeitiçou seus pais para que se fossem e a esquecessem, com a ideia de trazê-los de volta ao terminar a guerra, mas já havia passado quase um mês e ainda não tinha feito nada. Compreendeu que ela não agia porque não queria deixá-lo só e isso o fez se sentir ainda mais culpado.

Quando apareceu em casa novamente, Hermione e Ron já estavam esperando-o para jantar. Mostravam-se curiosos acerca do que havia feito durante dia e, quando os informou, Ron soltou uma pequena queixa por ter ido interceder pelos Malfoy. Ele sabia que Ron jamais chegaria a perdoá-los e muito menos a entender o que era ter uma dívida de vida com Narcissa. Harry não tratou de aprofundar mais o tema; sabia que era tempo perdido.

Quando mencionou os pais de Hermione, o olhar dela brilhou. Era quase como se estivesse esperando que aquilo acontecesse.

— Lamento não ter me preocupado antes… Suponho que partirá dentro de pouco — disse Harry, ainda bebendo um pouco de suco de abóbora.

— Bom, na verdade, iremos Ron e eu — explicou a garota —, só que ainda estamos terminando de ajustar os horários. Devemos ir por chave de portal, pois o Ministério não está deixando nenhum bruxo ou bruxa sair por meios trouxas... Já sabe, para o caso de alguém querer fugir...

— Mas, estou seguro que, se pedirmos permissão, os deixarão partir; quer dizer, vocês não são Comensais.

— É, mas sabemos que você não gosta que as pessoas se aproveitem de sua popularidade... — Ron escusou-se e Harry sorriu agradecido.

— Creio que podemos tentar comprar as passagens aéreas amanhã — continuou Harry. Ron empalideceu rapidamente e Hermione sufocou um riso.

— Tem medo de avião.

— Não é verdade — defendeu-se rapidamente o rapaz. Harry suspirou profundamente e evitou rir também de seu amigo.

— O que você fará, Harry? — Hermione perguntou e Harry deu de ombros.

— Não sei, não há muitos lugares que eu conheça ou que deseje ir; depois de tudo, creio que cruzamos todo o país durante os últimos meses...

Ron limpou a garganta e olhou para Hermione, que assentiu em resposta.

— Lembra que te falei da mudança de ares? — Disse a jovem, com voz um tanto mais tímida que de costume.

— Sim, mas… — Harry hesitou um instante, olhando culpadamente para Ron.

— Sei que Ginny tem estado um pouco "estranha" ultimamente — disse o ruivo e Harry apenas assentiu.

— Bom, suponho que não te chama a atenção viajar sozinho, e nós estaremos na Austrália por pelo menos duas semanas, enquanto localizamos meus pais... Você é muito bom nisso de resolver coisas, talvez possa nos ajudar e...

— Está dizendo que quer que eu vá com vocês à Austrália? — Interrompeu Harry.

— Seria divertido; uma aventura a mais — disse Ron com um sorriso.

— Mas, pensei que vocês queriam… Já sabem, estar sozinhos — sentiu-se envergonhado ante o pensamento de ser agora o "segura vela" do trio.

— Não se trata disso — argumentou Ron. — Trata-se de buscar os pais de Hermione.

— Certo, ainda não sabemos em que lugar se instalaram exatamente. Sabemos que, de fato, abandonaram o país; fui em casa na semana passada, junto a Ron, e vimos que agora está sendo ocupada por outra família, mas ainda não sei exatamente em que parte da Austrália estão.

— Se é que não os atrapalho, suponho...

— Ora, vamos, amigo! Será divertido — pediu Ron e Harry sorriu em resposta. Mais uma aventura, talvez isso fosse o que precisava; junto a seus amigos e longe de tudo... Longe de Ginny, o que lhe lembrava seu último passo planejado do dia, apesar de que estava tão feliz com Ron e Hermione — rindo e fazendo planos — que decidiu que ela podia esperar.

 **ººººº**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry despertou mais confuso que de costume; havia tido um sonho estranho, porém não um dos que costumava ter antes. Neste estava Joseph, o auror que o havia acompanhado no Ministério. Ambos estavam a sós em algum lugar desconhecido; era um lugar iluminado e não havia ninguém mais. O auror lhe sorria daquela maneira que o havia feito enrubescer antes de aproximar-se lentamente e dar-lhe um beijo. Era um beijo estranho, muito mais agressivo que os que havia compartilhado com Ginny ou Cho, mas lhe parecia bastante agradável. Quando abriu os olhos, tinha uma grande ereção e um sentimento de irrealidade ao saber que essa ereção não era por Ginny ou alguma outra mulher, senão por um homem.

Decidiu ir à Toca muito mais cedo. Depois de tudo, ainda queria visitar Teddy e Andrômeda antes de terminar de planejar tudo para a viagem.

Aparatou na Toca e a senhora Weasley o obrigou a tomar o café da manhã, apesar de que ele já havia tomado, quando Ginny apareceu. Parecia ligeiramente surpresa e contente pela sua visita, mas quando finalmente ambos puderam ir até a sala e ele lhe comentou seus planos, a irritação voltou.

— Austrália? — Perguntou Ginny em voz alta, com os braços cruzados e colocando-se de pé.

— Sim, ali estão os pais de Hermione, e Ron e eu queremos vê-los e ajudá-la a trazê-los de volta — explicou Harry, tratando de não se alterar.

— Você esteve com eles durante quase um ano, disse que quando tudo terminasse poderíamos estar juntos e o único que faz é se afastar de mim — Ginny seguiu recriminando, enquanto caminhava de um lado a outro pelo aposento.

— Eu sei, mas é que há coisas que ainda devo fazer e pensei que você as entenderia — replicou Harry.

— Coisas para fazer? — Bufou Ginny. — Primeiro você se enclausurou em Hogwarts por dois dias inteiros...

— Ginny… Estava cansado, tá legal?

— Depois, apesar de que minha mãe te disse que podia vir aqui, você decidiu se trancar naquela casa, com Ron e Hermione, porém sem mim.

— Não acredito que estejamos prontos para dividir casa; você e eu só brigamos e...

— Você se trancou naquela casa, negando-se a sair e ver tudo o que estava acontecendo, e eu o suportei. Por semanas! E quando finalmente decide sair, o que é que faz? Trata de liberar Comensais que não merecem…

— Só o fiz pelos Malfoy; Narcissa me ajudou… — Interrompeu Harry, chateando-se. Ele já havia contado a Ginny o que aconteceu no bosque com Narcissa, como Lucius parecia assustado e a pouca intenção de Draco de matar alguém.

— Os Malfoy não merecem nada de você.

— Isso é algo que eu decidirei.

— Bem, é claro… Como tudo. Você decidiu sozinho ir buscar a forma de matar _você-sabe-quem_ , sem pensar em mim ou pedir minha opinião...

—Ginny, você sabe por que fiz isso.

— Agora diz que irá à Austrália por quem sabe quanto tempo...

— Hermione fez muito por mim… Você não entende, não esteve conosco durante esse tempo.

— Exatamente! — Disse Ginny, detendo-se diante de Harry para encará-lo duramente. — Não estive ali porque você não me permitiu e agora não me permite ser parte de sua vida, parte de uma liberdade que você deveria ter; ou, por acaso, já não me quer em sua vida?

Harry se pôs de pé, já bastante farto daquela conversa.

— Sim, talvez seja isso, talvez precise me afastar de você.

— Afastar-se de mim — disse ela, retrocedendo e olhando-o incrédula. — Não nos vimos por quase um ano...

— E isto agora não funciona… — Disse ele, enquanto começava a avançar até a porta de saída. — O melhor, creio eu, é darmos um tempo... Sinto muito, de verdade — agregou com certo pesar, antes de sair ao jardim, pensando em como a imagem de Ginny havia lhe dado tanta força durante alguns dias difíceis e em como agora a notava tão diferente... _"Ou, talvez, foi você que mudou"_... A explicação de Hermione ressoava em sua cabeça uma vez mais. Seria isso? Já não a queria como antes da guerra.

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO - COMO É SER UM COMENSAL EM LIBERDADE**


	3. Como é ser um comensal em liberdade

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **PRIMEIRO LIVRO: VERÃO**

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 **COMO É SER UM COMENSAL EM LIBERDADE**

* * *

 _"Um homem de caráter poderá ser derrotado, mas jamais destruído"._

 **Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

 _Condado mágico de Rútland, conjunto habitacional criado pelo Ministério para agrupar os Comensais exonerados e liberados: casa de Narcissa e Draco Malfoy, julho de 1998._

As primeiras horas de liberdade, quando chegou àquela casa que agora devia chamar de lar, passou abraçado à sua mãe e, sem muita vergonha, chorando. Sua mãe também havia chorado, ambos ampararam-se nos braços um do outro e extravasaram todas suas dores e pesar pela morte de Lucius.

Sua mãe lhe relatou, em meio a soluços, como Potter havia aparentemente falado com o Ministro e com a Suprema Corte, advogando por eles três. No entanto, a Suprema Corte foi inflexível ante a condenação de Lucius; todos estiveram de acordo de que não merecia uma segunda oportunidade, nem manter-se com vida. A execução ocorreu imediatamente após o julgamento. Narcissa não pode vê-lo para despedir-se e, desde então, passou os dias esperando pelo julgamento de Draco, rogando para que desta vez fossem mais brandos, mais condescendentes.

Draco recordava uma das últimas vezes em que havia visto seu pai. Recordava muito bem o olhar ferido e decepcionado que lhe deu. Era algo que ele levaria até o túmulo.

— Ele não te odiava, só estava furioso... — Sussurrou Narcissa. — Quando a batalha terminou e pudemos te encontrar no Grande salão, ele estava tão feliz por te ver, tão aliviado porque nada te aconteceu...

— Porém, nunca me perdoou — interrompeu Draco —, jamais compreendeu e jamais deixou de pensar que eu não merecia seu sobrenome... Que era uma decepção para ele.

Narcissa o abraçou com mais força ainda, tratando de aliviar a dor daquelas revelações.

— Ele e eu te amamos. Você é o mais importante que já tivemos... Ele talvez não tenha compreendido, porém nunca deixou de te amar.

 **ººººº**

Draco tinha agora que se adaptar a sua nova vida, ou sua condenação, como na verdade chamava. Sua mãe lhe repetia até o cansaço que devia agradecer por estar livre, por ter obtido essa segunda oportunidade e que não deveria desperdiçá-la; que devia demonstrar que os Malfoy ainda estavam de pé, apesar das adversidades.

Mas, como poderia demonstrar isso em uma posição como a que se encontravam? Os haviam amontoado naquele "novo bairro" criado pelo Ministério, com a esperança de manter a todos controlados, rodeados de casas idênticas e de bruxos e bruxas rechaçados pela sociedade mágica. Draco pode ler o "Profeta Diário" àquela manhã e havia descoberto que a comunidade mágica chamava aquele lugar de "O cárcere" e o nome pareceu adequado para Draco porque, um pouco mais tarde, quando saiu para ver o que havia no entorno, impulsionado por sua mãe que dizia que seria bom se ele tomasse um pouco de sol, descobriu que havia um auror em cada esquina, com a túnica azul e o escudo que os representava, e com uma varinha na mão, olhando para todos os lados de maneira ameaçadora. Decidiu que só sairia o necessário; não queria andar diante desses aurores que só tinham que encontrar uma desculpa, uma pequeníssima desculpa para atacá-lo e prendê-lo. Bastava ver as suas caras para saber que morriam de vontade de fazer isso.

Também descobriu que agora era vizinho de vários daqueles jovens que aceitaram ser colaboradores do Lord das Trevas e que, no entanto, não haviam sido mais que peões que se salvaram por milagre durante a guerra.

Todos eles ainda recordavam a posição que os Malfoy ocupavam no círculo de Comensais; lembravam-se deles por serem os executores das maldições de castigo que o Lord ordenava por causa de uma missão mal-executada. Quer dizer, todos eles agora os odiavam.

A casa em que tinham se instalado era de apenas um andar, com uma pequena sala de estar onde se encontrava a lareira, conectada à rede flú e vigiada pelo Ministério, tinha uma pequena cozinha conectada a uma sala de jantar ainda menor, e apenas dois quartos: um era o que ocupava Narcissa e o outro foi destinado a Draco.

Aquele quarto tinha as paredes completamente vazias e brancas, só havia um pequeno guarda-roupa onde não caberia nem a centésima parte dos trajes que tinha na Mansão, uma mesa, uma cadeira e uma cama. Isso era tudo a que tinha direito de agora em diante; o banheiro teria que compartilhar com sua mãe.

A pequena casa tinha as paredes externas pintadas numa cor salmão, muito desagradável para o gosto de Draco, e estava junto à casa dos irmãos Browning — um rapaz e uma moça de vinte e três e vinte e cinco anos, respectivamente —, que haviam servido aos Comensais como mensageiros durante a guerra. Draco lembrava vagamente ter visto como seu pai _cruciava_ a Dan, o rapaz, por ter chegado muito tarde de uma missão. Pela encarada que o jovem lhe deu quando se cruzaram na tarde depois da chegada de Draco à "vizinhança", soube que ele tampouco havia esquecido. Fez uma nota mental para se manter afastado deles.

Outro assunto que entreteve Draco durante esses primeiros dias foi revisar cuidadosamente o que era que lhe esperava a partir de agora. Sabia que devia cumprir com "Tarefas de reconstrução", isto é, ajudar a reparar todo o mal que havia feito durante a guerra, e que a coruja indicando-lhe em que lugar devia realizar dito castigo chegaria dentro de alguns dias.

Ademais, havia lido com tranqüilidade o contrato que firmou, o qual, além de obrigá-lo a regressar à escola e apresentar-se ao Ministério a cada trinta dias para uma entrevista e revisão de sua varinha, tinha uma extensa lista de feitiços que não podia realizar; se os executasse, um auror apareceria imediatamente para levá-lo ao ministério, detido.

Não poderia cursar DCAT na escola e a disciplina Estudo dos Trouxas agora seria obrigatória desde o primeiro ano. Não podia usar a _aparatação_ , a menos que fosse acompanhado por um auror. Tampouco podia participar de reuniões com os demais bruxos e bruxas liberados e, evidentemente, a realização de maldições imperdoáveis representava o ingresso imediato a Azkaban. Draco bufou ante esta última cláusula; como se fosse ocorrer a alguém fazer algo assim na situação em que se encontravam.

Outra coisa que o irritava era que o Ministério concedeu uma ridícula pensão à sua mãe, para sustentá-la, ao haver ficado viúva. Aquela pensão era quase inexistente, e sabia que sua mãe e ele passariam por dificuldades de agora em diante, mais ainda estando ele proibido de trabalhar; se bem que, quem lhe daria um emprego agora, de todos os modos? Os Malfoy não eram mais uma família influente, era escória, e do pior tipo. Eram ex-Comensais, não importava se nenhum deles levava a marca no braço; sempre seriam apontados como Comensais.

Entretanto, sua mãe parecia confortável. Parecia disposta a aceitar as migalhas que o Ministério lhes dava, agora que havia tomado toda sua fortuna, suas propriedades e, sobretudo, sua honra. Draco não estava muito conformado, mas não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer; apenas sentar-se ali e esperar o início das aulas para deixar de gerar mais gastos à precária economia de sua mãe.

 **ººººº**

Draco ajeitou um pouco mais a túnica escura que usava. Sabia que era uma de segunda mão, e em sua mente desfilaram todos os comentários desagradáveis que havia feito no passado para o Weasley e seus irmãos, sobre sua pobreza. Tudo aquilo era um castigo tão irônico, pensou antes de pegar um pouco de pó de flú e jogá-lo na lareira.

—Para St. Mungus — disse com voz firme, sendo transportado até a entrada do hospital, onde um grupo de aurores já esperava junto com outro grupo. Draco reconheceu alguns como membros de "O cárcere" e se perguntou se existiriam mais conjuntos habitacionais para Comensais liberados, além do que ele vivia.

— Malfoy! Nossa... Bem-vindo! — disse a voz de um homem. Não era tão mais velho, pensou Draco, ainda que com a túnica de auror e a varinha em mão se mostrasse imponente.

— Onde tenho que assinar? — Perguntou Draco, sem olhar realmente para a cara de ninguém. Não queria provocar ninguém e sua mãe lhe havia pedido que não se metesse em problemas.

— Nessa lista — replicou outro homem, passando-lhe uma lista e uma pena. Draco assentiu e assinou, para logo se colocar junto aos demais bruxos e bruxas que esperavam que lhes dessem sinal verde para começar o trabalho de reconstrução de uma das alas do hospital que havia ficado destruída após um ataque de Voldemort.

Era a primeira vez que fazia esse trabalho; na verdade, era a primeira vez que fazia qualquer tipo de trabalho. Sua mãe já lhe havia explicado o método, pois ela realizava aquelas tarefas há semanas, de modo que, como ela lhe indicou, se pôs em silêncio, sem olhar para nenhum lugar, a espera de que os aurores lhes indicassem a área de trabalho e os feitiços que deviam realizar.

Não passaram mais de dez minutos antes que aparecesse o último dos condenados. Draco esteve assombrado de ser o mais novo de todo aquele grupo e suspirou aliviado ao não reconhecer nenhum deles. Quiçá, com um pouco de sorte, nenhum deles lhe teria rancor e poderia fazer seu trabalho em paz. Claro que havia se equivocado.

 **ººººº**

Estava a ponto de terminar os feitiços de pintura sobre um dos últimos quartos que lhe foi incumbido; levava ali mais de seis horas e não deixava de contar os minutos que lhe restavam antes de poder voltar para casa com sua mãe, que já o esperava com um prato de comida quente. Sentia-se exausto e tratava de afastar de sua mente o fato de que teria que voltar no dia seguinte, e no seguinte, e assim até que a escola começasse. Não estava acostumado a trabalhar nem a ser mandado.

 _Havia tanto a que se acostumar_ , pensou.

Sentiu, de repente, um fluxo de magia em suas costas e girou-se, sobressaltado, para encontrar-se encarando um homem de uns trinta e tantos anos; seus olhos eram negros e ele sorria de maneira debochada.

— Você é o pequeno Malfoy, não é? — Disse com voz baixa, olhando de soslaio para os aurores que se encontravam em uma esquina, certamente ansiosos para voltar pra casa também.

— Isso não te interessa — replicou Draco, girando-se para continuar com seu trabalho, mas, tão logo viu a parede, sentiu a alma cair-lhe aos pés e esteve a ponto de chorar de raiva; a parede, que até minutos antes esteve quase terminada, levava novamente as manchas de terra e pintura verde de antes, era como se não tivesse feito nada durante todo o dia. Apertou os dentes e se obrigou a não se virar, a não gritar, nem ameaçar. Simplesmente levantou uma mão, detendo o movimento da varinha sobre a parede e suspirou profundamente, sabendo que devia começar de novo, mas, pelo visto, a sua reação não havia satisfeito àquele homem, pois este se acercou a ele e sussurrou suavemente:

— Não me importa se o Ministério acredita que vocês merecem uma segunda oportunidade; eu não acredito. Você não merece sequer respirar nosso ar.

Draco estremeceu-se e se afastou alguns passos, mas o homem não se deu por vencido e se aproximou novamente, enquanto Draco olhava em direção aos outros aurores; se sabiam o que estava acontecendo, não se importavam nem um pouco.

— Seu pai atacou minha casa uma vez, sabia? E matou um de meus irmãos. Vocês, os Malfoy e todos os Comensais, merecem morrer.

— Eu não sou meu pai — replicou rapidamente, girando para encará-lo e, sobretudo, para memorizar seu rosto e adicioná-lo à lista de todos os que odiavam os Malfoy. Era uma lista muito longa.

— Porém, ele não está aqui e você sim — respondeu o homem, sorrindo e deixando ver seus dentes amarelos e sujos. Draco se estremeceu e antes que pudesse dizer algo mais, a voz de outro homem os interrompeu.

— Ei, o que está acontecendo, Desai? O pequeno Comensal está te aborrecendo?

Draco se virou completamente para encontrar-se com o auror que havia estado no átrio, encarando-o como se houvesse cometido um crime.

— Não, na verdade não. Somente lhe dizia que terá que ficar mais horas e terminar seu trabalho; depois de tudo, ficou vagabundeando todo o tempo.

O auror deu uma olhada irritada para a parede e depois para Draco, antes de negar com a cabeça.

— Alguns esquecem a posição em que se encontram agora.

— Mas eu... — Draco tentou explicar-se, mas o auror não o deixou terminar.

— Terá que terminar isso esta noite, antes de voltar para sua _casa_ — disse a última palavra com um tom de escárnio que fez com que Draco se sentisse ainda mais furioso. — Não podemos atrasar o programa de reparações só porque você não sabe fazer um feitiço adequado de pintura.

E Draco tornou a morder a língua e apertar os punhos antes de girar-se e começar o trabalho de novo. Escutou como ambos os homens riam atrás dele, mas conteve a vontade de responder ou de gritar, e, mais ainda, de chorar de vergonha e impotência.

Quando o deixaram voltar para casa, depois de ter passado as cinco horas seguintes recebendo mais ironias e chacotas daqueles dois, já passava da meia noite e sentia que a qualquer momento cairia de tão cansado que estava. No entanto, sua mãe ainda o esperava com aquele prato de comida quente e com um olhar compreensivo. Draco entendeu que o mais provável era que sua mãe tivesse passado por isso ou, inclusive, que ainda seguisse passando em cada trabalho que lhe era delegado.

Também descobriu que aquele cozido de carne com batatas que sua mãe preparou estava melhor que muitos dos pratos mais finos ou elaborados que havia provado alguma vez na mansão.

 **ººººº**

Para Draco, aquele primeiro incidente se repetiu outras vezes. Já levavam quase um mês trabalhando naquela ala de St. Mungus e todas as vezes teve que ficar o dobro do tempo, e nem sempre se tratava dos mesmos aurores; não. Era como se todos se colocassem de acordo para tratá-lo dessa maneira, e não queria ser egocêntrico, mas descobriu que, ainda que insultassem e aborrecessem aos demais, o único a quem faziam passar tão mal era ele.

Naquela manhã ele tinha a visita ao Ministério; era a primeira de muitas visitas que teria que realizar durantes os próximos cinco anos e descobriu que ali o tratamento era ainda pior. Esperou em uma sala pequena e abafada durante mais de duas horas, junto a muitos outros bruxos que, assim como ele, deviam comparecer para que revisassem suas varinhas e lhes interrogassem acerca do que haviam feito durante o mês... Quer dizer, verificar se não fizeram nenhum feitiço proibido e se não se meteram em problemas.

Draco se surpreendeu por não conhecer nenhum dos que estavam ali esperando, embora, aparentemente — e como lhe sucedia com freqüência —, aqueles sim o conheciam e detestavam; ou ao menos a seu pai. Contudo, não estando Lucius à disposição para receber os olhares de ódio e rancor, que os receba o filho.

Quando por fim o fizeram entrar, Draco cometeu o terrível erro de lhes comentar que já estava atrasado para seu trabalho obrigatório e isso só fez com que os aurores sorrisem com gosto e o retivessem ainda mais, inclusive perguntando estupidezes como o que ele havia jantado nos últimos dias ou se entrou em contato com algum de seus velhos amigos.

Aquela última pergunta gerou em Draco uma sensação de saudade mais forte do que o normal, mais forte que nas noites em que estava só em sua casa, sem poder dormir, recordando tudo o que foi e no que se converteu. Claro que não havia contatado seus amigos: um estava morto e o outro na prisão. Os demais companheiros de Sonserina não eram amigos de verdade, somente haviam sido companheiros de festa e diversão e, após a desgraça em que caiu a família Malfoy, não o contatariam, não seria bem-visto nem seria bom para a reputação deles.

Quando Draco pensava neles, não os culpava ou sentia tanta falta. Sabia que, se fosse ao contrário, que se a família dos outros fosse a que estivesse numa posição difícil, ele tampouco os contataria; as aparências antes de tudo.

Naquelas noites tristes, também pensava em alguém mais — em Yarik —, inclusive, em algumas delas podia senti-lo ao seu lado, acompanhando-o e o fazendo crer que o mundo era um bom lugar para viver, que tinha uma vida pela qual lutar... Ele também havia morrido, tal como Crabbe, sem desfrutar muito mais daquela vida que tanto defendia e amava. Definitivamente, a vida era uma merda.

Já haviam passado cinco semanas desde que estava "livre" e a vida continuava demonstrando-lhe que ele não ia ganhar, que desta vez os Malfoy não iam se safar, que ninguém jamais esqueceria o que fizeram, nem muito menos os perdoariam.

Àquela tarde, em um dos pequenos descansos que pode ter, havia perambulado pelos corredores das visitas. Uma senhora idosa, muito magra e pequena, esteve a ponto de escorregar no piso encerado e ele, mais por instinto que por outra coisa, a levitou com um movimento de varinha, para logo deixá-la cair suavemente sobre um dos bancos laterais. Num primeiro momento, a idosa havia sorrido, até descobrir que se tratava de um Malfoy; deu-lhe uma olhada não só de desprezo ou rancor, mas também de asco, puro asco porque Draco havia ousado sequer roçá-la com sua magia, gritando que era um assassino igual ao próprio pai e mãe e que os três mereciam estar mortos. Draco havia simplesmente girado e retornado a seus trabalhos, tratando de não demonstrar nenhuma emoção, ainda que em sua cabeça as palavras da anciã seguiram ressoando por muito mais tempo.

 **ººººº**

Regressou à casa, tal como já era habitual, após à meia-noite. Sua mãe parecia cansada, mas ainda o esperava para jantar com um sorriso tranqüilizador, no entanto, naquela noite Draco estava enfurecido demais para sequer sentir conforto pelas atenções de sua mãe. Desta vez os aurores passaram dos limites; esse tal Joseph Benoit o havia empurrado, aparentemente "sem querer", e arruinou a poção que estava fazendo para abastecer a ala de emergência do hospital. Além disso, ameaçou cobrá-lo pelos ingredientes desperdiçados para, em seguida, lembrá-lo que, em realidade, não tinha ouro nem forma de pagar pelos estragos.

Se havia algo que Draco não podia tolerar, era que lhe lembrassem que agora era um pobretão, muito mais pobre que os Weasley e, pela primeira vez em semanas, havia protestado, gritado e ameaçado, o que significou mais uma ameaça; uma a mais para agregar à longa fila de ameaças que já tinha em cima.

No fim, teve que voltar a fazer todo o trabalho, com a voz daquele sujeitinho próxima, repetindo uma e outra vez o quão condescendente ele era ao não cobrar por nada. O pior era que Draco sabia que ele tinha razão, não tinha ouro próprio e o de sua mãe não seria suficiente para pagar por isso, a menos que ficassem o resto do mês sem comer. E isso porque já comiam pouco; podia ver como sua mãe, assim como ele, havia perdido peso. Às vezes sentia medo de que sua mãe fosse se apagando pouco a pouco, até extinguir-se completamente, então ficaria só e isso seria algo com que não poderia lidar.

— Te preparei espaguete — disse Narcissa com voz cansada, enquanto apontava um dos pratos sobre a mesa que conservava o calor por meio de um feitiço, um dos poucos que tinham permitidos executar.

— Obrigado — Draco se sentou, ainda com o cenho franzido, encarando a sua mãe com preocupação. — Não deveria ficar esperando, está cansada.

— Sempre jantamos juntos, é uma tradição e não vou deixar de fazê-lo.

— Isso era antes — respondeu Draco, antes de pegar uma grande porção do prato. Sua mãe cozinhava muito bem e ele sempre chegava tão faminto... — Quando tínhamos a Mansão e podíamos jantar na hora adequada.

— O fato de que não tenhamos a Mansão não quer dizer que deixamos de ser uma família — criticou Narcissa, afastando o prato que apenas havia começado a comer e franzindo o cenho.

— Não deixe de comer — pediu Draco, suavizando sua expressão. — Me desculpe...

Narcissa deu-lhe uma olhada ressentida, mas continuou comendo em silêncio; era a primeira vez que Draco sentia o aborrecimento de sua mãe ao longo de todo esse tempo, apesar de que ele passou muitas vezes se queixando e choramingando; quiçá sua mãe já estava se fartando.

— Esta tarde chegaram suas coisas para a escola — anunciou Narcissa, ainda sentada, enquanto Draco retirava os pratos e talheres. Teve que aprender a fazer feitiços de limpeza para ajudar sua mãe, pois não gostava que ela se encarregasse de todo o trabalho.

— O que quer dizer com isso dos livros terem chegado? — Perguntou Draco, deixando os pratos lavando-se sozinhos enquanto se virava com os braços cruzados. — Nem sequer chegou a carta de Hogwarts.

— Veja, Draco — Narcissa se mostrava realmente incomodada, o que fez com que Draco se sentisse mais desesperado —, Hogwarts não mandou a carta diretamente até aqui... Foi para o Ministério e eles avaliaram os cursos que você teria este ano e, ademais, enviaram os livros como precaução a que pudesse comprar algo não adequado.

Draco bufou, porém não disse nada, apenas se virou e finalizou o feitiço de limpeza para começar a fazê-la de modo manual; ter as mãos ocupadas talvez pudesse minguar um pouco sua raiva. Seria possível que o Ministério se metesse até nas coisas que devia levar à escola? O que seria a seguir? Uma verificação de seu quarto para demonstrar que não escondia o Lord debaixo da cama?

— Sei que tudo isso às vezes te suplanta — disse Narcissa suavemente. Havia caminhado em silêncio e posto ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de Draco —, e você não sabe o que daria para que seu pai e eu não tivéssemos te arrastado até isso...

— Não diga isso, mãe. Não o faça — Draco interrompeu com os dentes apertados, fechou a torneira e se virou, tratando de recompor sua expressão. Os olhos azuis de Narcissa o fitavam de maneira arrependida.

— Draco…

Draco se abaixou um pouco, pois agora era mais alto que sua mãe, e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Ficarei bem, só preciso dormir… — Sussurrou antes de sair da cozinha e arrastar os pés até seu quarto; _até seu pequeno e ridículo quarto_ , pensou com irritação. Sobre a mesa, encontrou um grande embrulho envolto em papel marrom, com selos do Ministério da magia inglês por todos os lados. O ignorou completamente, enquanto se despia de sua velha e horrível túnica e colocava a camisa que usava para dormir. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho; seu rosto estava mais anguloso e seu cabelo ligeiramente mais comprido, porém, sobretudo se via cansado, e não fisicamente, mas da vida, dos insultos dos vizinhos, dos olhares de deboche dos aurores que vigiavam as ruas e das humilhações em St. Mungus. Quão ruim seria Hogwarts?

Suspirou profundamente e desatou o embrulho de livros, todos usados e velhos; era como se tivessem escolhido os piores para ele. Não, o mais provável é que tinham escolhido os piores para ele.

Percebeu que sua lista de classes era reduzida, não tinha Feitiços nem DCAT, ao menos o deixaram manter Runas e Poções, e, claro, Estudo dos Trouxas. Apanhou o livro de Estudo dos Trouxas _"Um mundo diferente ao nosso: como fazem os Trouxas?"_ e o levou à cama. Sob a luz das tochas, começou a ler; no fim das contas, era melhor adaptar-se a esse mundo que tanto havia desprezado e detestado, porque estava seguro de que, uma vez que terminasse Hogwarts — se é que conseguisse terminar —, claro, ninguém no mundo mágico lhe daria a oportunidade de trabalhar ou fazer algo produtivo. E, aqui, outra ironia do destino: no fim, o último dos Malfoy extinguiria o grande sobrenome, vivendo como um pobre e tonto trouxa?

* * *

 ** _Notas finais:_**

 _1- DCAT: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas._

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -** AUSTRÁLIA: UM MUNDO DE REVELAÇÕES


	4. Austrália: um mundo de revelações

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **PRIMEIRO LIVRO: VERÃO**

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **AUSTRÁLIA: UM MUNDO DE REVELAÇÕES**

* * *

 _"As únicas respostas interessantes são aquelas que destroem as perguntas"._

 **Susan Sontag**

* * *

 _20 de julho de 1998, viagem de Londres à Austrália._

Era a primeira vez que Harry viajava de avião. Não havia sido difícil conseguir as autorizações do Ministério da Magia para que os deixassem partir; no fim das contas, se tratava de Harry Potter e seus amigos, os mesmos que conseguiram que a guerra chegasse a seu fim.

Após ter recebido mil e uma recomendações da senhora Weasley sobre manterem-se sempre juntos e cuidarem-se muito os três, haviam por fim conseguido subir no avião. Ginny não foi se despedir dele; não a havia visto mais desde aquela manhã em que terminaram a relação que Harry não recordava bem quando tinham reatado.

Ron ainda parecia ligeiramente contrariado com Harry por isso, embora tivesse abstido de fazer qualquer comentário, inclusive quando Harry mesmo o havia contado naquela noite. No fundo, esperava que seu amigo entendesse o que era que passava, ao menos com relação a Ginny e seu asfixiante namoro. Porém, o que mais preocupava a Harry não era Ginny ou nenhuma outra garota; no momento sua mente estava muito ocupada, tratando de entender por que havia sonhado várias vezes com aquele auror que conheceu dias antes e, sobretudo, por que em todos os sonhos o beijava e acariciava para logo despertar com uma tremenda ereção, que se encarregava de aliviar no banho, tratando de se convencer de que definitivamente não se interessava por garotos — ou homens; que tudo, talvez, fosse uma etapa, uma fase pós-trauma de guerra.

Quando subiram no avião, enquanto esperavam que os demais passageiros subissem a bordo e a aeromoça lhes oferecia bebidas e comida (estavam na primeira classe, evidentemente; Harry havia insistido. Depois de tudo, seria uma viagem muito longa), Ron passou o tempo se movendo de um lado a outro, olhando pelas janelas e ao redor, perguntando uma e outra vez a Hermione sobre a segurança "daquela máquina", que era como ele o chamava. Harry notou que Hermione estava à beira da impaciência, no entanto, assim que o avião decolou e após Ron soltar uma maldição pela sensação, este caiu profundamente no sono. Pelo olhar de satisfação que tinha Hermione enquanto lia aquele livro sobre a Austrália que havia conseguido, Harry supôs que Ron não tinha dormido por vontade própria.

— Dirá a ele que o fez dormir? — Perguntou Harry, deixando a um lado a revista trouxa que lia e encarando Hermione seriamente. Ron estava no assento do meio, roncando suavemente.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Por favor, Hermione…

— Bem, o fiz dormir, mas é que se não o fazia, ele iria ter algum tipo de colapso nervoso — escusou-se a garota e Harry sorriu em resposta.

— Com certeza…

— E não o diremos, será melhor assim. Quando voltarmos, ele estará mais tranqüilo.

— Me alegra muito poder fazer esta viagem com vocês, sabe? — Comentou Harry, após mais um momento de silêncio.

— Suponho que será interessante fazer algo diferente de querer destruir horcruxes e evitar que Voldemort te mate no processo — disse Hermione, com um sorriso que Harry retribuiu.

— Total mudança — Harry suspirou cansadamente. — Creio que tudo está mudando muito depressa... A comunidade mágica, nós...

— Não pense tanto nisso — Hermione se adiantou um pouco até tomar uma de suas mãos. Ron se remexeu incomodado por um instante, para logo seguir dormindo —, só se deixe levar... Que as coisas mudem não quer dizer que mudem para o mal.

— Mas tampouco para o bem, já vê o que passa com Ginny e comigo. Antes éramos felizes, nos dávamos bem, e agora...

— Ginny está muito afetada por tudo o que passou. Ela esteve com Tonks quando... — Hermione baixou a vista e suspirou suavemente; Harry apertou um pouco mais a mão da garota, tratando de dar-lhe forças.

— Queria que nunca mais tivéssemos que pensar em tudo o que passou… Em nada que tenha a ver com Voldemort ou com a guerra.

— Negá-lo não vai fazê-lo desaparecer — afirmou Hermione —, além disso, é parte do que somos agora; o que somos e porque o somos... É parte nossa.

Harry desejava não ser parte disso, não ter participado de nenhuma guerra, não ter sido ele "O Eleito", mas Hermione tinha razão; negá-lo não ia fazer que desaparecesse e, querendo ou não, teria que pensar nisso, mais de uma vez. Era algo que carregaria por toda vida.

 **ººººº**

Doze horas depois, os três puderam finalmente aterrissar em Newcastle, mas, como nem Ron nem ele haviam feito antes esse tipo de viagem, deixaram Hermione — que parecia muito à vontade com a responsabilidade — encarregar-se de tudo e eles se dedicaram a segui-la, carregando as malas ao estilo trouxa pela zona da alfândega até que finalmente atravessaram o aeroporto e chegaram à saída.

Harry apertou os olhos por causa da luz; fazia muito sol, muito mais sol do que lembrava ter sentido alguma vez.

— Pega — disse Hermione, passando-lhe uns óculos escuros que Harry agradeceu enquanto colocava, recordando a familiar sensação de seus antigos óculos.

— Aqui faz muito calor — murmurou Ron. Harry notou que tanto ele quanto Hermione haviam colocado os óculos escuros.

— É que aqui o clima é diferente ao da Inglaterra. Creio que demoraremos uns dias para nos acostumar, mas tudo ficará bem — informou uma acalorada Hermione, enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro, como buscando algo em especial.

— E o que faremos agora? — Perguntou Harry. Na realidade, havia deixado todo o planejamento para a garota; ele, no momento, estava cansado de criar planos ou segurar as rédeas de qualquer situação.

— Oh! — Hermione apontou para uma das lousas brancas que os taxistas levantavam. — Somos nós.

Harry seguiu com a vista a direção da jovem; um taxista já idoso, com boina de motorista e camisa branca, levantava uma pequena lousa que dizia "Granger, Weasley, Potter".

Harry e Ron se apressaram em seguir Hermione, ainda carregando as maletas, até que o taxista se aproximou o suficiente para ajudá-los, enquanto cumprimentava de maneira amável. Harry notou que sua pronúncia do inglês era ligeiramente diferente, embora não tão notória como com os americanos.

Os três, instalados na parte traseira do taxi, percorreram a cidade por mais de meia hora; ficaram fascinados, admirando o quão diferente e brilhante se mostrava tudo. À diferença de Londres, o sol fazia com que as pessoas usassem menos roupa e que, inclusive, parecessem mais contentes, o céu era de um azul bastante limpo, quase sem nenhuma nuvem, e o cheiro de mar estava muito presente.

Finalmente o taxista os deixou na entrada de um pequeno hotel chamado "Moonshadow", em meio a uma grande avenida de nome Frederick Street. Harry prestou atenção a todo o caminho e aos nomes das ruas que cruzaram, por via das dúvidas. O pequeno hotel apresentava-se como um edifício muito antigo reconstruído. Harry notou que se parecia a muitos dos edifícios que havia visto em Londres quando o permitiram ir por ali.

O interior era bastante ventilado e as janelas da recepção deixavam ver as ruas e as pessoas passar. Harry não prestou a mínima atenção ao recepcionista ou ao carregador de bagagens que os levava a seu quarto; sentia-se muito cansado e tenso por toda a viagem. Hermione lhes indicou que havia pensado que o melhor era que cada um tivesse um quarto, os três estavam lado a lado, no quinto andar.

Harry consultou o relógio de parede de seu quarto e se ocupou em ajustar o seu —aquele que havia pertencido durante uma época a Fabian Prewett e que a senhora Weasley lhe deu pelo seu aniversário de dezessete anos —à mesma hora. Notou que tinha mais de 10 horas de diferença e essa era a razão pela qual, apesar de ser apenas meio-dia, realmente morria de sono.

Depois de tomar banho, deitou-se sobre a cama e acabou dormindo rapidamente

Voltou a sonhar com aquele auror e esses beijos e carícias que tanto o atormentavam e confundiam.

 **ººººº**

O som da porta sendo golpeada o despertou; instintivamente se sentou de golpe com a varinha na mão, piscando confuso. O quarto já estava completamente em penumbras e os sons de alguém chamando à porta persistiam.

— Harry? — Perguntou a voz de Hermione e Harry soltou o ar lentamente, se perguntando se em algum momento a paranóia passaria de uma vez por todas.

— Desculpa, estava dormindo — informou enquanto abria a porta para deixar entrar seus amigos; ambos pareciam terem dormido um pouco também.

— A gente também — respondeu Hermione, sentando-se na cama —, mas não devemos dormir mais; do contrario, não nos acostumaremos à mudança de horário — sufocou um bocejo. Ron ainda parecia sonolento.

— Iremos jantar — informou o ruivo —, se apresse porque eu já estou morto de fome.

Os três esconderam as varinhas na roupa trouxa que usavam e se lançaram à fresca noite. Havia muita gente nas ruas, muitos locais iluminados e chamativos por todos os lados, até que Hermione se decidiu por um local que parecia do tipo rústico; parecia agradável, mas Harry não estava muito interessado pela estética do lugar, pois também morria de fome.

— Bem, segundo entendi, meus pais devem ter aberto um consultório odontológico muito próximo daqui, em _Glebe Road_. Creio que devemos ir primeiro vê-los antes de tentar reverter o feitiço — comentou Hermione, antes de dar um grande gole em sua cerveja.

— Acha que há alguma possibilidade de que te reconheçam? — Perguntou Ron.

— Não sei, acho que não; se chegaram até aqui significa que o feitiço funcionou perfeitamente…

— Mas, será que te ver não ativará alguma lembrança e fará com que tudo volte às suas mentes ou algo assim?

— Ai, Harry, acho que você está lendo livros de ficção demais. Não, o que fiz com eles foi uma alteração de memória; me apaguei de cada uma de suas recordações e… — Hermione deu mais um gole em seu copo. Harry havia esquecido como o tema era delicado para ela. Ron lhe deu um olhar de reprovação enquanto, com uma mão, acariciava a garota.

— Você acha que se aborrecerão quando os contemos o que passou?

— É bem provável — disse Hermione, com um sorriso forçado. — Creio que me castigarão por muito tempo, no mínimo até que volte à Hogwarts…

Ron bufou incrédulo.

— Não farão isso, você fez tudo pelo bem deles. Se eu pudesse, teria feito o mesmo com minha família, talvez então… — Ron limpou a garganta ligeiramente e desviou o olhar. Harry se sentiu novamente culpado por toda a situação, pela morte de Fred.

— Você voltará à Hogwarts? — Perguntou Harry, após um momento em que os três se mantiveram em silêncio, tratando de suavizar um pouco o ambiente.

— Devo voltar, se é que quero estudar algo mais. Estou tratando de convencer Ron para que volte também.

— Por que não tentou convencer a mim? — Perguntou Harry, meio chateado, embora aliviado por seus amigos não parecerem mais preocupados.

— Supus que você voltaria... Quer dizer, ainda quer ser auror, não?

— Bem...

— Vamos, Hermione, não o pressione... Talvez já não deseje mais se converter em um Auror e não tenha que voltar à escola — apoiou Ron, com um sorriso. Harry supôs que tratava de se livrar da escola também.

— Não havia pensado nisso — Harry respondeu honestamente, porém, agora que seus amigos mencionaram, concluiu que talvez fosse o momento de retomar aqueles pensamentos sobre o futuro que não pensava ter e que já tinha em mãos.

— Tenho certeza de que se você pedir, o Ministério te deixará fazer o curso sem terminar a escola; depois de tudo, ficou óbvio que você está à altura.

— Não, isso não. Se eu o fizer, será da mesma forma que os demais.

— Só estou dizendo... — Murmurou Ron.

 **ººººº**

No dia seguinte, uma muito entusiasmada Hermione o levantou bastante cedo. Harry ainda se sentia um pouco enjoado pelas mudanças de horário, mas, não podendo protestar, se meteu no banho e logo desceu para tomar café com seus amigos. Ron estava com cara de ter sono também.

No início haviam decidido caminhar até onde estaria o consultório dos Doutores Granger, mas após avançarem umas quatro ruas, os três decidiram que o clima era quente demais para eles e pegaram um taxi que os deixou frente a um edifício de pequenos consultórios médicos. Não foi muito difícil encontrar o consultório que buscavam.

Hermione ia de mãos dadas com Ron e mirava com olhos brilhantes a seus pais entrar e sair ou moverem-se ao redor da pequena sala de estar e dos consultórios; tinham dois, um para o senhor Granger e outro para a senhora Granger, e embora parecesse que estava tudo bem, Hermione tinha um olhar que dava um mau-pressentimento a Harry.

— O que foi, Hermione? — Perguntou Harry, não contendo mais as dúvidas.

— É que... — Hermione suspirou profundamente. — Parece como se estivessem brigados. Agiam assim em casa quando discutia... Como se não se vissem um ao outro...

— Mas, os pais discutem às vezes; os meus pais também brigam.

— É... Mas, é que não esperava encontrá-los brigados...

— Talvez se você desfizer o feitiço eles poderão deixar de estar brigados — opinou Harry.

— Creio que o melhor será segui-los até em casa, ali será mais simples.

— Bem, suponho que podemos usar a capa...

— Está brincando? — Murmurou Ron. — Já não cabemos os três sob a capa... E de qualquer modo, está fazendo calor demais.

Harry franziu o cenho e não comentou mais nada. Em silêncio, os três abandonaram sua localização, desde onde se via o consultório e a sala de espera, e se dispuseram a esperar. Harry esperava que os Granger fossem para casa almoçar, pois realmente estava entediando-se bancando o espião.

Por volta das quatro horas da tarde, a senhora Granger saiu do consultório, já sem o jaleco branco e com uma enorme bolsa florida, trancou a porta de seu consultório com chave e, sem mais, se dirigiu à saída.

— O que fazemos agora? — Perguntou Harry à Hermione.

— Suponho que segui-la...

Os três encaminharam-se até a saída do edifício, seguindo a senhora Granger. Ela se mostrava muito mais magra que da última vez que a tinham visto, com suas sandálias e sua ampla saia branca. Caminhou pelo que pareceu a Harry uma quantidade incalculável de ruas até que finalmente se deteve em um ponto de ônibus. Os três entreolharam-se confusos e decidiram pegar o mesmo ônibus que a senhora. Hermione perguntou o valor da passagem ao motorista e logo os três se acomodaram nos assentos do fundo; Hermione não deixava de estudar sua mãe com olhar crítico, analisando cada movimento que fazia.

Quando finalmente a mulher desceu do ônibus, chegaram a um lugar que, ao parecer, era um pequeno condomínio de casas frente ao mar. Eram todas pequenas e brancas, bastante simpáticas e acolhedoras e os três ficaram na calçada observando a mulher entrar em uma delas.

— Suponho que terá que esperar que papai chegue...

No entanto o senhor Granger não chegou. Já era cerca das 11h da noite quando Ron fez notar o evidente.

— Talvez seu pai não venha hoje...

— Impossível — disse Hermione, negando com a cabeça.

— Pode ser que... — Harry deu uma olhada cautelosa a Ron antes de continuar. — Você sabe, que tenham brigado e ele não chegue em casa esta noite...

— Não, papai jamais deixou de dormir em casa e eles não costumavam brigar, quase nunca.

Harry e Ron se encararam, incapazes de encontrar o que fazer, enquanto Hermione se sentava na calçada, observando fixamente em direção à porta branca, como se assim fosse obter suas respostas.

 **ººººº**

Na manhã seguinte já tinham um novo plano de trabalho; se separaram em dois grupos, quer dizer, Harry seguiria a senhora Granger e Ron e Hermione ao senhor Granger. Harry estava de acordo que seria mais simples assim, pois já sabia onde vivia a mulher e apenas devia assegurar-se de que chegava à casa, embora tenha pensado que após isso poderia fazer algumas averiguações ao redor antes de retornar ao hotel.

E foi assim que às seis horas da tarde, sob um céu ainda muito luminoso, com óculos escuros e uma camisa verde sem mangas, estava sentado em um dos bancos que davam vista para o mar e de frente à porta da branca e pequena casa da senhora Granger, vendo como ela entrava e acendia as luzes.

— Ei, desculpa! — Disse um rapaz, quase imediatamente depois de Harry sentir um golpe no braço que praticamente o derrubou do assento. Virou-se para dar de cara com um rapaz de cabelos loiros, longos e soltos e de olhos claros, que lhe sorria e parecia ligeiramente envergonhado.

— Oh, não tem problema — murmurou Harry, enquanto se abaixava para recolher as pastas que haviam caído no chão.

— Uau... Esse sotaque — replicou o jovem com bastante ânimo, enquanto se ajoelhava diante de Harry e recebia as pastas que este lhe passava.

Harry se sentiu imediatamente muito mais acalorado do que havia estado durante o dia. Podia sentir suas bochechas arderem ligeiramente pela insinuante voz daquele rapaz.

— Meu sotaque?

— Sim... Você não é daqui, certo? — Afirmou o jovem, já se colocando de pé e sem deixar de sorrir para Harry, que notou que o primeiro era ligeiramente mais alto que ele e muito musculoso e bronzeado; ou isso parecia pela camisa sem manga e o short que usava.

— Não. Tem algo de errado com meu sotaque?

— Ao contrário... É britânico — respondeu o rapaz com uma expressão que parecia saborear e desfrutar o fato de que fosse britânico. — É só que me encanta a forma tão... — Estalou a língua como se não encontrasse qual definição usar. — Você sabe... Tão britânica.

— Oh — Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, não sabendo o que mais dizer e começando a sentir mais ou menos a mesma alteração que havia sentido ao ver aquele auror. — Seu sotaque é... Australiano?

O rapaz soltou uma grande gargalhada, uma que fez com que a pele de Harry se eriçasse. Uma sensação muito agradável, concluiu Harry.

— Não, não sou australiano. Meu nome é Fabio, Fabio Jordão, sou brasileiro, mas estudo aqui, na Universidade de Newcastle, e definitivamente meu sotaque é péssimo.

— Não acho que seja péssimo... Só é diferente — elogiou Harry, sentando-se novamente no mesmo banco. Ao seu lado e sem convite, Fabio também o fez.

— Obrigado... Eu acho. É que vocês britânicos têm uma forma de pronunciar toda...

E Harry se pegou encarando por um instante os lábios daquele jovem e a forma como pronunciava cada palavra. Sobressaltou-se pelo que fosse isso que estivesse sentindo ou desejando e se afastou um pouco.

— E... O que você faz por aqui?

— Nada... Eu vivo ali — disse, apontando uma porta a duas casas de distância da que ocupava a mãe de Hermione. — Vivemos vários rapazes e moças que vamos à universidade... Você irá à universidade?

— Não, só estou de visita com uns amigos... Só que eles não estão por aqui nesse momento.

— Oh... Você está perdido?

— Não, claro que não. Tenho um mapa e tudo... — Harry se sentiu estúpido e envergonhado ante essa afirmação. — Só estou passando o tempo... É muito bom aqui.

— Te entendo. Eu passei os primeiros dias que cheguei sentado em frente ao mar... É muito tranqüilo.

— Sim, é mesmo — concordou Harry.

— E você se encontrará logo com seus amigos?

— Não... Creio que me demorarei ainda algumas horas. Não gosto muito de andar seguindo-os, se tornaram namorados há pouco tempo... Já sabe como é isso.

Fabio soltou mais uma gargalhada e negou com a cabeça.

— Bem, eu devo ir, tenho que deixar isto em casa e pegar uns livros, mas se seus amigos estiverem muito ocupados e você quiser vir se divertir um pouco, posso te mostrar a parte noturna de Newcastle... Essa que não sai nos cartões postais — Fabio piscou um olho enquanto anotava algo em uma das folhas soltas de uma das pastas. Harry se sentiu imediatamente um tanto intimidado e deixou de olhar. Um instante depois, Fabio o tomava uma mão e depositava a nota em sua palma, demorando-se, segundo pareceu a Harry, um pouco mais da conta em soltá-lo.

— Claro... Talvez te ligue...

— Faça isso, você se divertirá — Fabio se pôs em pé sem deixar de sorrir em nenhum momento. — Te asseguro que você levaria uma grata recordação da Austrália — disse, afastando-se finalmente.

— Obrigado.

Fabio se virou depois de dar mais um passo.

— Ah, você não me disse seu nome.

— Sim, Harry, Harry Potter — Harry sentiu que era genial poder pronunciar seu nome e se apresentar sem ser reconhecido como "O salvador do mundo mágico".

— Esse sotaque... — Murmurou Fabio uma vez mais, com um sorriso, antes de girar e se afastar.

Harry olhou primeiro para a nota que ainda tinha nas mãos, onde estava escrito:

 _"Fabio Jordão, o rapaz que você conheceu em frente ao mar. 052-578679"._

E lhe foi impossível afastar o olhar do jovem que já estava na porta, entrando apressadamente. Realmente, havia algo em sua forma de andar, em seu corpo, em seu sorriso e olhos que faziam com que Harry se sentisse tremendamente incomodado e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Suspirou, sabendo que agora, à confusão por aquele auror acrescentaria a confusão por aquele outro rapaz.

 **ººººº**

Àquela noite jantaram tarde, sentados os três em um dos restaurantes com mesas na rua, enquanto conversavam e planejavam seus próximos movimentos. Hermione e Ron haviam seguido o senhor Granger até o que era, ao parecer, um bloco de apartamentos; na entrada se lia "Granger", de modo que a suspeita de que os pais de Hermione não viviam mais juntos acabou confirmada.

Hermione estava muito alterada por aquele fato e apenas tocou sua comida ou sua bebida, enquanto repetia uma e outra vez que tudo aquilo era sua culpa, que se não tivesse os enfeitiçado, ambos estariam em casa, juntos e não separados.

Harry e Ron se sentiram bastante coibidos no momento de consolá-la, nenhum dos dois havia passado antes por uma separação dos pais, embora tenham repetido-lhe até o cansaço que aquela ação de Hermione pode muito bem ter salvado-lhes a vida.

— Talvez quando recordem, fiquem juntos de novo — aventurou Ron, já no caminho para o hotel. Tornava-se mais fácil para eles caminhar as cinco ruas que os separavam de seu hotel agora com a brisa noturna e o cheiro de mar.

— Não saberemos... O que acontece se um deles não quiser regressar mais à Inglaterra?

— Hermione, isso é algo que não saberemos até que possamos devolver-lhes suas lembranças.

— E como faremos isso, Harry, se não podemos tê-los os dois ao mesmo tempo em um só lugar?

— Pois... Poderíamos enganá-los de alguma maneira — opinou Harry, ignorando o tom mordaz de sua amiga, recordando-se que ela ainda se encontrava alterada pela descoberta da separação de seus pais.

— Sim, talvez fingir que somos pacientes e trancá-los, e depois...

— Ron, não vou trancar meus pais!

— Não creio que haja outra forma — defendeu Harry, olhando para um Ron ligeiramente ruborizado.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, não haviam podido entrar em acordo em nada mais e, logo após conversar um pouco mais no quarto de Harry, tanto Ron quanto Hermione se foram para descansar.

No entanto, após tomar banho, Harry ainda se sentia intranqüilo e com curiosidade; curiosidade que não podia dividir com seus amigos ou com ninguém mais. Após pensar muito, se vestiu novamente, pegou a varinha e o mapa da cidade e se aventurou pela rua escura.

 **ººººº**

A princípio não encontrou nada realmente excitante ou extraordinário, contudo seguiu andando, cruzando-se com alguns grupos de jovens que falavam e riam em voz alta. Após cruzar-se com vários desses grupos, pensou que aonde eles iam poderia ser um lugar divertido, portanto decidiu virar e segui-los a uma distancia mais ou menos aceitável. Lamentou não ter carregado a capa de invisibilidade, lembrando que por mais de dois anos não a havia soltado jamais. No entanto, já não estava em guerra nem em um lugar perigoso; ou ao menos isso esperava, enquanto viu o grupo descender pelo que pareciam umas escadinhas que levavam até o mar.

Deteve-se e observou que na parte baixa havia uma espécie de boulevard cheio de luzes e gente entrando e saindo. Não havia visto antes aquele tipo de lugar, talvez porque não tinha se aventurado muito em turismo noturno. Ou em nenhum tipo de turismo. Acomodou um pouco mais seu cabelo e desceu com passos lentos e tranqüilos, como se realmente soubesse onde estava se dirigindo.

Sob seus sapatos a areia se deformava e tinha uma percepção muito mais clara do mar azul e da brisa marinha. Avançou alguns metros e se deteve em um dos locais que tinha um bar na parte frontal, agradecendo que não tivesse precisamente que entrar em nenhum daqueles locais e sentou-se em um dos banquinhos de madeira. Um rapaz bonito e excessivamente bronzeado lhe sorriu, enquanto se aproximava com um pano na mão.

— Olá, o que posso lhe servir?

— Olá... Cerveja? — Duvidou Harry, recordando que, em realidade, não sabia muito acerca do que se podia tomar num bar. Seu coração deu um tonto salto ao se repetir " _Estou em um bar!", "Como um adulto!", "Em um bar!"._

O rapaz lhe sorriu em resposta e se afastou para logo voltar com uma garrafa de cerveja que abriu diante dele.

— Três dólares.

Harry remexeu em seus bolsos até que encontrou o que, ao parecer — se é que não lembrava mal as explicações de Hermione —, era uma nota de cinco dólares australianos; entregou a nota ao rapaz, que pareceu conforme e lhe deu o troco. Harry soltou um pequeno suspiro e se virou, segurando a garrafa de cerveja em uma mão e observando tudo ao redor. As pessoas pareciam realmente se divertir ali; havia grupos de rapazes e moças dançando com pouquíssima quantidade de roupa, mais ao fundo podia ver uma fogueira, inclusive, e a música dos diversos locais ofuscava o som das ondas. As luzes coloridas piscavam como se fossem movidas por aqueles ritmos que não conhecia, mas que se faziam bastante interessantes. Prometeu-se buscar no dia seguinte um pouco mais de informação sobre aquele tipo de música.

Quando já estava na sua terceira cerveja e notava sua cabeça ligeiramente intumescida, uma garota de cabelo escuro preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto passou perto dele, sorrindo de maneira muito sugestiva — sugestiva até demais, pensou Harry, enquanto a seguia com os olhos até outro dos locais. Negou com a cabeça, recordando prontamente as palavras de Ginny _"Eu não te excito"_ e como as dúvidas após ter visto aquele auror fizeram com que a frase se completasse com um _"as mulheres não te excitam"_. Harry teve que admitir, após ver essa garota, que as mulheres talvez até o excitassem, mas não da mesma forma que aquele auror ou aquele rapaz, Fabio, que havia conhecido essa tarde.

Fabio parecia o tipo de pessoa que estaria metido em um desses lugares a essas horas da noite. Pensou que seria uma grande sorte encontrá-lo ali, embora, após ver em seu relógio que quase eras duas horas da manhã e notar o absurdo que era a ideia de começar a percorrer todos aqueles bares em busca do rapaz, decidiu que o mais recomendável era voltar ao hotel.

Despediu-se do rapaz do balcão e logo caminhou até as escadas que levavam à parte alta da cidade, encontrou uma pequena rua onde não parecia haver ninguém e aparatou em seu quarto, agradecendo que o hotel não tivesse defesas anti-aparatação por ser trouxa, e que ele não tivesse se estrunchado já que não estava realmente concentrado com aquela quantidade de álcool em sua cabeça.

Deixou-se cair sobre a cama e imediatamente caiu dormido. Naquela noite não teve nenhum sonho, ou ao menos não o lembrou.

 **ººººº**

Os dias seguintes se converteram em uma tediosa rotina para Harry. Bem cedo, pela manhã, ele aparatava diante da casa da senhora Granger, desta vez já coberto pela sua capa de invisibilidade, e se dedicava a seguir a mulher. Descobriu que todas as manhãs ela saía para correr bastante cedo pela praia, para logo às oito em ponto sair para o consultório, onde ele se encontrava novamente com Ron e Hermione que haviam seguido ao senhor Granger. Após isso, passavam a manhã dando voltas no entorno, buscando algum tipo de informação extra que os pudessem ajudar, pois Hermione continuava um tanto reativa quanto a trancar seus pais e enfeitiçá-los.

Pelas tardes, Harry retornava seguindo a senhora Granger até a casa próxima à praia e se mantinha do lado de fora espiando, mas não apenas a mulher; havia descoberto também que nessa hora Fabio passava carregando uma grande quantidade de livros, rumo à sua casa. Em cada ocasião que o jovem passava, Harry se perdia admirando cada vez com mais entusiasmo seu corpo e a forma como caminhava. Ainda conservava a nota que o rapaz havia lhe dado e cada vez que pensava nela, se convencia de que Fabio esteve flertando de alguma maneira com ele e que talvez chamá-lo não fosse má ideia. Talvez necessitasse esclarecer algumas dúvidas e a única forma de fazê-lo era comprovando o que aconteceria se aqueles sonhos que tinha durante as noites se tornassem realidade.

Além disso, Harry tinha sua própria rotina noturna, pois assim que seus amigos iam dormir, ele tomava um banho e voltava a sair rumo àquele boulevard marinho. Cada vez adentrava mais nele, movendo-se com mais facilidade entre os bares e descobrindo que alguns desses locais eram discotecas; não se animou a entrar em nenhuma delas ainda, sentia que não estava pronto. Porém, numa noite em particular, voltou ao hotel muito excitado e mais ansioso que nunca. Naquela noite, esteve caminhando por entre os bares quando descobriu um casal de rapazes beijando-se apaixonada e descaradamente em frente ao mar, ambos sentados na areia, muito próximos à água. A princípio havia pensado que se tratava de um casal qualquer, e inclusive deixou de olhar, sentindo-se bastante incomodado, mas quando se fixou pela segunda vez pode ver que eram, na verdade, dois garotos, dois garotos muito jovens, e a forma como se tocavam fez com que algo vibrasse em seu peito. Naquela noite, assim que aparatou no hotel, se despiu de toda roupa e meteu-se no banho; no início havia pensado em uma boa ducha fria, porém a necessidade era grande demais e terminou masturbando-se e lembrando não os traços suaves e delicados de Ginny ou de alguma outra garota, mas sim aquele casal na praia.

Uma vez sobre a sua cama, se prometeu ligar no dia seguinte para Fabio, não sem antes fazer algumas averiguações na biblioteca que Hermione havia descoberto.

 **ººººº**

Harry devia reconhecer que, certamente a diferença de muitos adolescentes, ele não tinha muitas informações com respeito ao sexo. Havia escutado algumas conversas pervertidas no sexto ano, sobretudo da parte dos garotos de último curso, mas esteve ocupado demais seguindo Malfoy, buscando com que Slughorn lhe desse suas lembranças e escondendo o livro de poções de Snape como para interessar-se demasiadamente. Após isso, toda sua vida se direcionou a destruir horcruxes e matar Voldemort, privando-o de sequer dedicar ao assunto mais tempo do que uma punheta ocasional requeria. Pensou que se tivesse dedicado-se a pensar nisso um pouco mais, talvez as coisas com Ginny tivessem um resultado melhor, embora também coubesse a possibilidade de que o tivesse arruinado de forma ainda pior. Melhor seria não averiguar isso, apesar de tudo não devia esquecer de que se tratava da irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo.

Foi assim como, com toda a curiosidade surgindo recentemente nele, aproveitou que pela tarde devia seguir a senhora Granger para afastar-se de seus amigos e chegar até a biblioteca. Não lhe ocorria um melhor lugar pra procurar e estava seguro de que Hermione teria pensado o mesmo. Após pagar uma pequena quantidade de dinheiro por um cartão que sabia que não usaria mais do que algumas vezes, entrou no grande edifício e, um tanto corado e sufocado pelo calor e a vergonha, o percorreu completamente até que encontrou a sessão "Educação Sexual". Agradeceu ser, aparentemente, o único com dúvidas desse tipo nesse momento, pois a área estava completamente vazia. Recorreu as estantes, lendo os diferentes títulos, até que encontrou um par de livros bastante promissores.

O primeiro era basicamente informação, falava de doenças e gravidez não planejada, havia umas imagens bastante aterradoras que efetivamente serviram para que Harry levasse em conta todas e cada uma das recomendações postas ali.

O segundo livro era um pouco mais explícito, explicava a maneira como um homem e uma mulher podiam "conectar-se" e fazerem sexo. Harry ficou fascinado lendo toda aquela informação, passou as páginas com entusiasmo até que chegou ao último capítulo onde se falava do sexo homossexual.

Tinha que admitir que, apesar de que havia sonhado com algumas carícias com o auror e com Fabio, e que tinha uma vaga ideia de como se podia realizar em teoria, toda a descrição do livro era francamente fria e o fazia duvidar de que aquilo fosse possível na realidade; mencionava a dor e toda a quantidade de riscos ao fazê-lo, embora terminasse com um pequeno parágrafo onde o autor admitia não ser homofóbico e que a tolerância era algo que devia fazer parte dos valores de todas as pessoas.

Quando Harry finalmente fechou o livro, se sentiu inundado demais de informação; seu cérebro agora parecia poder esquematizar melhor suas fantasias, as quais de uma ou outra maneira se tornaram terrores também. Caso se interessasse pelos garotos, teria que fazer aquelas coisas dolorosas e perigosas que mencionavam?

Saiu da biblioteca, aparatou diante da casa da senhora Granger, sentou-se no mesmo banco de sempre, coberto com sua capa de invisibilidade e se pegou pensando durante muito mais tempo até que, cerca das seis horas da tarde, como a cada dia, Fabio passou caminhando até sua casa; a visão do rapaz fez com que Harry mandasse ao inferno seus medos. Depois de tudo, ele era um Grifinório, valente, destemido e precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ele; se era só uma etapa de dúvida e crises (um dos livros que havia lido mencionava que aquilo passava a muitos garotos e garotas) ou se era que, verdadeiramente, havia se equivocado durante muito tempo e as garotas não eram o que realmente o atraia.

* * *

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -** AUSTRÁLIA: UMA SAÍDA MUITO ESPERADA


	5. Austrália: uma saída muito esperada

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **PRIMEIRO LIVRO: VERÃO**

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **AUSTRÁLIA: UMA SAÍDA MUITO ESPERADA**

* * *

 _"Aquele que busca a verdade corre o risco de encontrá-la"._

 **Manuel Vicent**

 **Escritor espanhol.**

* * *

Julho de 1998, Austrália.

Àquela noite vagou pelos bares também, embora tenha tomado apenas uma cerveja e regressado cedo ao hotel; se sentia impaciente, pois na manhã seguinte ligaria para Fabio e aceitaria seu convite para que lhe demonstrasse as emoções da vida noturna daquela cidade.

— Esta noite poderemos fazê-lo, então — disse Hermione e Harry se virou bruscamente para ela. Esteve repassando mentalmente o que diria quando o rapaz se pusesse ao telefone e não havia prestado atenção à sua amiga.

—Como disse?

— Ai, Harry, você está bem? Ultimamente anda tão distraído — disse Hermione, sem um rastro de recriminação. Harry corou, pensando na possibilidade de que ela soubesse. Não estava pronto para que seus amigos soubessem, já que nem sequer ele sabia o que era que lhe acontecia.

— Desculpe, eu estava... — Harry negou com a cabeça. Não lhe ocorria nenhuma desculpa diferente de _"estava pensando em como eliminar uma horcrux"_ e sabia que aquela já não podia ser uma desculpa válida. — Esqueça, é melhor me dizer o que é que acontecerá esta noite.

— Conseguimos fazer com que tanto meu pai como minha mãe permaneçam esta tarde até um pouco depois da hora estabelecida; os trancaremos e logo reverteremos o feitiço — informou Hermione, parecendo mais nervosa do que o habitual.

— Oh! Como conseguimos isso?

— Solicitamos uma consulta — replicou Ron, com olhar de "óbvio!" e Harry franziu o cenho.

— Suponho que não podemos adiar mais — admitiu Harry, desanimado. Sabia que não seria essa noite em que poderia ver Fabio; não sabia, em realidade, como acabaria tudo... Ainda que ligar e marcar para o dia seguinte tampouco fosse uma má ideia.

— Não, e eu sei que talvez você tivesse gostado de chegar em casa antes da sexta-feira — disse Hermione, um tanto incomodada —, e lamento tanto que não seja assim... Embora, se nos apressarmos, talvez ainda consigamos chegar e...

— Na sexta-feira? — Interrompeu Harry, um pouco confuso.

— Seu aniversário, amigo — disse Ron, encarando-o estupefato. Harry definitivamente estava completamente distraído.

— Oh — Harry fitou seus amigos e logo se sentiu realmente tonto —, meu aniversário, quase havia esquecido...

— Sério?

— Ouçam, mas não tem problema, não me incomodaria ficar uns dias a mais aqui — disse-lhes Harry, com um sorriso —, gosto deste lugar. — _"Pelo menos até que descubra que raios acontece comigo, se é um problema de identidade ou se de verdade..."_. Interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos antes de parecer distraído uma vez mais.

— Talvez possamos procurar algum bar ou algo assim para celebrar... Agora que você terá dezoito anos, suponho que ninguém se negará a te vender uma cerveja — disse Ron, com entusiasmo.

— Tenho que esperar os dezoito para que me vendam uma cerveja? — Harry perguntou assombrado e quase solta uma gargalhada; nunca haviam pedido identificação para vender-lhe nada nos bares.

— Em outros locais é pior, tem que esperar até os vinte e um — informou Ron, com tom lúgubre.

— É que este é o mundo trouxa, no mágico você já é maior de idade, mas aqui ainda não — confirmou Hermione e Harry apenas assentiu em resposta, ainda evitando o sorriso de presunção em seu rosto.

 **ººººº**

Naquele dia foi bastante difícil se livrar de seus amigos, pois andavam os três juntos, repassando as partes do plano e Hermione repassando os passos do encantamento que teria que realizar. Quando finalmente pode escapulir a uma cabine telefônica pública, digitou o número e esperou durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade até que uma garota, com um sotaque completamente diferente ao de Fabio, o atendeu. Harry já sabia que naquela casa viviam vários estudantes, assim que realmente não se assombrou muito de que fosse uma garota que o atendesse, embora tenha ficado um tanto decepcionado quando esta lhe disse que Fabio não retornaria até as sete, pois era seu último dia de exames. Aquela garota foi bastante amável e prometeu dar o recado a Fabio; Harry prometeu que ligaria aquela noite e embora não estivesse muito certo da hora, esperou que realmente o rapaz se encontrasse em casa na próxima vez.

Assim, um pouco mais desanimado, se dirigiu com seus amigos até o consultório dos doutores Granger, esperando o momento em que ficasse completamente vazio para poder agir.

 **ººººº**

— Não se perguntou o que aconteceria se aqui tiver algum tipo de feitiço de controle para que bruxos não enfeiticem aos trouxas? — Perguntou Harry, enquanto subiam pelo elevador. Estavam apenas os três.

— Sim, me perguntei. Enquanto não lançarmos nenhuma imperdoável ou feitiços de magia negra, eles não nos detectarão.

— Você investigou? Quando?

— Antes de vim, obviamente, e tem uma lista muito longa de magia negra proibida; muitos desses feitiços eu nem sequer havia escutado...

— Oh... Então estaremos a salvo e não romperemos nenhuma regra? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, nessa aventura creio que não faremos nada ilegal ou fora das normas — suspirou Hermione e Harry esteve seguro de que, tal como ele, relembrava algumas de suas aventuras passando por cima das normas para conseguir fazer o bem.

— Bem, então... — Hermione suspirou quando o elevador se abriu para deixá-los no andar de consultórios odontológico. Ron a tomou pela mão e os três se encaminharam em silêncio até o lugar que já conheciam.

Só havia um homem na pequena sala de espera; parecia ter cerca de trinta anos e, pela expressão que tinha, devia sentir uma dor terrível.

Os três se sentaram para esperar e Harry, por fazer algo, pegou uma das revistas da mesa de centro e a folheou; mencionavam muitas fofocas sobre pessoas que não conhecia ou que não havia escutado antes, sobre rompimentos amorosos, casamentos, gravidezes, até mesmo venda de alguma mansão. A foto de um homem de cabelo vermelho e curto chamou sua atenção, embora na verdade tenha sido a forma como o artigo estava intitulado "Derick realmente é o homem que todos esperavam?". Logo após, se mencionava que aquele homem era o protagonista de uma das séries mais populares do país e que aparentemente havia sido flagrado saindo de uma das discotecas da zona gay de Newcastle e que aquilo minava sua credibilidade na série, onde representava a um conquistador heterossexual inveterado. Harry franziu o cenho. O que importava a essa gente se aquele cara realmente fosse gay? Quer dizer, aquilo não era algo mau... Ou era? Sentiu uma onda de pânico e se inclinou um pouco até Ron, apontando-lhe o artigo e esperando ver em seu rosto despreocupação ou algo que o aliviasse, mas não foi assim; o que viu foi cenho franzido e uma mirada de desgosto.

— Alguns costumes trouxas são realmente... Argh!

— Costumes trouxas? — Harry perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto viam a porta do doutor Granger abrindo-se para deixar sair uma senhora e uma pequena menina e entrar o homem que esperava junto a eles.

— Você sabe, esse assunto de "gays" — disse fazendo aspas com os dedos na última palavra.

— Não há gays no mundo mágico?

— Não, claro que não. É algo... Não sei como dizer, simplesmente não ocorre.

— Claro que ocorre, Harry, só que eles são mais intolerantes ante o tema e aqueles que são gay se escondem para evitar o repúdio ou os olhares feios dos demais. É o mesmo que acontecia há muito tempo no mundo trouxa... Suponho que nisso estamos muito atrasados — interrompeu Hermione. Harry pensou que devia ter perguntado de cara a Hermione, pois ela sempre tinha a resposta para tudo, e incrivelmente para isso também.

— Não estamos atrasados — se defendeu Ron —, é algo que não é normal... Ponto.

Hermione pôs os olhos em branco e ia responder, quando a porta de um dos consultórios se abriu. A senhora Granger emergiu dele, seguida de uma anciã que caminhava lentamente e murmurava em direção à mulher.

A senhora Granger acompanhou a mulher até o elevador e, enquanto voltou, deteve-se diante dos três garotos, olhando-os de maneira muito similar à que tinha Hermione quando estava a ponto de resolver algum enigma muito complicado.

— Então, qual de vocês é Ronald Weasley?

Ron corou um pouco e se pôs de pé com bastante lentidão, ao mesmo tempo em que o doutor Granger abria a porta para deixar ir o último paciente.

— Veja, doutora Granger... — Balbuciou Ron, bastante nervoso, ou ao menos era necessário parecê-lo, dando tempo para que o homem se retirasse e os deixassem completamente sós.

— É que ele tem pânico — informou Hermione, colocando-se de pé também e tratando de ganhar tempo.

Harry esperou a que deixassem de escutar os passos do homem no corredor para levantar a varinha, murmurar um feitiço e fazer com que a porta fechasse de vez. O senhor Granger, que já estava a ponto de meter-se em seu consultório, escutou o som e se virou alarmado até eles.

Ron se deixou cair no sofá novamente, enquanto Hermione começava a murmurar as palavras para desfazer o feitiço que havia posto em seus pais.

Ambos se mostraram alarmados por uns instantes, até que a primeira fagulha de magia os roçou, então seus olhares desfocaram-se e permaneceram relaxados e em silêncio pelo que pareceu a Harry uma eternidade, enquanto Hermione seguia murmurando; ela parecia cada vez mais acalorada, inclusive umas gotas de suor deslizavam pelas suas têmporas, até que finalmente o último raio de luz violeta desapareceu.

Logo tudo ficou em silêncio.

 **ººººº**

— Acha que se chatearão muito? — Perguntou Ron, enquanto enfiava algumas batatas fritas na boca.

— Mais do que já estavam? — Perguntou Harry, preocupado. Após um instante, os pais de Hermione haviam, de alguma maneira, recobrado todos as suas lembranças, acrescidas à que estavam agora na Austrália. Quando Hermione lhes explicou o ocorrido, ambos se mostraram muito aborrecidos. Finalmente Harry e Ron decidiram deixá-los sós para que tivessem um pouco de intimidade. Quando se afastaram pelo corredor, ainda podiam escutar as broncas do senhor Granger, quem nunca antes haviam escutado levantar a voz.

— Você acha que...? Já sabe... Que a proíbam de voltar pra casa?

— Não... Quero dizer, a ideia é que os três voltem, Hermione não pode ficar aqui... Tem toda uma vida lá — disse, tratando de convencer Ron e também de convencer a si mesmo. Não se imaginava chegando a Londres sem sua amiga; era como chegar sem uma parte de si mesmo.

— Aqui também há um mundo mágico e se eles a obrigarem, ela poderia estudar e viver nesse lugar...

— Ora, vamos, Ron! Não creio que possam obrigá-la; ela já é maior de idade e tudo, não?

Ron assentiu suavemente, embora não parecesse completamente livre da preocupação. E Harry tampouco, tinha que admitir, mas aproveitou o momento de descuido de seu amigo para dar a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e buscar um telefone. Alegrou-lhe encontrar um ao fundo, próximo dos banheiros e afastado de olhares indiscretos; digitou novamente o número, que já sabia de memória, e esperou pacientemente enquanto do outro lado o telefone tocava uma e outra vez.

— Diga? — Disse a voz, desta vez de um homem.

— Olá — Harry respirou fundo. Por que raios tinha que se sentir tão culpado e tonto ao fazer algo assim? — Estou procurando Fabio.

— Creio que está em seu quarto. Quem o procura?

—Harry… Harry Potter.

— Espera um momento, irei ver se está — disse a voz daquele rapaz e Harry escutou como o telefone era colocado sobre a mesa; ao fundo podia escutar um pouco de música, como se estivesse muito distante, e algumas vozes de garotos e garotas.

Tamborilou com seus dedos sobre o telefone, dando olhadas preocupadas para o corredor que dava ao salão, rogando para que Ron não fosse buscá-lo.

— Alô... Harry? — Perguntou a voz animada de Fabio desde o outro lado da linha.

Harry sentiu como se ruborizava. " _Isto é estúpido"_ , se disse, recordando que na verdade Fabio não podia vê-lo.

— Sim, olá Fabio. Como está?

— Oh, então... — Fabio bufou suavemente. — Exames... Odeio os exames, mas finalmente terminaram e agora chegam as férias.

— Isso é genial.

— E agora me diga... Deseja que eu te mostre um pouco mais de nossa querida cidade noturna?

— Sim... Pensava que talvez, se você tivesse um pouco de tempo...

— Esta noite? — Interrompeu Fabio. Realmente parecia muito animado com a ideia.

— Não, esta noite não posso — Harry instintivamente havia abaixado o volume de sua voz —, o que acha de amanhã à noite?

— Está tudo bem?

—Claro que sim.

— Ah... É que me pareceu... — Fabio pareceu titubear um momento e logo falou novamente com aquela voz animada. — Se quiser, posso te pegar onde estiver hospedado.

— Eh... Não, melhor me dizer onde podemos nos encontrar... Por volta das dez está bom para você?

— Esse sotaque seu é encantador... E muito convincente — riu Fabio do outro lado da linha e Harry sentiu suas bochechas arderem muito mais. — Trate de pegar um taxi, é mais seguro... Tem onde anotar?

— Sim, espera um segundo — pediu Harry, remexendo em seus bolsos para pegar uma caneta. Usou o outro lado do papel em branco que Fabio lhe havia dado para anotar o endereço e as instruções que este lhe dava.

— Anotou tudo? — Perguntou Fabio. — Não quero que vá se perder.

Harry esteve a ponto de replicar que era impossível que se perdesse, não depois de tudo o que havia vivido, porém se conteve.

— Não me perderei, tenho bom senso de orientação — disse com um sorriso. " _Claro, não o da sexual, mas isso é algo que penso em resolver logo"_ , pensou meio divertido enquanto Fabio se despedia.

— Te vejo amanhã, então...

— Sim, tchau.

 **ººººº**

Hermione, acompanhada de seus pais, os buscou cerca das onze da noite. Harry e Ron, logo após comer, haviam passado o tempo sentados diante do edifício de consultórios sem saber muito bem o que fazer, só esperar por sua amiga.

— Olá, rapazes — cumprimentou Hermione com voz arranhada. Harry se perguntou se é que ela também esteve gritando.

— Como estão? — Perguntou o senhor Granger, estendendo a mão até eles enquanto a senhora Granger apenas fazia uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça. Harry compreendeu que eles ainda estavam muito chateados e se perguntou o quão irritados estariam com eles dois, que no fim das contas haviam arrastado sua filha através de todo o país para destruir Voldemort.

— Senhores Granger... — Murmurou Ron, bastante corado e Hermione lhe enviou um olhar fulminante.

— Por agora, creio que o melhor será ir para casa descansar. Hermione e nós temos muito mais coisas de que falar e resolver — disse cortante a senhora Granger.

— Rapazes, vamos voltar ao hotel. Devo recolher minhas coisas — disse Hermione com voz apagada. Ron deu uma olhada de pânico para Harry, certamente recordando a possibilidade de que ela não voltasse com eles à Inglaterra.

— Claro, vamos Ron — apressou Harry. Quando mais rápido chegassem ao hotel, mas cedo ela poderia lhes dizer o que sucedia.

 **ººººº**

— Estão furiosos... — Resmungou Hermione, enquanto agitava a varinha de um lado a outro para recolher suas coisas e colocá-las dentro de uma pequena mala de viagem. — Ofendidos, decepcionados... Isso foi o que disseram... Decepcionados.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se Harry. Não podia deixar de se sentir culpado.

— Não sinta, eu não lamento. O que fiz foi o correto e eles não vão me fazer mudar de opinião.

— Mas... E se não te deixam voltar? Se te proíbem de aproximar-se à magia ou...

— Ron, não diga isso — disse ela, cessando toda a agitação e aproximando-se do ruivo.

Harry observou a cena em silêncio, sentindo-se um intruso entre eles.

— Não podem me proibir de fazer nada, sou maior de idade. Somente precisam de tempo para assimilar a situação.

— Irei ver se eles estão bem — murmurou Harry, saindo do quarto e deixando seus amigos já abraçados.

Quando chegou ao átrio, os senhores Granger estavam sentados em um dos sofás de espera, cada um em um extremo e olhando em direções opostas; lembrou-lhe uma briga de crianças.

— Ela descerá daqui a pouco — informou, sentando-se no meio.

— Bom — disse o homem, dando-lhe um olhar desinteressado.

— Ela nos contou algumas coisas... — Murmurou a senhora Granger, após um momento de silêncio. Harry a olhou confuso, não sabia o que era que Hermione havia dito sobre o passado. — Disse que houve uma guerra, mas que agora tudo está calmo, que ninguém mais os incomodará.

— É verdade, agora tudo está tranqüilo, não há perigo algum.

— Mas, por quanto tempo? — Repreendeu o senhor Granger em voz muito alta; várias das pessoas que estavam próximas se viraram para encará-los.

— Não creio que isso volte a acontecer, já está tudo resolvido — justificou-se Harry —, e Hermione fez muito para que isso seja assim, para que todos possamos estar tranqüilos. Não deveriam chatear-se com ela... Só estava assustada por vocês.

— Pois devia ter nos dito; poderíamos ter saído do país juntos, não tinha por que participar de nada disso... Ela era só uma menina que...

— Papai — interrompeu Hermione. Vinha de mãos dadas a Ron, que carregava a pequena mala —, já te disse que não se trata de se sentar e esperar que outros resolvam o que está errado.

— Vamos para casa, será melhor conversar ali — replicou o senhor Granger, colocando-se de pé; sua esposa e Harry o imitaram.

— Para qual casa? A sua ou a de mamãe? — Perguntou Hermione, com a voz ferida. Harry e Ron trocaram olhares preocupados.

— Em minha casa, será melhor ali — concluiu a senhora Granger, um tanto incomodada.

 **ººººº**

Essa noite Harry foi dormir bastante tarde. Ele e Ron estiveram muito tempo mais conversando acerca de tudo o que podia acontecer entre os pais de Hermione e ela, e se é que estariam tão chateados por terem sido enganados e, sobretudo, temerosos por conta da última guerra como para querer voltar ou permitir que sua filha voltasse.

Ainda não havia encontrado a forma para escapar no dia seguinte para poder ir ao encontro que tinha com Fabio... Tratava de não pensar demais no que sucederia durante esse encontro, pois isso fazia com que se ruborizasse e que seu coração batesse com força. Era mais do que óbvio, mesmo para sua torpe inocência, que Fabio esteve flertando com ele e, no entanto, isso de maneira nenhuma o irritou... Só havia incrementado sua curiosidade.

 **ººººº**

Ron e ele aparataram sob a capa de invisibilidade diante da porta da senhora Granger; já eram mais de 11 horas da manhã e esperava não interromper nada.

Quem abriu a porta foi Hermione, que abraçou e beijou Ron com bastante ímpeto para em seguida abraçar Harry.

— Rapazes… Tenho que lhes contar um montão de coisas.

E assim foi como os três passaram o resto do dia, inteirando-se de todo o acontecido. Harry respirou aliviado ao escutar que finalmente os pais dela haviam decidido voltar à Inglaterra; certo que precisavam de duas semanas, no mínimo, para deixar tudo em ordem, que ainda estavam chateados pelo que havia feito, mas não havia muito que pudessem fazer para negar-lhe voltar ao mundo mágico, portanto tinha o apoio deles para voltar à escola no 1º de setembro.

— E o que se supõe que faremos durante duas semanas? — Perguntou Ron, um momento depois de que o seu rosto refletisse alívio ao se inteirar de que a garota voltaria com eles.

— Turismo — Hermione respondeu, dando de ombros. — Eu tenho que ajudar meus pais, mas podemos fazer um pouco de turismo. Há muitas coisas para ver por aqui e ainda temos que celebrar seu aniversário.

— Ah… Certo — Harry sorriu e pensou que era o melhor momento para introduzir Fábio na conversa, só esperava que seus amigos não se mostrassem céticos ou desconfiados —, conheci um rapaz, um amigo, estes dias em que estive aqui espiando.

— Isso é genial — disse Hermione —, talvez possa dizer a ele que venha com a gente para celebrar seu aniversário na sexta-feira.

— Hoje o verei; ele prometeu me mostrar alguns lugares. Eu perguntarei.

— E porque não o mencionou antes? — Perguntou Ron, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Desde quando marcou com ele?

— Bem — Harry franziu o cenho; em geral a desconfiada era Hermione, não Ron —, ontem marquei com ele, mas nós estivemos com a mente em outras coisas como para mencioná-lo. Qual é o problema?

— Me estranha que agora você tenha facilidade para fazer amigos.

— Acha que sou um antipático, que não tem possibilidade de fazer amigos?

— Eu não disse isso.

— Ron, por favor — interrompeu Hermione, apertando um pouco mais sua mão contra a do garoto —, é um amigo... Estou segura de que se fosse uma garota, Harry nos diria — agregou Hermione, dando uma olhada de advertência para Harry.

 _Então era isso_ , pensou Harry com algo de alívio; realmente estava muito confuso com a reação de Ron.

— É um garoto, vive aqui há algumas casas de distância, não se trata de nenhuma garota ou encontro… — Algo em sua cabeça ressoou como _"mentiroso"_ , mas não prestou atenção; no fim das contas, não estava mentindo totalmente.

— Eu... Claro, é um garoto — murmurou Ron. — Tudo bem se ele vier com a gente na sexta-feira. Talvez ele conheça um lugar onde celebrar.

— Eu perguntarei a ele — sorriu Harry.

 **ººººº**

Quando seus amigos se despediram dele na porta do hotel enquanto ele abordava o taxi, esteve contente de não somente não ter escapado, mas de dizer-lhes a verdade (pela metade, porém acreditava que era melhor que uma mentira completa), pois era visível que ambos estavam ansiosos por ficarem a sós e, dessa maneira, ele não estaria pensando na possibilidade de que entrassem no quarto para procurá-lo e se assustassem ou preocupassem ao não encontrá-lo.

O taxista lhe deu uma olhada estranha quando mencionou que queria ir à "The Honey Lake", mas não fez maior comentário enquanto se distanciavam mais e mais de qualquer local que Harry tivesse visto nesses dias pela cidade. Lembrou que agora que Hermione havia resolvido as coisas com seus pais e que tudo estava melhor, teriam tempo para passear e a cidade se mostrava muito bonita; realmente tinha vontade de conhecer um pouco mais de todo esse lugar antes de voltar para casa e decidir o que fazer com sua vida.

— É aqui — disse o motorista, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos —, são dez dólares.

— Sim, claro — Harry recordou os conselhos de Fabio sobre não deixar que o taxista desse muitas voltas para cobrá-lo a mais, e que não pagasse mais de doze dólares. Estendeu a nota para o taxista, que continuou o encarando de maneira estranha, e esteve a ponto de perguntar-lhe a razão quando dois garotos muito atraentes passaram diante deles; iam de mãos dadas e bastante colados um ao outro.

Harry engoliu seco e evitou o olhar do taxista enquanto descia do veículo para perceber que se encontrava no que parecia uma grande rua. De alguma maneira lhe recordava ao Beco Diagonal, embora em maior escala, pois esta era muito mais ampla e iluminada, cheia de locais ao longo das ruas. Só que nestas ruas não vendiam ingredientes ou livros, e todos, aparentemente, se tratavam de discotecas e bares, mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção foi o pessoal e os casais; podia estar errado, podia ser casualidade ou que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando uma peça, mas aquele lugar estava cheio de gays.

— Pensei que você não chegaria — disse a voz de um rapaz, pondo uma mão em seu ombro. Harry se sobressaltou pelo susto e girou rapidamente em direção a Fabio, que sorria de maneira extremamente encantadora.

— Você me assustou.

— Sinto muito. De verdade te assustei? — Perguntou com um pequeno ronrono e Harry sentiu como toda sua pele se eriçava e uma agradável sensação dançava e seu ventre.

— Sim... — Harry ensaiou seu melhor sorriso. — É que eu estava muito distraído olhando tudo e não te senti chegar.

— Te prometo que da próxima vez com certeza você irá me sentir chegar — replicou o jovem, puxando-o pelo braço e com um grande sorriso. Harry o encarou um instante, não entendendo a graça de suas palavras.

— Caramba, de fato você é um santo menino inglês — se queixou Fabio, porque Harry não entendia sua piada, enquanto ambos começavam a andar pelas ruas amplas, cheias de discotecas e gente entrando e saindo.

— Não sou um menino — se queixou Harry, esperando que sua voz não tivesse saído muito afetada, pois seu olhar havia se desviado até um casal de homens grudados contra uma parede, que se beijavam de uma maneira que não pensava ser possível, de uma maneira que não havia visto ou sentido antes. Lembrou dos garotos da praia; eles estavam mais distantes e não havia podido ver bem, mas agora estes homens estavam a meio metro deles e se enfiavam as mãos em qualquer parte, como se tivessem esquecido que estavam no meio da rua.

— Não se vê coisas assim em sua cidade? — Perguntou Fabio, detendo o passo e olhando até o mesmo ponto que Harry.

— Não...

— Bom, estamos no ponto de reunião de todos os homossexuais de Newcastle... O que você esperava?

Harry se virou em direção a Fabio e o viu sorrir. Pensou que talvez o correto fosse lhe dizer que ele não era gay, ou que não estava seguro, porque, pela forma como Fabio agia, parecia convencido de que Harry era um gay assumido.

— Eu não...

— Você não? — Interrompeu Fabio.

— Ainda não estou seguro — Harry se amaldiçoou; as suas bochechas queimavam e as mãos suavam bastante, se sentia ridículo confessando algo assim ante um estranho, sentindo-se, sobretudo, vulnerável.

— Não está seguro?

— Não, não estou — Harry cruzou os braços e tratou de olhar para outro lado; queria esconder sob uma máscara de irritação o quão incomodado estava se sentindo —, se isso é tão grave para você, posso voltar ao hotel...

Fabio o observou pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade antes de soltar um pequeno suspiro.

— Te direi o seguinte: vamos a aquele local ali tomar um drink e conversar um pouco, depois disso, se você quiser, podemos entrar em uma das discotecas. Tenho vários amigos esperando... — Disse Fabio, apontando para o lado oposto da rua e com uma expressão muito amável que só fez com que Harry se sentisse pior, como um garotinho perdido sendo ajudado por um estranho.

— Se após isso você desejar voltar ao hotel, não haverá problema — continuou Fabio —, e podemos sair outro dia... Ou simplesmente não sairmos mais.

Harry o estudou um instante e se lembrou que estava ali em busca de respostas e também porque Fabio o fazia se sentir bem, de alguma maneira agradável, e ir embora apenas dez minutos após chegar era algo de que se arrependeria logo.

— Eu gostaria de um drink.

— Genial...

— E obrigado.

 **ººººº**

Se havia algo que Harry tinha que reconhecer era que lhe dava tesão ver casais de rapazes; não lhe causava repulsa, não lhe dava asco, e mais do que surpreendê-lo ou fazê-lo se sentir incomodado, era algo que lhe parecia natural e excitante.

— Então, Harry... Quantos anos você tem?

Harry voltou sua atenção a Fabio, que estava diante dele. Ambos estavam sentados em uma mesa alta e afastados do centro, quase em um canto; parecia-lhe um lugar ideal para conversar. Diante deles tinham um copo de um licor que Harry não conhecia, Fabio havia pedido por ambos, e ainda não tinha se animado a beber.

—Dezoito... E você?

— Eu sou um pouco mais velho, tenho vinte e três.

Harry franziu o cenho ligeiramente e levou a bebida aos lábios. O licor queimava sua garganta e seu peito, mas de uma maneira agradável.

— Não tome tão rápido — advertiu Fábio, segurando com uma mão a bebida de Harry e roçando-o com seus dedos.

Harry sentiu que ruborizava novamente, mas lutou para não afastar essa cálida mão que agora acariciava quase imperceptivelmente seus dedos. Seu coração ia acelerando, assim como o calor de seu corpo inteiro. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Fabio voltou a falar e ele se obrigou a encará-lo, ainda sentindo essas carícias tão agradáveis.

— Por que você está aqui?

— Eu... Queria te ver e... — Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente e os dedos de Fabio se entrelaçaram aos seus. Era um gesto estranho, lembrava ter segurado a mão de Ginny e a de Cho, inclusive a de Hermione alguma vez, mas nunca a sensação foi tão intensa assim.

— Quer ver como é estar com um homem?

— Sim, mas também saber se sou...

— Gay?

— Ahan...

— E por que você acha que é?

— Você acha que eu sou, não é? — Harry não se deu conta, mas seu polegar já estava acariciando e se aventurando sobre a mão de Fabio. — Por isso se aproximou de mim na praia e me deu seu telefone.

— Sim, eu acho que você é... E que é muito fofo, ademais.

— Não quero ser "fofo" — queixou-se Harry, sorrindo apesar de tudo pelo elogio —, mas... Por que você achou que eu era gay?

— Não sei — Fabio deu de ombros —, só algo em meu radar me disse que você era.

— Radar?

— Sim, nosso radar. Posso reconhecer um gay em qualquer lugar, mesmo se estiver vestido de padre.

— Oh...

— Por que você está tão confuso?

E então Harry lhe contou o que não havia contado a seus amigos nem a ninguém mais: como pouco o animava andar se beijando ou se tocando com Ginny, a forma como aquele outro rapaz (não mencionou que era um auror, naturalmente) lhe havia sorrido e lhe feito fantasiar por semanas, fazendo-o duvidar muito mais, e como Fabio tinha o mesmo efeito nele. Sentiu-se muito melhor após soltar tudo, como se deixasse cair um grande peso. Agora se sentia muito mais leve e livre.

Fabio lhe contou que era gay assumido desde os quatorze anos, que seu pai e irmãos não estavam muito contentes, mas não se metiam com ele, e que sua mãe o apoiava bastante. Que estava ali estudando e desfrutando de toda a liberdade que viver longe da família lhe dava. Que no Brasil tinha muitos amigos, não somente gays, senão de todos os tipos, e que tinha que lembrar que nunca deveria deixar que ninguém lhe dissesse o que fazer e o que era ou não correto neste aspecto.

— Quem te ama, quer seja seu amigo ou sua família, deve te aceitar como é; você não faz nada errado ao ser gay.

— Ainda não estou seguro de sê-lo — murmurou Harry, um tanto comovido por tudo o que Fabio disse. Agradeceu ter conhecido alguém assim; era justo o que precisava.

Fabio sorriu amplamente e, em apenas um movimento, eliminou a distância que os separava, soltou a mão de Harry e, com ambas as mãos, segurou seu rosto ao passo em que seus lábios pousavam sobre os de Harry.

Harry arregalou os olhos durante um instante, vendo os olhos fechados de Fabio e sentindo esses lábios brincando sobre os seus. Suas mãos sujeitaram os braços de Fabio com força e então se deixou levar. A língua de Fabio tratou de entrar em sua boca, pressionando suavemente e Harry permitiu, entreabriu os lábios um pouco mais e então essa língua experiente entrou em sua boca e a explorou com profundidade. Era muito diferente dos beijos que havia dado antes, isso era fato; tudo era maior e mais rude, porém ao mesmo tempo parecia tão certo e perfeito que não deixou de participar nisso. A língua de Fabio brincando com a sua própria língua o afastou de qualquer análise que podia estar fazendo nesse momento e quando esses dentes morderam seu lábio, escutou a si mesmo gemer; era a primeira vez que gemia pelo beijo de alguém. Uma corrente elétrica lhe percorreu o corpo inteiro, enviando impulsos de prazer à sua entreperna, e sentiu a vibração de um gemido de Fabio em sua própria boca, o que o fez suspirar.

Quando Fabio o soltou, permaneceu com os olhos fechados mais alguns instantes, como ainda saboreando aquele beijo. Podia estar seguro de que era o melhor beijo que haviam lhe dado em sua vida.

— Se você não fosse gay, não teria permitido que eu te beijasse — informou Fabio, com um grande sorriso antes de dar mais um gole em sua bebida.

Harry desviou a vista um momento, antes de apanhar seu próprio drink e dar um grande gole — o álcool queimando seu peito enquanto sua mente analisava à grande velocidade as palavras de Fabio. Talvez fosse verdade, talvez de fato fosse... Corou muito mais profundamente; aquela era uma verdade de grande peso, uma grande descoberta. Era mudar completamente quem era, era se converter em outra pessoa, ou... Ou talvez fosse simplesmente aceitar quem era, aceitar que não havia reconhecido a si mesmo porque não teve tempo, porque tinha a cabeça em outro lugar, em outras preocupações.

— Droga — murmurou finalmente. Não era idiota, ele ainda recordava o comentário de Ron uns dias antes e sua cara de nojo ante o ator gay. Ron o repudiaria por isso? Quantos mais o faria? Hermione disse que aquilo não era aceito na comunidade mágica. E o que pensaria seus pais? Se sentiriam decepcionados com ele pelo seu comportamento? Imediatamente, se sentiu muito mais cansado e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça entre as mãos.

— Ei — Harry sentiu os dedos de Fabio entre seus cabelos, massageando suavemente sua cabeça, e aquilo também era muito agradável, teve que reconhecer —, não se aflija, não é o fim do mundo. Pode ver ao seu redor, todos são gays e não há ninguém chorando por aqui, verdade?

— Eu não estou chorando — reclamou Harry, com voz firme e encarando-o. Não estava chorando, era fato, mas não estava seguro de que não fosse chorar em algum momento, sobretudo quando todos se afastassem dele por ser o que era. Ainda que no passado seus amigos estivessem ali quando publicaram mentiras sobre ele ou quando ninguém acreditava que Voldemort havia voltado, sabia que isto seria diferente.

— Eu te disse faz um momento, é difícil, é claro que é, mas todos os que importam para você terminarão aceitando.

Harry negou com a cabeça e terminou sua bebida. Em sua mente, uma grande discussão sobre o que fazer agora: voltar ao hotel e enclausurar-se até voltar a Londres, e fingir que esse beijo tão maravilhoso e incitante jamais havia ocorrido? Ou deixar-se levar uma vez mais e ver o que mais podia ocorrer?

Fabio levantou uma mão e um garçom, que sorriu para Harry de modo insinuante, colocou mais um par de copos frente a eles. Harry só fez um gesto de agradecimento antes de dar um longo gole em seu copo e, quando o deixou na mesa,as mãos de Fabio voltaram a se colocar sobre as suas, distraindo-lhe de sua discussão pessoal e lhe recordando o quanto eram agradáveis todas essas sensações que Fabio lhe provocava.

— Se você quer se embebedar, primeiro me diga onde está hospedado... Assim posso te levar de volta — Fabio parecia estar brincando, pelo tom de sua voz, mas Harry ainda não estava de humor para rir dos gracejos.

— Não, não me embebedarei... — Harry murmurou vagarosamente. Sentia certo adormecimento em sua cabeça e sorriu tontamente. — Me beija mais uma vez? — Perguntou, enrubescendo pela vergonha de pedir algo assim.

Fabio se aproximou a ele novamente e seus lábios quase estavam se tocando, e então se afastou um pouco.

— Os beijos não se pedem, apenas se dão — murmurou. Harry sentia seu hálito morno sobre seus lábios e ansiou mais ainda aquele beijo. Assentiu lentamente, incapaz de fazer com que alguma frase coerente saísse de sua garganta, e então o sentiu; aqueles lábios sobre os seus uma vez mais, só que desta vez ele estava mais desejoso de receber aquele beijo. Uma de suas mãos aprisionou a nuca de Fabio, enredando os dedos na cabeleira solta e o atraiu ainda mais em direção a seu corpo. As mãos de Fabio desta vez estavam em seus ombros, apertando suavemente e fazendo com que seu corpo vibrasse muito mais que na primeira vez que o havia beijado.

Sua própria língua abriu passo desta vez até a boca do rapaz, desfrutando do sabor de licor e da rudeza do beijo. Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos arfavam e Harry sabia que já estava muito excitado e corado e, justamente por isso, mais seguro do que queria fazer nesse momento. A mão de Fabio acariciou sua bochecha e seus olhos brilharam mais que antes.

— Ainda podemos ir a esses lugares que você queria me mostrar? — Perguntou timidamente Harry.

— Você ficará bem?

— Sim — afirmou Harry com a cabeça —, eu... Creio que ainda tenho muito em que pensar... Mas, quero me divertir hoje.

— Claro! — Afirmou Fabio. — Depois de tudo, hoje é a primeira vez que você beija um homem.

— Oh, cala a boca! — Guinchou Harry, dando-lhe um empurrão e sentindo-se tonto por ter confessado que não tinha nenhuma experiência com outro homem.

Fabio soltou uma gargalhada e lhe passou um braço pelos ombros para guiá-lo até a rua, que estava ainda mais cheia de gente do que quando entraram. A princípio Harry se sentiu um tanto incomodado andando dessa maneira com Fabio, mas foi relaxando pouco a pouco ao ver que, em realidade, ninguém prestava muita atenção neles e que muitos, inclusive, agiam de modo mais desinibido que eles.

 **ººººº**

Ele não sabia dançar, havia se convencido disso no baile de quarto ano, diante de toda a escola. Nem sequer a música lhe havia chamado minimamente a atenção. No entanto, este ambiente era totalmente diferente; a semi-escuridão do lugar, a grande quantidade de gente dançando ao redor, o som marcado da música sintonizado com as batidas de seu coração e as mãos de Fabio em suas cadeiras agitando ambos os corpos no mesmo ritmo, esfregando-se cada vez mais rápido e forte...

— Gosta daqui? — Perguntou Fabio sobre seu ouvido. O hálito quente fez com que Harry sentisse um calafrio em toda as costas. Assentiu vagarosamente, esperando que esses lábios voltassem a beijá-lo uma vez mais; recordou as palavras que lhe deu o rapaz no bar e, sem perguntar nem pedir, simplesmente girou o rosto e agarrou com seus lábios os de Fabio, que correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente. Uma luta de línguas e dentes se desatou, enquanto suas mãos puxavam Fabio contra seu corpo.

Sentia umas mãos apertando suas cadeiras e um par de dedos colando-se na cintura da calça; as mãos quentes de Fabio contra sua pele o fizeram gemer novamente, colando mais ainda seus corpos, sentindo suas cadeiras e sua ereção roçar e apertar-se contra a coxa do rapaz e algo igualmente duro esfregando-se contra ele.

Uma das mãos de Fabio soltou seu quadril e foi até seu traseiro, apertando uma nádega com bastante força. Isso fez com que Harry desse um salto e se afastasse, acalorado e corado.

— Você quer que...?

— Não — disse rapidamente Harry, começando a sentir certo pânico de que Fabio quisesse chegar mais longe aquela noite; um debate em seu interior, entre fazer o que seu corpo desejava e conter-se, havia iniciado.

Fabio arqueou uma sobrancelha e lhe deu um meio-sorriso.

— Ia dizer tomar outra bebida.

—Oh.

— Vamos — disse Fabio, pegando-o pela mão e puxando-o até a mesa onde um grupo de rapazes os esperava.

Fabio havia apresentado a todos essa mesma noite, eram os amigos com os quais geralmente saía de festa. Todos eram australianos, exceto Fabio, se conheciam das discotecas e parecia um grupo muito divertido; e Harry tinha que reconhecer que não possuía esse radar de que Fabio falou, pois caso cruzasse com qualquer um desses rapazes pela rua, não os reconheceria como gays.

— Oh, o garoto inglês voltou — disse Ray, com um sorriso em direção a Harry.

— Prefiro que me chamem de Harry.

— Os ingleses não falam divinamente? — Perguntou Ray para o ar e Harry se sentiu um tanto corado; nunca havia pensado que seu sotaque fosse tema de tanta conversa. — E tem uns olhos... — E menos ainda seus olhos, claro.

— Ray, deixe já de importuná-lo... — Murmurou outro dos rapazes, Kenneth, o qual Harry pensava que era tremendamente atraente e parecia que o jovem estava inteirado disso, pois o havia visto flertar com mais de um rapaz no tempo que levavam ali. — Nosso novo amigo pode se irritar — disse com um sorriso sugestivo para Harry.

— Vocês dois querem se calar? — Disse Fabio, puxando a cintura de Harry mais para perto dele, quase o sentando sobre ele. — Vão espantar MEU amigo e essa não é a ideia.

— Enquanto vocês seguem discutindo... Creio que acabo de encontrar o amor de minha vida — disse Clark, outro dos jovens, com um gesto dramático e pondo-se de pé —, ou pelo menos o desta noite... — Sorriu. — Nos vemos, rapazes... — Para logo sair rumo à pista de dança, onde um jovem alto, bastante bronzeado e de olhos claros o encarava como que querendo devorá-lo; assim que se viram, se agarraram e começaram a dançar e se beijar. Fabio suspirou profundamente e negou com a cabeça.

Harry bebeu mais uma cerveja em silêncio, enquanto os outros três jovens continuavam conversando sobre suas aulas e trabalhos e rindo alegremente, desfrutando da música e cada vez mais fascinado por ver os rapazes beijar-se e tocar-se. A mão de Fabio continuava sobre sua cintura e ele não fazia nada para retirá-la; a sensação era de alguma maneira confortável e correta. Quando terminou sua segunda cerveja, se pôs de pé, tomando a mão de Fabio.

— Vamos continuar dançando — pediu, desejoso de sentir o corpo de Fabio novamente sobre o seu e de tocá-lo mais.

Fabio apenas sorriu e ambos se perderam em meio à pista de dança, mexendo-se ao ritmo da música e colando seus corpos cada vez mais. Harry apertava suas mãos contra as costas de Fabio e sentia seus músculos tensar-se e apertar-se. Quando os lábios de Fabio se aproximaram a seu pescoço e o beijaram daquela maneira, sentiu que suas pernas tremiam e que um novo calor o invadia; uma excitação ainda maior que todas as que havia sentido até o momento, incluindo os beijos prévios com Fabio, se apoderava dele e o deixou continuar, deixou que esses lábios seguissem lambendo, chupando e inclusive mordendo, enquanto suas próprias mãos se faziam mais ousadas, levantavam a apertada camisa e se colavam para sentir a pele quente. Não pode evitar soltar um profundo gemido quando seu membro se esfregou contra o corpo de Fabio e esses dentes capturaram o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Vamos lá fora — propôs Fabio, antes de beijá-lo de maneira necessitada.

Harry já estava excitado demais como para se negar a qualquer coisa que Fabio propusesse e, embora com certo temor, a urgência por aplacar sua excitação era maior.

— Sim...

Ambos tomaram-se pelas mãos e, sem se despedir dos demais amigos de Fabio, caminharam até a saída. Harry sentia seu coração acelerar e algo muito estranho na boca do estômago, como a sensação de cair em queda livre, suas pernas avançavam inseguras e sua mão apertava ainda mais a de Fabio.

Quando chegaram às portas, Fabio voltou a beijá-lo, colocando-o contra uma das paredes. Harry não pode pensar que estavam em meio à rua, nem que estava sendo exibicionista; sua mente só se ocupava dessa boca devorando-o, dessas mãos o apertando com força contra a parede e de sua ereção esfregando-se indecentemente contra o corpo firme de Fabio.

— Harry... — Gemeu Fabio, afastando-se um pouco dele, tão somente uns centímetros. Harry não respondeu, apenas esticou o pescoço o suficiente para voltar a alcançar seus lábios e beijá-lo novamente. Precisava sentir esses lábios e que esse corpo seguisse pressionando e esfregando...

— Harry... Espera... — Fabio se afastou um passo e Harry grunhiu em desacordo. — Você quer...? Quer ir à minha casa? — Arfou Fabio e Harry assentiu rapidamente; queria ir com Fabio a qualquer lugar onde toda essa necessidade pudesse ser saciada, já não importava de que maneira.

— Sim, onde você queira — afirmou, puxando novamente Fabio para beijá-lo. Mal havia descoberto a boa sensação de beijar alguém assim, com esse desespero e paixão que não haviam despertado nele Cho ou Ginny...

— Harry — Fabio se afastou uma vez mais e Harry franziu o cenho. Não entendia por que Fabio colocava tantos empecilhos agora. — Você está bem?

— Bem? — Perguntou um tanto confuso.

— Quero dizer, não está bêbado?

— Claro que não.

— E está certo de que quer...?

— Não — admitiu Harry. Aproximou-se um pouco mais a Fabio e pela primeira vez se dedicou a beijar suavemente o pescoço do rapaz. Fabio soltou um pequeno suspiro —, mas quero tentar.

* * *

 **NdT:** _Primeiros amassos! \O/ \O/ No próximo capítulo teremos a conclusão da viagem de Harry à Austrália e como se deu a visitinha à casa de Fabio. Vamos, Fabio... Mostra ao Potter que os brasileiros realmente tem borogodó. Hahahaha_

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO -** AUSTRÁLIA: O MOMENTO DA VERDADE


	6. Austrália: o momento da verdade

**NdT:** Chegamos ao desfecho da viagem de Harry e a partir daqui acabou a inocência. Apesar de ter avisado no primeiro capítulo e esta fic ser **classificação M** , não custa reforçar que trata-se de relações homoafetivas, vai ter muito lemmon, sim senhores, e é tudo muito lindo, descritivo e emocionante. Ouçam a música da Macy Gray para entrar no clima e boa leitura! *-*

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **PRIMEIRO LIVRO: VERÃO**

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **AUSTRÁLIA: O MOMENTO DA VERDADE**

* * *

(...) você deve expressar o que é tabu para você  
e dividir suas fantasias conosco  
porque isso é uma coisa linda.

 **Sexual Revolutions**

 **MACY GRAY.**

* * *

Julho de 1998, Austrália.

Sentiu como nunca a falta de usar sua magia, poder simplesmente se transportar daquela rua até a casa de Fabio, mas não podia fazê-lo, pois Fabio era um trouxa e não podia usar magia diante dele. Sendo assim, teve que suportar os vinte minutos no taxi até a casa frente à praia, apesar de que no caminho se entreteve bastante brincando com as mãos de Fabio e sentindo suas carícias, um tanto discretas ao encontrar-se dentro do veículo.

Harry ainda não sabia se o seu atrevimento se devia a ter bebido um pouco mais, embora não o suficiente para não saber o que fazia, ou à confiança que Fabio e o fato de estar em um país estrangeiro lhe davam, mas a verdade era que não lhe importava muito mostrar-se nessa situação junto a outro rapaz dentro do taxi e diante do motorista.

Quando por fim chegaram à casa, Fabio lhe indicou que guardasse silêncio, pois haviam mais companheiros que seguramente já estavam dormindo e não queria acordá-los.

Por dentro, a casa era bastante agradável — para o gosto de Harry, pelo menos —, havia vários sofás e poltronas, uma televisão em um dos lados e no outro pode reconhecer a cozinha, com uma grande mesa redonda e muitos bancos.

Fabio o pegou pela mão e o puxou rumo às escadas; em silêncio, subiram os degraus acarpetados até chegar ao segundo andar, onde um corredor se estendia em direção a ambos extremos, com várias portas similares em cada lado. Fabio puxou-o para o lado esquerdo e parou no meio do corredor.

— É aqui — disse enquanto soltava a mão de Harry e procurava as chaves no bolso. Quando por fim abriu a porta, se colocou a um lado para que Harry pudesse entrar primeiro.

Era um quarto pequeno, quase do mesmo tamanho que o que ele havia usado na Rua dos Alfeneiros. A um lado tinha uma escrivaninha cheia de livros e com um computador, do outro um grande guarda-roupa e no centro, junto à janela, uma cama. Harry engoliu em seco e as batidas de seu coração aumentaram a velocidade como se acabasse de ser consciente do que poderia acontecer ali.

As mãos de Fabio rodeando sua cintura o fizeram dar um salto, sentiu a respiração do rapaz sobre sua nuca e se estremeceu.

— Não faremos nada que você não queira... Se no final apenas queira dormir, tudo bem — murmurou Fabio e Harry sentiu suas pernas tremerem, debatendo-se entre a necessidade e a sensatez. Assentiu vagarosamente, enquanto sentia os quadris de Fabio esfregando-se contra ele com um pouco mais de força. Quando os dentes de Fabio morderam sua nuca, soltou um pequeno arquejo e se deixou guiar já sem nenhuma objeção até a cama, com essa língua e dentes brincando e provocando as mais estranhas sensações em seu corpo e em sua ereção.

Fabio o girou imediatamente e o beijou com bastante ímpeto, abraçando-o e juntando seus corpos o máximo possível e Harry devolveu o beijo da mesma maneira, enredando seus dedos na longa cabeleira e pressionando as costas; quase não notou como, mas logo já estava de costas sobre a cama. Fabio se sentou sobre seu colo, com as pernas aos lados de seu quadril, e diminuiu a cadência dos beijos até convertê-lo em uma suave caricia. Harry reconheceu que aquilo era gostoso também.

— Só me avise quando quiser que eu pare — murmurou suavemente sobre seus lábios antes de começar a beijar e morder lentamente seu queixo, baixando até seu pescoço. Harry assentiu e usou as mãos para se manter equilibrado sobre a cama, enquanto Fabio seguia com sua agradável exploração. As perguntas sobre quão longe poderia deixar Fabio chegar essa noite se dissolveram pouco a pouco.

As mãos de Fabio se colaram dentro de sua camisa e acariciaram o torso. Após um momento, olhou para Harry interrogativamente, enquanto levantava a barra da camisa. Harry levantou as mãos, dando-lhe permissão para continuar; se sentia ligeiramente exposto e vulnerável mostrando-se assim ante o rapaz e agradeceu que não tivessem acendido as luzes.

Suas mãos acariciaram as costas de Fabio, enquanto ele seguia mordendo agora seus ombros e, após um instante, se animou em tirar a camisa completamente para deixá-lo em igual condição. Fabio sorriu satisfeito, enquanto Harry lançava a camisa na mesma esquina em que havia caído a sua.

Então Harry se dedicou um momento em acariciar o torso nu; era muito mais musculoso do que havia imaginado. Porque sim, devia reconhecer que o havia imaginado antes. Ainda à meia-luz, pode repassar com seus dedos — um tanto trêmulos — seu abdômen definido, maravilhando-se por tamanha firmeza e se sentindo muito menor e nu ante ele. Suas mãos acariciaram lentamente o peito e se entretiveram um pouco mais em um dos mamilos. Fabio gemeu e fechou os olhos em resposta e Harry gostou de poder produzir algo daquela reação.

— Lembra que eu te disse que você era fofo? — Perguntou Fabio, enquanto o empurrava completamente sobre a cama.

— Não quero ser fofo — se queixou Harry sem muito aborrecimento; não podia sentir aborrecimento ao ter toda essa cálida pele roçando contra seu torso nu.

— É muito tarde, você realmente é — Fabio tornou a beijá-lo com força, sua língua impondo-se e recorrendo sua boca, fazendo-o arfar e gemer cada vez mais alto, enquanto suas ereções, ainda pressionadas pelas calças, se esfregavam cada vez mais rápido e forte.

Em sua necessidade de sentir ainda mais, grudou as mãos entre a calça e o traseiro de Fabio, pressionando com força. Fabio gemeu e se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para desabotoar sua própria calça e, dessa maneira, permitir que as mãos de Harry pudessem chegar mais longe. Harry envolveu as nádegas rijas por completo e então ofegou.

Ofegou pela excitação, pela antecipação, por ter um homem sobre ele, chegando muito mais longe do que jamais havia chegado com ninguém e porque tudo isso era melhor do que havia imaginado ou sonhado alguma vez. Porque o gemido de Fabio só conseguia acendê-lo ainda mais.

Fabio lhe deu mais uma olhada enquanto seus dedos tocavam o botão da calça de Harry, como perguntando se lhe permitia abri-lo.

— Sim, está bem — murmurou Harry, e escutou claramente o zíper de sua calça baixando. As mãos de Fabio não se afastaram e acariciaram lentamente sua ereção de cima a baixo, sobre o tecido da boxer. — Oh! — Harry se contorceu e desejou que essa mão não parasse.

— Harry... — Murmurou Fabio com desejo, antes de beijá-lo uma vez mais. Sua mão continuou acariciando cada vez mais rápido e logo, Harry não se deu conta como, essa mão já não estava sobre o tecido da boxer, mas sobre sua ereção, apertando-a e soltando-a e fazendo com que seu quadril se movesse sozinho.

As mãos que ainda apertavam as nádegas de Fabio se afastaram desse local e buscaram explorar mais à frente. Afastou de sua mente qualquer dúvida acerca do que estava fazendo ou quão longe esperava chegar enquanto baixava a cueca de Fabio e se ocupava do duro membro. Acariciou suavemente a ponta, com algo de temor e sentiu-a úmida, baixou ainda mais, sentindo a suave pele e escutou outro gemido de Fabio. Aqueles gemidos eram suficiente recompensa, suficiente incentivo para continuar, para sentir-se mais seguro de não estar fazendo-o tão mal.

Fabio se inclinou um pouco mais até ele para beijá-lo profundamente e seguiu masturbando-o com um ritmo suave enquanto Harry o imitava. Aquilo era genial, pensou Harry; essa língua provocando, acariciando para logo se retirar e obrigar sua própria língua a invadir a boca do outro rapaz, as suaves mordidas e os gemidos, as cariciais. Sim, a sensação de tudo era genial.

De súbito, Fabio interrompeu o beijo, se afastou um pouco dele, ainda sem soltar sua ereção, e lhe sorriu de maneira sedutora. Harry esteve a ponto de perguntar o porquê do distanciamento, quando Fabio se ajoelhou completamente e a cabeça dele ficou à altura de sua ereção.

— Fabio? — Murmurou, coibido por ter Fabio estudando-o tão minuciosamente.

— Você vai adorar isso — assegurou-lhe, antes de agachar-se mais e, com a língua, começar a percorrer seu membro completamente.

— Oh, Merlin! — Quase gritou Harry, e se arrependeu imediatamente quando Fabio levantou a vista e lhe deu uma olhada curiosa. Se fosse possível, teria corado ainda mais, porém, ao parecer, todo o seu sangue estava agora concentrado em um lugar distinto; em sua entreperna. Levantou os quadris um pouco, insinuando-lhe que não parasse e Fabio pareceu entender a mensagem, pois voltou a lamber novamente. Harry apertou os lábios e se obrigou a afastar o mundo mágico de sua mente, antes que Fabio pensasse que ele havia ficado louco e não quisesse continuar.

A língua de Fabio umedeceu todo o seu membro, inclusive baixou algumas vezes até seus testículos, e Harry apenas podia arfar e empurrar, sentindo-se cada vez mais necessitado. Quando a boca de Fabio aprisionou seu membro, Harry gritou com força, apertando com uma mão os lençóis e com a outra enredando-se no cabelo solto e suave. Seus quadris se empurraram com mais velocidade. Os lábios de Fabio pressionavam de maneira deliciosa, sua língua dava voltas sobre a ponta e Harry estava seguro de que não faltava muito tempo antes que gozasse, mas então sentiu um dedo movendo-se lentamente ao redor de sua entrada; seu corpo se tensou imediatamente e suas mãos puxaram com um pouco de força o cabelo do rapaz.

— Fabio... Espera.

Porém ele não atendeu ao chamado, chupou com muito mais força e isso foi suficiente para que Harry esquecesse aquele dedo travesso que pouco a pouco ia pressionando mais dentro dele. A sensação era estranha e doía um pouco, mas tudo isso era ofuscado pela forma como essa boca e essa língua se moviam em sua ereção.

Puderam passar segundos, talvez horas, Harry não estava seguro, simplesmente sabia que estava no limbo entre o prazer que essa boca estava lhe brindando e esses dedos — porque estava seguro de que agora eram mais de um — movendo-se com certa dificuldade em seu interior. Então Fabio chupou muito mais forte do que havia chupado até então, enquanto esses dedos se moveram de uma maneira estranha e... Oh, merda! Algo em seu interior enviou fagulhas de prazer para o resto de seu corpo.

— Deus...! — Harry abriu a boca completamente, tratando de permitir que o ar chegasse a seus pulmões; se Fabio voltasse a fazer isso, então gozaria. Estava disposto a implorar para que fizesse isso de novo. Já não lhe parecia tão estranho e até degradante esses dedos em sua bunda; qualquer coisa contanto que experimentasse essa mesma sensação.

E então Fabio afastou sua boca e se levantou um pouco, olhando em direção a Harry com os olhos agora escurecidos pelo desejo.

— Harry... — Ele fez "isso" novamente com seus dedos e Harry se arqueou, apertando com as mãos os lençóis. — Quero... — A forma como esses dedos entraram e saíram de seu interior lhe deu a entender claramente o que o outro queria. — Você...? Você quer?

Sua mente dizia "diga que não", mas seu corpo praticamente suplicava por mais, por saber o que mais podia se sentir, o que mais se podia fazer, o que mais Fabio podia lhe fazer. Inspirou superficialmente e quando falou sua voz saiu trêmula. Vergonhosamente trêmula.

— Sim, está bem — fechou a boca antes de começar a pedir que o fizesse de modo amável. Sentiu-se ridículo e desviou a vista para um lado, em direção ao criado-mudo onde Fabio já se inclinava para pegar algo da gaveta.

Quando Harry percebeu que se tratava do tubo de lubrificante e de um preservativo, se sentiu mais acalorado e seu coração acelerou ainda mais. Sentiu-se estranho e ligeiramente dolorido quando esses dedos finalmente saíram de seu interior.

— Você quer virar de costas? — Perguntou Fabio, aproximando seus lábios até ele novamente.

— Tenho que fazer isso? — Sussurrou Harry.

— Não, não tem que fazer nada que não queira — mas era difícil analisar o que era que realmente queria quando essa ereção estava golpeando contra seu estômago. Grande, úmida e dura. Sobretudo grande e isso apenas o excitava e atemorizava em partes iguais.

— Prefiro... Você sabe, não me virar — Fabio lhe sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo com força, enquanto com uma de suas mãos acariciava seu quadril e suas coxas. Harry abriu as pernas um pouco mais, tratando de acomodá-lo.

Fabio se afastou dele novamente, se ajoelhou completamente, deu-lhe uma olhada avaliativa e puxou uma almofada de um dos lados.

— Vamos, levanta um pouco — pediu, apontando para os quadris. Harry lhe lançou um olhar interrogante, mas ainda assim levantou as cadeiras da forma que Fabio lhe indicava.

Fabio colocou a almofada debaixo dele.

— Será mais fácil assim — explicou —, embora fosse ainda mais fácil se você se virasse... — Se aproximou mais uma vez dele e começou a repartir pequenos beijos sobre a bochecha até chegar à orelha, mordendo-a suavemente. — Porém, será como você quiser... O quanto você quiser.

— Sim... — Harry se arqueou, tratando de encontrar maior contato com a pele quente de Fabio, enquanto suas mãos pressionavam seus ombros. Sentia-se um tanto estranho com essa almofada levantando-o, mas nada disso conseguia afastar seu desejo.

— Preciso... — Fabio se ajoelhou completamente. — Vou colocar um pouco disto — disse, levantando um pouco o pequeno tubo —, já sabe onde...

— Ahan — Harry preferia evitar as explicações, mas somente assentiu, tratando de relaxar e afastar ideias como a dor e a possibilidade de sair machucado; ideias que agora recordava do livro que tinha lido na biblioteca dias antes.

Sentiu o gel frio se espalhar por essa zona que havia descoberto ser extremamente sensível, pois um calafrio percorreu-lhe toda as costas e não pode evitar começar a tensar-se. Fabio deixou o tubo cair a um lado e Harry o viu morder a embalagem do preservativo. Desviou a vista mais uma vez; ver tudo aquilo o colocava mais nervoso. As mãos de Fabio sobre suas pernas o fizeram inclusive sobressaltar-se um pouco.

— Se você não relaxar, isto será pior...

— Pior? — Bem, não queria que soasse a pânico, mas estava seguro de que havia guinchado. Sua excitação estava diminuindo rapidamente, quase como se fugindo conforme se aproximava o momento em que... Não, ainda não podia dizê-lo nem sequer em sua mente. E se aquilo fosse um terrível erro? E se ele, na verdade, não gostasse de rapazes e só estivesse confuso? Suas dúvidas terminaram quando Fabio se aproximou novamente e o beijou de modo contundente, de tal maneira que Harry esqueceu a metade de suas dúvidas em tão somente esses poucos segundos. As que falavam da dor ainda seguiam ali e se incrementaram quando Fabio empurrou suas pernas dobradas até que os joelhos lhe chegassem ao peito.

— Você ficará bem... — Murmurou Fabio, de joelhos entre suas pernas.

Harry tratou de não pensar no quão terrivelmente exposto estava assim, completamente de pernas abertas e deixando à completa disposição do outro jovem todas as suas partes jamais contempladas por ninguém mais. De súbito, ficar de costas já não lhe parecia tão intimidante...

Sua linha de pensamento se deteve quando novamente um dedo se pressionou contra sua entrada; desta vez foi muito mais fácil que deslizasse, graças ao lubrificante, porém igualmente incômodo. No entanto, se obrigou a respirar e relaxar, sabia que isso não era nada em comparação ao que viria a seguir... Não. Má ideia. Era melhor não seguir por ali tampouco. Respirou profundamente enquanto agora um segundo dedo se introduzia nele. Abriu os olhos; na realidade, não havia se dado conta de que os tinha fechados. Fabio olhava na direção aonde esse dedos se introduziam em sua bunda de maneira ansiosa. Sua bronzeada pele parecia brilhar em meio à escuridão e realmente Harry teve que admitir que o desejava; que realmente desejava um homem.

Fabio alçou a vista e sorriu suavemente.

— Vou fazê-lo agora — disse em voz baixa, como temendo alterar Harry ou talvez assustá-lo.

Harry não disse nada, apenas assentiu. Sabia que era inútil tentar falar, que sua voz não sairia, ou não de maneira normal. Seu olhar desviou-se inconscientemente até a ereção brilhante por causa do lubrificante e do preservativo e engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos e inspirou novamente enquanto sentia a ponta já pressionando.

— Irei devagar, e quando você quiser que pare... — Murmurou Fabio.

E então, sim, o sentiu; uma pontada de dor em seu ânus o fez soltar um pequeno gemido, mas Fabio não parou, empurrou ainda mais um pouco e a dor aumentou. Sentia como se o estivessem partindo em dois e isso definitivamente não estava funcionando. A dor aumentava a cada instante.

— Respira... Trata de — Fabio ofegou, empurrando um pouco mais, e Harry esteve tentado a lhe pedir que se calasse, que deixasse de consolá-lo. Contudo, se obrigou a obedecê-lo e respirou profundamente, ainda que isso não tenha ajudado a que a dor passasse.

— Espera... — Pediu com um gemido.

Fabio parou e se inclinou para frente, o suficiente para alcançar seus lábios, e então o beijou. Harry sentiu a pressão em seus lábios e tratou de devolver o beijo também, porém sua mente ainda seguia ocupada demais naquilo em sua bunda que o queimava e machucava. Uma suave mordida em seu lábio o fez ofegar e, pelo visto, Fabio decidiu aproveitar o momento, porque se empurrou completamente nele. A dor cresceu ainda mais.

— Merda! — Sentiu como se houvessem lhe tirado o fôlego completamente, e cacete que doía! Pela sua mente cruzaram as lembranças dos _cruciatus_ que Voldemort havia lançado em seu quarto ano e, ainda assim, a dor desta vez de alguma maneira era pior.

— Ó, meu Deus! — Fabio se levantou um pouco. Arfava e respirava entrecortadamente, tinha o cenho franzido, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço. — Você é... Está tão quente.

Harry quis dizer que ele estava demasiadamente grande e doloroso, mas imaginou que não era o que o outro rapaz queria escutar em um momento assim. Uma das mãos de Fabio se ocupou de seu membro — nada ereto nem animado por causa da dor — e começou a masturbá-lo à grande velocidade. Harry começou a se sentir um pouco mais excitado, mas a dor ainda continuava ali e Fabio já parecia desesperado por se mover; seu rosto estava se tornando cada vez mais avermelhado e sua testa estava enchendo de rugas.

— Fabio... Pode... — Sua voz parecia irreal. Toda a situação parecia irreal.

— Me desculpe... Não posso me conter muito mais... — Disse antes de sair lentamente e empurrar-se novamente.

Outra pontada de dor em seu ânus o fez ofegar, seus dedos se fecharam mais em torno dos lençóis.

— Não... — Fabio pegou uma de suas mãos e a levou até seu membro. — Se acaricie...

E Harry assim o fez, lentamente, tratando de se sentir excitado enquanto Fabio tornava a sair e entrar nele.

— Sei que dói... — Arfou Fabio, voltando a investir contra ele. — Só durará um pouco mais de tempo e logo... — Tornou a investir contra sua bunda, só que desta vez chegou mais fundo e algo similar à sensação que havia provocado com seus dedos, mas multiplicado por dez, explodiu em seu interior. Uma corrente de prazer percorreu todo o seu corpo e sua ereção deu um pequeno estirão. Harry abriu os olhos ainda mais e um gemido de satisfação escapou de seus lábios. — Ficará melhor — concluiu Fabio com um pequeno sorriso.

— Faz isso... Outra vez — pediu Harry entrecortadamente e Fabio voltou a fazê-lo uma vez mais e a sensação foi igual, inclusive melhor, pensou Harry, enquanto se masturbava com mais força. Era tão estranho... A dor estava ali, mas também o prazer. Era uma mescla que jamais havia concebido em sua mente, mas que agora o estava levando até o limite.

— Deus, Harry — gemeu Fabio, sujeitando-o pelos quadris com ambas as mãos e levantando-o um pouco mais para investir com ainda mais força.

E dali em diante, tudo se descontrolou na mente de Harry. Escutava-se gemer e escutava Fabio gemer e murmurar em um idioma que não entendia, enquanto a temperatura de seu corpo ia aumentando e sua ereção se endurecia cada vez mais. Quis avisar, mas o único que conseguiu foi emitir um gemido rouco enquanto se contorcia e o líquido quente de seu próprio prazer caía sobre seu abdômen e pernas. Sentiu Fabio golpear algumas vezes mais contra sua bunda antes que também gemesse e se deixasse cair.

Podia sentir o peito agitado e a pele quente e suada sobre sua própria pele, e se sentiu estranhamente reconfortado e mais relaxado do que havia se sentido em toda sua vida.

Fechou os olhos e tratou de desfrutar de todas essas novas sensações, e não passou muito tempo antes que Fabio se erguesse e, apoiado sobre os braços, o encarasse atentamente. Harry se sentiu observado e abriu os olhos para encarar o jovem. Agora que tudo havia passado, começava a se sentir envergonhado por tudo o que aconteceu.

— O que achou? — Perguntou Fabio.

— Esquisito — respondeu honestamente Harry.

— Esquisito como? Desagradavelmente esquisito? Ou esquisito como agradável e repetivelmente esquisito?

Harry soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

— Foi bom... E repetível.

Fabio sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez, para logo afastar-se novamente. Harry o sentiu sair lentamente de seu interior e a dor em seu ânus pareceu decidir voltar, enquanto deixava as pernas cair aos lados. Sabia que teria que se mover para assear-se; um banho seria o adequado, mas não estava seguro de que o resto de seu corpo quisesse fazer caso a essa intenção.

Girou o rosto o suficiente para ver Fabio lançar algo em direção à lixeira e logo estirar-se até a mesma gaveta do criado-mudo. Ele pegou uma pequena caixa de lenços descartáveis e a estendeu a Harry, que sorriu em agradecimento. Pelo menos não teria que se mover ainda para se limpar.

O silêncio se instaurou entre eles por bastante tempo e Harry esteve feliz por isso; não se sentia com energias para falar mais, seus olhos foram se fechando pouco a pouco e quando quase esteve a ponto de dormir, a voz de Fabio o trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Você pode ficar?

— De fato — bocejou, cobrindo a boca com a mão —, planejava ficar... Não acho que possa caminhar até nenhum lado por agora.

— Genial... — Fabio se colou mais a seu corpo e Harry sentiu a pele dele contra a sua nua. Um dos braços de Fabio pousou sobre seu abdômen.

— Fabio? — Sussurrou Harry, após mais um momento. Esperava que o rapaz não tivesse dormido.

—Mmm.

— Sempre doerá assim?

— Não, não tanto... — Os dedos de Fabio começaram a traçar pequenos círculos sobre seu abdômen.

— Isso é bom...

— Eu... — Fabio virou um pouco mais para ver o rosto de Harry. — Te machuquei muito?

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Não, não acho que você tenha me machucado.

Fabio sorriu para Harry novamente, antes de se deixar cair na cama.

— Deveríamos dormir um pouco — Fabio bocejou —, já é muito tarde.

— Sim — Harry fechou os olhos novamente e, tão cansado que estava, caiu dormido quase imediatamente.

 **ººººº**

Escutou de longe uma leve batida na porta, contudo estava tão cômodo dormindo que simplesmente se virou para o outro lado e tratou de afastar qualquer pedaço de realidade que se colasse em seu sonho.

Porém sentiu o movimento da cama e logo os ruídos foram aumentando, até que não pode evitar despertar completamente.

— O que me diz? Talvez seu amigo queira te acompanhar... — Disse a voz de uma garota desde a porta.

— Perguntarei a ele — essa era a voz de Fabio —, mas, de qualquer jeito, eu os alcanço em mais um momento...

— Bom, avisarei aos demais — disse a voz da garota. Harry viu como Fabio, que usava apenas uma boxer celeste clara, fechava a porta e se girava até ele.

— Olá — murmurou Harry, sentando-se. A dor em sua bunda lembrou-lhe o que havia acontecido à noite anterior; não foi apenas um sonho úmido, realmente ele e Fabio dormiram juntos. Suas bochechas coraram ao recordar e desviou a vista enquanto Fabio sorria e voltava para a cama.

— Bom dia... Não quis que te acordassem — Fabio se desfez da única peça que o cobria e Harry levantou a vista o suficiente para vê-lo nu diante dele. Um calor de excitação percorreu seu corpo e se mordeu o lábio inferior, detendo a visão no membro de Fabio.

— Tudo bem...

— Terá que ligar para seus amigos? — Perguntou, puxando o lençol que Harry não lembrava que estivesse ali na noite anterior e que agora o cobria. Lamentou que Fabio fizesse isso, pois agora podia ver claramente seu corpo nu e o início de sua ereção, provocada unicamente pela visão daquele corpo despido. Bem, se pensou alguma vez que estava só confuso sobre o que sentia pelos rapazes, aquilo lhe deixou tudo ainda mais claro. Como se houvesse forma de deixá-lo mais claro depois do ocorrido na noite anterior.

— Vejo que alguém mais despertou — sorriu Fabio, ajoelhando-se na cama, muito perto de Harry.

— Acho que... Melhor eu... — Não pode terminar de balbuciar a resposta que tinha planejado, pois os lábios de Fabio já haviam pousado sobre seu ombro e beijavam de maneira lenta, enquanto uma de suas mãos baixava por seu peito, até que chegou à sua agora mais acordada ereção. — Mmm — Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos, desfrutando das caricias.

Fabio o empurrou sobre a cama e se recostou sobre ele, ainda masturbando-o lentamente enquanto sua língua percorria o pescoço e a clavícula.

Harry separou um pouco mais as pernas e colocou suas mãos entre ambos, ocupando-se da ereção de Fabio, que já estava completamente dura, acariciando-a no mesmo ritmo, arqueando seu corpo e tratando de obter mais dessa pele e dessas caricias.

Logo tudo se tornou mais rápido e necessitado e seus quadris se empurraram contra a mão de Fabio, enquanto gemia contra seu pescoço. Uma mordida sob sua clavícula o fez gemer mais forte e então sentiu como sua mão se empapava daquele líquido quente que devia ser o sêmen de Fabio e, como se isso não fosse suficiente, seu próprio orgasmo o sobreveio, apertando uma mão contra as costas de Fabio e gemendo escandalosamente.

— Olá — repetiu Fabio com um sorriso, antes de lhe dar um rápido beijo na boca e deixar-se cair a um lado, ainda agitado.

— Olá — seu coração ainda batia com força e podia sentir as últimas correntes de prazer em suas pernas.

— Creio que devemos tomar um banho.

— Sim, é uma boa ideia... — Harry sorriu, mas não se moveu. A verdade é que se encontrava cômodo demais para mover-se ainda.

— Meus amigos, os que vivem aqui, irão à praia para surfar. Quer vir conosco?

— Eu não sei surfar...

— Oh.

— E tenho que ligar... — Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou alarmado a todas as direções, buscando algum relógio. — Droga, deveria voltar ao hotel, meus amigos devem estar preocupados. Que horas são? — Perguntou enquanto se sentava novamente; a dor na bunda voltou a aparecer e Harry grunhiu descontente.

— Apenas sete da manhã.

— Sete horas? Não é muito cedo? — Perguntou Harry, suspirando de alívio. Pelo tarde horário que acreditava ter dormido na noite anterior, pensava que já era quase meio-dia.

— Não, estamos de férias e em frente ao mar; devemos aproveitar, porque em épocas de aulas, quase nunca podemos sair para surfar.

— Oh, bem, Ron não se levantará até daqui à uma hora.

— Seu amigo?

— Sim... Creio que deveria...

Fabio se virou de lado na cama para encará-lo.

— Por que você não liga daqui e diz a ele que demorará um pouco mais?

Harry considerou a oferta por mais um momento; a verdade é que não sabia como encarar Ron agora que havia feito o que havia feito, agora que já estava convencido de que, de verdade, sim era gay. O sentimento de culpa e remorso por decepcionar seu amigo e a muitos outros voltou.

— Não estou te pressionando, estou? — Perguntou Fabio, sentando-se também.

— Hã? — Harry fitou Fabio e por um instante não entendeu a que se referia. — Ah... Não, claro que não, só pensava em... Ron é meu amigo desde que tenho onze anos, sua irmã e eu fomos namorados... Simplesmente não sei... Creio que será um pouco difícil dizer a verdade para ele.

— Se realmente for seu amigo, não te rechaçará.

— Então, posso ligar para ele daqui? — Perguntou Harry, querendo mudar o assunto da conversa e também tirá-lo de sua mente. Logo teria tempo para pensar nisso. Depois.

— Sim, e depois podemos ir à praia.

— Não tenho roupa de banho.

— Eu te empresto algo.

Harry sorriu.

— Sim, seria bom, embora acredite que tudo seu ficará grande em mim...

— Oh, vamos, Harry. Nem tudo — disse Fabio um tanto divertido, enquanto saltava da cama e lançava a Harry uma calça de algodão.

 **ººººº**

Ron pareceu um pouco desconfiado, mas não fez muitas objeções às desculpas que Harry lhe dava e marcou de se reunir com ele frente à casa de Hermione, ao entardecer. Ao que parecia, Hermione devia ajudar seus pais com os trâmites e algumas papeladas, e Ron se ofereceu para acompanhá-la, de modo que se sentiu aliviado por não deixar seu amigo sozinho durante o resto do dia.

Harry e Fabio tomaram café no refeitório daquela casa de estudantes logo após um banho longo e revigorante. Harry ainda se sentia dolorido e incomodado, principalmente ao se sentar, mas Fabio havia prometido que tudo isso desapareceria logo e Harry queria acreditar nele.

— Oh... Ainda aqui? — Disse uma garota, entrando no refeitório. Harry levantou o olhar ao escutá-la e se encontrou com uma jovem de pele pálida e cabelos muito escuros até os ombros, mas as pontas dos cabelos eram de cor roxa, um roxo bastante chamativo. Por um instante, a imagem de Tonks e suas diversas mudanças de cor de cabelo inundaram sua mente.

— Olá, Begonia, este é Harry — disse Fabio, antes de dar um gole em seu copo de suco de laranja.

— Ah... Você é Harry — respondeu a garota com um sorriso, aproximando-se mais à mesa —, eu falei contigo pelo telefone no outro dia.

— Sim, claro, reconheço sua voz — Harry assentiu, sentindo-se um tanto coibido; de repente se deu conta de que ela, e provavelmente todos os que estavam ali, saberiam o que Fabio e ele fizeram durante a noite.

— Descerá conosco para a praia?

— Sim, acho que sim.

— Daqui a pouco... — ratificou Fabio. Begonia sorriu para ele e, após se servir um copo de suco de laranja, saiu.

— Vejo vocês daqui a pouco, então — disse já na saída.

— Ela sabe — murmurou Harry para Fabio, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. — O que passou... Quer dizer, que você e eu...

— Que dormimos juntos? — Perguntou Fabio.

— Sim, isso... E você não deveria andar gritando isso.

— Oh, vamos, Harry... Não temos dez anos nem estamos na idade média para que seja um pecado ou que as pessoas se horrorizem.

Harry apenas suspirou e bebeu em silêncio o resto de seu suco de laranja.

— Anda, vamos, se anime — disse-lhe Fabio, enquanto passava um braço ao redor de seu ombro. — Te ensinarei a surfar.

— Você tem sua própria prancha?

— Pois, claro! Todos têm sua própria prancha.

 **ººººº**

O resto dos companheiros de casa de Fabio era divertido; quando finalmente chegaram à praia — Harry usando um traje de banho azul que Fabio o havia emprestado e que efetivamente lhe caia bem — todos já estavam metidos no mar. Fabio o pegou pela mão e Harry se sentiu ligeiramente bobo por isso, enquanto Fabio o guiava em direção à água fresca, que resultava bastante reconfortante por conta do calor que já começava a fazer.

Ele lhe apresentou aos demais rapazes e moças em meio à água e em seguida o colocou sobre a prancha; ficaram bastante tempo brincando sobre as ondas e, embora não tenha aprendido realmente a surfar, tinha que reconhecer que se divertiu bastante.

— Amanhã é meu aniversário — disse Harry, já quando Fabio e ele estavam juntos aos demais na orla, simplesmente deixando que o sol os aquecesse.

— Sério?

— Sim... Completo dezoito.

Fabio arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

— Pensei que já tinha completado.

Harry sorriu, sabendo-se descoberto.

— Certo... Mas, era quase o mesmo.

— Tá...

— Meus amigos e eu iremos tomar algo... Se você quiser, pode vir.

— Não te incomodará?

— Bom, não os diremos... Quer dizer... Como amigos?

Fabio suspirou.

— Está bem, se é que não incomodo... Ademais, posso lhes mostrar um lugar para dançar genial.

— Mas, eles...

— Hétero... — Interrompeu Fabio.

 **ººººº**

Foi mais fácil do que pensou encarar Ron e Hermione àquela tarde. Ainda se sentia culpado por ocultar-lhes algo assim, mas sabia que não era o momento para dizê-los nada; Hermione ainda estava resolvendo as coisas com seus pais, e Ron... Sabia que com Ron as coisas seriam muito mais complicadas.

Ambos se mostraram de acordo com que Fabio os acompanhasse no dia seguinte. Harry imaginava que Ron queria assegurar-se de que, de verdade, não estivesse saindo com alguma outra garota.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Ron acompanharam Hermione na realização de algumas diligências de seus pais; os senhores Granger ainda pareciam um tanto chateados e continuavam vivendo em casas separadas, mas Hermione tinha esperanças de que as coisas pouco a pouco se acertassem. Ela ainda se sentia culpada por ser, de alguma maneira, a causadora da separação de ambos, já que por ela não estar mais em suas lembranças, não tinham nenhuma razão para permanecerem juntos.

Harry e Ron estiveram em desacordo com ela, o que terminou em uma pequena discussão. No fim, Hermione cedeu simplesmente porque era aniversário de Harry e não queria estragar o dia dele.

Harry ainda se encontrava um tanto maravilhado entre a recordação do dia anterior com Fabio e a certeza de que havia chegado aos dezoito anos vivo, algo que não esperava, sobretudo durante as últimas horas da batalha final em Hogwarts.

Pela tarde ligou para Fabio, que se ofereceu a buscá-los, de modo que às oito da noite, após jantar com Ron e Hermione e brindar pelo seu aniversário, os três já esperavam prontos na porta do hotel até que Fabio aparecesse.

Harry não podia negar que estava nervoso, e por vários motivos; passou, como nunca antes, mais de meia hora tratando de encontrar o traje adequado para sair, ademais ainda tinha certo temor de que seus amigos descobrissem que, na verdade, Fabio era algo mais que um amigo.

— Harry!

Harry volteou para ver Fabio; este vestia uma calça jeans ajustada e uma camisa sem mangas, de cor branca, tinha realmente uma boa aparência e ele não pode evitar sorrir tontamente durante um momento, antes de se lembrar que seus amigos também estavam ali.

— Fabio, estes são Ron e Hermione.

Ambos os jovens cumprimentaram educadamente a Fabio e Harry agradeceu que ele não tenha feito nenhum comentário sobre o sotaque deles também.

Fabio os direcionou a uma discoteca que ficava a dez minutos do hotel. Era bastante grande e estava cheia de gente, a música que soava era parecida à das discotecas as quais haviam ido uns dias antes e Ron e Hermione se divertiram muito dançando e bebendo drinks multicores, embora Harry não pudesse negar que o lugar anterior o agradava mais; ali, pelo menos, poderia dançar com Fabio livremente.

Já passava da meia-noite quando voltou à mesa, depois de dançar com Hermione; Ron e Fabio ficaram sozinhos conversando e não podia negar que estava um pouco nervoso. Ron podia apoiar muito ao mundo trouxa, mas ainda não compreendia muitas coisas, como a forma correta de dizer algumas palavras, ou o uso de alguns objetos, e temia que ficasse em evidência frente a Fabio.

— Rapazes... Creio que já devo ir — disse Hermione. Estava ruborizada e realmente parecia sentida por ter que partir. — Ficarei na casa de meus pais e, você já sabe, às vezes são um pouco rígidos — explicou para Fabio, que assentiu em resposta.

— Claro... Se quiserem, nós os acompanhamos — disse Fabio, pondo-se de pé.

— Não, está bem — murmurou Ron. Evidente que desejava se despedir de Hermione a sós.

— Então, se quiserem eu acompanho Harry ao hotel, assim ele não retorna só — ofereceu Fabio.

— Isso seria uma boa ideia — apoiou Hermione.

— Não preciso que me acompanhem — se queixou Harry. Sentia-se ligeiramente embriagado pelo álcool, cada vez lhe era mais difícil manter o olhar afastado de Fabio, e que falassem dele como um menino pequeno só conseguia irritá-lo mais.

Os três jovens se viraram para vê-lo com um gesto divertido.

— Sim, obrigado Fabio — disse Ron —, você se arranja com ele e eu irei deixar Hermione na casa dela.

— Depois você poderá voltar sozinho? — Perguntou Fabio.

— Sim, sem problemas.

 **ººººº**

Harry deveria saber que Fabio não se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo só para cuidar dele. Quando Ron e Hermione se despediram e subiram num taxi, Fabio o levou à zona de discotecas gay, onde a festa parecia apenas iniciar; a rua principal estava completamente cheia de garotos, garotas e casais caminhando, rindo e, inclusive, alguns discutindo.

Entraram na mesma discoteca da primeira noite e Harry de imediato se sentiu muito mais cômodo, enquanto a música soava e seus corpos se mexiam, um contra o outro, esfregando-se, acariciando-se e aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Depois de meia hora dançando dessa maneira, Harry tinha uma grande ereção e necessitava encontrar a forma de dar solução para isso. Fabio também estava excitado, podia senti-lo, e embora ainda houvesse certa dor em sua bunda, nesse momento estava disposto a que Fabio o penetrasse novamente.

— Quer que vamos ao seu hotel? — Perguntou Fabio sobre seu ouvido; a lufada de ar quente fez com que os pelos de sua nuca se eriçassem e que apertasse mais forte o corpo do rapaz contra o seu. O que não daria para simplesmente desaparatá-lo dali e aparatá-lo em qualquer lugar, mas definitivamente não no hotel. Não se arriscaria mais do que já estava se arriscando.

— Não podemos ir à sua casa?

— Sim, eu dizia isso por causa de seu amigo... Deve achar que você já chegou ao hotel.

— Eu me responsabilizo — Harry lhe deu mais um beijo nos lábios, querendo fazê-lo entender o quão necessitado estava. — Vamos...

 **ººººº**

Tudo havia sido mais fácil desta vez; chegar à casa de estudantes, subir as escadas às escuras, desnudar-se diante dele, se beijar e acariciar... Tudo, até o momento em que Fabio lhe pediu que o penetrasse. Harry não sabia muito acerca de como funcionavam as relações entre homens, mas pensou que Fabio não fosse daqueles que se deixaria penetrar e o fato de que pedisse isso lhe pareceu genial.

De modo que agora estava ali com um preservativo em uma das mãos e o tubo de lubrificante na outra; Fabio havia dado a volta, estava sobre seus joelhos e mãos e a visão da bunda de Fabio o deixou sem fôlego por um momento.

— Vamos, Harry — Fabio o apressou. Harry passou suavemente uma mão por suas úmidas costas e lhe deu um beijo na nuca antes de colocar o preservativo (tal como tinha lido como se colocava, porque na realidade nunca havia usado um), e em seguida espalhou o lubrificante entre as nádegas de Fabio, que sibilou e pareceu se excitar ainda mais.

— Eu nunca... — Admitiu Harry, embora isso fosse algo que Fabio já soubesse.

— Tudo bem... Apenas... Oh, Deus! Estou tão excitado...

Harry soltou uma pequena e boba gargalhada e, com um dedo, tateou a entrada para logo empurrar suavemente. Realmente, esperava não machucar Fabio; no fim das contas, ele sempre foi muito amável com ele.

— Não, só faça.

— Não precisa...?

— Não, é sério, Harry — Fabio ofegou e Harry viu como ele se deixava cair para frente, levantando ainda mais a bunda, provocando-o ainda mais.

— Vou — disse com voz firme enquanto guiava seu próprio membro sobre a entrada escorregadia de Fabio. Empurrou só um pouco, ainda com um pouco de temor, mas a sensação de ser absorvido por algo tão quente e apertado (desgraçadamente estreito e quente, concluiu) o fez chegar até o fundo, até que sentiu seus quadris chocando-se com a bunda de Fabio.

A sensação de ser capturado e apertado dentro desse corpo quente lhe tirou o fôlego; temeu ejacular só com isso e ficou completamente quieto, segurando os quadris de Fabio e tratando de respirar e de convencer seu corpo de que não podia gozar só com isso.

— Siiiimm — gemeu Fabio.

— Isso é... Uau!

Fabio soltou uma pequena risada e logo moveu seus quadris de modo circular contra Harry.

— Vamos, Harry...

E então Harry começou a se mover, lentamente no início, tratando de dominar seus próprios impulsos, mas o interior quente, abrindo-se e apertando-o cada vez que entrava, e a forma como as costas de Fabio se arqueava, marcando cada um de seus músculos, logo o descontrolou e investiu com força uma e outra vez, enquanto escutava Fabio gemer e pedir mais; até que uma sensação já conhecida formigou desde a ponta de seus pés, concentrando-se na sua entreperna para em seguida explodir com um grito abafado e se deixar cair contra as costas úmidas e agitadas de Fabio.

Fabio soltou um leve choramingo e um instante depois o sentiu agitar-se debaixo dele. Se perguntou se por ventura havia conseguido terminar. Sentiu-se ligeiramente mal por não ter sequer pensado nele enquanto alcançava seu próprio orgasmo. O corpo de Fabio caiu finalmente na cama e, sobre ele, Harry ainda ofegante.

— Obrigado — murmurou Harry. Acariciou um dos lados das costas de Fabio e se levantou lentamente; as suas pernas tremiam e se sentia extremamente cansado.

— Obrigado? — Murmurou Fabio, girando o rosto. — Me cairia melhor um "Você esteve fabuloso" ou pelo menos um "Curti".

— Claro que curti — disse Harry rapidamente enquanto terminava de se desfazer da camisinha e a jogava no cesto de lixo. Fabio sorria e Harry entendeu que se tratava de uma piada, ainda assim se aproximou dele e lhe deu mais um beijo nos lábios. — Fabuloso.

— Eu também curti...

 **ººººº**

No dia seguinte, Harry voltou ao hotel bastante cedo e, para seu alívio, Ron ainda não parecia ter acordado nem notado sua ausência. Enfiou-se em sua própria cama e se dedicou a pensar; aqueles eram os momentos que não lhe agradavam, os momentos de completa solidão. Bom, de solidão entre ele e sua consciência — aquela que lhe questionava sobre cada coisa que fazia e lhe recordava que ser gay não era algo normal nem correto. Não teve oportunidade de perguntar mais sobre o assunto à Hermione, mas o que havia escutado àquela tarde no consultório era suficiente, pois estava claro que no mundo mágico, na Inglaterra pelo menos, não era algo sequer aceito e que Ron sentia antipatia por gente como ele.

Harry suspirou profundamente e se virou por completo, abraçando a almofada um pouco mais. A fase da negação, de pensar que aquilo só era uma etapa passageira e de dúvidas estava terminando. Tinha que aceitar que na verdade era o que era e, ainda que no início lhe custasse muito sequer pensar nisso, agora sim tinha coragem para admiti-lo em sua mente. Era gay, e o mais provável era que isso lhe trouxesse problemas no futuro. Um futuro no qual ainda não havia pensado, mas que sabia que devia decidir assim que chegasse em casa.

Pelo que Fabio o explicou, no mundo trouxa, embora a homossexualidade não fosse algo digno de ser elogiado, tampouco era algo muito estranho. Cada vez se aprovava mais e mais os casais do mesmo sexo e, inclusive, em alguns países os permitiam unirem-se legalmente. Harry riu disso, não se imaginava casado com nenhum homem, embora Fabio tenha replicado que isso era porque nunca havia se apaixonado realmente por ninguém.

O som de alguém tocando à porta o fez sobressaltar-se. — Sim?

— Harry... Já está acordado? — Era Ron, e Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Perguntou-se por quanto tempo mais continuaria saltando dessa maneira; a guerra havia terminado fazia quase três meses e ainda tinha noites em que dormia em guarda, pronto para ser atacado.

— Claro — disse abrindo a porta. Ron já estava pronto e vestido e Harry se perguntou quantas horas esteve meditando sobre a sua cama.

— Ainda não tomou banho?

— Não sabia que tínhamos pressa.

— Sim, iremos tomar café com Hermione. Mais do que isso, ela ligou há apenas alguns minutos e disse que nos apressássemos, que tinha noticias.

 **ººººº**

As notícias que Hermione tinha eram que seus pais já estavam terminando de resolver a papelada para vender a casa de praia e transladar os consultórios, e que, além disso, as passagens de volta para Londres já tinham data, só ficariam ali mais 10 dias e logo partiriam.

A notícia não agradou muito a Harry. Na Austrália podia fazer o que quisesse, ninguém estava preocupado com a vida dele; em contrapartida, na Inglaterra, no mundo mágico, seria muito difícil passar desapercebido. Mais um problema que acrescentar à sua lista, entre os quais estava o que fazer com seu futuro e a forma como diria a seus amigos sobre suas preferências.

Fabio somente disse que era uma pena que se fosse tão rápido, mas se ofereceu como guia turístico para ele e seus amigos, aproveitando que ele também estava de férias e que podia se dar esse tempo.

Tanto Harry como ele já haviam falado antes a respeito, sabiam que qualquer coisa que passasse entre eles era algo que terminaria no momento em que Harry voltasse para casa. "Não somos namorados, nem nada parecido ou exclusivo", foram as palavras precisas de Fabio e Harry esteve de acordo com ele. Fabio era alguém de quem ele gostava e com o qual experimentava coisas que não havia feito antes, era a sua primeira vez e nunca deixaria de sentir carinho por ele, mas sabia que não estava apaixonado e que não havia um futuro mais longo que o daquelas férias, de modo que ambos decidiram aproveitar e curtir esse curto tempo. Depois de tudo, descobriu que era mais fácil lidar com os rapazes do que com as garotas.

 **ººººº**

Os dias seguintes passaram muito mais rápido do que Harry desejou; seus amigos e ele foram com Fabio até Blackbutt Reserve, uma reserva cheia de dunas e muitos animais. Hermione tirou um monte de fotos trouxa de todas as aves e cangurus que viram, Ron parecia não tão contente pelo excesso de calor, mas no fundo também se divertiu.

Uns dias depois, foram fazer um piquenique na orla do lago Macquarie, onde Fabio lhes contou várias informações sobre o lago. Seus amigos pareciam cada vez mais à vontade com ele e Harry não podia estar mais encantado, pois durante as noites, quando seus amigos desapareciam por aí, ele aproveitava para fazer exatamente o mesmo, recorrendo com Fabio os bares e lugares para dançar, para em seguida terminarem na casa dele com longas e prazerosas sessões de sexo. Harry descobriu e aprendeu muito mais coisas com Fabio — e não somente turísticas.

Os pais de Hermione ainda continuavam aborrecidos, mas pareciam resignados a voltar à Inglaterra, embora a desconfiança em relação ao mundo mágico não lhes fosse passar muito rapidamente.

Harry teve tempo de sobra para pensar em muitas coisas, pois havia tardes em que simplesmente deitava sob o sol, na praia em frente à casa dos pais de Hermione, e, somente com o som do mar e a suave brisa, se dedicava a analisar o que fazer mais adiante.

Já havia decidido voltar a estudar, tal como lhe sugeriu Hermione; queria entrar na escola de aurores. No fim das contas era o que sempre quis e sabia que não seria difícil consegui-lo, mas queria terminar a escola e passar em todas as provas requeridas, assim como os demais. Ron disse que também voltaria, embora não se mostrasse muito convencido. Harry sabia que no fundo só o fazia para estar com Hermione e talvez com ele também.

Era sua última oportunidade de ter um ano tranqüilo, de desfrutar o fato de somente ser estudante e não se preocupar por nada mais além de passar nas matérias e terminar as tarefas. Agora que tudo já havia passado, seria muito mais fácil... Ou ao menos isso esperava.

 **ººººº**

Na noite prévia à sua partida para Londres, Fabio os convenceu a sair para beber e os quatro rumaram até uma discoteca bastante lotada de gente. A escuridão, recortada apenas pelas luzes multicores que se movimentavam ao ritmo da musica acelerada, era precisa para que Harry pudesse brincar um pouco com Fabio por debaixo da mesa, enquanto seus amigos conversavam. Harry sabia que aquela era a última noite que teriam juntos e de alguma maneira se sentiu um tanto desiludido quando Fabio convidou seus amigos, mas depois de alguns drinks a chateação se converteu em desejo e excitação.

Quando Hermione e Ron decidiram ir dançar, finalmente se encontraram a sós.

— Você ficou chateado porque pedi a eles que viessem? — Perguntou Fabio, gritando sobre seu ouvido. A mão de Harry estava sobre a sua perna, subindo e descendo de maneira lenta, cada vez mais próxima à entreperna do rapaz.

— Um pouco, mas não importa — Harry subiu a mão ainda mais e a pressionou contra o volume na calça de Fabio, lambendo os lábios mentalmente pela ansiedade de tê-lo nu e com total liberdade de tocá-lo. — Daqui a pouco você e eu escaparemos, certo?

— Certo — respondeu Fabio, que parecia um tanto acalorado —, mas se continuar me tocando assim, não acho que possa me conter até sair da discoteca.

— Oh, sério? — Murmurou com um olhar divertido, enquanto sua mão pressionava ainda mais forte sobre o membro cada vez mais ereto. Deu uma olhada em direção à pista de dança e localizou Ron e Hermione bastante longe deles, era impossível que os vissem.

— Harry!

Harry pressionou muito mais forte o membro e Fabio arfou, seu olhar se tornou muito mais brilhante, como quando estavam em seu quarto a sós, transando. Harry sabia que era puro desejo e aquilo o fez sentir-se bem; a noção de que alguém o desejasse dessa maneira.

— Para... Se não parar...

— O que? — Perguntou com um tom de insolência.

A mão de Fabio se fechou em torno de seu punho com um pouco de força.

— Venha até o fundo; do lado esquerdo há um lugar escuro... — Fabio se pôs de pé e se afastou entre as pessoas. Harry o observou ir com a boca ligeiramente aberta e não acreditando ainda no que havia dito. Um lugar escuro? Ele só esteve provocando, não pensava que Fabio quisesse realmente continuar com isso em um lugar assim, em uma discoteca hétero onde seus amigos estavam perigosamente próximos.

Deu mais uma olhada para a pista de dança; seus amigos seguiam ali, bastante distraídos. Mordeu o lábio pensando no que fazer, mas tinha tanta vontade de tocar Fabio, ainda mais sendo essa sua última noite, que, sem titubear muito mais, se colocou de pé e caminhou na mesma direção que o rapaz havia caminhado, esquivando-se de muita gente que dançava e bebia. Finalmente, quando terminou de atravessar a pista de dança, dobrou à esquerda como Fabio havia dito e o encontrou apoiado contra a parede e com os braços cruzados, o cabelo claro e solto caindo sobre seu rosto e aquele olhar de desejo que tanto o excitava.

Fabio estendeu uma mão e Harry a segurou para ser puxado com força. Seus lábios se encontraram com os de Fabio e ambos se envolveram num beijo desenfreado enquanto suas mãos se apressavam para tocar toda a pele possível.

— Fabio... Não podemos... Aqui não — ofegou Harry quando os lábios de Fabio baixaram até seu pescoço.

— Você me provocou demais — murmurou Fabio, enquanto suas mãos o puxavam mais contra seu corpo.

— Sim, mas podemos ir... Ron e Hermione não se chatearão.

— Daqui a pouco — Fabio voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios e Harry se derreteu ante as sensações. Se Fabio tivesse baixado as calças e quisesse penetrá-lo ali mesmo, não teria colocado nenhuma barreira. Inclusive, já estava pensando no quão difícil seria fazer isso de verdade quando um grito abafado o fez se sobressaltar. Instintivamente, se afastou de Fabio ao mesmo tempo em que girava para se encontrar com uma das coisas que mais temia:

Hermione estava de pé diante deles, com uma mão cobria os lábios e seus olhos estavam muito abertos. Parecia horrorizada.

— Hermione... — Murmurou Harry, dando um passo em direção a ela, que apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Desculpe... Eu...

— Hermione — repetiu Harry —, deixe-me te... — Mas a garota deu a volta e desapareceu rapidamente. Harry ficou olhando o espaço vazio durante mais um instante.

— Sinto muito — disse Fabio, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e sua voz soava realmente sentida —, não foi minha intenção que...

— Não se preocupe... No fundo, é minha culpa.

— Por que você não vai tentar falar com ela?

— Não creio que... — Harry olhou para Fabio por um momento e sorriu da melhor maneira que pode. — Melhor voltarmos à mesa.

— Está seguro de que quer que eu volte?

— Sim, vamos — Harry caminhou sem esperar por Fabio e submergiu novamente entre a grande quantidade de pessoas que dançava ao redor. Quando chegou à sua mesa, Hermione ainda continuava ruborizada e respirando de modo acelerado, como quando estava muito chateada.

— Harry! — Ron se pôs em pé rapidamente. — Que bom que voltou, Hermione tem que voltar para casa e vou acompanhá-la. Acha que pode voltar só?

Harry deu mais uma olhada para Hermione, mas ela não o encarou. Parecia mais entretida com o fundo do copo vazio sobre a mesa, diante dela.

— Claro, sem problemas.

— Bem, te vejo pela manhã — disse Ron, enquanto Hermione já se colocava de pé. — Até logo, Fabio — agregou, e Harry virou para ver que Fabio de fato o havia seguido, estava ao seu lado, de pé, e parecia realmente incomodado.

— Até logo... Suponho que já não nos veremos, então foi um prazer conhecê-los — disse Fabio, estendendo sua mão até Ron, que sorriu amavelmente.

— Igualmente, tomara que possamos nos escrever alguma vez.

— Sim, estou segura de que Harry tem seu endereço — Hermione murmurou, fez um assentimento e puxou Ron por uma mão. — Vamos, já devo voltar para casa.

Ron franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar de desculpa para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros, nervoso, antes do outro se afastar junto à garota. Quando ambos se distanciaram o suficiente, se deixou cair sobre um dos bancos e suspirou derrotado. Era um descuidado, um inconsciente, e Hermione o havia descoberto. E o pior de tudo é que ela parecia decepcionada.

— Harry... Se você quiser ir com eles e conversar...

— Não, agora não quero falar com eles, será pior... — Harry tomou o que restava de bebida em um dos copos e durante um longo tempo se manteve em silêncio, pensando nas mil e uma formas de falar com Hermione e temeroso de que a garota dissesse a Ron o que viu.

A seu lado, Fabio permaneceu em silêncio, simplesmente acompanhando-o, e Harry o agradeceu sinceramente.

— Ainda podemos ir à sua casa? — Perguntou de repente. Fabio se virou rapidamente para ele. Certamente não esperava que ele falasse ou que lhe propusesse isso.

— Eu gostaria, é nossa despedida, no fim das contas.

 **ººººº**

Era sua despedida e Fabio disse que faria algo especial. Depois de chegar à casa de estudantes, ambos haviam se enfiado no chuveiro e se entretido por bastante tempo, para em seguida terminarem no quarto do jovem.

E ali estava Harry agora, recostado contra o próprio abdômen nos brancos lençóis e ofegando de antecipação enquanto a língua de Fabio descia lentamente pelas suas costas, dando pequenas mordidas de vez em quando e deixando um rastro úmido a seu passo. Harry apertava os lençóis com força e seus quadris se esfregavam suavemente contra o colchão, enquanto essa língua seguia baixando ainda mais, e quando mordeu o final de sua coluna, soltou um gemido ainda mais alto. As mãos de Fabio sujeitaram os quadris para que deixasse de se mover e esteve a ponto de protestar, quando essa língua baixou um pouco mais. Começou a respirar com ainda mais dificuldade, não querendo imaginar o quão abaixo Fabio chegaria com suas carícias. Quando as mãos de Fabio separaram suas nádegas suavemente e essa língua desceu mais ainda, justo até sua entrada, se estremeceu completamente.

— Deusdeusdeus — Harry virou a cabeça todo o possível para enxergar apenas a cabeça de Fabio entre suas pernas. Então, essa língua se empurrou um pouco mais e ele se deixou cair entre as almofadas, arfando sonoramente e levantando mais os quadris.

— Gosta disso? — Murmurou Fabio, enquanto o fazia se apoiar sobre os joelhos.

— Caramba, sim!

Fabio não respondeu. Sua língua voltou a brincar em sua entrada, dando pequenas lambidas e empurrando suavemente, como querendo entrar nele. A mera ideia o fez se sentir ainda mais excitado; uma de suas mãos baixou até ocupar-se de seu membro, já extremamente duro, e começou a se masturbar com rapidez. Fabio interrompia suas carícias para dar-lhe alguma suave mordida ou introduzir um de seus dedos para que, em seguida, essa língua retomasse seu trabalho, pressionado e umedecendo tudo, fazendo-o se sentir mais e mais necessitado.

— Fabio! — Guinchou, empurrando suas cadeiras ainda mais contra a boca do rapaz. — Deus... Fabio, por favor.

— O que você quer, Harry? — Fabio perguntou com voz grave, enquanto um par de seus dedos pressionava no interior dele. Harry empurrou os quadris contra esses dedos, tratando de obter maior prazer.

— Você sabe o que quero — ofegou.

Fabio lhe deu mais uma mordida em uma das nádegas e se afastou um momento. Sobre seu ombro, Harry viu como ele colocava o preservativo e espalhava um pouco de lubrificante nele. — Vamos...

— Que impaciente que você se tornou — disse-lhe um tanto divertido, enquanto o segurava pelos quadris e o levantava um pouco. Pressionou-se dentro dele com bastante lentidão e soltou um profundo suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que Harry gemia pela sensação de tê-lo em seu interior.

Harry se agitou contra as cadeiras do rapaz, incitando-o a se mover, então Fabio começou a se movimentar contra ele uma e outra vez, com bastante força. Os gemidos de ambos se misturaram com o ruído de seus corpos chocando e da leve batida da cama; a mão de Harry voltou até seu próprio membro e começou a se masturbar com rapidez enquanto pedia por mais e mais e Fabio o satisfazia, até que ambos explodiram ao mesmo tempo num forte orgasmo. As pernas de Harry tremeram e ele se deixou cair sobre a cama, com o corpo de Fabio em cima.

— Ouch — murmurou Harry. Fabio lhe deu mais uma mordida na nuca e se levantou, saindo de seu interior para em seguida cair a um lado. — Nossa, Fabio, isso foi fenomenal.

Fabio sorriu.

— Realmente, você é um rapaz fofo — disse, acariciando-lhe uma bochecha com carinho.

— Sabe que não gosto que me diga isso — Harry tratou de parecer ressentido, mas não podia conseguir isso se sentindo tão relaxado.

— Você não gosta, mas é fofo, Harry.

 **ººººº**

Harry não gostava de despedidas. Na verdade, nunca havia tido muitas oportunidades de fazê-las, não tinha de quem se despedir, ao menos não dessa maneira. Ao amanhecer, havia abraçado Fabio com força e tinha lhe dado um último beijo. Fabio disse que sentiria muita saudade dele e Harry não podia negar que também sentiria sua falta; havia desenvolvido muito carinho por ele, passaram duas semanas se vendo praticamente todos os dias e transando todas as noites, descobriu sensações completamente novas e fantásticas, e, sobretudo, todas suas dúvidas e dilemas terminaram muito bem resolvidos.

Pouco antes das sete da manhã, chegou à porta do hotel ainda sustentando em uma mão o papel com o endereço e telefone que Fabio lhe deu. Harry lhe havia dado o endereço dos Dursley, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, porque não conhecia nenhum outro endereço trouxa para onde pudessem escrevê-lo. No entanto, dava voltas à ideia de tornar Largo Grimmauld visível. Talvez devesse perguntar a Hermione a respeito. Se é que ela voltasse a lhe dirigir a palavra, claro.

Terminou de preparar sua bagagem lenta e metodicamente. Se durante a noite havia conseguido afastar aquele sentimento de culpa, agora que estava sozinho não podia fazer mais que pensar na expressão de Hermione. No quão horrorizada estava. Talvez, inclusive, decepcionada. E isso doía e muito, que Hermione, sua melhor amiga, a quem amava como a uma irmã, o olhasse dessa maneira; a possibilidade de que ela sentisse repulsa por ele era algo que lhe partia o coração.

A incerteza sobre o que fazer ou como agir a partir de agora, quando voltasse para casa, o consumia. Ao menos teria desejado poder falar com Ron e Hermione primeiro, confessar-lhes o que sentia, o que era, e não que ela se inteirasse dessa maneira tão pouco apropriada. Na verdade, ele sabia que se havia uma opinião que lhe importava, essa era a de Ron e Hermione; ninguém mais cabia em seu pequeno mundo, nem sequer Ginny ou os demais Weasley. Se Ron e Hermione permanecessem ao seu lado, como sempre foi, tudo estaria bem. Mas, sem eles... Não queria pensar no quanto se sentiria só sem eles.

A porta soou suavemente e Harry franziu o cenho. No geral, Ron não era tão "delicado" ao bater — Diga — disse em voz alta.

— Harry... — Era Hermione e sua voz não soava segura. O coração de Harry começou a bater com extrema violência enquanto cruzava o quarto em três passadas e abria a porta. — Podemos conversar? — Ela perguntou, antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo. Estava corada e não o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

— Claro — Harry se colocou a um lado e a deixou entrar. O fato de que viesse sozinha lhe fez entender que ainda não havia dito nada a Ron. Ainda.

— Vejo que já tem quase tudo pronto — ela comentou, sentando-se na cama, junto à mala, e dobrando um par de camisas que ele tinha deixado jogadas descuidadamente.

— Mais ou menos — Harry a fitou com atenção, tratando de se adiantar ao que ela fosse dizer, preparado para explicar as razões pelas quais estava fazendo o que ela viu que estava fazendo com Fabio.

— Eu... — Hermione suspirou profundamente e em seguida encarou Harry. Suas bochechas estavam mais coradas que de costume e sua postura era demasiadamente rígida. — Lamento ter saído correndo assim...

— Que? — Harry se aproximou um pouco mais em direção à sua amiga, não compreendendo bem suas palavras.

— Lamento ter reagido assim, é só que... Eu me surpreendi tanto.

— Hermione, eu sinto muito, você não tinha por que ver isso, nem eu por que me comportar assim. Não era o lugar adequado e...

— Harry... — Hermione meneou a cabeça. — Eu creio que temos uma conversa pendente... — Seus olhos começaram a ficar mais brilhantes e Harry sabia que começaria a chorar. Ajoelhou-se diante dela e pôs uma mão sobre o ombro da garota, interrompendo-a.

— Eu lamento, lamento ter te decepcionado desta maneira.

— Não diga isso — Hermione limpou com o dorso da mão as lágrimas que já começavam a correr. — Eu só não pude... Estava muito confusa naquele momento, mas não devia ir embora assim, deixando que você acreditasse que estava chateada ou decepcionada.

— Não está? — Perguntou Harry, com algo de surpresa.

— Eu me surpreendi bastante... Nunca teria imaginado que você... Eu te vi na escola com Cho, e com Ginny, e te ouvi dizer que Fleur era bonita e coisas assim... Nunca achei que fosse...

— Gay? — Perguntou Harry, em um murmúrio.

— Você é?

— Sim, eu sou. Sou gay — Harry se surpreendeu pela tranqüilidade que lhe deu dizer essas palavras diante de sua amiga e do fácil que era admiti-lo diante dela.

— E você tem certeza? — Hermione lhe deu um olhar intenso. — Não é só uma etapa de confusão ou algo assim?

Harry suspirou profundamente e negou com a cabeça.

— Tinha dúvidas faz algum tempo... Quando viemos aqui e conheci Fabio, então... Simplesmente me dei conta... — Hermione enrubesceu um pouco mais e desviou a vista e Harry deteve suas palavras.

— Eu tinha algumas suspeitas, sabe? — Disse ela, após um instante. Parecia muito mais calma. — Sobre Fabio, a forma como vocês desapareciam sempre, ou como não te incomodava que Ron e eu te deixássemos sempre sozinho... Pensei que talvez houvesse alguém mais ali, uma garota que Fabio conhecia, porque não podia imaginar outra coisa...

— Eu queria contar a vocês, sério, mas não aqui. Você tinha problemas com seus pais e não queria aumentar tudo com isto.

Hermione pegou um das mãos de Harry e sorriu pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto.

— Eu, na verdade, vinha te dizer que não importa o que aconteça, sempre será meu amigo... Que me perdoe por ter agido como uma intolerante ao sair correndo dali; não era minha intenção te magoar ou ofender.

— Hermione — Harry suspirou com alivio. Hermione apertou um pouco mais as suas mãos contra as de Harry e lhe sorriu com aquele gesto de "deixa pra lá" que nunca havia lhe causado tanto alivio e tranqüilidade como nesse momento.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio mais um instante e logo Hermione suspirou e falou:

— Harry, isto será muito difícil. Você sabe o quanto são intransigentes no mundo mágico com este assunto?

— Não, na verdade não...

— Estudamos algo na aula de Estudos dos Trouxas e... — Hermione se deteve ao ver a expressão de pânico que Harry colocou e apertou um pouco mais suas mãos contra as de Harry. — Teremos tempo para falar disto... De tudo o que queira. Investigarei um pouco mais sobre o tema assim que chegarmos em casa.

— Tenho que dizer a Ron, não gostaria que ele descobrisse por causa de alguma estupidez minha...

— Já veremos a forma de fazer isso, tudo ficará bem, você vai ver — disse ela, suspirando profundamente. Harry achou que ela, mais do que tratar de convencê-lo, tratava de convencer a si mesma; pelo tom com o qual lhe falava era como se lidasse com uma criança que havia feito uma grande travessura e agora estava com problemas.

— Você não parece muito convencida.

— Não, Harry, não estou — ela admitiu, franzindo o cenho. — Você tem que entender que tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ainda estou... Me acostumando.

— Tá.

— Harry, você sabe que te amo... Sabe disso, não é? — Harry apenas assentiu, olhando à sua amiga nos olhos. — E aconteça o que acontecer, nunca deixarei de te amar. Você é meu melhor amigo.

Harry agradeceu as palavras de sua amiga e sorriu em resposta. Hermione lhe revolveu o cabelo de maneira carinhosa e suspirou. — O melhor será nos apressar, apenas temos tempo de tomar café e sair para o aeroporto.

 **ººººº**

Algumas horas depois, Harry observava pela janela do avião como a cidade ia se distanciando lentamente. Ao seu lado, Ron dormitava tranquilamente; Harry estava seguro de que Hermione havia tornado a enfeitiçá-lo. Ela estava a dois assentos atrás, junto a seus pais, conversando em murmúrios.

O céu era muito azul e o sol estava a pino, enquanto a cidade se fazia cada vez menor. Harry suspirou, já sentindo falta de Fabio e de toda liberdade que teve ali, e preparando-se mentalmente para encarar sua vida quando chegassem em casa. A guerra havia terminado e muitas de suas dúvidas estavam resolvidas; agora lhe restava afrontar o que chegasse e se preparar para o futuro.

* * *

 **NdT2:** Enfim, temos o primeiro lemmon da história e este não podia ser mais descritivo e/ou versátil! #Megusta Fabio super paciente e didático com o Harry... Um amorzinho! Aliás, os OC da Zafy são todos maravilhosos.

"(...)Sobretudo grande". POTTER, H. descrevendo _você-sabe-o-que_... HAHAHAHA Não consigo ler essa parte da fic sem rir muito e imaginar aquela vinheta de _Brasil sil sil_ na voz do Edmo Zarife.

Bem, Harry agora sim reconheceu a sua homossexualidade, conta com o apoio de Hermione e está voltando para a velha Londres para retomar sua vida e planejar o futuro. E depois de três capítulos inteiros só pra ele, já tá mais do que na hora de acompanharmos as desventuras de Draco.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** YARIK FORSYTH


	7. Yarik Forsyth

**NdT:** Chegamos ao último capítulo do primeiro livro e finalmente saberemos um pouco mais sobre o passado de Draco e sobre Yarik. Ao traduzir este capítulo, uma música ficou rondando minha cabeça o tempo todo, então aproveito para dividi-la com vocês. É uma canção que fala de amor, de um amor negado pela sociedade, mas que nem por isso deixa de existir. E é linda, é real, é triste... É Jorge Vercillo. Ouça, entre no clima e aproveite o capítulo.

Perigoso é te amar, doloroso querer  
Somos homens pra saber o que é melhor pra nós  
O desejo a nos punir, só porque somos iguais  
A Idade Média é aqui  
Mesmo que me arranquem o sexo, minha honra, meu prazer  
Te amar eu ousaria  
E você, o que fará se esse orgulho nos perder?  
No clarão do luar, espero

 **Avesso**

 **Jorge Vercillo**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **PRIMEIRO LIVRO: VERÃO**

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **YARIK FORSYTH**

* * *

 _Agora é sua vez de viver;_

 _logo haverá tempo de morrer_

 _torne-se amigo da adversidade_

 _ou você nunca será feliz_

 **El espiritu del Bosque II (Outro)**

 **Letra e música: Txus**

 **El mago de Oz**

* * *

 ** _25 de agosto de 1998, arredores do Condado mágico de Rútland, território t_ _rouxa._**

Agosto quase havia terminado, faltavam poucos dias pra voltar à escola e Draco não podia deixar de se sentir miserável... Miserável era pouco, talvez vencido, derrotado, humilhado e acabado fossem mais adequados. Tinha um grande repertório acerca da forma como se sentia. Sua mãe, por outro lado, ainda tratava de manter atitude positiva perante a tudo o que acontecia; ela acariciava-lhe o cabelo ou lhe apertava carinhosamente o ombro quando regressava às noites, cansado de executar feitiços de reparação, agora em um povoado mágico nas cercanias de Ottery St. Catchpole. Alegrou-se de que, pelo menos, não o mandaram reparar o casebre dos Weasley; aí sim sua humilhação estaria completa. No entanto, desta vez teve sorte (algo muito estranho para ele esses dias) e lhe delegaram a casa de um casal de anciãos que vivia há muitos metros e ruas dos Weasley; não havia cruzado com nenhum dos ruivos e o trabalho foi, devia admitir, melhor que em St. Mungus. Certo que aqueles anciãos o olhavam com desconfiança, não deixando de vigiá-lo em nenhum instante, porém não arruinavam o trabalho já feito, nem se queixavam de nada com relação a ele. Agora que a casa já estava terminada e faltavam só uns dias para o início da escola, o Ministério lhe comunicou que seu serviço obrigatório havia acabado. Draco quase gritou de emoção por isso, contudo se conteve por não mostrar sequer um sorriso até que estivesse a sós, junto a sua mãe.

Sua mãe ainda tinha que continuar ajudando na casa que criaram para acolher a todas as crianças vítimas da guerra. Ao que parecia, ali foi onde aprendeu a cozinhar, pois era o que fazia nesse lugar. Ela era pouco comunicativa sobre o que fazia ou sobre o tratamento que lhe davam, embora Draco se pegasse várias vezes pensando que não era o caso de não ser comunicativa, apenas não era tão reclamona e lamurienta como ele mesmo, que, sempre ao chegar a casa, maldizia sua vida e grunhia pelos maus-tratos e insultos; contudo, na verdade, não sabia o que mais podia fazer.

Aquela tarde havia descoberto algo mais: ele sempre pensou que o alimento que sua mãe preparava chegava até sua casa transportando-se diretamente da loja de comestíveis, como na mansão, mas sua mãe o tirou de seu erro e pediu que desta vez ele fosse fazer as compras. Ela lhe deu roupa trouxa (Draco se horrorizou por isso), um mapa, uma lista e algumas cédulas às quais chamavam de dinheiro e que dizia que valiam no mundo trouxa o equivalente ao ouro no mundo mágico; inclusive, ela escreveu no papel quanto valia cada "libra" e quanto dinheiro ele deveria trazer de volta para casa. Draco, para não perder o costume, protestou e amaldiçoou, mas sua mãe não cedeu; havia lhe dito que era bom que ele fosse, que tomasse um pouco de sol porque estava muito pálido e que preferia que aprendesse a se mover no mundo trouxa, pois talvez logo precisasse ampliar seus horizontes.

Draco sabia que era errado se queixar, que sua mãe não podia fazer muito para mudar a situação, mas se sentia tão impotente e sobrepujado por tudo que não sabia mais o que fazer. Nunca soube o que mais podia fazer; seus pais sempre estiveram ali para escutar suas queixas e tratar de resolver todos os seus problemas, mas agora... Agora tudo era tão estranhamente diferente. Tinha dezoito anos e se supunha que deveria saber o que fazer, mas se sentia tão perdido...

Caminhou por onde sua mãe indicou, sob o olhar desconfiado de vários Aurores e de alguns vizinhos, e logo se encontrou naquele lugar que sua mãe mencionou como ponto de ônibus. Draco havia ouvido falar do Nôitibus Andante alguma vez, ainda que não pudesse tomá-lo; os Malfoy não usavam esse tipo de transporte, ou ao menos assim tinha sido antes. Agora estava de pé, com um pouco de ansiedade, esperando sob a sombra daquele ponto, até que um enorme ônibus vermelho de dois andares apareceu, avançando lentamente pelo caminho. A porta se abriu e o motorista deu-lhe uma olhada interrogante.

— Sobe ou não?

— Sim — Draco se apressou em dizer, enquanto subia as escadas. Entregou a quantidade de dinheiro que sua mãe lhe havia indicado e o motorista lhe deu um pequeno bilhete de papel. Draco ficou observando o pequeno boleto por mais algum tempo e somente quando o ônibus se colocou em movimento que avançou alguns passos e encontrou um assento vazio. Suspirou, ainda não acreditando que estava usando um meio de transporte, roupa e dinheiro trouxas e dedicou-se a olhar pela janela e ver o que era que havia fora de seu tão maravilhoso bairro.

As ruas retangulares e os edifícios pintados de cores claras o entretiveram durante bastante tempo, até que o motorista anunciou seu ponto. Colocou-se de pé e desceu o mais rápido que pode, temendo não ter tempo suficiente para saltar e, com isso, se perder nesse estranho mundo.

Deu apenas alguns passos antes de reparar no enorme lugar. Definitivamente, aquela era a maior loja de comidas que já tinha visto, embora, verdade seja dita, nunca havia estado antes em um supermercado.

O lugar tinha todas as paredes frontais em cristal opaco e as pessoas entravam e saiam, empurrando aqueles carrinhos metálicos que sua mãe havia comentado. Olhou mais para cima e, em letras laranja, estava escrito "Sainsbury's". Draco sorriu; pelo menos estava no lugar que devia estar, agora só precisava entrar, recolher os alimentos que sua mãe pôs na lista e, em seguida, voltar para casa — se possível, antes que escurecesse...

Caminhou entre a grande fileira de estantes, reconhecendo pouco a pouco cada coisa que sua mãe indicou na lista; ela havia especificado os nomes, as marcas, as cores e as medidas. A lista era bastante precisa e Draco agradeceu, pois tinha bastantes coisas por ali e se sentia muito confuso.

Acondicionou tudo o que precisava no pequeno carrinho e caminhou até um dos caixas. À frente dele havia um par de garotos muito bonitos, ambos conversavam animadamente sobre a festa que teriam no próximo fim de semana e sobre os licores que levariam; pareciam tão felizes e relaxados que Draco não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja. Eles, aparentemente, eram quase da sua mesma idade e tinham uma vida feliz, enquanto ele era apenas um ex-Comensal, condenado ao repúdio de sua sociedade e a uma vida desgraçada.

Um dos rapazes se virou e lhe lançou um olhar sedutor, tanto que Draco corou e girou o rosto, considerando o quão mal soaria caso se afastasse até outro caixa; ninguém o havia olhado assim em muito tempo, só havia alguém que tinha lhe dado esse olhar e já havia passado quase um ano desde então.

O rapaz lhe sorriu descaradamente e avançou um pouco mais para entregar seus produtos à jovem que atendia no caixa. Draco soltou o ar suavemente e esses olhos tornaram a fitá-lo uma vez mais e finalmente piscaram para ele antes de afastar-se com seu amigo pelo corredor até a saída. Draco ainda tinha as bochechas ruborizadas e a mente em outro lugar: em seu quarto, na Mansão Malfoy, em tempos melhores.

— Oi, preciso que ponha os produtos sobre a esteira — disse a moça, com voz atenta. Draco se virou até ela e deu um olhar interrogante. — O que você vai levar, ponha aqui — continuou a jovem, apontando para o carrinho e, na seqüência, para a esteira.

— Sim, claro — murmurou Draco, colocando tudo no lugar que a garota indicava. Não eram tantas coisas e o fez com rapidez.

— Você pagará com cartão ou à vista?

— Tenho isso — disse Draco, pegando do bolso as cédulas e moedas que sua mãe havia lhe dado.

— Claro — a jovem sorriu mais uma vez. Era uma moça baixinha e magra, tinha o cabelo escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo e a pele bastante bronzeada, os olhos castanhos e um sorriso amável. Draco concluiu que a cor bordô do uniforme definitivamente não a favorecia.

— Cartão de fidelidade?

Draco não compreendia o que isso podia significar, de modo que negou com a cabeça. — Só me deram isso.

— Bem... — A garota começou a passar os produtos um a um sobre a sua caixa registradora, fazendo com que cada um deles soasse com um pequeno apito ao passar, enquanto à frente a pequena tela ia indicando os preços. Draco brincou com a barra de sua camisa, impaciente por voltar para casa, longe daquele mundo estranho, enquanto a garota seguia passando os produtos e colocando-os a um lado, em sacolas plásticas.

— São quarenta e sete libras e trinta e dois peniques.

— Ahan — disse Draco, dando mais uma olhada na lista que sua mãe escreveu e no total que devia gastar. Em seguida, abriu a mão e começou a pegar as notas e moedas, tratando de calcular e recordar as indicações de sua mãe, porém para ele era algo complicado demais, tão diferente de calcular galeões, sicles e nuques.

— Você não é daqui, verdade? — Perguntou a jovem, com um sorriso mais amplo.

— Não, na verdade não — admitiu Draco, sabendo que aquilo não era uma mentira, não pertencia àquele mundo tão complicado.

— Eu te ajudo... Esta nota aqui — disse apontando para uma das cédulas —, é de dez libras, e aqui você tem mais outras, e estas moedas são de duas libras... — Draco foi pegando com uma mão as cédulas e moedas que a garota o indicava; se sentia um tanto tonto nessa situação, mas, para dizer a verdade, não havia muito que pudesse fazer. — E, veja, inclusive te sobrará algo de troco.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado um instante antes de assentir e entregar as cédulas e moedas. A jovem teclou mais algumas vezes na estranha máquina, que começou a fazer um ruído esquisito e depois soltou mais um boleto, que ela estendeu até Draco junto com umas moedas. — Obrigada pela compra, espero que volte logo.

— Sim, claro...

Draco enfiou as moedas em um dos seus bolsos junto com o boleto que a garota lhe deu e pegou as sacolas. Deu alguns passos e, em seguida, virou-se em direção à jovem que já começava a passar os produtos de uma senhora bastante idosa que esteve esperando atrás dele.

— Obrigado — disse finalmente e a garota se virou e lhe deu um amplo sorriso antes de continuar atendendo a anciã. Era a primeira vez que alguém o tratava amavelmente em muito tempo, devia reconhecê-lo e não era demais agradecer por isso, ainda que se tratasse de uma simples trouxa.

 **ººººº**

Já no ônibus de regresso, sua mente voltou à olhada daquele jovem; foi um olhar bastante descarado, um que só Yarik lhe havia dado e em seus momentos de privacidade, nunca diante dos demais. Ninguém ao redor havia se horrorizado por isso e se perguntou se seria algo normal e corriqueiro no mundo trouxa, que um rapaz o olhasse dessa maneira, sem medo de ser repudiado e rechaçado. Será que os trouxas não viam isso tão mal? Aquilo que em seu mundo estava condenado, aquilo que fez com que seu pai se sentisse decepcionado com ele, aquilo que provocou inclusive aquele desfecho tão terrível.

Sob o mesmo ponto onde há pouco mais de uma hora havia iniciado sua viagem, e carregando as sacolas com ambas as mãos, ele caminhou de retorno à Rutland. Os aurores continuavam encarando-o de modo inquisitivo, mas a ele isso não importou muito; sua mente estava agora extraviada em todas essas lembranças que não havia tocado em meses, ocupado como estava em afastar os pesadelos que o atormentava pelas noites, recordando o incêndio e o quanto sua vida era desafortunada.

— Ei, alto lá! — Disse uma voz autoritária atrás dele e Draco deteve o passo a apenas uma rua de sua casa. Antes de sequer virar, já sabia a quem pertencia a voz.

— O que você leva aí, Comensal?

— Sou Malfoy, não Comensal — replicou Draco, apertando as sacolas com mais força pela raiva —, e somente levo os mantimentos.

— Os aurores temos que revistar o que entra e sai deste lugar, Comensal — disse Desai, aquele auror que o importunou e sabotou seu trabalho a primeira vez que tinha ido a St. Mungus; cada vez que o encontrava, tratava de fazê-lo se aborrecer. Sabia que ele esperava que reagisse de alguma maneira negativa, mas não ia dar esse gosto, claro que não. — Embora você se vista de trouxa, ainda continuará sendo um simples e sujo Comensal.

Draco apertou a mandíbula e se obrigou a não responder. Bastou preencher sua mente com as lembranças daquela horrível cela para não se deixar levar pelo seu temperamento, enquanto Desai lhe tomava uma das sacolas das mãos e dava uma olhada no conteúdo.

— Então haverá almôndegas para essa noite? Sua mãe as prepara?

— Sim.

— Passa a outra sacola — disse, enquanto deixava cair a primeira ao solo. Draco respirou fundo e estendeu a mão, entregando a segunda sacola e abaixando-se para recolher o conteúdo da primeira. Nao havia terminado de juntar tudo o que caiu ao chão, quando a segunda sacola caiu, fazendo um ruído surdo por causa das latas que continha.

— Ops... Suponho que você deve recolher tudo isso antes que eu te acuse por andar jogando lixo na rua.

Draco levantou a vista e lhe deu uma encarada assassina antes de se ajoelhar completamente para continuar juntando tudo o que havia caído ao chão. Sentia o olhar do auror cravado em sua nuca e seu coração batendo com força pela raiva. Quando finalmente terminou, se colocou de pé e agradeceu que sua mãe o proibisse de levar a varinha; estava seguro de que não conteria por muito mais tempo a vontade de azarar aquele idiota.

— Estarei te vigiando, Comensal — disse-lhe o homem, enquanto Draco se distanciava com passos velozes e sem olhar pra trás.

Escutou a gargalhada do homem enquanto abria a porta e a fechava com força, batendo-a. Sua mãe, que estava lendo no sofá, se sobressaltou e lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Nada.

— Draco.

— Nada, está tudo bem. Aqui está tudo — disse, passando direto até a cozinha e deixando sobre a mesa, de mau jeito, tudo o que havia trazido, e esvaziando seus bolsos para deixar também o dinheiro e os boletos que lhe deram.

— Draco, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou sua mãe, mais preocupada.

— Nada, não aconteceu nada — repetiu Draco, com voz áspera, girando-se para poder ir a seu quarto, mas sua mãe segurou-lhe por um braço e o parou. — Estou bem, só tive um encontro com aquele auror idiota...

— Não deve deixar que te incomodem, não deve dar esse prazer a eles.

— Não se preocupe, mãe — replicou Draco, puxando o braço com um pouco de força para soltar-se do agarre e poder ir a seu quarto. Quando falou, o fez sem encará-la —, eu fiz a única coisa que aparentemente podemos fazer agora, abaixar a cabeça.

— Draco, por favor, você deve entender que nossa situação é diferente, que agora não podemos...

— Tenho isso claro, mãe! — Gritou Draco, interrompendo-a e virando-se para encarar a mulher. —Somos o lixo do mundo mágico e devo viver com isso, embora me valesse mais ter ficado em Azkaban; pelo menos ali eu teria mais certeza do que...

Não terminou de falar. O tapa no rosto o interrompeu. Sua mãe jamais havia lhe batido, nunca; como muito, lhe gritou alguma vez, mas jamais desferiu um golpe. Levou a mão à bochecha, sentindo-a queimar numa dor mais profunda que a sentida pela sua pele, a dor porque sua mãe o estapeou.

— Escute-me bem, Draco — disse Narcissa, com um olhar feroz, distando do olhar paciente que havia lhe dado durante os últimos meses —, isto é o que há e o que temos; nos equivocamos e perdemos, mas ao menos você está livre, não te condenaram à prisão perpétua em Azkaban como ocorreu a muitos dos mais próximos ao Lord, nem à morte, como a seu pai. Você tem uma oportunidade e vai aproveitá-la, queira ou não — Narcissa cruzou os braços e suspirou profundamente. — Estou mais do que farta de todas suas queixas, seus choramingos e reclamações. É a única coisa que sabe fazer: sentar e compadecer de si mesmo, sem mover nem um só dedo para seguir em frente. Tenho te suportado muito, porém não mais; você é um Malfoy, por Merlin! E é meu filho, e não te deixarei desistir e se render sem sequer haver iniciado a luta.

Narcissa não disse nada mais, simplesmente saiu da cozinha. Draco escutou como uma porta se fechava com força, seguramente ela havia se trancado em seu quarto, e ele permaneceu ali durante muito mais tempo, com a mão na bochecha onde sua mãe bateu e sentindo-se bastante ferido para sequer mover-se.

 **ººººº**

Naquela noite não jantou, nem sequer saiu para ver se sua mãe preparou alguma coisa para o jantar e ela tampouco o procurou.

Draco agradeceu por isso.

Aquele havia sido um dia terrível, recordando a Yarik e agora com as palavras de sua mãe.

Encolheu-se na cama, com o quarto completamente às escuras, e se permitiu lembrar, recordar como há muito tempo não fazia. Deu uma vista completa a sua vida, ao que foi e ao que aconteceu, entretendo-se em Yarik, em suas lembranças de momentos felizes... E também nos piores.

 ***Flashback***

 _Logo após aparatar com Snape nas portas da Mansão, foi empurrado e obrigado a caminhar entre alguns dos Comensais mascarados. Sua mente continuava dando muitas voltas e suas pernas e braços tremiam com bastante violência; Dumbledore realmente havia sido assassinado, o viu cair e ele não teve culhões suficiente para cumprir sua missão._

 _O átrio estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas exibindo capas escuras e máscaras brancas e, no centro, o próprio Lord Voldemort — aquele que lhe havia dito que teria que matar Dumbledore se quisesse que seu pai saísse de Azkaban e que sua mãe continuasse com vida — o olhava de maneira interrogante. Assim que recobrou um pouco o bom senso, abaixou a cabeça e conteve a respiração, esperando o castigo._

 _—_ _Está feito, Severus? — Perguntou com aquela voz suave que fazia com que seu corpo se estremecesse de terror._

 _—_ _Sim, mi Lord. Dumbledore foi assassinado._

 _—_ _Diga-me, jovem Malfoy... Você já tem a marca em seu braço?_

 _Drago engoliu em seco e levantou um pouco mais a vista. Pode ver sua mãe ao fundo do salão, junto à sua tia Bella que parecia tão feliz como se estivesse em uma grande festa. Sua mãe deu-lhe uma olhada intensa — Não, mi Lord... Eu não..._

 _—_ _Não entendo — interrompeu Voldemort, aproximando-se mais uns passos em direção a ele. Os demais bruxos e bruxas se afastaram um pouco, só Snape permaneceu ao seu lado. — Severus disse que o velhote está morto, assassinado. No entanto você não tem a marca... Como isso é possível?_

 _—_ _Lamento, mi Lord — Draco se desculpou. Sentia suas pernas tremerem mais do que antes e sua voz não conseguia sair firmemente._

 _—_ _Se me permite... — Começou a falar Severus, mas, pelo visto, o Lord pediu silêncio porque este deteve suas explicações._

 _Uns dedos frios pousaram sobre seu queixo e o obrigaram a levantar a vista; seus olhos se encontraram com aqueles olhos vermelhos e um instante depois sentiu sua mente invadida. Nem sequer lembrou a forma como sua tia havia lhe ensinado a bloquear suas lembranças e viu, desfilando, cada um de seus planos falhos até a forma como os outros comensais haviam entrado em Hogwarts e a conversa com Dumbledore na torre, para terminar com a imagem de Snape lançando a maldição da morte sobre o ancião._

 _—_ _Entendo — disse Voldemort, soltando o rosto de Draco._

 _Assim que pode, desviou o olhar do homem e deu um passo atrás pelo terror, mas não pode escapar mais que isso; um feitiço silencioso lhe acertou em cheio no peito e sentiu como se todos seus músculos e nervos fossem atravessados por facas em brasa. Sabia que estava gritando, se retorcendo no chão diante de todos esses bruxos e bruxas, diante de sua mãe, mas não pode evitar. A dor era intensa._

 _—_ _Então, talvez você tivesse aceitado a oferta daquele louco amante de trouxas — murmurou o Lord, olhando para Draco com desdém._

 _Draco simplesmente tratou de se afastar, ainda deitado no chão, arrastando-se como um animal ferido — Não, mi Lord... Jamais tentaria..._

 _—_ _Mentira! — Gritou Voldemort, e novamente o feitiço o atingiu no corpo. Seus gritos se misturaram com os gritos de Narcissa, que pedia clemência para seu filho, ou ao menos isso era o que parecia entender, antes que tudo se tornasse escuro e a dor parasse._

 ** _ººººº_**

 _Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, tinha o corpo completamente dolorido e uma dor de cabeça terrível. Sem mover nem um só músculo, inspecionou o aposento onde se encontrava e suspirou um pouco aliviado; estava em sua cama, na Mansão._

 _—_ _Draco? —_ _A voz de sua mãe o fez girar com rapidez e emitiu um pequeno grunhido por causa da dor. — Beba isto, te ajudará com a dor._

 _Draco apenas assentiu em silêncio e obedeceu à sua mãe. Assim que terminou de beber o conteúdo do frasco, sentiu-se muito mais aliviado, a dor desaparecia rapidamente. — Severus a preparou. Disse que uma só dose bastará para que a dor não volte._

 _—_ _Obrigado..._

 _—_ _Convencemos o Lord... Ou melhor, Severus o convenceu de que Dumbledore te manipulou para que você duvidasse de sua lealdade, mas que todas as suas ações ao tratar de cumprir a missão bastam para demonstrar do lado de quem está._

 _Draco suspirou profundamente, sentia-se cansado de novo e se perguntou quanto tempo já levava na cama. — Meu pai?_

 _—_ _Breve. O Lord disse que logo o tirará da prisão._

 _Essa notícia foi suficiente para Draco, que suspirou de alivio ao saber que não havia arruinado tudo e se acomodou um pouco mais na cama, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar em direção ao sonho._

 ** _ººººº_**

 _Naquela noite, como em todas as anteriores desde que voltou à Mansão, há mais de três semanas, se levantou gritando e suando frio; a imagem de Dumbledore caindo da torre o atormentava cada vez que conseguia dormir. Sua mãe havia se negado a dar-lhe poções para dormir sem sonhos, argumentando que os pesadelos logo passariam e que não devia tornar-se dependente desse tipo de poção sendo tão jovem. Draco quis protestar, lembrá-la que não foi considerado tão jovem para ser encarregado de um assassinato, mas se conteve. Não queria mortificá-la mais._

 _Sabia que não poderia dormir, nunca conseguia conciliar o sono depois de despertar após o habitual pesadelo. Olhou para o relógio de mesa e viu que já eram quatro horas da manhã, suspirou e se pôs de pé, pegou um roupão e saiu de seu quarto. A mansão estava completamente em silêncio e à meia luz._

 _Caminhou lentamente, tratando de não fazer barulho e não chamar a atenção. Sentiu-se pior ao lembrar que já nem sequer podia perambular pela sua casa tranquilamente porque sentia que, desde que voltou da escola, esse já não era seu lar; agora estava invadido por muitos comensais, que entravam e saiam e se ocupavam dos aposentos como se tratasse de um hotel. O Lord adotou a Mansão como quartel e não havia nada que ele ou sua mãe pudesse fazer a respeito._

 _Chegou ao jardim e seguiu direto, caminhando entre as árvores, até que viu a silhueta de um rapaz, sentado sobre o úmido pasto, fumando tranquilamente enquanto fitava o céu. Draco sabia de quem se tratava; era Yarik Forsyth, havia chegado da Bulgária com seu pai algumas semanas antes. Também sabia que o jovem não foi a Hogwarts, senão a Durmstrang, seu pai era um servo do Lord e veio com seu filho para que ambos se alistassem em suas fileiras e, até onde tinha entendido, Yarik ainda não portava a marca, embora o pai deste sim._

 _—_ _Não consegue dormir? — Perguntou o rapaz, girando-se em direção a ele. Draco se sentiu de repente um tanto estranho e incomodado pela intensidade que pareciam ter os olhos dele mesmo na escuridão quase total, e negou com a cabeça rapidamente._

 _—_ _Venha, então. Eu tampouco posso dormir..._

 _Draco se sentou em silêncio junto a Yarik, que ainda continuava fumando lentamente; a fumaça do cigarro se elevava até o céu, fazendo figuras estranhas e Draco se perguntou se por acaso o pai dele sabia que fumava._

 _—_ _Você vem sempre aqui para fumar? — Foi a única coisa que lhe ocorreu perguntar._

 _—_ _E para pensar também — admitiu o rapaz, dando de ombros. Draco sabia que o outro era alguns anos mais velho que ele, e nas poucas vezes que o viu junto a seu pai, havia notado que não se sentia totalmente cômodo. Era quase como se ele não gostasse de estar ali._

 _—_ _Por que você não pode dormir?_

 _—_ _Pesadelos — admitiu Draco e Yarik virou-se para ele com um olhar interrogante. Draco nunca o tinha visto tão de perto e pode ver muito melhor suas feições, sua pele clara iluminada pela suave luz da lua, seus olhos azuis e seu cabelo escuro solto, caindo sobre seus ombros. Seu incômodo cresceu enquanto sentia suas bochechas queimarem ao prender seu olhar em seus lábios vermelhos e ligeiramente carnudos. — Sempre tenho pesadelos e por isso não posso voltar a dormir._

 _—_ _Existem poções para dormir sem sonhos._

 _—_ _Minha mãe não quer que eu as tome. Disse que posso me tornar dependente — confessou. Gostava de poder falar com alguém mais além de sua mãe, pois ninguém mais nessa casa parecia prestar-lhe atenção. Sentia-se muito só, nem sequer Goyle e Crabbe puderam ir visitá-lo._

 _—_ _Nisso ela tem razão — Yarik pegou de seu bolso uma caixa retangular e a estendeu à Draco. — Quer um?_

 _—_ _Não, eu não fumo — declarou, embora a pegasse de todas as maneiras._

 _—_ _Um bom hábito — replicou Yarik, com um sorriso que fez com que Draco se sentisse ainda mais nervoso._

 _—_ _E, então, por que você fuma?_

 _—_ _Porque é um mau hábito e porque isso irrita meu pai._

 _Draco sorriu e brincou com a caixinha que ainda tinha entre as mãos. — Se eu quisesse, você me ensinaria?_

 _—_ _Mmm... — Yarik acariciou-se a bochecha em caráter pensativo por um momento. — Quantos anos você tem?_

 _—_ _Dezessete._

 _—_ _Verdade?_

 _—_ _Claro, completei uns dias antes de vir pra aqui...* — Draco recordou, então, como é que havia chegado ali e todas as lembranças e seus pesadelos voltaram à sua mente._

 _—_ _Deu uma festa?_

 _—_ _Não... Nem sequer lembrei... Estava ocupado com outras coisas... — Draco deteve seu comentário; não queria falar demais com um futuro comensal, não estava em sua natureza confiar tanto nas pessoas._

 _—_ _Imagino que tampouco te agrade muito — comentou então Yarik, depois de ambos terem ficado em silêncio por um momento —, sei que é sua casa e que, no entanto, não te deixam estar nas reuniões de planejamento._

 _—_ _Deixam você?_

 _—_ _Não, e suponho que pelo mesmo motivo que o seu, porque não estamos marcados._

 _—_ _Sim, é por isso._

 _Yarik se deixou cair sobre a grama, jogando a um lado o que restava do cigarro, e suspirou profundamente._

 _—_ _Você acredita que isso termine logo? Me refiro à guerra._

 _Draco lhe deu mais uma olhada; deitado sobre a grama, vestindo um pijama escuro e com o cabelo desordenado. Algo em seu peito se agitou e essa sensação o assustou. Apoiou as mãos no chão e se obrigou não se recostar junto a ele, não se mostrava correto._

 _—_ _Espero que sim..._

 _—_ _Você não parece muito animado com a ideia._

 _Draco deu de ombros e desviou o olhar até o céu. Já estava quase amanhecendo._

 _Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por mais um longo tempo, olhando para o céu cada vez mais claro._

 _—_ _Bom... Se acaso amanhã não consiga dormir, eu estou aqui todas as noites, talvez até me anime a te ensinar a fumar — disse-lhe Yarik, sentando-se novamente e pegando a caixinha que Draco havia deixado sobre o pasto._

 _—_ _Claro — respondeu Draco, enquanto via o jovem se colocar de pé e distanciar-se em direção à Mansão, e não pode afastar seu olhar dele até que o perdeu de vista. Suspirou profundamente e em seguida se deu um golpe na cabeça._

 _—_ _Que raios passa contigo? — Recriminou-se, enquanto o céu clareava completamente, o que indicava que devia voltar a entrar na Mansão._

 **ººººº**

 _Apesar de toda a confusão que o jovem desatava nele, Draco voltou na noite seguinte, e na seguinte, e em muitas outras mais; cada vez que acordava, depois de ter o mesmo pesadelo, se encaminhava até o jardim, onde encontrava o rapaz, sentado e fumando. Este sempre lhe dizia que estava pensando e ele comentava que teve pesadelos, mas nenhum deles se animava a aprofundar mais nesses assuntos, mas sim para falar de outros temas, sobre como eram suas escolas, como era a casa de Yarik, na Bulgária, de como sentia falta de seus amigos..._

 _Draco havia escutado que já estava pronto todo o plano para resgatar os prisioneiros de Azkaban, entre eles seu pai, e os pesadelos se tornaram mais sinistros; às vezes Dumbledore caia da torre e ele, não entendia o porquê, se aproximava ao parapeito da janela de pedra para olhar para baixo, mas então o corpo que estava estirado na grama não era o do ex-diretor, mas o de seu pai. A sensação de impotência se apoderava dele e acordava, além de gritando, chorando._

 _—_ _Hoje você poderia me ensinar? — Perguntou, sentando-se junto a Yarik. Ainda tinha o coração agitado e desta vez não era só pela presença do rapaz, senão também pelo pesadelo que havia tido. Yarik sempre lhe dizia que o tabaco o ajudava a relaxar e isso era o que ele precisava nesse exato momento._

 _—_ _Claro... Mas, você está bem?_

 _—_ _Sim, estou — disse enquanto pegava um dos cigarros. Suas mãos tremiam e esperava que Yarik não continuasse questionando-o._

 _—_ _Não, acho que não está. Você está pálido, e treme._

 _—_ _Não, apenas... — Pegou sua varinha e acendeu o cigarro da maneira que havia visto Yarik fazer, aspirou profundamente e a fumaça lhe queimou a garganta, fazendo-o tossir. Quase podia sentir como se sufocasse enquanto uma das mãos de Yarik golpeava suas costas._

 _—_ _Calma... Trata de respirar — disse-lhe Yarik, com voz bastante suave. Draco só agora notou quão próximo o rapaz estava dele e como sua respiração o golpeava a orelha, mandando sensações a seu corpo que não havia sentido jamais, nem sequer com Pansy._

 _Draco, apesar de tudo, tratou de dar-lhe ouvidos; inspirou profundamente e a sua garganta deixou de queimar. Sentia seus olhos lacrimosos pelo excesso de tosse e os limpou rapidamente com o dorso da mão._

 _—_ _Como se supõe que isto te faz sentir mais relaxado? É quase como morrer — disse com voz áspera._

 _E, então, Yarik riu e a gargalhada que deu agradou muito a Draco porque era, de alguma maneira, contagiosa, lhe aquecia o peito e lhe fazia sentir-se melhor. Quase sem se dar conta, ele também estava rindo da forma que não fazia em semanas, quiçá em meses. E era tão estranho fazê-lo, quase podia estar certo de que já havia esquecido como rir e queria aproveitar ao máximo a sensação em seu ventre e o quanto se sentia relaxado. E riram durante muito mais tempo._

 **ººººº**

 _—_ _Sabe, Draco? — Disse Yarik com voz mais séria, com a voz mais séria que já lhe havia escutado até então. — Não acho que esta guerra vá acabar logo._

 _—_ _Não, não acabará — admitiu Draco, se deixando cair na grama e dedicando-se a fitar o céu escuro._

 _Durante as manhãs, quase nunca via Yarik; as passava no quarto de sua mãe ou no próprio, querendo cruzar com a menor quantidade de comensais possível, e ainda menos com o Lord, porque ainda não estava claro que o houvesse perdoado por não matar o próprio Dumbledore ou por considerar a alternativa de mudar de bando, então não queria se arriscar a que decidissem castigá-lo mais uma vez. Contudo, as poucas vezes em que viu Yarik durante o dia, apenas trocaram um assentimento de cabeça. O rapaz permanecia sempre junto a seu pai e não parecia feliz por estar ali, tinha sempre essa expressão de desagrado que distorcia seu rosto, mas durante a noite era outro, parecia outro. Draco sempre se perguntou se Yarik estava ali de alguma maneira obrigado, assim como ele estava._

 _—_ _Por que quer que a guerra termine logo?_

 _Yarik fez uma expressão de descontentamento e logo se deixou cair na grama, junto a Draco, mas não se recostou completamente; apoiou-se num braço e virou o corpo, observando-o, seu rosto perto demais, escrutinador demais._

 _—_ _Quanto mais rápido termine, menos gente morta e mais rápido estarei em casa e em paz... Por acaso não sente falta da paz?_

 _—_ _Paz? — Draco não era muito consciente de haver estado alguma vez em paz._

 _—_ _Quando não tinha que estar aqui, senão com seus amigos ou na escola, quando só se preocupava em como conseguir passar no exame de transfiguração e não em como conseguir ter essa horrível marca no braço e fazer parte do exército do Lord, ou como fazer para que esse tal de Potter seja capturado..._

 _—_ _Paz — repetiu Draco, saboreando a palavra. — Paz..._

 _Draco se virou um pouco mais, seu rosto ficou mais próximo ao de Yarik, pode ver seus lábios vermelhos muito mais perto que nunca e o desejo que lhe provocaram fez com que seu estômago desse uma volta completa._

 _—_ _Eu... Sim, sinto falta, embora o Lord tenha estado presente em minha vida e atrás de Potter já há muito anos._

 _—_ _Pois espero que logo o capturem e que ele domine o mundo e faça tudo o que quer fazer para que eu possa ir embora daqui — afirmou Yarik. Seu tom havia mudado ligeiramente._

 _Draco era consciente de que não era apenas sua imaginação, esse rosto estava se aproximando mais a ele, que tratava de se colar mais no chão, como se isso colocasse distância entre ambos. Distancia que não estava seguro de querer interpor realmente, seu coração estava acelerando e suas mãos apertavam a grama pela ansiedade._

 _—_ _Ou, talvez, ficar aqui... Mas, ser livre — murmurou Yarik e Draco somente fez um assentimento, enquanto já sentia o hálito morno sobre seus lábios e, por reflexo, fechou os olhos um instante, instante em que os lábios suaves e quentes de Yarik pousaram sobre os seus e pressionaram agradavelmente._

 _Sentiu como seus lábios formigavam e suas bochechas esquentavam, e quando essa língua recorreu seu lábio inferior de maneira tão insinuante, sua respiração se conteve por um momento. Momento em que tomou consciência sobre o que estava acontecendo ali: estava beijando um homem. Suas mãos se levantaram e empurraram o corpo de Yarik para um lado, a sensação de vazio que ficou em seus lábios não lhe importou enquanto se colocava de pé e respirava entrecortadamente pelo pânico. Havia beijado outro homem. "Não", se corrigiu, "esse homem me beijou". Não quis admitir que na verdade havia gostado do beijo._

 _—_ _Que merda acha que está fazendo? — Guinchou Draco, retrocedendo mais um passo e olhando para um enrubescido Yarik._

 _—_ _Ninguém havia te beijado antes? — Perguntou, apesar do rubor, com um tom calmo, como se falassem sobre o clima._

 _—_ _Sim... Mas... — Draco gaguejou e se sentiu estúpido, então apertou os lábios, tratando de aclarar em sua mente o que realmente queria dizer a ele. — Você é um homem e eu outro, não podemos nos beijar._

 _—_ _Oh... Entendo — Yarik suspirou profundamente e se deixou cair na grama novamente._

 _—_ _O que? — Draco sabia que não devia seguir perguntando, que simplesmente devia sair dali e chegar a seu quarto, se trancar e fazer de conta que nada aconteceu._

 _—_ _Ainda não se deu conta... — Yarik pegou mais um cigarro e o acendeu. Draco sentiu-se tonto vendo seus lábios e o modo como prendiam o cigarro antes de deixar escapar a fumaça. — Gosto de você... E sei que gosta de mim._

 _—_ _Eu não posso gostar de você — Draco levantou a voz mais do que o necessário —_ _é um homem e isso é totalmente asqueroso e repulsivo._

 _Yarik assentiu suavemente. — Gosto de você e não me importa parecer asqueroso e repulsivo. Pensei que era mútuo... — Yarik deu mais um trago ao cigarro antes de continuar. — Ser o que sou é o motivo pelo qual meu pai quer que eu esteja aqui, porque acha que assim me fará mais "homem", embora, claro, ele não entenda que isto não tem nada a ver com isso... Gosto dos homens, e gosto de você, e se não sente o mesmo, não tem problema, não pense que tentarei te violar ou algo do tipo — as últimas palavras soaram duras, parecia que realmente começava a ofender-se._

 _Draco entrecerrou os olhos e não se deixou persuadir pelo tom da voz de Yarik. — Seu pai tem razão, isso que você faz não é correto... Não pode ir por ai beijando os homens, é... Antinatural. Por Merlin!_

 _Deu a volta e se encaminhou à mansão com passos longos e rápidos, apertando os punhos e não querendo admitir o formigamento que ainda sentia nos lábios._

 _Esperou estar sozinho em seu quarto para poder repassar seus lábios timidamente com um dedo enquanto recordava o beijo... Aquele beijo era dos melhores que havia tido porque nenhum outro beijo o tinha agitado dessa maneira, mas estava errado... Muito errado. — Ele é um garoto e você é um garoto, e isso simplesmente não se faz — sussurrou na escuridão._

 **ººººº**

 _Na noite seguinte não despertou por um pesadelo; acordou com a sensação de ser beijado novamente sobre a grama, como na madrugada anterior, e o pior de tudo era que estava excitado; completamente excitado e com tesão, como nunca esteve antes._

 _Levou com um pouco de temor a mão sob o pijama até sua ereção e suspirou suavemente, enquanto se acariciava lentamente no início, imaginando Pansy junto a ele, em sua cama e nua, mas conforme sua mão ganhava velocidade e sua excitação crescia, a imagem de Pansy ia mudando para outra, para a de um rapaz de cabelo escuro, olhos azuis e lábios vermelhos. — Yarik — murmurou inconscientemente e abriu os olhos de vez, não acreditando que tivesse dito isso de verdade. A sensação de prazer percorreu seu corpo inteiro e gemeu suavemente enquanto ejaculava; sentia suas bochechas coradas e sua respiração agitada, mas, sobretudo, seu coração batendo freneticamente. Realmente havia fantasiado com aquele rapaz._

 _Passou os dias seguintes entre acompanhar sua mãe, escutar os rumores e notícias acerca do cada vez mais iminente resgate de Azkaban e ignorando e evitando cruzar com Yarik, embora devesse admitir que nas noites, quando estava só, havia pensado nele e naquele beijo. Nele e em suas palavras, e mais de uma vez esteve tentado a caminhar até o jardim novamente e se sentar ao seu lado. Não sabia realmente o que era que buscava, só que queria sentir o que Yarik lhe fazia sentir._

 _Na noite anterior ao dia do resgate de Azkaban, não pode mais; sem tratar de analisar ou pensar muito, se colocou um roupão em cima e caminhou até os jardins, e em seguida até o lugar onde Yarik sempre se encontrava, com um pouco de temor de não encontrá-lo ou de ser mal-recebido. Finalmente o divisou. Estava sentado sobre a grama, apagando um cigarro contra o pasto. Seu cabelo escuro se movia com a brisa e Draco teve que reconhecer que estava perdido..._

 _—_ _Você voltou — disse Yarik, girando-se completamente. Tinha um sorriso temeroso, quase como se não soubesse o que esperar desse encontro. Draco tampouco sabia o que esperar, na realidade._

 _—_ _Pensei que talvez poderia me dar um cigarro — disse, sentando-se junto a ele na grama. Era uma resposta estúpida, ele sabia, mas a sua perspicácia não estava em evidência, aparentemente._

 _—_ _Claro — Yarik estendeu a carteira até Draco e o ajudou a acender o cigarro com sua própria varinha. Draco apenas lhe sorriu em agradecimento e ambos ficaram em silêncio; Draco fumando lentamente e Yarik observando o céu e o rosto dele alternadamente._

 _—_ _Seu pai está dentro dessa prisão, não é? — Perguntou Yarik, após um momento._

 _—_ _Sim... Amanhã à noite deve voltar finalmente para casa._

 _—_ _Por isso não consegue dormir? Tem medo de que algo saia mal._

 _Draco bufou suavemente. — Não deveria te dizer isto — admitiu, mas o certo é que não tinha mais a quem dizê-lo, a quem mais revelar seus temores. Contar a sua mãe somente faria com que ela se alterasse mais, e seus amigos... Seus amigos não voltaram a se comunicar com ele, apesar de que sabia que as aulas já haviam terminado e estavam em suas casas. — Tenho medo de muitas coisas._

 _—_ _Oh... — Yarik deu-lhe um olhar reconfortante e com algo de temor, segundo pareceu a Draco, colocou uma mão sobre seu braço. — Eu posso te escutar... Ou somente te acompanhar... O que queira._

 _O que queira, havia dito Yarik e Draco só podia fitar seus lábios vermelhos e lembrar o beijo e a forma como só a lembrança o excitava. Talvez precisasse beijá-lo de novo para poder aclarar-se e dar-se conta de que, na verdade, não sentia nada por ele, que só era a ausência de carinho que o obrigava a pensar assim._

 _—_ _O que queira — repetiu, enquanto aproximava seu rosto ao de Yarik uma vez mais. O jovem piscou confuso um momento antes de fechar os olhos e aproximar-se também._

 _Seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez, porém a sensação de asco ou de estar fazendo algo incorreto não chegou, só a sensação de paz, de tranqüilidade e de excitação. Suas mãos se agarraram aos braços de Yarik, enquanto sentia essa língua novamente sobre seu lábio inferior acariciando-o lentamente, tentando-o, e não resistiu à tentação por muito mais tempo; separou suavemente os lábios e a sentiu entrar em seu interior, enquanto as mãos de Yarik o apertavam pela cintura, e quando esses dentes o morderam, gemeu._

 _Ambos se separaram ofegantes, olhando-se diretamente nos olhos e com certo temor. Quando Yarik levantou a mão e acariciou sua bochecha com tanto carinho, não pode deixar de se sentir bem, de se sentir, de algum modo, cuidado e era uma sensação tão agradável em um momento como esse que sinceramente o agradeceu. Yarik deu uma olhada ao redor, certamente preocupado por se alguém mais pudesse vê-los._

 _—_ _Não nos verão — Draco o tranqüilizou em um sussurro e Yarik sorriu antes de se aproximar a ele e beijá-lo outra vez; sua língua invadindo-o novamente e essas mãos o empurrando contra o pasto. E Draco se deixou levar: deixou que Yarik o beijasse e o recostasse completamente contra a grama, deixou que essas mãos vagassem pelo seu peito e abdômen, e que esses lábios beijassem seu pescoço e sua mandíbula, que mordessem sua orelha. Quando esses dedos começaram a desabotoar o pijama para tocar ainda mais pele, quis protestar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi gemer. Gemer necessitadamente enquanto seu próprio corpo se arqueava em busca de mais contato, de que essas mãos abarcassem toda a pele possível. A boca de Yarik se afastou um instante de seu pescoço e ele já sentia a sua falta quando sentiu essa língua delineando um dos seus mamilos; gemeu, e com uma mão procurou ocupar-se do cabelo do garoto. Seus dedos se enredaram entre as finas e suaves fibras e suas costas arquearam-se quando essa língua foi substituída por uns dentes. Era uma sensação intermediária entre a dor e o prazer, e era maravilhoso._

 _Yarik chegou novamente à sua altura e o beijo uma vez mais, colando seus corpos enquanto suas mãos ainda serpenteavam sobre seu abdômen, e então esses dedos seguiram mais abaixo, até onde ninguém lhe havia tocado antes. Sua respiração se acelerou e girou o rosto para terminar o beijo._

 _—_ _Espera... — Ofegou._

 _—_ _Shh... — Yarik lhe deu um beijo na testa, enquanto uma de suas mãos já abarcava completamente sua ereção e a pressionava suavemente, fazendo com que se sentisse muito mais excitado. — Está tudo bem..._

 _—_ _Oh, Merlin! — Gemeu Draco, no momento em que essa mão começou a subir e descer sobre seu membro. — Merlin — repetiu, não querendo pensar que era um homem que lhe estava arrancando todas essas sensações e gemidos. Que era um homem que o estava masturbando e tocando dessa maneira. Por um homem que estava reagindo assim._

 _—_ _Você está tão sexy — disse Yarik, antes de atacar seu pescoço mais uma vez. Desta vez, tudo era muito mais rude, reconheceu Draco; as carícias, os beijos e, inclusive, as mordida, mas estava bem, tudo estava muito bem._

 _—_ _Merlin — gemeu, apertando os dentes, quando essa mão ganhou maior velocidade. Seus quadris já se levantavam sozinhos, tratando de encontrar ainda mais contato._

 _—_ _Draco... — O hálito de Yarik golpeou contra sua orelha e enviou chicotadas de prazer por toda sua coluna._

 _Draco não pode responder, simplesmente o encarou implorante, enquanto sentia essa mão acariciando-o._

 _—_ _Poderia...? — A mão de Yarik deteve-se de repente e Draco gemeu descontente, mas Yarik voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, deixando a pergunta no ar. Draco podia senti-lo se mover sobre ele, podia sentir seus corpos chocando, mas não se preocupava com nada que não fosse esses lábios sobre os seus e a forma de fazer com que sua ereção voltasse a ser acariciada. A mão de Yarik segurou uma de suas mãos e a puxou para baixo. Draco abriu os olhos e emitiu um guincho de surpresa quando se encontrou sujeitando o pênis do rapaz, ligeiramente úmido e realmente duro._

 _—_ _Sim... — Suspirou Yarik suavemente e fitou Draco nos olhos uma vez mais. Draco simplesmente ficou quieto, esperando, enquanto sentia aquela ereção pulsar entre seus dedos. Quando a mão de Yarik se fechou mais uma vez sobre sua ereção e começou a mover-se, fechou os olhos e gemeu novamente; sua própria mão, quase inconscientemente, iniciou as caricias na ereção de Yarik, ambos os corpos de colaram o máximo possível enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam e seus gemidos se entrecortavam e mesclavam com seus beijos._

 _Quando Draco sentiu que o orgasmo lhe chegava e que era iminente, mordeu o lábio inferior do rapaz com mais força do que a necessária. Yarik acelerou o movimento de seus quadris e de sua mão e logo ele se encontrou choramingando de prazer, sentindo como se derramava na mão do garoto e como sua própria mão estava empapada com um líquido quente._

 _Assim que recobrou um pouco a respiração e o bom-senso, se colocou de pé, apenas ajeitando um pouco a roupa, e saiu correndo dali, bastante espantado pelo que havia acontecido, pelo que havia feito e deixado que lhe fizessem. Nem sequer girou o rosto um momento para ver Yarik, não deixou de correr até que chegou a seu quarto e tirou a roupa para logo enfiar-se no chuveiro, tratando de eliminar os vestígios de seu gozo e do de Yarik, misturados sobre seu peito e abdômen. Ficou ali por horas, esperando que a água limpasse tudo o que aconteceu, mas quando finalmente se deixou cair na cama, continuou sentindo-se sujo, culpado, um mau filho e um impuro._

 **ººººº**

 _Na manhã seguinte, levantou-se bastante cedo e sua mãe havia estado com ele durante todo o dia, lhe perguntou se estava bem mais de uma vez e Draco quis dizer o que sentia, o que pensava, mas sabia que somente conseguiria horrorizá-la, ainda mais num dia como esse._

 _Draco observou junto a sua mãe, desde uma esquina, como o grupo de comensais que iam resgatar aos que estavam presos partia. Identificou Yarik entre o grupo e seus olhares se cruzaram um instante, porém Draco rompeu o contato; não podia continuar vendo esses olhos azuis tristes e feridos, não gostava deles assim. Tinha que reconhecer que gostava quando brilhavam, quando eram felizes._

 _Quando o grupo desapareceu, Draco se meteu em seu quarto e dedicou-se a observar a noite, pensando em seu pai e em que logo o teria em casa, em que talvez ele sim pudesse expulsar o Lord e todos os comensais, que poderia fazer que tudo voltasse à normalidade. Devia poder._

 _Embora nem tudo voltasse à normalidade, ao menos não em seu interior, ele sabia, porque agora havia algo mais, uma preocupação e um sentimento diferente que não havia sentido nunca por ninguém; e, ademais, essa sensação de repúdio, direcionada a si mesmo, por fazer algo assim, por se deixar levar por aquilo que era tão incorreto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão... Correto._

 **ººººº**

 _A madrugada foi rompida pelo som de muita gente entrando na Mansão. Ele não se deu conta do momento em que acabou dormindo, de modo que se sobressaltou por todo o alarde._

 _Com o coração na mão, desceu as escadas correndo e quando chegou ao primeiro andar, viu sua mãe de pé junto às portas que davam ao salão principal, esse no qual já não podia entrar porque era de uso exclusivo do Lord e de seus comensais. Ao redor havia mais uma quantidade de bruxos, nem todos estavam encapuzados. Enquanto caminhava até sua mãe, buscou Yarik com o olhar, mas este não se encontrava ali. Perguntou-se se é que finalmente pode assassinar alguém e portar a marca negra no braço, se agora pertencia aos verdadeiros comensais._

 _—_ _Seu pai está lá dentro — sussurrou Narcissa com voz suave. — O vi... Está ali._

 _—_ _Que...?_

 _Tinha a garganta demasiadamente seca, havia esperado tempo demais para que seu pai voltasse e se sentia decepcionado de que, em lugar de estar com eles, estivesse em uma reunião de comensais._

 _—_ _O que ele te disse? —Conseguiu perguntar finalmente._

 _—_ _Nada — Narcissa apertou os lábios um instante. — O Lord não deixou que ninguém se aproximasse a eles..._

 _Draco assentiu e ficou de pé junto a ela pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Um ruído à esquerda o fez girar; de outro aposento saia Yarik, não parecia muito contente, tinha a túnica chamuscada e uma expressão sombria. Quis lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido, o que era que ocorria, porém não se animou a mover-se um centímetro do lado de sua mãe e dessa porta que o separava de seu pai. Yarik passou direto, dirigiu-lhe um olhar desinteressado antes de sair pelas portas que levavam aos jardins. Draco suspirou, imaginando-o sentado na grama, fumando tranquilamente, vendo a noite passar, e desejou tanto estar ao seu lado, sentar-se junto a ele e deixar que o tempo avançasse... Sem pensar em nada mais._

 **ººººº**

 _O reencontro com seu pai postergou-se até quase o amanhecer, quando as portas se abriram pela primeira vez. Draco sentia suas pernas e braços intumescidos pelo tempo que levava em pé ali, junto a sua mãe. Conteve a respiração enquanto todos saiam, reconheceu, sob as túnicas puídas e os rostos cansados, vários dos amigos de seu pai, aos que caíram no Ministério e também viu alguns novos, estava seguro de que muitos deles não eram comensais ainda, mas pensou que o Lord os havia igualmente resgatado, esperando que se alistassem em suas fileiras; depois de tudo, como se nega ajuda a alguém que te tirou de tão horrível lugar?_

 _As portas se fecharam mais uma vez e Lucius não havia abandonado a sala. Draco se virou interrogante em direção a sua mãe, que apenas negou com a cabeça._

 _—_ _Por que não lhe deixa sair? — Murmurou, sabendo que agora havia comensais demais ao redor como para querer chamar a atenção._

 _—_ _Temos que esperar, filho — murmurou Narcissa, apertando seu braço suavemente. O contato foi reconfortante, sua mãe sempre conseguia fazê-lo se sentir seguro e tranqüilo._

 _—_ _Cissy — disse a voz de sua tia Bellatrix, há alguns passos deles. Nenhum dos dois havia notado sua presença._

 _—_ _Oh, Bella... — Murmurou Narcissa, apartando-se de Draco e caminhando para junto de sua irmã. As viu conversar em cochichos e o gesto de sua mãe lhe indicava que não estava muito contente, contudo ela assentia suavemente._

 _—_ _Draco, querido — disse Narcissa, aproximando-se novamente a ele —, devo ir organizar para que todos estejam cômodos. Pelo visto, nossos convidados ficarão por mais tempo do que o planejado._

 _Draco sabia que sua mãe estava irritada, porém tinha que aguentar. Sentiu, mais do que tudo, a falta de seu pai, e a esperança de que ele logo pudesse ajudá-los se fez mais intensa em seu peito._

 _—_ _Mas, e meu pai?_

 _—_ _Você espera por ele, Bella disse que não tardará em sair. Eu me reunirei com vocês logo... — Narcissa passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Draco, arrumando as mechas soltas. — Leve-o ao nosso quarto assim que saia._

 _Draco apenas assentiu em silêncio e ficou sozinho ali, de pé junto às portas de madeira. Ao seu redor via os homens que haviam tirada de Azkaban, com suas túnicas rotas e os olhares perdidos; estava certo de que muitos deles inclusive já haviam perdido a razão permanentemente e esperava que seu pai não tivesse sucumbido também à loucura._

 _Então o primeiro grito chegou. Mesmo abafado pelas grossas portas conseguiu escutar; era seu pai, seu pai gritando. Colou mais seu corpo à parede e apertou os punhos. Sentiu como as unhas cravavam-se na palma das mãos, conteve a respiração o quanto pode, obrigando-se a ser forte, a se comportar de acordo com seu status, não se deixando abater nem mostrar-se fraco diante de todos eles. Os gritos duraram o que para Draco pareceu uma vida inteira, e quando finalmente Lucius saiu, o fez caminhando devagar e olhando ao redor, como procurando algo ou alguém. Tinha uns arranhões na bochecha e o cabelo sujo e embaraçado, a túnica cinza estava rasgada e velha, no entanto, seus olhos, seus olhos cinza continuavam como sempre; isso foi o que Draco viu primeiro, seus olhos e que não haviam mudado, que debaixo dessa camada de sujeira e cansaço, seu pai continuava sendo seu pai: Lucius Malfoy._

 _O reencontro não foi tão agradável ou carinhoso como Draco ansiou. Lucius lhe deu uma olhada séria e Draco entendeu que não conversariam, ao menos não por agora, de modo que, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que o seguisse, o guiou pela escadas até os quartos principais, até seus quartos._

 _Lucius entrou no quarto olhando tudo com nostalgia, depois dirigiu as primeiras palavras a seu filho. — Estou cansado, deixe-me só._

 _Draco não protestou nem lhe manifestou o quão decepcionado, e inclusive ferido, se sentiu por esse pedido. Simplesmente havia assentido e saído do aposento._

 _Quando Draco fechou silenciosamente a porta do quarto de seus pais, se encontrou com ele mais uma vez, parecia como se o estivesse seguindo. Suas bochechas coraram rapidamente, recordando o ocorrido na noite anterior, quando ambos haviam se beijado e tocado dessa maneira tão inapropriada e, ao mesmo tempo, tão... Apropriada e agradável._

 _—_ _Seu pai já está melhor? — Perguntou com esse sotaque tão forte e estranho._

 _—_ _Sim._

 _—_ _Me alegra._

 _—_ _Você não deveria estar dormindo ou algo assim? — Perguntou Draco, começando a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Apesar de não ser o que pretendia,Yarik o seguiu._

 _—_ _Você também deveria descansar, não deve se preocupar por seu pai. Creio que ele dormirá durante muito tempo._

 _—_ _Devo ajudar minha mãe — respondeu, dobrando pelo corredor no momento em que sua mãe caminhava até eles._

 _—_ _Claro, eu entendo — Yarik murmurou suavemente, antes de sorrir para a mulher. — Senhora Malfoy, bom dia._

 _—_ _Oh, bom dia — disse a mulher, um tanto surpresa por aquele garoto cumprimentá-la. Em geral, passavam despercebidos nesse lugar que já não era mais seu lar._

 _—_ _Meu pai está dormindo, eu creio — explicou Draco, sentindo-se cada vez mais incomodado e culpado. Ali estava ele em um dos corredores da mansão, falando com sua mãe sobre seu pai, junto a aquele rapaz..._

 _—_ _Será melhor que você também vá descansar, filho — disse Narcissa —, eu irei ver seu pai e acompanhá-lo..._

 _Draco apenas fez um assentimento e sua mãe se afastou com passos velozes pelo corredor. Supôs que também estava ansiosa para vê-lo e falar com ele. Ele também teria gostado de poder falar com ele..._

 _—_ _Draco... — Draco quase tinha esquecido que Yarik permanecia junto a ele._

 _—_ _Que?_

 _—_ _Quero falar contigo._

 _—_ _Eu não quero._

 _—_ _E o que você quer, então? — Perguntou Yarik, avançando até ele._

 _—_ _Ir à cama — Draco se deu conta de que isso não soou muito bem por causa da sobrancelha erguida do outro garoto. — Me refiro a ir só... Quer dizer... Agora quero estar sozinho — droga, tinha que soar como uma tonta criança assustada diante dele._

 _—_ _Claro... Escuta, eu estarei como sempre no jardim, para quando você quiser vir — havia dito Yarik, antes de distanciar-se pelo corredor. Draco ficou de pé, vendo-o se afastar, as duas partes em seu interior lutando novamente; a razão e o desejo... Sentir essas mãos outra vez, esses lábios e esse calor. Mas, era algo incorreto, algo que não se devia fazer, proibido._

 _ººººº_

 _Havia dormido durante quase todo o dia e foi acordado por um dos elfos. Draco sentou na cama, ainda enjoado e aturdido, enquanto a criatura lhe informava que seus pais desejavam falar com ele, que o esperavam em seu dormitório. Aquilo foi a única coisa que precisou para despertar completamente; colocou um roupão e antes de sair deu mais uma olhada ao jardim, o sol já estava se pondo e logo anoiteceria novamente._

 _Suas pernas pareceram-lhe muito curtas enquanto corria pelos corredores. Surpreendeu-se ao cruzar com vários bruxos, comensais que agora se espalhavam pela sua casa com total liberdade. Quando chegou diante da porta do quarto de seus pais, respirou fundo e assentou o cabelo antes de chamar. A voz suave de sua mãe lhe deu autorização para entrar._

 _Seu pai estava sentado em um pequeno sofá, com um copo de whisky na mão e olhando em direção à janela aberta._

 _—_ _Pai — murmurou Draco, caminhando até ele com um pouco de temor._

 _—_ _Draco — respondeu Lucius, colocando-se de pé. Estendeu os abraços e lhe deu um forte, porém breve, abraço. Draco suspirou aliviado; sua família estava completa novamente, agora sim estavam juntos uma vez mais._

 _—_ _Sente-se, filho — pediu Narcissa, enquanto se sentava em outra das poltronas. Draco apenas assentiu em silêncio e obedeceu. Seu pai lhe deu um olhar intenso, intenso demais, e por um momento teve medo._

 _—_ _Veja, Draco, as coisas mudaram muito... — Seu pai começou a falar com voz monótona, não havia quase nenhuma emoção nela. Draco manteve-se completamente quieto, escutando tudo o que seu pai dizia; falava de desgraças, de vergonha e humilhação, de como agora os Malfoy deviam servir ao Lord da maneira mais adequada para tratar de recuperar a posição perdida, confessou ser o único culpado pelo infortúnio da família, e que não o culpava por não ter podido cumprir a missão encomendada, e que não se preocupasse, que no futuro haveria mais oportunidades para deixar no topo o nome dos Malfoy mais uma vez._

 _Também lhe disse que aqueles convidados não iriam embora tão cedo, não todos ao menos. Muitos partiriam para realizar as missões que o Lord encarregaria, agora que já estava no caminho para levar adiante seus planos, mas que a Mansão continuaria sendo ocupada pelo Lord, que serviria de quartel general. Draco mordeu a língua para não protestar; aquele lugar era seu lar, não um quartel general._

 _—_ _Ainda não decidimos se você voltará a Hogwarts, isso será decidido logo... Não dependerá de mim ou de sua mãe, mas deve entender que você deve cumprir com qualquer coisa que te peçam para fazer de agora em diante — Lucius se inclinou para frente e lhe deu um olhar mais intenso —, não se deixe ludibriar nem enganar, e muito menos acreditar em falsas expectativas de se desfazer do compromisso que temos com o Lord, como aconteceu na escola com aquele velho._

 _Draco sentiu suas bochechas corarem e desviou o olhar. Seu pai sabia, sabia o que havia acontecido na torre._

 _—_ _Pai, eu... — Tentou se desculpar com voz demasiadamente nervosa._

 _—_ _Agora isso não importa, agora sei que fará o correto, que não voltará a cometer esse erro. Certo?_

 _—_ _Não, pai — respondeu rapidamente, embora não se animasse a encarar seu pai novamente. Perguntou-se se por acaso o castigo recebido na madrugada anterior se devia a isso._

 _—_ _Acredito em você — afirmou Lucius calmamente —, agora, sobre a escola, se o Lord pensa que você o servirá melhor em Hogwarts, assim será. E se pensa que é melhor que fique em casa, você ficará..._

 _Draco não havia cogitado voltar mais à escola. Lembrava ter falado a Yarik sobre ela e não pode deixar de sentir certo pesar; por mais vezes que a tivesse menosprezado, aquele lugar se fazia para ele mais seguro e nostálgico que nunca._

 _Aquela noite Draco saiu bastante tarde do quarto de seus pais. Entre as coisas que notou, era que seu pai, apesar de ter dormido todo o dia, ainda parecia muito cansado e que sua mãe não havia sorrido em nenhum momento._

 _"_ _Tempos difíceis se avizinham... Teremos que demonstrar que ainda valemos para estar ao lado do Lord"._

 _Isso disse seu pai e Draco não podia deixar de sentir ódio por esse "Grande Lord". Esse que lhe havia ordenado assassinar e que depois o castigou e amaldiçoou... Que machucou seu pai, aquele que usurpou sua casa e humilhou sua família._

 _Deitou-se sobre a cama e esteve olhando para o teto, dando voltas a tudo o que seu pai havia dito. Não era sequer livre para decidir se voltaria ou não à escola, teria que esperar... Sentia-se frustrado, cansado e farto, com tão somente dezessete anos, e se perguntou o quão difícil seria desaparecer para sempre do mundo._

 _A madrugada chegou e ele continuava ali, incapaz de fazer nada mais que olhar pro teto, era a única coisa que podia fazer, a única liberdade que desfrutava, embora também pudesse caminhar até o jardim e ver Yarik. Yarik sempre o fazia se sentir melhor, de uma maneira ou de outra..._

 _ **ººººº**_

 _—_ _Senti sua falta... Pensei que não viria — disse Yarik, assim que Draco se sentou ao seu lado._

 _—_ _Só quero um cigarro — mentiu Draco, embora na realidade não soubesse o que queria ou por que estava ali. Ou não queria admitir, pelo menos._

 _—_ _O que você quiser — respondeu Yarik, entregando a carteira de cigarros a Draco._

 _Acendeu um, já com um pouco de experiência, e deu um trago profundo; o tabaco preencheu-lhe o peito e deixou um sabor estranho na boca, quase o mesmo sabor que tinham os beijos de Yarik..._

 _—_ _Ouvi que seu pai está muito melhor._

 _—_ _Sim, está._

 _—_ _Que farão agora?_

 _—_ _Não sei e não quero falar disso — respondeu Draco com voz firme e chateada. Yarik deu de ombros e não comentou nada durante alguns uns minutos._

 _—_ _Meu pai saiu ferido, está muito irritado comigo por isso. Pretendia que eu obtivesse a marca, mas não pude fazê-lo — sua voz soava pausada, quase calma, mas havia algo no fundo, algo que soava quebrado. Draco girou para vê-lo melhor e Yarik seguia falando —, me disse que o Lord logo começaria a castigar aos que não estejamos à altura... Eu não quis que ele saísse ferido, simplesmente fiquei congelado ante a ideia de matar alguém... Não poderia, sabe? Fazer com que alguém que estava aqui não esteja mais, que desaparecesse..._

 _—_ _Eu sei — murmurou Draco, fitando a expressão perdida de Yarik, a mesma que ele tinha durante o curso passado, enquanto dava-se conta de que não tinha jeito para que de verdade matasse alguém, inclusive o velhote que não gostava. Simplesmente não poderia. — Eu tampouco posso fazer isso... — Draco inspirou e Yarik lhe deu um olhar confuso. — Não pude fazer, melhor dito..._

 _Relatou a ameaça do Lord, o quanto se sentiu perdido, como se sentiu culpado ao ver como suas falhas tentativas chegavam a outras mãos, como quase mata um par de pessoas para terminar abaixando a varinha no último momento, como foi impossível para ele sequer pensar na maldição assassina. Yarik o escutou em silêncio, sem perguntas, sem interrompê-lo, simplesmente ali ao seu lado. Draco se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que contava algo assim, nunca o havia dito a ninguém, nem a sua mãe, nem a seu pai, não com tantos detalhes, não dizendo o que realmente havia sentido._

 _ **ººººº**_

 _Embora não voltassem a ter contato mais além do que o de dois amigos, as madrugadas que passaram no jardim se tornaram como uma tábua de salvação em meio a esse horrível pesadelo que prosseguiu ao resgate de seu pai. Passava os dias aterrorizado, cumprindo ordens de todos os que se colocaram à frente, enquanto seu pai passava horas encerrado em reuniões com comensais para, em seguida, sair da Mansão e não voltar até muito tarde. Draco quis perguntar o que era que ele fazia, o que era que o Lord o encarregava, que seu pai lhe contasse, como antes, quais eram os planos, quais eram os próximos passos, mas nada disso ocorria. Seu pai havia se tornado calado, reservado; não falava nunca com ele e raras vezes o via junto a sua mãe._

 _A situação piorou quando ordenaram-lhe matar mais uma vez e falhou. Recebeu um par de cruciatus diante de todos e os agüentou o melhor que pode, prometendo-se que da próxima vez o faria. Porém, na vez seguinte tornou a falhar e os castigos aumentaram. Na terceira vez o castigo foi superior e esteve preso em seu quarto, de cama, convalescente durante vários dias. Naquele momento se deu conta do quanto sentia falta de Yarik e sua simples conversa no jardim._

 _O olhar de seu pai se tornava muito mais duro e ele sabia que o estava decepcionando, mas simplesmente não podia, não havia jeito para que a varinha deixasse de tremer em sua mão e pronunciasse o feitiço assassino. O Lord parecia desfrutar de que Draco chegasse sem a marca no braço, pois descarregava toda sua frustração nele. Mais de uma vez desejou que ele realmente errasse a mão e terminasse com tudo aquilo de uma vez. Embora nunca tenha sucedido._

 _Yarik tampouco estava passando melhor. Depois da falha tentativa de seu pai em torná-lo um comensal completo, este o obrigava a sair com os demais, buscando com que logo também voltasse já com a marca no braço, mas Yarik nem sequer fazia a tentativa de matar ninguém; ficava em pé, de braços cruzados, com ar desafiante. Isso só conseguia enfurecer ainda mais a seu pai, e ainda que Yarik tratasse de suportar valentemente cada um dos castigos, Draco sabia que cada vez estava mais cansado e triste._

 _Draco ainda continuava pensando nos beijos e carícias que havia compartilhado com ele, mas se obrigava a manter esse episódio afastado de sua mente o maior tempo possível, pois cada vez que o relembrava, se convencia de que talvez, em meio a toda essa situação, já não seria tão ruim fazer o que desejava fazer; mas, ainda assim, manteve sua força de vontade até aquela tarde..._

 _Sabia que Potter já havia completado dezessete anos no dia anterior, também sabia que algo aconteceria, porque todos estavam de um lado para o outro, frenéticos, traçando planos, revisando mapas e falando em sussurros, e então, cerca do meio-dia, todos se foram, inclusive o Lord. A casa ficou quase completamente vazia. Sua mãe, que havia dado a varinha a seu pai porque o Lord tomou a dele, se trancou no quarto sem dizer uma palavra e Draco se sentiu ligeiramente perdido, quando então Yarik apareceu, caminhando pelo salão com total calma, como se não passasse nada grave._

 _—_ _O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Draco em um sussurro. Yarik olhou para ambos os lados e negou suavemente, mas Draco sabia que ele estava mentindo, que não estava sendo honesto._

 _—_ _Quer ir ao meu quarto? — Perguntou Draco novamente. Yarik arqueou uma sobrancelha e, pela primeira vez, Draco não teve medo daquele olhar; simplesmente se virou e caminhou com total calma pelo grande salão até as escadas, e dali pelos corredores em direção a seu quarto. Sabia que Yarik o estava seguindo e, conforme avançava, seu coração se agitava com mais força. Esperava poder conversar com ele e que lhe contasse o que era que estava acontecendo, mas a ideia de estar a sós com ele, em seu quarto e com a casa vazia, o perturbava também._

 _Quando chegou à porta de seu quarto, abriu e entrou, mas não a trancou. Esperou durante pouquíssimo tempo até que Yarik apareceu, olhando ao redor um tanto confuso. Draco levantou a mão e trancou a porta com um feitiço de proteção que seu pai havia lhe ensinado._

 _—_ _Você tem um quarto muito bonito — sussurrou Yarik._

 _—_ _Por que está falando em sussurros? — Perguntou Draco, estranhado._

 _—_ _Para que não nos escutem..._

 _—_ _Ninguém nos escutará. Este quarto, assim com os de meus pais, está insonorizado._

 _—_ _Oh... Então, por que me trouxe aqui? — Perguntou Yarik com seu timbre de voz normal e sentando-se na cama; apesar de haver várias poltronas onde pudesse ter sentado, escolheu a cama. Os sonhos que Draco teve nessa cama pensando nele voltaram a sua mente e sentiu como corava e sentia calor._

 _—_ _Queria que você me contasse o que estava acontecendo._

 _—_ _Sente-se aqui e te conto — pediu Yarik, palmeando um lado da cama, junto a ele._

 _—_ _Vamos, Draco — insistiu ao ver a resistência do rapaz._

 _Draco caminhou lentamente e se sentou completamente rígido ao seu lado, esperando que lhe contasse o que estava sucedendo e que depois saísse dali; não se sentia a vontade com ele ao seu lado na cama. Embora, na verdade, não era que não se sentisse cômodo, era que tinha medo, medo do que podia fazer, medo do que podia ceder._

 _—_ _Hoje farão um grande ataque — Informou-lhe Yarik —, atacarão o Ministério e, ademais, a casa de alguém... Weasley. Ao que parece, esse tal de Potter está ali._

 _—_ _Na Toca?_

 _—_ _Sim, isso mesmo. A Toca — disse Yarik, girando-se até ele. — Isso é tudo o que sei... Não me deixaram saber mais._

 _—_ _E como é que fomos deixados aqui?_

 _—_ _Não levaram nenhum dos novatos. Dizem que não é o momento para cometer erros, não depois da última vez._

 _Draco lembrava essa última vez; havia sido pouco depois que seu pai foi liberado. Atacaram a casa dos parentes trouxa de Potter e, para variar, o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu escapou por um fio. Yarik esteve ali, muitos estiveram ali e contaram como no final ele escapou do próprio Lord, e só por pouco._

 _—_ _Acha que dessa vez...?_

 _—_ _O capturam? — Yarik deu de ombros. — Você já sabe o que penso sobre isso._

 _E Draco sabia. Ele não gostava que as pessoas morressem, não gostava da guerra, estava ali porque seu pai o tinha obrigado e ameaçado, porque queria que se endireitasse e se convertesse em um verdadeiro homem, mas ainda que pudesse prender seu corpo naquela mansão e o tivesse obrigado a lutar, não conseguiu mudar seu modo de pensar: detestava a guerra e detestava causar danos._

 _Draco ficou em silêncio mais um tempo, pensando em Potter. Sempre conseguia escapar de tudo, nunca saia mais do que machucado ou ferido e havia enfrentado ao Lord mais de uma vez; estava quase certo de que esta vez não seria a exceção. Aquele testa rachada tinha um anjo em algum lugar que cuidava dele muito bem._

 _—_ _Você quer que o capturem, verdade? — Perguntou Yarik. Draco sobressaltou-se ao se dar conta do quanto estavam próximos, mas não fez muito por afastar-se._

 _—_ _Não sei... Se meu pai o pega, as coisas poderiam melhorar, mas..._

 _—_ _Você não é mau, Draco — Yarik interrompeu suavemente, esticando uma mão para acariciar sua bochecha. Draco tremeu ligeiramente ante a morna carícia, e quando esses dedos percorreram da bochecha até seu queixo, não pode evitar fechar os olhos. — Está em uma posição tão injusta..._

 _Draco quis ter uma resposta para isso, dizer que era mau sim, que havia tratado de matar alguém e em mais de uma ocasião, que torturou por ordens do Lord, e que essas eras razões suficientes para ser considerado alguém "não bom", alguém mau, mas não pode dizê-lo. Sem dar-se conta, aqueles mornos lábios pousaram novamente sobre os seus, quase timidamente no início, como que pedindo permissão para continuar, e Draco, que já havia fantasiado muitas vezes com isso, não resistiu. Suas mãos seguraram a túnica de Yarik enquanto o atraia mais até ele, seus lábios se acariciavam de maneira rude e essa língua empurrava entre eles para poder entrar, e Draco permitiu; deixou que essa língua entrasse em sua boca e o estremecesse completamente, que esses dentes o mordessem e que essas mãos percorressem seu corpo, seu torso, e brincassem com os botões de sua escura túnica._

 _Sabia que estava sendo empurrado contra a cama, sabia o que podia acontecer, sabia que tinha medo e havia uma voz lhe gritando à distância que estava errado, terrivelmente errado, mas decidiu não fazer-lhe caso, ao menos não no momento._

 _Quando sentiu o corpo de Yarik sobre o seu, ofegou suavemente ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo se rompia, mas Yarik não se deteve; seus lábios começaram a mordiscar qualquer parte de sua pele enquanto suas mãos se encarregavam de desfazer até o último botão de sua túnica. E Draco colaborou, fez os sapatos saírem voando para um lado e deixou que Yarik o fosse desvestindo pouco a pouco, enquanto ele também beijava e mordiscava qualquer espaço de pele livre que encontrasse._

 _Embora tivesse tentando livrar Yarik de sua roupa, as mãos lhe tremiam demais para poder tirar mais do que um par de botões. Yarik, ainda beijando-o, finalmente se despiu completamente e se deitou ao seu lado. As carícias cessaram, ele simplesmente o olhou intensamente, acariciando sua bochecha como no início. Draco estava seguro de que o rapaz estava esperando que se arrependesse, mas ele não o fez e se aproximou mais à Yarik. A pele quente de Yarik apertando-se contra a sua própria pele lhe transmitia muito mais que calor, transmitia uma paz e segurança que não sentia há muito tempo, há tempo demais. Era como estar em um lugar distante, distante da Mansão, de seus pais e das ordens do Lord, distante da guerra, distante de qualquer realidade que não fosse ele, Yarik e essa cama._

 _Os beijos voltaram lentamente, com calma, com tranqüilidade, como se realmente dispusessem do resto da vida para se beijar. Sua pele inteira era acariciada de uma maneira ou de outra, quer fosse com essa língua que recorria seu peito ou com essas mãos que abriam caminho entre suas pernas, acariciando, quase venerando cada parte sua, fazendo-o se sentir como não se sentia há muito tempo, fazendo-o se sentir especial._

 _Quando a boca de Yarik descendeu muito mais, até seu membro, e o acolheu, Draco sentiu que podia morrer de prazer a qualquer momento, enquanto essa língua continuava subindo e descendo e esses lábios succionando cada vez mais forte. Enredou seus dedos na escura cabeleira e levantou os quadris com força, investindo uma e outra vez, até que sentiu como todo seu corpo se tensava apenas um instante antes de sentir todo o prazer explodir em seu membro. Gemeu e choramingou enquanto sentia Yarik ainda lambendo._

 _Deixou-se cair contra a cama e sentiu o corpo de Yarik subir novamente; parecia feliz, sorria e seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira que Draco não havia visto antes... Seus lábios foram atacados com a mesma paixão que pouco antes, sentindo desta vez o seu próprio sabor misturado com o de Yarik, e suas peles colando-se ainda mais. Podia sentir a ereção do rapaz contra sua perna, e quando Yarik se afastou dele e o fez virar um pouco, ofegou; metade medo, metade excitação..._

 _Yarik se deixou cair a seu lado, o sentia em suas costas. Essa língua agora estava recorrendo seus ombros e fazendo-lhe sentir mais novas e fantásticas sensações, enquanto sentia como aquela dureza se esfregava entre suas nádegas... E, então, tremeu. O medo voltou para ele e a paz pelo orgasmo o abandonou._

 _—_ _Shh... Não tenha medo — murmurou Yarik, com voz suave e calma sobre seu ouvido. Draco sabia que podia empurrá-lo e que podia sair dali, que podia parar tudo no momento que quisesse e esse era precisamente o problema: sabia que, no fundo, não queria detê-lo._

 _—_ _Tudo ficará bem — continuou Yarik, afastando-se apenas um instante de seu corpo. Draco girou a cabeça para vê-lo estirar-se sobre a cama e procurar no chão até que se levantou com a varinha na mão. Seus olhos azuis se cruzaram com os cinzas de Draco e sorriu suavemente, aproximando-se a ele para beijá-lo uma vez mais._

 _Quando esses lábios se afastaram e começaram a morder sua nuca, Draco gemeu e se arqueou ligeiramente, mal percebendo a varinha que recorria suas costas. Quando essa varinha se aventurou um pouco mais abaixo, então guinchou e tratou de se afastar. Com uma mão, Yarik o segurou pelos quadris e, sem afastar a varinha de suas nádegas, sussurrou algo que Draco não entendeu, mas sentiu aquela viscosa frieza justo ali sobre sua entrada._

 _—_ _Yarik... — Protestou com voz entrecortada. Os tremores em seu corpo haviam voltado._

 _—_ _Será mais fácil assim... — Disse-lhe o rapaz, colando-se a ele e empurrando-lhe as pernas para frente. Draco se deixou acomodar, não respondeu nem se virou sequer. Supôs que a varinha havia caído em algum lugar porque já não a sentia mais em seu corpo; agora, só a pele daquele garoto, e os beijos e mordidas sobre sua nuca, e aquela dureza entre suas nádegas. Por mais que tentasse, não pode relaxar completamente, e quando aquele primeiro dedo entrou nele causando ardor e dor, mordeu os lábios tratando de não parecer um reclamão, não diante de Yarik, pelo menos._

 _Yarik continuou beijando-o e lhe sussurrando que não tivesse medo, que tudo estava bem, e que logo tudo seria melhor. Quando esses dedos abandonaram seu interior, Draco já estava seguro do que viria a seguir e inspirou profundamente enquanto sentia certa pressão em sua entrada, e no início esteve bem, até que Yarik empurrou._

 _Draco grunhiu e se agarrou com mais força aos lençóis, enquanto sentia como seu interior era irrompido bruscamente por algo demasiadamente grande e grosso._

 _—_ _Merlin, Draco... — Gemeu Yarik, empurrando-se contra ele um pouco mais, e Draco se perguntou se acaso realmente todo aquele suplício teria uma recompensa._

 _—_ _Espera... — Pediu quando as pontadas de dor chegaram ao limite suportável para ele. — Merlin! Para... Para — queixou-se entre gritos._

 _Yarik, para alívio de Draco, finalmente se deteve. Sentiu como os lábios do rapaz voltavam à sua nuca e seu pescoço, beijando e mordendo. Ele parecia mais ansioso que antes, e de certa forma Draco o entendia, no entanto, a dor não havia passado totalmente, ainda que com essas mordidas..._

 _Yarik, pelo visto, quis aproveitar a oportunidade porque se empurrou novamente contra ele. Draco sentiu suas nádegas chocando contra a pélvis do garoto ao mesmo tempo em que este emitia um gemido rouco e satisfeito._

 _Draco não se moveu, nem sequer podia deixar sair algum som de sua garganta. A dor e a surpresa haviam lhe tirado o fôlego._

 _—_ _Passará logo — Prometeu-lhe Yarik, com voz grave. — Você é tão estreito e quente... Não tem ideia da sensação..._

 _E Draco esteve a ponto de dizer que não, que definitivamente não tinha nem ideia e que se afastasse de sua bunda, que aquilo estava se mostrando uma ideia muito ruim, mas não fez isso; limitou-se a respirar profundamente. Yarik pareceu tomar isso como um convite, porque começou a mover-se lenta e limitadamente contra ele. Draco o sentia entrar e sair, e seu interior ardendo. Seus punhos seguraram os lençóis com mais força e estava a ponto de perguntar em que momento se supunha que isso ficaria melhor, quando Yarik fez um estranho giro com seus quadris (ou ao menos isso pareceu para ele) e algo em seu interior vibrou com tal força que o fez gritar e se contorcer._

 _Yarik o sujeitou com mais força pelos quadris e começou a golpear com mais velocidade, e Draco o agradeceu porque cada golpe era uma chicotada de prazer, um prazer tal que se sobrepunha à dor._

 _Sua ereção despertou novamente e se sentiu cada vez mais excitado, inclusive gemendo e contorcendo-se um pouco. De repente Yarik parou e Draco quis protestar, mas não teve tempo; as mãos de Yarik o empurraram sobre a cama, deixando-o completamente de bruços. O sentiu sentar-se sobre ele, e em seguida aquela pressão outra vez; a primeira sensação foi de ardor e um pouco de dor, mas logo tudo melhorou de novo enquanto se empurrava para trás para recebê-lo melhor e conseguia que sua ereção roçasse contra os lençóis e que as chicotadas de prazer preenchessem seu corpo, muito mais intensas que antes._

 _Perto de seu ouvido, podia escutar a respiração agitada de Yarik, falando entrecortadamente em búlgaro. Draco não podia entender muito bem o que ele dizia, e não se ocupava de tentar traduzir; estava ocupado demais gemendo, empurrando-se e gritando, até que aquela sensação recorreu seu corpo pela segunda vez nessa tarde e, apertando os lençóis, sentiu como se derramava; algo morno entre suas pernas e o corpo de Yarik caindo sobre ele lhe deram a entender que não havia sido o único a chegar lá._

 _Ficaram quietos durante muito tempo. Yarik havia saído de seu interior com lentidão e o ardor e dor voltaram, junto com a sensação de estar úmido e suado. No entanto, não teve forças suficientes para mover um dedo sequer, inclusive estava certo de que havia dormido durante um momento, até que o sol ocultou-se por completo e o quarto ficou às escuras. Não foi até que Yarik o puxasse novamente em direção a ele e que lhe desse um beijo nos lábios que a realidade o atingiu com força: sua primeira vez havia sido com outro homem, havia deixado que o penetrassem e o pior de tudo era que não se arrependia, que havia gostado, e que se Yarik lhe dissesse que repetissem nesse momento, Draco teria aceitado, e de boa vontade._

 _ ***Fim do flashback***_

Quando se deu conta, já havia amanhecido, havia passado toda a noite pensando e acordado, lutando com todos os sentimentos que essas recordações lhe provocavam. Arrastando os pés e agradecendo por já não ter mais trabalho a realizar, chegou até a cozinha. Sobre a mesa, só havia um bilhete de sua mãe:

 _Draco,_

 _Tive que sair para trabalhar._

 _Sua mãe._

Draco soube que sua mãe continuava aborrecida; ela partiu sem sequer se despedir. Olhou ao redor e se deu conta de que, se quisesse tomar o café, teria que se virar sozinho. Com certeza não era tão difícil.

Pegou de uma das estantes a caixa de suco e em seguida, antes de realizar o feitiço, revisou apenas por via das dúvidas se acaso não estava proibido de fazer um feitiço congelante; suspirou aliviado ao ver que não e se serviu um enorme copo de suco, que logo resfriou. De outra das estantes, pegou uma vara de pão e partiu um pedaço, depois se sentou em um dos bancos da cozinha e bebeu com tranqüilidade. As cortinas estavam abertas e podia ver como o sol iluminava a manhã, mas sua mente ainda seguia navegando entre as lembranças... Sabia que não era bom que continuasse recordando e pensando nisso, sabia que lhe fazia dano, mas não podia deixar de fazê-lo. Yarik uma vez lhe havia dito que as pessoas morriam realmente quando deixavam de recordá-las, e ele não queria que Yarik morresse... Não em suas lembranças, pelo menos...

 _ *** Flashback***_

 _A vida se fez medianamente suportável, embora houvesse várias coisas contra; esteve esperançoso de que o deixassem voltar à escola, longe de casa, longe do quartel general de comensais em que se transformou seu lar, mas não foi assim. Havia ficado ali e não só como um mero espectador; seu pai o obrigou a obedecer as ordens do Lord, torturando pessoas, bruxos e bruxas que Draco duvidava que fossem uma real ameaça. Os castigos por não conseguir matar voltaram com força, cada vez mais duros, mas ainda assim era impossível que o fizesse._

 _O Lord havia tomado a varinha de seu pai, há muito tempo que o havia feito, diante de todos, de modo humilhante, e embora no início o deixasse ir em missão com os demais comensais usando varinha de Narcissa, logo o confinou na Mansão e isso só fazia com que o temperamento de Lucius fosse ainda pior. Já não sorria nunca ou tinha um olhar reconfortante para ele; nas poucas vezes em que o via, parecia aborrecido, furioso._

 _Draco, na verdade, estava fugindo de seu olhar, assim como do de sua mãe, ou de sua tia... Do de qualquer um que pudesse intuir que havia algo diferente nele._

 _Depois da primeira vez em que esteve com Yarik, ambos despertaram de madrugada, sobressaltados pelos ruídos do exterior; os comensais e o Lord tinham voltado. Apressados e sem dizer muito na verdade, se vestiram e saíram o mais sigilosamente que puderam até unirem-se ao grupo. Seu pai se mostrava exausto, e assim que o havia olhado nos olhos, sentiu seu coração sair pela boca por causa da culpa e suas bochechas queimarem pela vergonha._

 _Pouco a pouco foi mais simples para ele manejar a situação, mas ainda tinha esse sentimento de traição cada vez que via seu pai cara a cara; esse sentimento de culpa, porque estava mentindo para ele, porque estava fazendo algo muito incorreto._

 _Uma das poucas coisas que alegrou-lhe os dias nesse tempo foi quando foi enviado junto a Yarik para fazer a guarda em uma rua trouxa bastante pobre e feia. Porém, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não lhe importou para onde o mandavam ou se o lugar não era adequado para ele, porque podia desaparecer do asfixiante que tinha se tornado a Mansão e respirar um ar diferente; não um onde deviam ir para matar, simplesmente tinham que esperar e espiar, e isso era bastante bom. Mais ainda com Yarik..._

 _Claro que foram mais aspirantes novatos à comensal para cuidar daquele lugar. Draco sabia por sua mãe que era a casa dos Black, onde acreditavam que Potter e seus amigos se refugiavam, e estiveram ali por horas, vendo as pessoas passarem, examinando com atenção o espaço inexistente entre os números 11 e 13 dessa rua, mas nada havia ocorrido. Yarik e ele conversaram muito aquela tarde, sempre tratando de manter todas as distâncias adequadas por conta de todos esses novatos próximos, e finalmente quando voltou para casa com uma resposta negativa, O Lord havia decidido dar um exemplo com eles e os havia castigado. Desta vez Draco não girou para ver seus pais, para buscar a força que sempre buscava neles; desta vez girou em direção a Yarik e seus olhos azuis e, prendendo-se a eles, suportou um do muitos castigos que recebeu durante esse ano._

 _No fundo, tudo havia dado certo nesse tempo — se pudesse bloquear de sua mente os castigos do Lord e a frieza de seu pai — porque tinha algo mais, tinha Yarik, que escapulia até seu quarto todas as noites, para ir embora antes que o sol saísse. Aquelas noites se faziam muito curtas, insuficientes para ele, e, no entanto, intensas._

 _Yarik disparava em seu interior sentimentos até esse momento desconhecidos para ele; desfrutava de deixar-se amar nas madrugadas, fumar em silêncio durante longos períodos que não resultavam nem um pouco entediantes porque ele estava ao eu lado, deitado nu, olhando o teto e perdido em seus pensamentos, e ainda assim, em silêncio, resultava em uma companhia agradável. Agradava-lhe explorar o corpo dele logo após terminar o segundo cigarro da noite, e que Yarik se deixasse amar de vez em quando, sobretudo quando havia visto coisas bastante feias durante o dia, porque sentia que podia consolá-lo, fazê-lo esquecer da mesma maneira como ele o fazia esquecer. Gostava de meter-se na banheira com ele e permanecer entre suas pernas, submerso na água e descansando contra seu peito até quase acabar dormindo. Gostava de Yarik e de tudo o que sua presença significava. Exceto pelo medo de serem descobertos. Durante os dias, apenas se cruzavam, quanto menos o fizessem, melhor. Ambos eram conscientes do perigo que corriam em um lugar infestado de comensais e um grande Lord que defendia o sangue puro. E que dois bruxos de sangue puro andassem se divertindo durante as noites era uma das afrontas mais altas que podia haver. No fundo, Draco não se preocupava com o futuro, sabia que era muito provável que nenhum dos dois chegasse com vida para ver sequer o final da guerra. E havia acertado, em parte..._

 _ ***Fim do flashback***_

Draco suspirou profundamente, enquanto terminava de enxaguar o copo que havia usado. Talvez fosse boa ideia tentar preparar algo para jantar mais tarde; não sabia a que horas chegaria sua mãe, mas sabia que ele teria tempo de sobra para planejar algo, talvez desse modo ela deixasse de estar chateada com ele. Não queria continuar brigado com ela, era a única pessoa que lhe restava, já nem sequer seu pai estava ali. Ainda que sua mãe tenha dito que seu pai o havia perdoado, ele não podia estar totalmente seguro. Recordava aquela manhã, logo depois que a guerra terminou. Seu pai estava ao seu lado na mesa do Grande Salão, mas não o encarava sequer, registrava cada movimento ao seu redor e parecia meditar sobre qual seria o próximo passo a dar. Draco havia pensado que teria tempo para falar com ele, para se explicar... Mas, claro, isso não havia sucedido.

 _ *** Flashback***_

 _Diziam que uma pessoa devia ter cuidado com o que pedia, porque era possível que se realizasse, e assim foi. Depois de vários meses, Draco foi obrigado a voltar à escola; ao parecer do Lord, seria mais adequado que estivesse ali, junto a Crabbe e Goyle, aos que apenas tinha visto umas poucas vezes na Mansão e ambos se comportaram de maneira um pouco mais fria com ele. Draco quis acreditar que apenas era medo pelo lugar onde se encontravam, e quando Crabbe conseguiu fazer aparecer a marca negra em seu braço, Draco sentiu algo se partir em seu interior; não esperava que seu amigo pudesse assassinar a ninguém._

 _Na noite anterior ao seu regresso à escola, Yarik o abraçou muito forte e lhe disse que sentiria saudade, mas que se sentia aliviado de que se fosse, que estaria mais a salvo longe da Mansão. Draco sabia que era certo, que Yarik tinha razão, mas nem por isso podia deixar de se sentir triste. Yarik não estaria mais durante as noites para ele, não sentiria sua companhia nem conversariam em sussurros no escuro quarto. Havia se acostumado tanto à sua presença e a seu carinho que sabia que tudo seria mais difícil agora._

 _O regresso à escola não foi tão glorioso quanto esperou. Crabbe e Goyle permaneciam ao seu lado, contudo ele podia sentir que algo havia mudado entre eles, já não eram como antes..._

 _Pansy continuava dando voltas ao seu redor, e Draco se perguntou por que antes havia desfrutado de sua companhia; agora só lhe causava enxaquecas e aborrecimento. Ela era tão pegajosa que Draco começou a evitá-la cada vez com mais descaro, no entanto ela não se rendia, sempre seguia ali, ao redor. Várias vezes esteve tentado a questioná-la sobre se, por acaso, não sabia que os Malfoy não ocupavam mais o lugar privilegiado ao lado do Lord._

 _Esperava as manhãs na escola com ânsia, não pelas aulas que teria com os irmãos Carrow, nem porque teria que ver e inclusive participar nos castigos aos rebeldes, senão porque, todas as manhãs, uma coruja marrom chegava até sua mesa com uma carta de Yarik._

 _Ele lhe dizia que as escrevia durante as madrugadas, enquanto fumava no jardim e pensava nele. Draco quase podia imaginá-lo, sentado no já cada vez mais frio jardim, com a carteira de cigarros a um lado e o escuro cabelo solto, ondulando ao vento, coberto por aquele sobretudo preto e contemplando a noite. Ele sempre se ocupava de fazê-lo saber que seus pais estavam bem e de como havia ido o dia._

 _Algumas noites, Draco despertava na metade da noite e se sentava em sua cama, com uma dessas cartas de Yarik entre as mãos, relendo-a e quase imaginando que estava no jardim junto a ele._

 _Quando as férias de Natal chegaram, lhe chegou, além da carta de Yarik, uma carta de seu pai; instava-o a organizar os novatos que ainda estavam na escola para seqüestrar a garota Lovegood._

 _Ele não havia querido participar disso, porém não tinha muitas opções, então, junto a seus agora companheiros na causa, traçou o plano e, de acordo ao esperado, conseguiu; junto aos reforços que apareceram na estação de trem, havia conseguido levar a garota à Mansão. Draco nunca havia lhe dado muita importância durante a escola, contudo não se sentiu capaz de encará-la durante o seqüestro, sentia-se muito mal fazendo algo assim, e ainda que Yarik já tivesse lhe explicado por que tinham que seqüestrá-la, o fato de que o pai dela estivesse apoiando ao famoso Potter, que agora brilhava pela sua ausência, não lhe parecia razão suficiente para machucá-la._

 _Sua mente esteve bastante ocupada nesse tempo, fingindo que tudo estava bem, que nada o afetava e que estava orgulhoso de ser um futuro comensal diante de seus companheiros de escola, mas algumas vezes pensava em Potter, em se realmente estava fugindo e havia deixado o mundo mágico para que se fodesse. Draco tinha que admitir que se ele fosse Potter, teria se mandado muito tempo antes._

 _Na primeira noite, logo após regressar da escola para as férias natalinas mais tristes que havia tido em sua vida, não pode ver Yarik; não teria sido prudente, embora logo fosse aprender com muita dor o que realmente significava não ser prudente em uma situação como essa._

 _Na segunda noite na Mansão, Yarik chegou a seu quarto após a meia-noite. Naquela noite haviam se amado em silêncio, entre pequenos arquejos e suaves carícias. Draco não sabia como pode estar tanto tempo sem ele._

 _Os dias seguintes foram como um retrocesso no tempo: passavam as noites juntos e os dias se evitando, mas Yarik havia mudado, seu olhar era cada vez mais vazio, mais temeroso, e suas convicções de não apoiar a guerra mais fortes ainda._

 _Draco nunca esqueceria aquela conversa, ambos estavam deitados na cama, completamente nus, Yarik se deixou amar e Draco já se sentia bastante sonolento, porém a voz e a seriedade de Yarik o trouxeram de volta._

 _—_ _Irei embora._

 _—_ _Agora? — Perguntou Draco, um pouco confuso. Ainda faltava muito para o amanhecer._

 _—_ _Da Mansão. Escaparei, posso ir até o mundo trouxa, posso começar de novo, longe de todo esse inferno..._

 _—_ _Você não pode ir — Disse Draco, seriamente, virando em direção a ele, embora na verdade quisesse ter dito "não pode me deixar sozinho"._

 _—_ _Quero que você venha comigo, que a gente vá juntos — Yarik havia segurado suas mãos com força e dado um olhar intenso —, estou tão apaixonado por você, Draco, que não quero que continue em perigo nem vivendo desta maneira. Quero que sejamos livres._

 _—_ _Eu... — Draco ficou sem palavras, apenas olhando para o rosto pálido e cansado de Yarik, para seus olhos azuis brilhantes... Ir embora, que fácil e bem soava, só ir, se afastar de todos, do Lord, dos comensais, de seus pais... Não, não podia se afastar deles. — Eu não creio que possa... Meus pais, eles poderiam morrer se o fizesse._

 _—_ _Eles podem vir conosco — Yarik soava tão desesperado —, ademais, não esqueça que é por causa deles que você está aqui, preso em sua própria casa. Estou certo de que eles irão querer que se livre de tudo isto._

 _Draco negou com a cabeça. Seus pais jamais lhe perdoariam que os abandonasse, menos ainda para fugir com outro cara._

 _—_ _Não posso... Yarik, isto acabará logo... — Mentiu. Ainda continuava pensando que não acabaria nunca, que eles não poderiam sobreviver a isso._

 _Yarik suspirou e o soltou, deixando-se cair de costas na cama, acendeu mais um cigarro em silêncio e fumou com bastante lentidão. Draco quase pode ver como ele ia se fazendo mais velho, acabado por uma guerra que apenas começava, e se deu conta de como podia ser egoísta algumas vezes._

 _—_ _Escuta... — Murmurou, acariciando o braço dele quase com veneração. — Sinto muito... Não tenho direito a te dizer o que fazer, mas se você puder ir, deve fazer isso. Deve ir e tratar de escapar, apenas se você estiver seguro de que conseguirá. Não se preocupe por mim, meus pais e eu nos cuidaremos e nos encontraremos quando tudo isto termine..._

 _Yarik não respondeu. Havia apagado o cigarro em silêncio e se abraçado a ele, fechando os olhos e respirando calmamente. Draco ficou acordado o resto do tempo, apenas olhando-o dormir e acariciando seus braços e cabelo, pensando em quanto tempo mais lhes restaria juntos antes que Yarik partisse..._

 _Os dias seguintes foram excruciantes para Draco; o Lord havia voltado à Mansão e o obrigado a retomar as torturas. Draco mal podia conter a dor em seu peito ao enxergar-se novamente na posição de torturador, muitas vezes se perguntou se tudo isso não se tratava de uma prova para ver em que ponto ele se quebraria e o matavam finalmente por não ser um bom comensal, ou aspirante a comensal._

 _Pelas noites, Yarik tratava de convencê-lo a que o acompanhasse, de que havia esperanças, que o mundo era muito grande para que ninguém sequer os buscasse, e por mais que Draco quisesse dizer que sim, não podia deixar seus pais, não na posição em que se encontravam... Prisioneiros em seu lar e em vergonha. Não podia acrescentar ainda mais vergonha aos Malfoy._

 _Em algumas noites, inclusive, choraram juntos. Draco recordava tudo isso como um sonho; abraçado a Yarik, soluçando de impotência, farto de sua vida e do que tinha, mas incapaz de mudá-la. Yarik sempre o consolava... Com exceção da Murta-que-geme e do intrometido do Potter, não havia deixado que ninguém o visse chorar, ninguém devia saber o quão fraco ele era na verdade, mas com Yarik era diferente, ele sempre lhe dizia que chorar era bom e não o olhava com pena, apenas lhe abraçava e apertava com força, fazendo-o saber que estava ali para escutá-lo, para consolá-lo e até mesmo para ficar ao seu lado, ainda que quisesse partir._

Até agora Draco seguia sentindo-se culpado por não ter insistido para que Yarik partisse só, para que se apressasse em sua fuga.

 _Tudo aconteceu no dia depois do Natal, há apenas poucos dias antes de ter que voltar à escola. Pelo modo como tudo aconteceu, Draco soube que deviam ter sido suspeitosos durante muito tempo, que de alguma maneira se descuidaram, e haviam pagado por esse descuido com tanta dor..._

 _Draco estava deitado na cama, completamente despido, Yarik estava deitado ao seu lado, haviam feito amor pela primeira vez nessa noite e Yarik o acariciava de maneira lenta, sussurrando o quanto o amava, quando a porta se abriu de vez. Ambos se sentaram ao mesmo tempo, nenhum foi tão ágil para pegar a varinha a tempo._

 _O grito de Lucius fez com que seu coração batesse com velocidade insana, enquanto as luzes das tochas se acendiam novamente. Draco se sentiu aterrado, enquanto Yarik puxava um dos lençóis e cobria a ambos, embora fosse algo que não servisse pra nada. Junto a seu pai estava de pé o pai de Yarik, e atrás deles Narcissa. Draco nunca havia visto tanto asco ou desgosto no olhar de seu pai como nesse momento._

 _—_ _Você, maldito desgraçado — sussurrou a voz do pai de Yarik, com esse sotaque tão marcado, enquanto avançava até a cama. Draco sentiu Yarik colar-se mais ao seu corpo, ainda que o olhar dele não refletisse tanto terror como o que sabia que ele estava sentindo._

 _—_ _Pai..._

 _—_ _Draco, saia dessa cama imediatamente — a voz de Lucius soou imponente enquanto entrava no quarto seguido por Narcissa. A porta do quarto se fechou rapidamente e Draco soube que ele havia colocado o feitiço de segurança para que ninguém mais pudesse entrar ou escutar._

 _Draco deu mais uma olhada para Yarik, mas este seguia olhando para seu pai, como se estivessem engajados numa luta de olhares._

 _—_ _Saia daí, já disse._

 _—_ _Escuta, pai, não... — Draco começou a se desculpar, embora não estivesse certo do que poderia dizer para acalmar seu pai._

 _—_ _Não me chame de pai — interrompeu Lucius, com voz fria. — Não volte a me chamar de pai, nenhum filho meu se mete na cama com outro homem._

 _Draco sentiu aquelas palavras muito mais dolorosas que os castigos que o Lord alguma vez lhe havia dado; muito piores, até agora doíam._

 _—_ _Você só tem trazido a vergonha e a desgraça à nossa família, e eu tenho te suportado muito — começou a falar o pai de Yarik novamente, com voz forte e dura —, mas não suportarei isto mais tempo, nem suas depravações e desvios... Nunca mais._

 _—_ _Não tem que fazer isso — disse Yarik, erguendo mais o rosto —, nunca mais terá que fazer._

 _Então Yarik apertou suavemente sua mão contra o braço de Draco, apenas um instante ante de se colocar de pé e, sem se importar por mostrar-se nu diante dos demais, buscar sua roupa ao redor. Draco soube que isso era uma despedida._

 _—_ _Irei embora daqui e você não voltará a saber de..._

 _O pai de Yarik não deixou que terminasse de falar; o havia segurado com força por um braço e sacudido até fazê-lo cair no chão. Yarik apenas emitiu um gemido de dor._

 _—_ _Deixe-o, não bata nele — queixou-se Draco, levantando-se também, puxando os lençóis ao redor de sua cintura._

 _—_ _Cale-se, você é tão culpado quanto ele. Ambos são uma vergonha — replicou o pai de Yarik para Draco, enquanto Yarik tratava de se por em pé._

 _—_ _Não, não somos — Yarik respondeu e Draco esteve seguro de que diria algo mais, porém seu pai foi muito mais rápido: com o rosto vermelho de ira, apontou em direção a seu filho e lançou um feitiço aturdidor. Yarik caiu no chão com um baque surdo, Draco correu até ele, tratou de ver se estava bem, mas não pode; seu próprio pai o segurou com força pelos braços e o lançou contra uma das paredes. Suas costas bateram contra a fria parede, enquanto o lençol que tinha na cintura caiu até o piso. Terminou caindo no chão, enrolando-se com o lençol e encarando Lucius com assombro e ressentimento._

 _—_ _Me deixe... Não vê que ele o machucou? — Queixou-se, colocando-se de pé, puxando o lençol para se cobrir novamente e tratando de chegar até Yarik uma vez mais, porém Lucius tornou a interromper-lhe o passo._

 _—_ _É o que ele merece, isso e mais, assim como você — Lucius entrecerrou os olhos com raiva para seu filho. — Como pode...? Em nossa casa, enfiando-se na cama com esse... Esse..._

 _Draco abaixou a vista, se sentia tão sujo e culpado nesse momento._

 _—_ _Confio em que isto não sairá daqui — disse o pai de Yarik para Lucius, que virou rapidamente._

 _—_ _Não, não deve sair daqui. Eu corrigirei Draco e você se encarrega de que esse rapaz não se aproxime mais dele._

 _Draco deu um olhar de pânico em direção ao corpo desmaiado de Yarik, que flutuava no ar por causa de um feitiço que o pai dele havia lançado, e coberto por um dos lençóis. O homem fez um assentimento e caminhou até a porta. Narcissa, que somente permaneceu de pé a um lado observando tudo em silêncio, se pôs a um lado e os deixou sair. Draco não esqueceria jamais esse momento, a última vez em que viu Yarik, a primeira vez que entendeu o que era realmente perder alguém._

 _—_ _Pai... — Pediu. — Não deixe que o leve, ele vai machucá-lo, não sabe do que é capaz..._

 _Draco não pode continuar advogando por Yarik; as mãos de seu pai apertaram-se em seus ombros e lhe lançaram contra a parede mais uma vez._

 _—_ _É o que ele merece, e o que você merece. Mau filho! — Gritou Lucius, sacudindo-o com força. Draco sabia que podia se defender, talvez empurrar, porém seu corpo não lhe obedecia, enquanto sua mente registrava cada uma das palavras de seu pai, sua expressão de nojo, de decepção._

 _—_ _Lucius, solte-o — ordenou Narcissa, falando pela primeira vez. — Deixe-o._

 _Lucius deu um passo atrás, quase como se estivesse assombrado pelo que esteve fazendo e Draco se deixou cair no chão novamente, bastante cansado e dolorido. Pela primeira vez, levantou a vista para sua mãe, olhando-a com real atenção; ela estava chorando._

 _—_ _Você é a vergonha de nossa família — Lucius cuspiu a frase, enquanto Narcissa o segurava por um braço, certamente temerosa de que voltasse a golpeá-lo._

 _—_ _Não, deixe-o... Tem que deixá-lo aqui, logo poderemos conversar._

 _—_ _Não, Narcissa, não há nada sobre o que falar — gritou Lucius,soltando-se de sua esposa e caminhando até a saída sem olhar uma vez mais para Draco. Ao sair, deu uma forte batida na porta que ressoou nos ouvidos de Draco por muito mais tempo._

 _Draco e Narcissa permaneceram em silêncio durante mais um momento. Ela não deixava de chorar e Draco de dar voltas a tudo o que havia acontecido._

 _—_ _Mãe... Yarik, por favor, o pai dele o machucará... Por favor — Draco pediu de repente, desesperado, confiando que sua mãe o ajudaria, que não permitiria que o machucassem._

 _No entanto, Narcissa apenas negou com a cabeça._

 _—_ _Lamento. Lamento tanto, filho._

 _ ***Fim do Flashback***_

Draco se abraçou com mais força. Estava sentado no sofá, durante o resto do dia ficou sentado ali, olhando para o nada e recordando...

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Depois daquela noite, havia sido trancado em seu quarto. Três vezes ao dia, um elfo aparecia com uma bandeja de comida; tentou fazer com que o elfo lhe desse informação sobre Yarik, ou que pedisse a seu pai ou sua mãe que viesse, mas tudo foi em vão, o elfo não parecia autorizado a ajudá-lo._

 _Quando saiu daquele quarto era o dia em que deveria voltar à escola, ou isso intuiu ao despertar e encontrar o malão já preparado ao pé de sua cama. Nem sequer tinha consciência de quanto tempo havia passado realmente, levava bastante tempo em claro, olhando para o jardim nas madrugadas, tratando de encontrar Yarik entre as sombras das árvores e dormitando durante o dia, quase sem comer; não tinha desejo de nada mais._

 _Ninguém o levou à estação, quando partiu, o fez porque um elfo lhe disse que devia fazê-lo. Nem sua mãe nem seu pai estiveram próximos para se despedir. Na escola, em seu quarto nas masmorras, não podia deixar de pensar nele; sabia que se estivesse bem ele o teria contactado, que trataria de lhe escrever. Por outro lado, a ausência total de notícias não podia ser mais que um mau presságio._

 _A partir dali, tudo foi pior: a escola, seus companheiros, a vida, tudo. Sua mente só estava em Yarik, em suas lembranças e promessas, em sua culpa por não tê-lo convencido a fugir sozinho e, inclusive, quando recordava as palavras de seu pai, se arrependia por não ter fugido com ele._

 _Durante esse tempo na escola, não havia estudado quase nada, somente o justo para não chamar a atenção e não ser castigado, ou que não comunicassem a seus pais seu baixo rendimento. No tempo livre, não falava com ninguém, se isolava em sua cama e permanecia horas lendo e relendo as cartas de Yarik, imaginando que ainda continuava a seu lado, que quando voltasse à Mansão estaria ali, esperando por ele, embora soubesse que não seria assim._

 _Quando voltou novamente à Mansão para as férias seguintes, era consciente de seu estado: estava mais magro, pálido e com olheiras, já que pelas noites mal podia dormir._

 _Novamente foi trancado em seu quarto, até aquela tarde em que seu pai o mandou chamar. Com o coração na mão, foi até um dos salões. Seu pai ainda tinha aquele olhar de desgosto e Draco sabia que se aproximava aquela conversa que tanto temia..._

 _Porém, sua mãe os havia interrompido antes que Lucius dissesse uma palavra, argumentando que haviam capturado Potter._

 _Nesse momento, algo se agitou em seu peito, quando seu pai lhe falou com ansiedade, instando-o a reconhecer Potter e seus amigos_ _—_ _e claro que sabia que eram eles_ _—_ _, e seu pai falou de perdão, de que tudo ficaria bem se fossem eles, mas logo tudo deu errado quando sua tia irrompeu no salão..._

 _ ***Fim do flashback***_

 _ **ººººº**_

A casa havia ficado completamente às escuras, a tarde caiu sem que ele sequer notasse.

Draco esqueceu seus desejos de preparar o jantar para sua mãe. Caminhando com lentidão, chegou ao seu pequeno quarto e se deixou cair na cama, se cobriu com os lençóis, sentindo muito frio para quem está no verão e fechou os olhos, lembrando como havia decidido se comportar bem novamente, poder fazer com que seu pai o perdoasse, o visse novamente com carinho, e que inclusive lhe dissesse o que havia acontecido com Yarik, se acaso finalmente o mandaram de volta à Bulgária... Embora nunca tenha conseguido. Naquela noite em que Potter escapou da Mansão, havia perdido sua varinha para as mãos do testa rachada e seu pai somente fez um gesto de desaprovação. Quando tudo terminou, sua mãe o enviou ao seu quarto novamente e não voltou a sair até que devia voltar à escola mais uma vez, porém nessa manhã havia se encontrado com alguém na Mansão, justo antes de sair; sua tia Bella estava ali, sentada, esperando por ele...

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _—_ _Draco... Já de volta à escola, eh?_

 _—_ _Sim, tia — Draco se sentia incomodado em sua presença, não entendia como no passado pode lhe agarrar tanto carinho._

 _—_ _Espero que obedeça as ordens que te dêem... Logo o Lord se levantará como único vencedor — Sua tia se pôs de pé e Draco deu um passo para trás, ante o olhar cada vez mais maníaco e malvado. — Tenho algo para você._

 _Draco levantou a vista um instante, mas logo afastou o olhar, não precisava de sua tia fuçando em suas lembranças. Notou o movimento que ela fazia, estendendo a mão até ele._

 _—_ _Sua mãe me pediu que te desse... O faria ela mesma, mas ainda anda um pouco ocupada, cuidando de Lucius._

 _Draco lhe deu um olhar interrogante, enquanto pegava a varinha, recordando vagamente quando era pequeno e sua mãe o deixava brincar com ela, simulando que podia realizar grandes feitiços._

 _—_ _Não sabia? Sim, notei que ultimamente te mantém isolado demais... Lucius pagou caro por deixar Potter ir._

 _Draco engoliu em seco, imaginando os castigos do Lord. Guardou a varinha no bolso da túnica e assentiu suavemente._

 _—_ _Devo ir._

 _—_ _Claro, claro... — Bella voltou a se acomodar na poltrona e suspirou profundamente. — Você deve se cuidar muito, quem sabe o que pode te acontecer se você se equivoca._

 _Draco sabia que havia maldade em sua voz, porém a tentação era grande; ela sabia algo e queria que ele se inteirasse._

 _—_ _Não me acontecerá nada._

 _—_ _Evidente que não, ademais, quem iria querer que você acabasse como Yarik, não é?_

 _Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar-se com força. Não pode evitar avançar até ela, encarando-a de maneira interrogante._

 _—_ _Sim, esse pobre rapaz — Negou Bella com a cabeça —, as vezes os pais devem ser rígidos com seus filhos... E quando já não se pode corrigi-los... — Bella levantou a vista e sorriu com completa maldade. — É melhor um filho morto que um filho que envergonhe a família._

 _Draco sentiu como o mundo desabava sobre ele, enquanto retrocedia lentamente. Sua tia soltou uma pequena gargalhada e ele não pode se conter mais; correu para fora desse aposento e fora da Mansão, até os jardins, respirando entrecortadamente. As palavras de sua tia ressoando em sua cabeça uma e outra vez: "Morto"._

 ***Fim do flashback***

 **ººººº**

Para sua surpresa, não lhe custou muito trabalho averiguar o que era que havia passado. Perguntou-se se aquilo não seria obra de seu pai para fazê-lo ver o que poderia lhe ocorrer caso persistisse com seu comportamento. Na escola, averiguou que Yarik havia sido trancado em uma das masmorras. Aproveitando a ausência do Lord, o pai de Yarik o castigou com força, com força demais... O corpo dele não pode suportar e dentro de uns dias morreu... O pai de Yarik se desfez do corpo, pelo visto o havia enviado à Bulgária e prosseguido com suas tarefas de comensal, como se nunca houvesse tido um filho pelo qual chorar.

Durante intermináveis noites, as imagens de Yarik sendo torturado e machucado interromperam seus sonhos. Se perguntava sobre a última coisa que havia pensado, ou se realmente sofreu tanto como pensava... Até que, pouco a pouco, aprendeu a recordá-lo da maneira que sabia que Yarik gostaria de ser lembrado: sorridente e feliz, falando de todo o mundo que tinham pela frente, de seus ideias, fumando tranquilamente no jardim, beijando-o de maneira lenta em eu quarto, com o cabelo solto e os lábios muito vermelhos...

Draco sabia que não o havia superado, que Yarik era a vítima da guerra que mais lhe afetava, e que ele nem sequer queria lutar nela, nem sequer foi morto pelas mãos dos integrantes do outro bando, senão no porão de sua casa, pagando com sangue por ser como era, nas mãos de seu próprio pai.

Então foi quando enfim entendeu; entendeu o que sua mãe queria que entendesse, ele estava vivo, alí, ainda tinha uma oportunidade, uma oportunidade que muitos não tiveram... Nem seu pai, nem Crabbe, ou Goyle, muito menos Yarik, e acima de tudo por ele, por tudo o que lhe havia dado, pelo seu desejo interrompido de viver, ele devia viver.

 **ººººº**

 **Fim da primeira parte**

 **ººººº**

* * *

 **Notas da Zafy:**

Segundo li, o assassinato de Dumbledore foi em junho de 1997, mas não se especifica a data; considerando que o aniversário de Draco foi em 5 de junho, penso que o mais provável é que, quando Draco deixou os comensais entrarem na escola, ele já era maior de idade e já havia completado 17 anos.

 **ººººº**

Realmente gosto desta canção e espero que possam escutá-la. Acho que cai muito bem a Draco, a letra é apenas duas estrofes e as compartilho com vocês:

 **El Espíritu del Bosque II**

 **(Outro)**

 **Letra y música: Txus**

 **El Mago de OZ**

Agora é sua vez de viver

Logo haverá tempo de morrer

Torne-se amigo da adversidade

Ou você nunca será feliz

E algum dia você verá

Que a vida é muito curta para chorar

Seja você mesmo, isso ninguém nunca

Poderá te tirar.

* * *

 **NdT:** Livro 1 traduzido e postado! AEEEE, só faltam 58 capítulos! rsrsrs O que dizer desse Yarik que mal conheço e já considero pacas? O que dizer desse desfecho traumático? O que dizer desses OC's da Zafy, capazes de nos fazer senti-los e amá-los em poucos capítulos? Eu já li essa fic muitas vezes, e agora traduzi, e ainda assim não consigo evitar a bad que esse desfecho me causa. Ouça a música que a Zafy recomendou, ela é linda mesmo. Aliás, o Mágico de Oz tem uma trilha sonora muito interessante, porque as melodias são lúdicas, mas as letras são sagazes, instigantes, encorajadoras... É quase como se brincassem de falar sério. Outras músicas do tipo virão, inclusive a minha preferida, mas tudo a seu tempo. O primeiro é o primeiro, e quero comemorar a conclusão desta primeira fase da história. Aqui é a parte onde nos familiarizamos com os momentos pós-guerra e o impacto disso tudo na vida dos protagonistas, onde ambos descobrem suas preferências sexuais... Onde Harry agora segue em frente e vai em busca de viver, enquanto Draco tenta juntar seus pedaços e sobreviver. No próximo livro, chamado "O último ano", ambos retornarão à Hogwarts para a conclusão do ensino básico e só Merlin sabe o que mais poderá acontecer... Até lá!

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** A VIAGEM DE TREM


	8. A viagem de trem

**NdT:** Bem-vindos ao segundo livro de HP &FP! Um novo ano começa numa Hogwarts reconstruída após a guerra. O que Harry fará agora que não precisa mais lutar contra comensais e bruxos das trevas que o querem morto? O que Draco fará com sua nova rotina escolar obrigatória e sem o respaldo de tudo que sempre fez dele um Malfoy? Isso e muito mais é o que descobriremos ao longo dos 16 capítulos que compõem "O último ano".

Antes de seguir, gostaria de agradecer à **Rukia, Nina e Karol** pelas reviews e pelo incentivo que estas proporcionam. E meu mais sincero agradecimento à **Zafy** por ter criado esta fic maravilhosa e me permitido traduzi-la. É uma honra e um prazer. ¡Gracias, Zafy!

Agora sim, boa leitura! *-*

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **SEGUNDO LIVRO: O ÚLTIMO ANO**

 **CAPÍTULO 8:**

 **A VIAGEM DE TREM**

* * *

 _"Nem todo ganho é uma vitória e nem toda perda é uma derrota"._

 **Anônimo**

* * *

 _1º de setembro de 1998, da Plataforma_ 9 ¾ , Londres, à _Hogwarts._

Ainda podia lembrar a primeira vez que havia chegado a essa estação, quando não sabia sequer como chegar à plataforma 9 ¾, quando viu pela primeira toda a família Weasley, ou quando apreciou o enorme trem escarlate, com suas nuvens de vapor, os gatos correndo por todos os lados e o ulular das corujas, a primeira conversa que teve com Ron ou o quão intrometida havia se mostrado Hermione naquele dia... Havia tantas recordações, muitas lembranças ofuscadas pelas recentes, ofuscadas por uma guerra.

— Se não nos apressarmos, não encontraremos um vagão vazio — apressou-lhes Hermione, enquanto cruzavam o caminho até as escadas do trem, tirando Harry de suas lembranças e trazendo-o à realidade; aquela onde todos se colocavam a um lado e os olhavam de maneira diferente a como os haviam visto antes. Harry começou a achar que teria sido boa ideia aceitar o transporte pela rede flú que sugeriu a professora McGonagall... Ou melhor, a diretora McGonagall.

— Vamos, companheiro — disse Ron, apressando-o e fulminando com o olhar um grupo de garoto de segundo ano que os apontava muito de perto.

Cruzaram o que faltava de caminho e por fim puderam subir no trem. Os corredores estavam um tanto cheios, porém não tanto como nos anos anteriores. Talvez fosse pela hora; desta vez Hermione se encarregou de que chegassem bastante cedo para evitar multidões. Essas haviam sido suas palavras, e funcionou em algo, pelo menos, pois puderam acomodar-se em um dos vagões do final sem ter que procurar muito.

Harry sentou em frente a Ron e Hermione e olhou pelo vidro a quantidade de garotos e garotas que iam e vinham de um lado a outro, chamando-se e cumprimentando-se, mães e pais abraçando seus filhos, meninos pequenos chorando... Colou mais seu rosto ao vidro, por um instante lhe pareceu ter visto uma loira cabeleira serpenteando entre a grande quantidade de gente, quase achou ter visto Malfoy, mas logo já havia desaparecido. Provavelmente era sua imaginação.

— Este ano será genial — começou a dizer Ron —, estaremos no último curso, ainda continuamos sendo monitores e estou certo de que logo te pedirão que seja o capitão da equipe de quadribol, poderemos ganhar a taça das casas e...

— Estudar? — Interrompeu Hermione, enquanto já pegava um livro. Harry esteve seguro de que ela já estava adiantando as aulas e sorriu ante esse ato de cotidianidade.

Desde aquela manhã antes de regressar da Austrália, Harry e Hermione não voltaram a tocar no assunto "gay", contudo ela cumpriu sua promessa e lhe fez chegar alguma informação sobre como era tudo no mundo mágico, basicamente leis e costumes. Harry esteve muito desanimado por isso durante vários dias, até que finalmente decidiu que, no fim das contas, não importava o que o mundo pudesse dizer. Absolutamente. O mundo mágico não havia acreditado nele a maioria das vezes, não tinha por que ganhar sua aprovação, somente a de uma pessoa... A de seu melhor amigo, ao qual não pode dizer nada. E não por falta de tempo; depois da Austrália, estiveram por mais de duas semanas vendo-se quase todos os dias, no entanto, não pode reunir coragem para lhe dizer nada.

— De verdade, está bem? — Perguntou Ron de repente.

— Hã?

— Perguntei se está acontecendo algo com você... Parece distraído.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares e Harry pensou que talvez a longa viagem até a escola fosse suficiente para confessar a Ron o que lhe ocorria, ademais, Hermione estava ali, ela sempre poderia controlá-lo.

— Bem...

— Olá, rapazes! — A porta do trem se abriu de repente e uma Ginny muito linda e arrumada entrou sorrindo. Harry desviou o olhar para a plataforma novamente, frustrado pela interrupção e incomodado pela presença dela. Ginny ignorou o detalhe de que Harry não a cumprimentou e se sentou ao seu lado, perto demais para o gosto dele.

 *** Flashback***

 _Harry mal conseguiu dormir um pouco. Sentia-se ainda um tanto cansado e confuso pelo fuso-horário; eram apenas 4 horas da tarde, mas tinha desejo de se enfiar na cama, embora, sentado na sala com uma xícara de chá e um livro, fizesse o possível para não sucumbir ao sono. Não ainda, pelo menos._

 _A lareira lançou uma labareda verde e um instante depois Ginny estava ali de pé e sorrindo de maneira culpada._

 _— Oi — murmurou Harry. Realmente não tinha vontade de vê-la, menos ainda nesse momento._

 _— Harry! — Disse ela, caminhando em direção a ele. — Olha que tive de me inteirar que você voltou através de meu irmão... Que desconsiderado._

 _— Não sabia que tinha que te avisar — replicou Harry. O sono e a dor de cabeça o deixavam de mau humor._

 _— Harry — suspirou Ginny, sentando-se junto a ele —, acho que ambos podemos reconhecer que nos excedemos um pouco — colocou sua mão na perna dele e lhe deu um olhar intenso, e Harry se afastou apenas um pouco._

 _— Bem..._

 _— Senti demais sua falta e sei que você também deve ter sentido a minha, creio que este tempo que passamos afastados nos deixou pensar no que realmente importa, e o que realmente importa para mim é que te amo._

 _— Ginny, não — disse Harry, colocando-se de pé e se distanciando alguns passos dela._

 _— Não?_

 _— Pensei que havia deixado claro da última vez..._

 _— Na última vez você estava chateado... E te compreendo, não tem que se desculpar._

 _— Não ia me desculpar — interrompeu Harry. A expressão de Ginny mudou abruptamente, já não sorria mais. — Eu dizia que da última vez deixei claro que você e eu já não tínhamos nada... Que não posso continuar contigo._

 _— Já não me ama, por acaso? — Perguntou, colocando-se de pé e Harry rezou para que não se pusesse a chorar. — Me esqueceu assim tão facilmente?_

 _— Não é como se fosse fácil assim, simplesmente creio que isto não pode funcionar entre a gente... Não quero te machucar e menos ainda criar expectativas que não vou poder cumprir._

 _— Eu creio que pode funcionar sim, você nem sequer está dando uma chance a isso — reclamou ela, aproximando-se mais a ele —, eu não te esqueci, pensei em você em cada dia, como fiz durante todo o tempo em que você desapareceu..._

 _— Sinto muito — murmurou Harry. Se não se tratasse da irmãzinha de Ron, talvez tivesse lhe dito a verdadeira razão, que na realidade não tinha nenhum interesse nela, e nem em nenhuma de seu gênero, mas sabia que era muito provável que ela contasse a Ron e não queria que seu amigo se inteirasse dessa maneira. — Acho que é melhor que você vá embora._

 _— Há alguém mais? — Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Conheceu outra garota, não é?_

 _— Não — Harry se apressou em negar, sabendo que em parte não mentia. Não conheceu outra garota, afinal de contas._

 _— Você não me engana... Está mudado... Conheceu alguém lá?_

 _— Ginny, é sério, não tenho que te dar explicações nem nada..._

 _— Oh, claro que sim, Harry. Tem que me dizer que raios acontece com você. Por que de repente já não quer nada comigo?_

 _Harry negou com a cabeça e lhe deu as costas, enquanto tratava de pensar na melhor forma de fazê-la entender. Os braços de Ginny de repente o apertaram, pode sentir o corpo da garota apertando-se contra suas costas de modo bastante possessivo._

 _— Harry — murmurou ela suavemente —, senti saudades... E muita. Agora que não há ninguém, podemos ter mais tempo para fazer qualquer coisa que queira..._

 _— Isso não é o que quero! — Disse Harry, afastando-se talvez com muita brusquidão._

 _Ginny entrecerrou os olhos, tinha as bochechas coradas._

 _— E o que é que você quer? Ou melhor, quem é que você quer?_

 _— Vá embora — pediu Harry —, apenas deixe assim, isto não vai funcionar..._

 _— Não te implorarei, Harry. É certo que agora que você é um grande herói de guerra, o mundo estará aos seus pés, mas eu não te implorarei._

 _— Não quero que me implore, nem que se aproxime de mim ou me beije. Nada! Não quero nada! — Harry terminou gritando._

 _Ginny fez uma expressão de irritação e caminhou com passos largos até a lareira, desaparecendo por ela instantes depois. Harry se certificou de deixá-la bloqueada, não tinha vontade de receber mais visitas._

 _Desde aquela tarde, não voltaram a se ver, mas para Harry ficou o sabor amargo daquela briga. Às vezes não compreendia como é que haviam mudado tanto..._

 *** Fim do flashback***

— Será genial, estaremos todos na mesma classe — disse Ginny com alegria, dando uma olhada para Harry.

— Sim, agora Hermione te fará estudar também — replicou Ron com um sorriso, embora não deixasse de olhar de esguelha para Harry.

Harry imaginou que o mais provável era que seu amigo ainda tivesse o oculto desejo de vê-los juntos. _Ah, se Ron soubesse..._ Pensou.

— Suponho que já tenha escolhidas as suas disciplinas — comentou Hermione, tratando de suavizar a conversa.

— Não sei... Harry, quais você escolherá? Perguntou Ginny, com um sorriso inocente para Harry.

— Creio que... Irei procurar algo lá fora — disse, colocando-se de pé.

— Mas, lá fora está cheio — objetou Ron.

— Não demorarei — respondeu, enquanto abria a porta do compartimento, sem olhar para Ginny ou para nenhum deles.

 **ººººº**

Antes ir à escola era divertido. Lembrava claramente: no dia em que devia partir, se levantava extremamente cedo, ansioso demais para continuar dormindo. Sua mãe e seu pai tomavam o café da manhã com ele, deixavam que comesse todos seus pratos favoritos e lhe davam as típicas recomendações "Estude muito", "Ajude Crabbe e Goyle", "Nos avise se vir alguma coisa que seja denunciável no conselho de pais"...

 _No entanto, agora as coisas são diferentes_ , pensou enquanto terminava as torradas com ovo frito que sua mãe havia lhe preparado. Após aquela briga, naquele dia em que submergiu no silêncio, repassando sua vida completamente, sua mãe parecia ter esquecido sua zanga, pois não fez mais nenhuma reclamação, e Draco se encarregou de fazê-la saber que havia entendido a mensagem, já não se queixando mais e, inclusive, ajudando-a em todo o possível. Mais ainda, nos últimos dias se entreteve preparando poções para deixar sua mãe abastecida durante sua ausência.

— Sei que agora será mais difícil, mas tudo ficará bem enquanto você saiba passar despercebido...

— Eu sei.

— E não deixe que te provoquem.

— Não, não deixarei.

— Nem sequer Potter e seus amigos.

— Potter — murmurou Draco com certa raiva, recordando que havia lido há dois no Profeta que o "Grande Salvador" voltaria à escola também. Perguntou-se por que ele simplesmente não usava sua grande fama e passava para a escola de aurores ou para o que fosse que quisesse fazer... _Oh, Merlin! Nem sequer ia se livrar de ver a cara dele durante todo o curso._

— Não me meterei com ninguém, não deixarei que ninguém me incomode e me comportarei bem, mãe.

Narcissa sorriu para ele e passou o braço pela mesa para aperta-lhe a mão. — Sim, estará bem... Você estará.

— Não se preocupe, te escreverei esta noite... E todas as vezes que queira — na realidade, se sentia culpado por deixá-la sozinha novamente, porém não havia nada que pudesse fazer; o Ministério lhe exigia que terminasse os estudos para se converter em um bruxo produtivo. Sim, claro, como se alguém fosse lhe dar um emprego...

Para chegar à estação, usou pó de flú. Havia insistido em ir só, sabia que sua mãe não seria bem vista ali e não queria se arriscar a que alguém lhe dissesse algo; não poderia suportar e teria que defendê-la, e isso só significava problemas, de modo que, fazendo levitar seu malão com a varinha, se encaminhou até a plataforma, ansioso porque não sabia qual seria o alcance da reação dos demais ao vê-lo.

Quando entrou na plataforma e os garotos e pais deixaram de falar para encará-lo com ódio e com claras intenções de vingança, desejou ter uma capa de invisibilidade, algo com que se cobrir para realmente passar despercebido. Ainda era cedo, havia pensado que podia chegar a um vagão sem muita gente ao redor, mas estava enganado.

Desvencilhou-se de alguns grupos de bruxos e bruxas, tratando de realmente não encarar ninguém, porém sem baixar a cabeça. Tinha a varinha em um dos bolsos, e embora soubesse que não podia usá-la caso alguém o atacasse, era reconfortante senti-la entre seus dedos. Viu o trem escarlate, tal como sempre, rodeado de vapor e com os garotos subindo e descendo por todos os lados, e então tropeçou... Ou melhor, lhe lançaram uma azaração do tropeço.

 _Oh, quanto sentia falta de usar esses feitiços agora!_

Uma grande gargalhada ressoou, muita gente rindo ao seu redor enquanto ele se colocava de pé. Sentia suas bochechas rubras de raiva. Não tinha nada de engraçado, porém não daria esse prazer para eles. Alisou sua túnica o melhor que pode, sua horrível e ordinária túnica, e sem olhar para ninguém, seguiu caminhando. Uma voz soou entre a multidão: "Comensal!".

E Draco não se virou, continuou avançando com passos lentos entre a multidão, enquanto mais pessoas gritavam e murmuravam. Escutou "Assassino" e "Mentiroso", porém não era nada a que não estivesse acostumado. Finalmente agradeceu ao trabalho de verão, pelo menos ali havia aprendido a não deixar transparecer o quanto ser insultado lhe afetava.

Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar às escadas, subiu no trem e olhou para os corredores; os alunos estavam caminhando, entrando e saindo dos vagões. Conforme avançava, muitos deles ficavam quietos, só o observando. Compreendeu que alguns ainda lhe tinham medo e isso não pode deixar de reconfortá-lo ao menos um pouco.

Escutou uma gargalhada, uma gargalhada que antes havia detestado, mas que agora não se fazia tão desagradável. Com um pouco mais de tranqüilidade, abriu a porta de um dos vagões; dentro estavam Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne e Theo, e Draco deu um suspiro de alívio, pelo menos seus companheiros seguiam ali.

— Olá, rapazes — disse com elegância enquanto entrava, mas então Theo e Blaise se puseram de pé. Seus olhares não eram de boas-vindas.

— O que acha que está fazendo? — Perguntou Blaise.

— Bem... Entrando, é claro.

— Não pode entrar aqui — replicou Nott. — Ficou completamente louco?

— Quem disse que não posso entrar aqui? — Draco cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar feroz, aquele olhar que antes os havia intimidado. Desta vez não parecia funcionar.

— Será melhor que você vá embora, e o mais rápido possível — disse Pansy, colocando-se de pé também. — Rápido.

— Estão me expulsando? Com que direito?

— O fato de que esteja condenado e que seja um comensal não te dá direito de arrastar a gente também. Você se dá conta do que nos mostrar contigo faria com a nossa reputação?

— Do que estão falando? Nós somos companheiros de casa — Draco tomou um pouco de ar e avançou mais uns passos —, e justo agora me sentarei neste vagão.

Os demais garotos se olharam e logo começaram a mover seus malões.

— Pois bem, pode ficar com o vagão, porém te direi duas coisas: agora você é o pior que pode haver como companhia, deveria ter ficado em casa, ajudando sua mãe. Não quero que se aproxime de nós, nem que fale conosco, nem sequer nos olhe... — Disse Nott, enquanto fazia levitar um par de malões.

— Sim, você é um comensal para alguns e para outros é um traidor — sibilou Pansy, muito perto dele —, não creia que não se sabe que sua mãe traiu você-sabe-quem. Por isso ela e você estão livres, não é? Se venderam.

Draco se acomodou o melhor que pode no banco, fingindo total indiferença ante todas essas palavras.

— Sim, deveria andar com cuidado... Agora sim que você está sozinho — murmurou Millicent, enquanto saia atrás dos demais.

Quando a porta se fechou, finalmente Draco deixou escapar o ar completamente, sentindo-se só. Nem sequer os de sua casa queriam estar com ele. Só de pensar no ano escolar que iniciava, já lhe parecia interminável.

 **ººººº**

Devia saber que sair não era uma boa ideia depois de tudo. Já nem sequer carregava a mochila com a capa de invisibilidade, e pela quantidade de alunos que nesse momento se moviam pelo corredor, teria sido difícil avançar coberto por ela.

Em seu caminho encontrou-se com vários de seus companheiros da AD, todos quiseram cumprimentá-lo e comentar o quão contentes estavam porque voltariam às aulas.

— E então me deram uma nova varinha. O senhor Ollivander já abriu novamente a sua loja... Ainda não tem tantas varinhas como antes, mas... — Seamus lhe comentava, porém Harry se distraiu olhando em direção ao fundo, onde um grupo de garotos saia com tudo e com os malões. Se perguntou se por acaso haviam sido expulsos ou algo parecido. Ainda à distância, esteve certo de quem se tratava: dos Sonserinos do sétimo ano, ainda que, claro, faltasse seu líder e os dois guarda-costas. Chutou-se mentalmente; claro que sabia que Crabbe havia morrido... Ele o viu morrer...

— Harry? — Insistiu Seamus, e Harry se virou para vê-lo, interrogante.

— Desculpe... O que?

— Se o senhor Ollivander fez uma varinha nova para você também.

— Não... Eu recuperei a minha.

— Pensei que não podia consertar — replicou Seamus, acariciando-se o queixo.

— Eh... — Harry titubeou um momento. Na verdade, apenas Ron e Hermione sabiam que havia reparado a sua varinha. — Ele usou o mesmo núcleo...

— Ah...

— Escuta... Te vejo logo, devo ir... — Disse Harry, já avançando até o vagão de onde viu os Sonserinos sair.

— Claro... Ainda usamos o mesmo dormitório — disse Seamus com um sorriso.

Porém, Harry não respondeu. Ia pensando no esquisito que era que todos abandonassem um vagão. Acaso, ao invés de terem sido expulsos, feriram alguém? Ou talvez uma briga?

Diminuiu os passos conforme avançava. De repente o corredor foi esvaziando quando o trem começou a se mover; o som da chaminé do vagão preencheu o ambiente e sentiu o já tão conhecido balanço. Alguns ainda o encaravam e sorriam, porém já muito poucos. Todos já estavam entrando em seus compartimentos.

Harry se inclinou ligeiramente para frente, dando uma rápida olhada pelo vidro, e o viu: Malfoy estava sentado, com as pernas cruzadas e um livro entre as mãos. Parecia bastante concentrado.

Abaixou-se rapidamente e se perguntou se acaso Malfoy decidiu querer o vagão para si só e enxotou os demais. Parecia-lhe estranho vê-lo só, sem Crabbe e Goyle ao lado; era como se lhe faltasse algo. Ele não o havia visto desde a guerra e tampouco havia fotos recentes nos jornais. Um pouco mais encorajado porque o rapaz estava completamente absorto na leitura, se aproximou ao vidro novamente... Ele parecia mais magro, o seu rosto pelo menos, o cabelo caia solto sobre o rosto e ia até os ombros, já havia deixado de lado o gel e o cabelo ordenado. Sua túnica não era nem de longe tão elegante como as que costumava usar e seus lábios estavam apertados, como se estivesse irritado. Já não se parecia quase nada ao Draco Malfoy da escola, que era capaz de fazê-lo se aborrecer com somente um comentário, e embora mal pudesse ver os seus olhos, estava seguro de que o olhar de superioridade e de deboche havia desaparecido.

Draco grunhiu e fechou o livro de vez, isso fez com que Harry se sobressaltasse e se escondesse no exato momento em que esses olhos cinza viravam para vê-lo.

Pensando em se acaso Malfoy realmente o viu ou não, correu o mais depressa que pode até o vagão onde estavam seus amigos, lamentando que tivessem escolhido um no outro extremo do trem. Entrou rapidamente, abrindo e fechando a porta de golpe. Ron e Hermione, que estavam se beijando nesse preciso momento, deram um salto para trás, se afastando como se queimassem.

— Desculpe — murmurou Harry, se deixando cair no assento em frente e agradecendo que Ginny não estivesse mais.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Hermione. Ainda se mostrava corada, assim como Ron. Harry tratou de ignorar o incômodo de encontrá-los em meio a algo íntimo.

— Nada... Estive espiando — admitiu Harry —, e vi Malfoy, isso é tudo.

— Oh, não diga que a doninha* estava te incomodando — protestou Ron. — Por acaso ele já não tem advertências suficientes?

— Advertências?

— Sim, já sabe, Harry — explicou Hermione —, se refere àquelas que o Ministério lhe fez... Um só erro e irá parar em Azkaban.

— Ah... — Harry lembrava daquilo, havia lido no Profeta, assim como que ele retornaria às aulas. — Não, não estava incomodando... Eu apenas estava observando-o... Parece muito diferente.

— Claro, o pai dele está morto e ele não tem mais ouro... Espero que agora aprenda um pouco de humildade — disse Ron com um sorriso satisfeito demais para o gosto de Harry —, é verdade que a vida às vezes dá muitas voltas...

— Ron, não seja cruel, ele simplesmente tem o que merece, mas não faremos disso uma festa. Nem de nenhum dos castigados do Ministério — repreendeu Hermione.

Harry negou com a cabeça. Seus pensamentos retornaram à conversa pendente com Ron, mas, como sempre lhe ocorria, foi incapaz de iniciá-la durante todo o trajeto.

 **ººººº**

Que merda eles estão pensando? Ele não era pestilento. Não tinham nenhuma autoridade nem direito a lhe dizer que não se sentasse junto a eles, afinal teriam que vê-lo durante todo o curso, e era melhor que se acostumassem porque não ia embora. Não que tampouco tivesse outra opção. Estava condenado a permanecer ali e terminar o curso sem se meter em problemas.

Enquanto lia sem prestar real atenção ao livro de runas, pensou que na realidade, além do tempo que passou na Mansão na última época, quando Yarik já havia partido, nunca esteve realmente só. Crabbe ou Goyle sempre estiveram ao seu lado, não importava o que passasse... Claro, até que a guerra desatou e os foi perdendo pouco a pouco. Porém, ainda que não quisesse pensar na guerra, nem naquela etapa de sua vida, devia reconhecer que nunca fez o trajeto no trem para a escola sozinho. Jamais. E não se sentia bem, se sentia abandonado e derrotado.

Fechou o livro com força, frustrado por seus pensamentos e sentimentos, e notou o movimento a um lado, justo no momento em que uma cabeleira despenteada desaparecia, e suspirou. Por um momento pensou em se colocar de pé e irritar Potter, mas sabia que não era permitido fazer isso; levantar sequer a voz talvez significasse a entrada em Azkaban. Por outro lado, por que raios Potter estava ali lhe espiando? Queria se vangloriar de sua vitória? Ver o pobre comensal caído em desgraça? Ou acaso esperava que o agradecesse por tê-lo salvado àquelas duas vezes? _Três vezes_ , se corrigiu, pois ele também o salvou de Azkaban ao dar seu testemunho. Porém, se fosse isso, podia esperar sentado. Ninguém lhe pediu que o ajudasse. Muitas vezes ainda pensava se não seria melhor ter morrido naquele inferno, talvez nesse momento já estivesse reunido com Yarik, com seu pai e com Crabbe, quem sabe...

O olhar azul de sua mãe apareceu em sua cabeça, o olhar sereno e confiante que lhe deu quando na manhã seguinte, logo após a grande discussão, ele apareceu muito mais calmo e decidido. O sorriso daquela primeira noite quando voltou depois de seu julgamento. Se ele tivesse morrido, sua mãe já não teria ninguém.

Deixou o livro sobre o assento e se virou completamente para a janela; as manchas verdes lhe faziam ver que estavam atravessando o campo, do lado de fora tudo estava nublado e cinzento. Era melhor se entreter na paisagem e não nas lembranças e pensamentos que não o levariam a lugar nenhum.

 **ººººº**

Passou o resto do trajeto jogando xadrez com Ron, salvo as interrupções que seus companheiros fizeram para cumprimentá-lo uma vez mais. Neville foi o primeiro a chegar e não ficou muito tempo; Harry devia reconhecer que ele se mostrava bastante mudado, já não parecia tão desatento como antes. Ele havia recebido as felicitações do Ministério por ajudar durante a guerra e defender seus ideais em tempo adversos na escola, liderando um grupo contra os irmãos Carrow. Harry supôs que sua avó agora sim se sentia orgulhosa dele.

As gêmeas Patil também passaram por ali, e inclusive Dennis Creevey, embora já não houvesse aquele brilho em seu olhar; pelo visto, ainda não tinha superado a morte de seu irmão, Colin. Ele dizia estar feliz por voltar às aulas.

Quando finalmente o trem parou, Harry experimentou certa ansiedade por chegar ao castelo. Não voltou a pisar nele desde que havia ido aos funerais. Sabia que o repararam e restauraram, adicionaram medidas de segurança e renovaram alguns professores, porém não podia deixar de associar esse lugar com as mortes e com a guerra. Novamente se perguntou se era uma boa ideia voltar.

Uma mão sobre seu ombro o fez girar. Hermione lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Vamos Harry. Está tudo bem.

— Sim, está.

 **ººººº**

Desta vez preferiu esperar que o burburinho se distanciasse. Não queria que voltassem a empurrá-lo ou azará-lo, e muito menos enfrentar os olhares de ódio e repulsa que os demais lhe davam. O sentimento era muito mais forte ao saber que agora até seus próprios companheiros de casa o tratavam como um pária; se havia algo de que esteve seguro durante todo esse tempo, era de que seus companheiros, os que em sua época se diziam amigos, não se afastariam, que talvez fosse incômodo no início, mas não que a reação deles fosse similar ou pior que a do resto do mundo.

Quando o murmúrio no corredor diminuiu, se colocou de pé e abriu a porta do vagão. Levitando seu malão à sua frente, encaminhou-se em direção à saída, porém não deu mais que alguns passos quando os viu: o "Grande trio de ouro" saia de outro dos vagões, aparentemente tiveram a mesma ideia que ele. Rei Weasley* e a sangue ruim (devia lembrar que essa palavra deveria ser eliminada de seu vocabulário antes que o metesse em problemas) iam de mãos dadas e Potter ia atrás. Parou, esperando que eles descessem primeiro, evitando o encontro. Surpreendeu-lhe ver o novo casalzinho junto, sempre achou que seria com Potter a que se uniria a... Sabe-tudo (essa parecia uma alcunha melhor), mas, pelo visto, Potter estava muito a vontade com o arranjo.

No último momento, Weasley girou até ele e seus olhos se encontraram. O olhar dele era de superioridade, de quem se sabe vencedor. E o pior de tudo, era verdade, Weasley foi o vencedor e ele o perdedor.

Granger e Potter seguiram o olhar de Weasley e por um instante quase inexistente seus olhos se detiveram nos verdes de Potter; havia algo diferente naquele olhar, algo distinto, ainda que não soubesse identificar o que era. Porém o instante passou e o trio desceu do trem. Draco ainda esperou um pouco mais para depois finalmente descer. Talvez conseguisse lugar em uma das carruagens dos alunos menores.

 **ººººº**

Sim, definitivamente mudado. Sua postura e seu olhar eram diferentes, não era de derrotado, porém tampouco eram os de antes. E andava só. Se perguntou se acaso os companheiros dele o haviam deixado sozinho... No fim das contas, ele era um ex-comensal liberado e muitas das famílias de seus colegas foram julgadas e observadas; nem todos caíram, mas muitos sim.

Na viagem de carruagem, para o descontentamento de Harry, Ginny voltou a se unir a eles, junto com Luna que, como sempre, parecia um pouco fora de lugar enquanto narrava a viagem que seu pai lhe havia prometido para o Natal. Ainda que Harry entendesse a atitude do senhor Lovegood, não podia deixar de se sentir estranho ao ouvir falar dele como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele nunca tivesse querido entregá-los aos comensais. "Era a vida de sua filha que estava em jogo", havia defendido Hermione, e Harry respondeu que muitos comensais também estavam ameaçados e que, no entanto, não os deixaram usar essa desculpa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sua amiga havia ficado sem respostas.

Conforme se aproximavam, ele ia se afastando da conversa, olhando atentamente para os grandes portões e para o jardim do castelo; parecia como se nada tivesse acontecido ali, como se nunca tivessem sido atacados por um grupo de dementadores, ou como se jamais tivesse visto Hagrid sendo atacado e quase assassinado pelos descendentes de Aragog, ou Hermione salvando Lavander Brown do horrível ataque de Fenrir Greyback, como se esse lugar não tivesse sido testemunha de muita dor, sangue e sofrimento. Mas, ele sabia. Ele sabia e recordava cada momento, cada segundo. Não podia, por mais que o castelo parecesse novo, esquecê-lo.

ººººº

Sentiu-se um tanto idiota quando finalmente pode subir em uma das carruagens. No interior havia dois meninos e duas meninas, do segundo ano ao que parecia. Pelos brasões nas túnicas, sabia que eram Lufa-lufa e se mostravam bastante atemorizados para lhe pedir que buscasse outra carruagem.

Concentrou-se no caminho, ignorando os olhares dos garotos enquanto a carruagem continuava avançando lentamente em direção ao castelo; aquele que agora o aborrecia, pois de alguma maneira seria sua nova prisão durante os meses seguintes.

Assim que a carruagem parou, saltou para fora, sentindo-se contente de se livrar daquele silêncio tão incômodo. Viu como a maioria já se encaminhava pelo jardim até o castelo. Só por hábito, alisou sua túnica mais uma vez e avançou alguns passos até que sentiu a mão fria e ossuda de alguém em seu ombro. Girou com bastante rapidez, afastando-se do toque para encontrar-se cara a cara com Argus Filch, que o encarava com os olhos entrecerrados.

— Malfoy — disse o ancião, dando uns passos até ele. Ao seu redor, alguns dos companheiros se detiveram para ver o que passava —, isso não são modos.

— Tampouco pôr a mão em cima de mim para me parar — Draco cruzou os braços e lhe deu um olhar desafiador. Não estava fazendo absolutamente nada de mau e o homem não podia enfeitiçá-lo, era um mero aborto.

— A diretora te espera em seu escritório. Deseja que vá para lá antes de ir ao Grande Salão e me pediu que me assegurasse de que você compareça.

— Para que a diretora quer me ver? — Perguntou Draco, bastante desconfiado. O homem deu de ombros e fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando-lhe o caminho até o castelo. Ao seu redor, Draco escutou os murmúrios dos demais enquanto finalmente seguia o zelador pelo caminho do jardim. Perguntou-se que raios podia ter feito para já ser chamado ao escritório da diretora.

 **ººººº**

Avançou pelo corredor até o Grande Salão, com suas quatro mesas compridas e a elevada mesa dos professores ao centro, com o teto enfeitiçado para simular o céu — nesse momento escuro e já salpicado de estrelas —, e com o barulho próprio do banquete de início de curso; sua mente ainda navegando entre as boas e as más lembranças. Seus amigos o puxaram até um dos extremos da mesa e rapidamente foram rodeados pelos seus demais companheiros.

— Mas se não é o nosso grandioso Harry Potter — disse uma voz cerimoniosa a um lado. Harry se virou para ver Nick quase-sem-cabeça flutuando muito perto dele. — Bem-vindo.

— Oh, obrigado. Como está? — Sorriu Harry.

— Ainda morto e quase sem cabeça — respondeu o fantasma. Harry apenas percebeu um pequeno movimento a um lado; Hermione dando um cutuque em Ron, certamente para que ele se abstivesse de fazer algum comentário próprio dele.

— Bem... — Harry não sabia como responder a isso. _Que bom? Que pena que ainda continue morto?_

— Me alegra tanto que tenha voltado... Estava justamente dizendo ao Barão que, definitivamente, você devia voltar. Era o certo, depois de tudo.

Harry assentiu distraidamente enquanto procurava com o olhar o Barão Sangrento, lembrando a história que se tecia entre ele e a Dama Cinzenta, uma história bastante triste.

O fantasma se afastou novamente, cumprimentando aos demais garotos e garotas da casa, e Harry se deu conta de que todos estavam muito mais animados que em outros anos, talvez porque aquele reencontro, depois de vários meses do fim da guerra, era o início de um tempo de paz, de um tempo normal por fim. Pode ver Parvati junto a Lavander, falando em sussurros como era o costume delas, e mais adiante a Dennis Creevey conversando mais animadamente com um par de garotas que o escutavam atentamente. Diante dele, Seamus e Dean estavam rindo juntos, Neville e Ginny também falavam animadamente, inclinando-se até Ron para rir de alguma piada. Inclusive Romilda Vane e Jimmy Peakes conversavam animadamente; todos faziam isso, todos exceto ele.

— Harry? — Murmurou Hermione para ele, e Harry lhe sorriu. — Tem certeza que está bem?

— Oh, vamos. Claro que sim — disse com um sorriso quase sincero. Devia estar bem, era o que se esperava dele, que agora estivesse bem e que fizesse o que pudesse para ser feliz. Embora, claro, o fato de ser gay e ainda viver nadando em lembranças da última batalha não fosse o ponto mais próximo à felicidade.

 **ººººº**

Draco passou direto, mal escutando a bagunça no Grande Salão, e caminhou atrás de Filch pelas escadas de mármore, agora completamente limpas e novas, e pelos corredores reformados, até a porta guardada por uma gárgula de pedra de olhar feroz.

— Albus Dumbledore — disse Filch e a gárgula se moveu para um lado, deixando o espaço livre para enxergar a passagem em forma de escada de caracol, que se movia sozinha. — Vamos, rapaz, que a diretora não tem toda a noite — Filch o apressou e Draco simplesmente entrou, subindo lentamente até se encontrar diante de uma porta de madeira. Antes de sequer bater, a voz da diretora se fez escutar.

— Entre, senhor Malfoy.

— Boa noite — disse Draco, com toda a educação possível, enquanto entrava no escritório reformado. Pode ver os quadros dos diretores antigos encarando-o atentamente, especialmente dois deles: Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape. Perguntou-se como havia sido possível que aquele quadro estivesse ali entre os ilustres diretores.

— Sente-se, isto não demorará muito — disse a professora McGonagall. Ela usava sua túnica escura e seu chapéu de lado, com o cabelo preso. Talvez parecesse um pouco mais velha e cansada, mas em seus olhos podia ver a decisão e a força que sempre teve.

— Filch me disse que a senhora queria me ver.

— O senhor Filch — corrigiu a professora e Draco assentiu. Não queria entrar em uma discussão com a diretora em seu primeiro dia.

— Sim, o senhor Filch.

— Bem, veja, senhor Malfoy, temos um pequeno problema com você — a professora lhe lançou um olhar intenso e Draco sentiu-se um tanto envergonhado, lembrando os maus-tratos que a mulher havia sofrido durante o curso anterior.

— Eu não fiz nada — se defendeu.

— Como sabe, o Ministério nos impôs a sua presença como um exemplo de que, de alguma forma, alguns dos que se portaram mal podem endireitar seus caminhos — começou a falar com voz rígida, ignorando sua defesa —, contudo, a escola tem um conselho de pais, um conselho que não está muito contente com o fato de que, e acredite, não é minha opinião pessoal, que um ex-comensal esteja junto a seus filhos, ainda mais os de sua casa, pois compartilharia um tempo maior com eles.

Draco se perguntou, com certa esperança, se por acaso o enviariam de volta para casa; não seria sua culpa, afinal. Eram eles que não o queriam ali, o Ministério não poderia castigá-lo por isso.

— No entanto, a lei é a lei e deve ser cumprida — continuou a professora e Draco tratou de não demonstrar sua desilusão —, e por isso decidimos fazer algumas mudanças e concessões para você, sob a promessa de que se comportará adequadamente.

Genial, pensou Draco, mais outra promessa. Por acaso também teria que firmar um compromisso ou contrato?

— De que concessões, exatamente, a senhora está falando?

— Bem, o senhor permanecerá como membro da casa de Sonserina, é claro, e os pontos que ganhe ou perca pertencerão a essa casa. Contudo, é recomendável por agora, e quase me inclino a pensar que durante o resto do curso, que não compartilhe o salão comunal nem os dormitórios com eles.

— E onde se supõe que dormirei ou estudarei? — Perguntou Draco, com voz mais irritada do que pretendia.

— Preparamos um lugar para o senhor — a professora McGonagall se pôs de pé —, ao terminar o banquete, procure o senhor Filch e ele o guiará. Obviamente, prefiro que nenhum dos alunos se inteire da localização de tal lugar e que o senhor se comporte de maneira adequada.

— Claro — Draco se colocou de pé também, sabendo que a conversa havia terminado. O enviariam a um lugar isolado, para que tivesse o mínimo contato com todos, embora depois do recebimento que lhe deu os colegas de Sonserina, não podia deixar de se sentir, de algum modo, aliviado.

— E não creia que faço isso pela sua segurança. Este é o primeiro curso após a guerra e não quero que haja problemas. Lembre-se disso, senhor Malfoy — a mulher disse com voz rígida no momento em que já caminhava até a porta.

— É claro. — _Como eu ousaria pensar que é para me proteger?_ Disse a si mesmo com sarcasmo, seguindo a diretora até a saída.

 **ººººº**

As conversas e risadas foram cessando pouco a pouco quando alguém mais entrou no grande salão. Harry, assim como seus amigos, se virou o suficiente para ver um pálido e magro Draco Malfoy caminhar, com toda a arrogância que lhe caracterizava, até a mesa da Sonserina. A seu passo, os demais garotos ficavam em silêncio, apenas observando-o, até que o silêncio foi rompido pela voz de um rapaz do quinto ano, um Lufa-lufa, que disse em voz alta e clara: "Comensal".

Isso bastou para que os demais alunos começassem a gritar e insultar também, porém Malfoy parecia completamente imune a esses adjetivos, enquanto chegava a sua mesa. Harry viu os olhares duros que lhe deram os demais garotos sonserinos antes que Malfoy elegesse, por fim, se sentar em um dos lados vazios da mesa, completamente só, tal como veio no trem, tal como o viu chegar a Hogwarts.

Os monitores se colocaram de pé, inclusive Hermione e Ron (com um pouco de resistência), e instaram os demais alunos a se comportarem e deixarem de gritar e insultar. Harry se sentia um pouco chateado com toda a situação e lançava olhares de advertência a seus companheiros e em seguida a Malfoy, sentado com as costas completamente reta e o cabelo solto, olhando para frente e sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. E embora parecesse que nada lhe afetava, Harry sabia que ninguém era tão cara de pau como para tolerar que a escola inteira o insultasse.

E foi ai que a professora McGonagall entrou no grande salão e então as vozes finalmente cessaram. Harry a havia visto há poucas semanas, quando ela foi visitá-lo no Largo Grimmauld, no entanto, de pé, junto à cadeira do centro, diante de todos os alunos, se mostrava muito mais imponente.

Atrás dela, foram chegando os demais professores. Harry conhecia a maioria, mas havia vários rostos novos. Perguntou-se qual dele daria o curso de DCAT, recordando os anos anteriores e suas constantes mudanças. Imaginava-se que a maldição que Voldemort lançou sobre o curso havia terminado, de modo que aquele novo professor não teria por que deixar a escola ao acabar o ano.

— Boa noite — começou a dizer a professora McGonagall, com um sorriso em direção aos alunos —, me dá muito prazer que todos os senhores estejam aqui este ano, dispostos a aprender muito e com vontade de estudar...

Harry escutou o pequeno grunhido que Ron soltou e girou no momento exato em que Hermione lhe dava um olhar de advertência. Um tanto divertido porque na realidade algumas coisas nunca mudavam, girou novamente para dedicar-se a ver os demais alunos; as mesas não pareciam tão cheias como em anos anteriores, mas havia uma grande quantidade de rapazes e moças, com suas túnicas escuras e olhares nostálgicos.

— Devem saber que os feitiços de proteção foram incrementados, então podem se sentir seguros dentro do castelo...

Seu olhar se deteve um instante em Malfoy novamente. Continuava exatamente na mesma posição, olhando para a professora como se fosse o discurso mais interessante que tivesse escutado em sua vida. Seus companheiros de casa, todos sentados longe dele, não deixavam de lhe lançar olhares de ressentimento. Harry se perguntou, como já havia se perguntado antes, se por acaso seria seguro deixar que Malfoy voltasse à escola. O Ministério optou por isso, pela reforma dos liberados, obrigando-os a trabalhar e, no caso de Malfoy (o único tão jovem que nem havia terminado a escola), estudar, mas se essa era a forma que os outros bruxos e bruxas recebiam àqueles "reformados", talvez somente criassem uma nova onda de ódios e rancores. Como tudo aquilo era difícil. Não podiam afastá-los do mundo mágico, porém tampouco integrá-los...

— Como sempre, os toques de recolher são inflexíveis. O senhor Filch estará vigiando os corredores junto aos monitores, e o aluno que for encontrado fora da cama será castigado e a casa a qual pertence perderá pontos — Harry voltou sua atenção para o discurso da professora novamente, lembrando das vezes em que ele esteve fora da cama em horas inapropriadas. Perguntou-se se agora seria divertido fazer isso só por fazer, não por ter que descobrir nada maligno ou tenebroso. —... O bosque proibido continua sendo proibido. Há muitas criaturas que vivem ali e entrar é arriscar a vida inutilmente.

— Principalmente com as filhas de Aragog — Ron murmurou baixinho ao seu lado e Harry assentiu rapidamente, recordando não a tarde em que, junto a Ron, escapuliu até o bosque em busca de respostas, senão de Hagrid sendo atacado por muitas delas. Pensou que talvez assim, após aquela terrível experiência, o meio gigante se curaria de seu estranho apego. No entanto, não foi assim, e todas aquelas criaturas ainda o encantavam, inclusive lhes havia mostrado, algumas semanas antes, todo seu plano de ensino para os cursos que ministraria. Hermione o havia ajudado um pouco, excluindo alguns assuntos perigosos demais.

— E antes de iniciar a cerimônia de seleção, vamos apresentar nossos novos professores, que compartilharão este curso conosco.

Um pequeno murmúrio encheu o salão apenas um instante antes que a voz da professora se impusesse mais uma vez.

— À minha direita, vocês têm o professor Cepheus Monroe, que nos dará a honra de compartilhar seus conhecimentos em Poções — um homem bastante jovem e com túnica azul levantou a mão e sorriu amplamente. Parecia bastante amável e Harry esperou que este ano o curso de poções fosse muito mais simples que nos anteriores.

— Ao seu lado, podem ver o professor Steven Cooper, que vem dos Estados Unidos, onde também era professor. Ele nos ajudará com Estudo dos Trouxas — o homem junto a Monroe fez um rápido assentimento. Era já idoso e trajava uma túnica escura, parecia um pouco arrogante pelo olhar que lhes estava dando.

— À minha esquerda, podem ver o professor Petrus Cummings — um homem com olhar não muito amável e cabelos acinzentados, um tanto gordo e baixo, fez também um assentimento. Harry franziu o cenho; ele não parecia muito amável, o mais provável era que fosse o professor de DCAT, onde devia se esforçar para alcançar os N.I.E.M's —, ele será nosso novo professor de Transfiguração, devido ao fato de que não poderei seguir exercendo tal cadeira, como vocês compreenderão... — um murmúrio se estendeu novamente pelo salão. Havia dito Transfiguração, não DCAT... Então, quem...?

— Além disso, o professor Cummings será o novo diretor da casa de Sonserina. Confio em que vocês se entenderão muito bem.

O professor deu uma olhada em direção à mesa das serpentes e a recorreu lentamente, detendo-se um momento a mais em Malfoy. Agora somente restava aquela mulher junto à Cummings. Era bastante pequena e magra, com o escuro cabelo cacheado caindo solto sobre os seus ombros, seus olhos cor de mel olhavam para os demais alunos com um sorriso que parecia até mesmo de diversão.

— E, finalmente, temos a nova professora de DCAT, a senhorita Lyra Loewenthal — voltou a falar a professora McGonagall. O salão ficou de súbito em silêncio, enquanto a professora Loewenthal fazia um rápido assentimento.

— Não é muito...? — Ron começou a perguntar para Harry.

— Ron — advertiu Hermione, e Ron fechou a boca imediatamente. Harry voltou a fixar o olhar na mulher, não havia esperado que ela fosse a professora de DCAT.

— E, o último anúncio antes da seleção: como compreenderão, da mesma forma que não posso atuar como professora de Transfiguração, tampouco posso atuar como diretora da Grifinória, de modo que decidimos dar essa função à professora Hooch, a quem todos vocês conhecem e, seguramente, apreciam — os companheiros de Harry começaram a aplaudir, bastante entusiasmados, e inclusive alguns se puseram de pé enquanto a mulher levantava as mãos, pedindo-lhes silêncio.

— Espero — disse, dirigindo-se agora para os professores — que se sintam à vontade e como em casa. Bem-vindos.

O aplauso explodiu uma vez mais até que as portas do grande salão se abriram. Hagrid, que fez um gesto de saudação para Harry e seus amigos, caminhava com uma pequena almofada e o chapéu seletor sobre ela, e dirigindo uma longa fila de meninos e meninas pequenos, que olhavam para todos os lados e caminhavam apertados uns contra os outros. Realmente teve que dar razão a Ron, cada vez pareciam menores, e assustados inclusive. Um par deles apontou em direção a Harry, Hermione e Ron com total atrevimento enquanto caminhavam. Ron emitiu um pequeno grunhido enquanto Harry desviava o olhar.

— Diretora, os novos alunos — disse Hagrid, com voz alta, enquanto colocava o chapéu seletor sobre um tamborete que estava ao centro, diante da mesa de professores. Todos puderam observar que ainda se mostrava um tanto chamuscado pelo feitiço que Voldemort lançou na batalha final. A professora Hooch, então, se adiantou com uma grande lista em mãos.

O salão caiu em um grande silêncio, expectante, enquanto a boca do chapéu se abria lentamente:

 _A guerra terminou_

 _e o bem ganhou_

 _contudo, uma nova luta começa_

 _a da reconstrução_

 _a de perdoar e esquecer_

 _a de criar uma sociedade verdadeiramente pacífica_

 _sem mais distinções ou discriminações_

 _Os Grifinórios com sua valentia_

 _os Corvinais com sua inteligência_

 _os Sonserinos com sua astúcia e_

 _os Lufa-lufas com sua dedicação_

 _Poderão consegui-la?_

 _Quererão consegui-la?_

 _Perante todos vocês um mundo novo_

 _com a liberdade e a tranqüilidade_

 _que a morte de muitos custou_

 _Saberão cuidá-lo?_

 _Saberão mantê-lo?_

E, de repente, a boca se fechou uma vez mais. Por um instante, todos ficaram em silêncio até que a diretora McGonagall começou a aplaudir, sendo imitada pelos demais professores e em seguida pelos alunos.

—Este ano ele não estava inspirado, não é? — Perguntou Ron.

— Claro que estava, o que disse é muito certo — repreendeu Hermione.

— Ora, vamos. O mundo já está em paz. Do que mais precisam?

— Acho que ele tem razão... — Murmurou Harry, lembrando de Malfoy e pensando nos outros "reformados". — Não terminará até que as pessoas parem de acusar e atacar.

— Ora, vamos, ninguém está atacando — disse Ron, e Hermione ia replicar, quando a voz da professora Hooch se fez escutar novamente.

— Agora iniciaremos a seleção. Quando disser os seus nomes, por favor, passem para frente e sentem-se no tamborete para que o chapéu possa identificá-los na casa a qual pertencem.

As crianças diante do chapéu pareciam apertar-se mais entre eles, enquanto a professora esticava o longo pergaminho. Harry sentiu simpatia por eles, recordando sua própria seleção, aquela que agora lhe parecia tão distante.

— Aczel, Lucas — um menino magricela e de cabelo escuro deu um passo a frente. Parecia tremer ligeiramente enquanto a professora deixava o chapéu cair sobre sua cabeça.

— Corvinal!

O menino deu um pequeno salto e a professora lhe tirou o chapéu. Enquanto corria em direção à mesa que lhe indicavam, seus companheiros da Corvinal gritaram e aplaudiram com força.

— Bester, Aphra — uma menina de cabelos longos e loiros, soltos sobre suas costas, avançou com passos lentos e o olhar fixo para frente.

— Sonserina! — Gritou o chapéu que somente a tocou. A garota se pôs em pé com a mesma calma e caminhou até sua mesa, enquanto a mesa da Sonserina aplaudia e se colocava de pé.

Harry então se fixou em Malfoy mais uma vez, sentado ali, olhando para frente, as mãos sobre a mesa e as costas retas. Parecia imperturbável, não havia aplaudido nem mostrado maior entusiasmo e seu comportamento o intrigava mais e mais.

— Chepstow, Julian — disse a voz de Madame Hooch, porém Harry mal a escutou; continuava com o olhar em Malfoy, analisando o seu comportamento estranho. Reagiu quando seus companheiros começaram a aplaudir e ovacionar Chepstow porque pertencia à Grifinória.

A seleção continuou, com as mesas gritando e animando, conforme ganhavam novos companheiros.

Green, Holly — mais outra menina saiu à frente.

— Lufa-lufa!

— Herrick, Jenny — uma menina bastante alta e com tranças no cabelo correu em direção ao chapéu.

— Grifinória! — Gritou o chapéu e Harry tornou a se colocar em pé para aplaudir, tal como seus companheiros.

— Laffont, William — um garoto bastante nervoso se adiantou.

— Sonserina! — As demais mesas ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o garoto corria com entusiasmo para a mesa e se sentava junto a uma dupla de garotos do terceiro ano. Ao que parecia, eram seus parentes.

Anne Laskier foi sorteada para Corvinal, e Josephin Leigh para Grifinória, seguiram Ken Melcombe para Lufa-lufa e Stuart Parry e Sara Rendall para Sonserina. Nicolas Salk foi escolhido para Grifinória e Pierre Thorpe para Corvinal, Zillah Toledano para Grifinória e, finalmente, Leticia Viertel para Sonserina.

Harry notou, inclusive, que os alunos de primeiro ano se esforçavam para sentar-se o mais distante possível de Malfoy, que permanecia da mesma forma que o havia visto antes. Pelo visto, era uma sorte que a mesa fosse tão grande e que não tivessem tantos alunos durante esse ano. Suspirou aliviado quando finalmente tudo terminou, realmente estava faminto e mal podia esperar para que o jantar começasse. Ao seu lado, Ron tamborilava na mesa com os dedos, certamente mais ansioso que ele.

— A todos os nossos novos companheiros, bem-vindos à escola e à suas casas, onde estou certa que todos os farão se sentir muito bem. E, agora sim, podemos dar o ano por iniciado — a professora McGonagall agitou a varinha e as mesas se encheram de pratos para o banquete. Os alunos aplaudiram entusiasmados antes de começarem a comer.

Ron e Harry comiam em silêncio, praticamente devorando a comida, enquanto Hermione murmurava e conversava calmamente com Ginny. Por muito tempo, ninguém mais disse nada, Harry podia escutar os alunos do primeiro ano, aos novatos cochicharem alegremente.

— E será fantástico que ele esteja em nossa casa, não é? — Disse uma menina. Harry estava seguro de ter ouvido seu sobrenome. Herrick, inclinando-se até outro menino, Chepstow, continuou.

— Sim, mas mamãe disse que ele não gosta que o incomodem e que por isso ninguém o viu desde que você-sabe-quem perdeu.

— Terá todos esses poderes que dizem?

— Não sei, mas é melhor não incomodá-lo. Dizem que ele pode enfeitiçar todo mundo só com o pensamento e...

Harry não foi o único que o notou, pois o silêncio se estendeu entre a mesa enquanto Chepstow dizia o último comentário. Ambos os garotos se viraram enrubescidos para os maiores. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e negou com a cabeça antes de retornar ao seu jantar. Detestava que falassem dele, detestava a popularidade, e antes pelo menos na Grifinória havia podido manejar a situação razoavelmente bem, mas agora com os novatos e com o fim da guerra, seria muito mais difícil.

 **ººººº**

Draco tratou de não parecer entusiasmado demais enquanto se servia um pouco mais de purê e carne. Não que não sentisse saudade da comida de sua mãe, mas não quis aceitar o dinheiro para o carrinho de lanches que sua mãe queria lhe dar naquela manhã. Não que tivesse servido de muito; assim que a mulher dos lanches passou pelo seu vagão e o viu, passou direto como se não o tivesse visto. De modo que ali estava ele, faminto e tratando de não parecer um morto de fome, escutando as conversas divertidas de seus demais companheiros e tratando de não se mostrar incomodado pela forma como todos o estavam ignorando. Agradeceu que nenhum deles se metesse com ele durante o resto do banquete.

Quando todos estiveram aparentemente satisfeitos e os últimos pratos de sobremesa desapareceram, a professora McGonagall se colocou de pé mais uma vez e as conversas cessaram imediatamente.

— Agora é hora de descansar. Amanhã temos aulas, mas antes reiterarei as recomendações que devem levar em conta, para o caso de alguém não ter ouvido: devem acatar os horários do toque de recolher e obedecer aos professores. Este ano se voltará a jogar a copa de quadribol, ainda não pudemos enviar as cartas para escolher os capitães, porém estas chegarão durante a semana seguinte; dentro de três semanas começarão os testes, os de primeiro ano não poderão participar das equipes ainda... — Draco bufou irritado, lembrando como a Potter, sim, deixaram jogar desde seu primeiro ano. — Agora, em ordem, por favor, sigam aos monitores até seus salões comunais... — O olhar da professora McGonagall se deteve em Draco um momento a mais e por um instante pensou que talvez a mulher pudesse dizer algo que o metesse em problemas ou o deixasse em evidência, algo do tipo a "Não se aproximem nem provoquem ao pobre ex-comensal", porem não aconteceu. — Boa noite a todos.

 **ººººº**

Harry se pôs de pé e Ron e Hermione se adiantaram, pois ainda conservavam seus postos de monitores, para guiar os menores até a torre. Harry ficou de lado, junto a Neville, Dean e Seamus, que já conversavam alegremente sobre a temporada de quadribol. Ginny, junto a Lavander e um par de garotas que conhecia de vista, também se uniram a eles, todos falando tranquilamente enquanto o salão ia se esvaziando pouco a pouco.

Quando finalmente decidiram sair, Harry se fixou uma vez mais em Malfoy. Os de sua casa já haviam ido e ele permanecia sentado ali, com um cotovelo sobre a mesa e o rosto apoiado de lado, olhando para os alunos de maneira desinteressada, quase entediado. Pareceu-lhe estranho que ele não se unisse a seus colegas ou que sequer se movesse para chegar ao seu quarto.

 **ººººº**

Esperou o que lhe pareceram horas até que finalmente os alunos terminaram de sair, então Filch se aproximou a ele novamente. — Malfoy, a diretora me pediu que te mostre seu quarto.

Draco fez apenas um assentimento e se pôs de pé, realmente morria de sono e esperava que o lugar não ficasse muito longe. Caminhou atrás do homem pelos corredores e se cruzaram com vários grupos de alunos que iam de um lado para o outro, alguns se viravam para encará-los de maneira curiosa, enquanto continuavam se afastando. Subiram até o terceiro andar, em uma área onde, segundo sabia, havia somente salas de aula em desuso; por um momento, temeu que o enfiassem em uma simplória sala reformada, apenas para escondê-lo em algum lugar. Caminharam um pouco mais até parar diante do retrato de uma fada, uma muito bonita, rodeada de estrelas prateadas, no fundo só havia escuridão, ressaltada ainda mais pelas estrelas. Draco nunca o tinha visto antes.

— Bem, Malfoy, é aqui — o homem apontou para o quadro. — A senha é _Paz._

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o olhar zombeteiro do homem e não disse nada, simplesmente olhou para a fada, que sorria de maneira tranquila enquanto seu cabelo loiro ondulava ao redor, notando sobre o quadro o letreiro "A Fada Formosa", e disse com voz firme — Paz.

A fada lhe deu um sorriso mais cálido e o quadro se tornou mais profundo, deixando ver um pequeno e escuro corredor. Draco nem sequer virou para se despedir do homem, apenas entrou; assim que o fez, as tochas iluminaram o corredor e o lugar pelo qual tinha entrado se solidificou, fechando dessa maneira a entrada. O corredor era uma pequena ante-sala para o que era seu quarto, um circular, com paredes de cor clara, sobre uma delas havia uma bandeira de sonserina, e no centro uma confortável cama de dossel de cor verde-escuro. A um lado, uma escrivaninha e uma porta que levava ao banheiro; de alguma maneira, se parecia bastante ao quarto que havia compartilhado com os de sua casa nos anos passados, mas não podia ignorar que não era o mesmo, porque agora se encontrava só.

Deu mais uma olhada ao redor, abrindo a porta do banheiro: uma pequena banheira e os demais itens sanitários pareciam bastante finos e adequados. O lugar, não podia negar, era amplo e a grande escrivaninha a um dos lados, junto a uma estante vazia, lhe deu a entender que talvez a diretora e os professores preferissem que ele passasse a maior parte do tempo ali, fazendo os deveres.

Tomou um banho e trocou de túnica; não tinha muitas agora, e assim que deixou a túnica que havia usado durante o dia sobre o chão, está desapareceu tal como ocorria nos aposentos de Sonserina, para que os elfos pudessem lavá-las. Agradeceu que os elfos da escola ainda se encarregassem de limpá-las, pois em casa sua mãe já havia lhe ensinado os feitiços de lavagem e não lhe agradava muito fazê-los.

Ainda um tanto sonolento, sentou-se na cadeira de madeira, diante da escrivaninha, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e dedicou uns minutos para escrever à sua mãe, lembrando sua promessa.

Disse a ela que estava bem, vivo e a salvo (esperou que sua mãe não se chateasse pela piada cruel), e que a seleção foi entediante, que jantou bastante, que nenhum de seus companheiros se meteram com ele e que agora estava bastante cansado e que iria dormir logo.

Evitou lhe contar sobre o quarto separado ou sobre a maneira fria como seus companheiros o tratavam. Sua mãe não precisava disso.

Consultou o relógio mais uma vez e comprovou que ainda tinha tempo de sobra para correr até o corujal e voltar. Esperou encontrar alguma coruja que quisesse levar sua carta.

 **ººººº**

 _Tudo voltou à normalidade_ , pensou enquanto se deixava cair naqueles cômodos e velhos móveis diante da lareira, junto a Ron e Hermione. A um lado, podia ver Neville, que ainda carregava com ele o pobre do Trevor, e a Dean e Seamus conversando. As garotas do sétimo ano haviam feito um pequeno grupo no outro extremo, conversando entre risadas bobas.

— Acha que te escolherão para ser capitão novamente? — Perguntou Ron.

— Não sei... Nem sequer sei se vou querer o posto. Agora estou pensando em outras coisas...

— Outras coisas além do quadribol? — Ron perguntou incrédulo.

— Claro que há mais coisas — criticou Hermione —, agora devemos nos focar no que faremos mais adiante, com o resto de nossas vidas...

— Eu já decidi isso — disso Ron, um tanto sério. Harry e Hermione o encararam assombrados.

— Sério?

— Sim, eu... — Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pouco chateado. — Por que lhes parece inacreditável?

— Não dissemos isso — se defendeu Hermione e Harry assentiu rapidamente em apoio à resposta de sua amiga.

— Tá, que seja — Ron deu um profundo suspiro —, estive falando com George... E decidimos que recomeçaremos o negócio da Gemialidades Weasley assim que eu termine o curso.

— Pensei que ele estava na Romênia com Charlie — disse Harry, recordando a última vez que havia ouvido sobre ele.

— Sim, está lá, tratando de levar tudo com calma... Disse que ainda se sente um pouco estranho por não ter Fred ao lado — o olhar de Ron ensombreceu bastante. Harry teve que reconhecer que, efetivamente, era muito difícil imaginar a um sem o outro... Pensou no quanto George devia estar passando mal agora.

— Oh... — Hermione apenas murmurou.

— Porém, ele voltará em alguns meses, quando se sinta bem, e em seguida iniciará o negócio novamente. Eu prometi ajudá-lo.

— É uma ideia muito boa — comentou Hermione, pondo suas mãos sobre as de Ron e sorrindo carinhosamente.

— Será genial — Harry o animou com um sorriso.

— Será, vocês logo verão.

 **ººººº**

Ao que parecia, não havia sido o único a decidir enviar uma carta a essa hora da noite. Quando chegou ao corujal, uma dupla da Corvinal e um Lufa-lufa já estavam ali, atando as cartas às corujas. Os garotos lhe deram olhares de rancor, que ele ignorou o melhor que pode, enquanto chamava uma das corujas da escola, agradecendo que não se negasse a levar a carta e sentindo falta da sua eficiente coruja... Nem sequer sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela, ao final.

Quando já saía para regressar ao seu novo aposento, os garotos ainda continuavam no corredor, pelo visto esperando-o. Tratou de não se mostrar temeroso ou assombrado por isso e passou direto.

— Escreve para sua mãe comensal? — Perguntou um deles. Draco se virou um instante para vê-lo melhor; pensou recordar que seu sobrenome era Whitby, mais novo que ele. Ignorou seu comentário e somente o encarou de mau jeito antes de seguir andando.

— O Ministério sabe o que você escreve? — Perguntou outro. Draco escutou suas vozes perto demais, soube que estavam se aproximando a ele.

— Não te disseram que deve nos tratar com respeito? — Atacou outro deles, enquanto o segurava por um ombro e o fazia virar.

Draco se sobressaltou pelo toque e os encarou com ódio. Reconheceu a outro deles: Ackerley, um Corvinal também mais novo.

— Me deixem em paz.

— Uuh, sim! Cantarolou o outro Corvinal que não conhecia. — O comensal pede que o deixem em paz.

— E, claro, acha que tudo é como antes e que o deixaremos em paz — completou Whitby, com deboche.

— Vão à merda — respondeu Draco, antes de se virar, ou tentar pelo menos, pois um golpe no peito o fez bater contra a parede e lhe fez soltar um pequeno grunhido de dor.

— Isso não é respeito, Malfoy — disse Ackerley, com malícia na voz, enquanto se aproximava novamente a ele.

Draco tratou de se adiantar e correr, mas os outros dois garotos já estavam sobre ele, segurando-o com força.

— A casa de meus tios foi atacada durante a guerra e eles sofreram muito por culpa de vocês — reclamou Ackerley, para em seguida lhe dar um forte golpe no estômago.

Draco tratou de se defender, porém sujeito como estava era impossível, e devia ser honesto, a menos que fizesse uso de sua varinha, não sabia outra forma de se defender; brigar aos punhos com qualquer um deles seria uma batalha perdida. Os golpes continuaram vindo da parte do garoto, enquanto sentia seus braços intumescidos por causa da força com a qual lhe seguravam. Quando um novo golpe lhe acertou em cheio no rosto, sentiu o sabor do sangue em sua boca.

— Que fique claro, Malfoy... Pode ser que o Ministério pense que você seja reformável, mas nós não esquecemos — disse finalmente o garoto que Draco não conhecia, enquanto o deixavam cair ao chão. Ergueu a vista de maneira desafiadora para eles, ainda sentindo como um pequeno fio de sangue escorria pelo seu queixo.

— Já lhe tiraram suas vontades, comensal — disse finalmente Whitby, antes de se afastar.

Draco ficou deitado por mais um tempo, ofegando e tratando de se acalmar. Era genial, apenas levava metade do dia no castelo e já havia sido atacado. A ideia de sair o mínimo possível de seu dormitório lhe pareceu mais agradável que nunca.

Checou seu relógio mais uma vez; já faltava pouco para o toque de recolher e não queria se meter em mais problemas, de modo que reuniu todas as forças que pode e se colocou de pé. Arrastando os pés e segurando-se nas paredes, caminhou o mais depressa que pode até seu quarto, quatro andares abaixo.

 **ººººº**

Já era um pouco tarde e ele se sentia muito cansado para continuar no salão comunal, de modo que, deixando Ron e os demais abaixo, subiu para o seu dormitório e vestiu o pijama. Estava organizando algumas coisas em seu malão quando viu o mapa do maroto; fazia muito tempo que não lhe dava uma olhada e só para passar o tempo, o levou à cama com ele e o golpeou com sua varinha. Dedicou-se a estudar as áreas do colégio, vendo a grande quantidade de alunos reunidos nos salões comunais e alguns em seus quartos. A diretora McGonagall ainda estava em seu gabinete, e viu Pirraça flutuar perto do banheiro feminino do segundo andar. Seu olhar elevou-se um pouco mais e então viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção: Malfoy se movia muito lentamente em um dos corredores do terceiro andar. Olhou para seu relógio e viu que a hora do toque de recolher quase havia chegado e Malfoy estava muito longe de seu salão comunal. O que Malfoy estaria fazendo ali? Além do mais, movendo-se de maneira tão lenta... Então a etiqueta que dizia Draco Malfoy parou e de repente desapareceu. Harry piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando no que havia visto, e procurou ao redor dos outros corredores, mas ele já não estava em nenhum lado. Por um louco momento, pensou em colocar a capa de invisibilidade e investigar o que Malfoy estava aprontando, mas lembrou que já não era seu trabalho averiguar o que faziam os demais, incluindo Malfoy, e que, além disso, Malfoy merecia o benefício da dúvida. Estava certo de que ele havia aprendido a lição e que não faria nada ruim. Certo?

 **ººººº**

Depois de passar cerca de meia hora na banheira com água quente, se deixou cair na cama, ofegando suavemente pela dor nas costas e os hematomas no abdômen. Por sorte, havia trazido de casa algumas poções e os golpes em seu rosto desapareceriam no dia seguinte. Pelo menos não se mostraria tão machucado como tinha ficado.

Suspirou profundamente e tratou de buscar uma posição adequada para dormir. Sentiu falta como não pensava que sentiria de seu dormitório, já não o da mansão ou o do salão comunal da Sonserina, mas daquele pequeno dormitório na casa de sua mãe, em Rútland. Pensou nela e esperou que realmente estivesse bem e que não passasse a noite pensando nele.

Com um movimento de varinha, as luzes das tochas diminuíram até quase deixar tudo em penumbras. Puxou um pouco mais as mantas e tratou de não pensar no quão solitário se sentia nesse momento.

* * *

 **NdT2:** Na versão em inglês de HP, Malfoy brinca com o sobrenome de Ron, fazendo trocadilho. Então, é comum chamá-lo de _Weasel_ (doninha), e faz sentido se lembrarmos que os Weasley vivem num lugar que auto-denominam A Toca... É claro que, vindo de Draco, a gracinha sempre é tomada da pior forma. No quarto ano, Bartô Jr. transforma Malfoy num animal similar, um _Ferret_ (furão), e este passa a ser chamado assim por Ron e Hermione, em retaliação. Na versão espanhola (não li os livros, portanto não sei se é canon ou fanon), adaptaram os apelidos para _La comadreja (Weasley) e El hurón (Draco)_ , que tem o mesmo propósito da versão inglesa, mas que infelizmente não foi adaptado da mesma forma na nossa versão pt. Então, como estou traduzindo uma fic onde essa troca de alcunhas aparecerá com alguma frequência e importância, pensei em fazer uma adaptação própria, mas que não fugisse à história. Então aqui, Malfoy continuará sendo a fantástica doninha quicante e Ron passará a ser tratado por Rei Weasley, em alusão àquela agradável música que Malfoy em pessoa escreveu durante o quinto ano, para as partidas de quadribol. Eu imagino que Ron e qualquer outro sacaria na hora o teor pejorativo de ser chamado de rei logo por Malfoy.

 **ººººº**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** A ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS


	9. A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **SEGUNDO LIVRO: O ÚLTIMO ANO**

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 **A ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

 _"O homem que se levanta é ainda maior que aquele que nunca caiu"._

 **Concepción Arenal**

* * *

 _2 de setembro de 1998, Castelo de Hogwarts, primeiro dia de aula._

Tudo ainda parecia irreal. Realmente estava sentado junto a Ron e Hermione, tomando o café da manhã antes de iniciar o que seria o seu primeiro dia de aula, sem preocupações maiores que, tal como Hermione lhe repetiu até o cansaço, passar com boas notas em todas as disciplinas para poder entrar na escola de aurores.

A professora Hooch estava no outro extremo da grande mesa, repartindo horários para os de primeiro ano. Parecia bastante contente com sua nova posição de diretora de casa, enquanto falava e dava indicações a todos os pequenos.

— Espero que a aula de Herbologia seja hoje — disse Neville, deixando-se cair perto deles. Duas garotas de quinto ano da Corvinal, que passavam neste momento, lhe sorriram e cumprimentaram com flerte; Neville apenas lhes fez um rápido assentimento, mais ocupado em continuar a conversa com seus amigos.

— Ainda quer continuar estudando herbologia quando sair da escola? — Perguntou Hermione. Ron apenas lhe deu uma olhada atenta, enquanto seguia mastigando suas torradas.

— Sim, claro que sim. Minha avó conhece um lugar onde posso me especializar... Antes ela não estava muito de acordo, mas agora disse que não há problema, inclusive me ajudará com a inscrição e tudo isso.

— Genial — Ron tomou um pouco mais de suco de abóbora. — George me disse que devo estudar herbologia a fundo, que é parte importante no momento de criar doces e logros.

— Eu te ajudo, se quiser. Ensinar aos outros me diverte — admitiu Neville. Harry não deixou de se surpreender; se após se reencontrar durante a guerra o garoto já parecia bastante seguro de si, agora era muito mais. Notava-se em seu olhar e gestos.

— Bem, rapazes, atenderei vocês porque logo terão sua primeira aula — disse a professora Hooch, aproximando-se a eles.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: Poções com Sonserina — murmurou Ron para Harry.

— Certo... Nisso a sorte nunca muda — apoiou Harry, enquanto a professora chamava primeiro a Neville. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e, seja lá o que fosse que a professora estivesse dizendo, ele parecia estar se animando bastante.

— Senhorita Granger, faça o favor — chamou a professora Hooch, e Harry e Ron viram agora Hermione conversar com ela. Aquilo levou um pouco mais de tempo, Harry supôs que era porque sua amiga queria pegar matérias demais novamente, talvez até lhe dessem um vira-tempo de novo, embora esperasse que não; lembrava o quanto ela esteve sufocada durante o terceiro ano.

Assim que a professora terminou de falar com ela, Hermione ficou conversando animadamente com Ginny, enquanto a professora seguiu chamando os demais alunos. Agora, os que haviam cursado o sexto no ano anterior e que eram, em teoria, um curso abaixo deles, também estavam no sétimo, de modo que o número de alunos em seu curso aumentou, o que fez com que isso demorasse bastante.

— Eu te disse — bufou Ron, sentando-se junto a Harry novamente e com a cara angustiada —; poções com Sonserina daqui a meia hora.

— Oh, vamos, não pode ser tão ruim... — Disse Harry, já um pouco preocupado. Será que se esqueceram dele? Ou será que havia algum problema com as disciplinas que escolheu? Quando a professora terminou de falar com aquela garota de sobrenome Zelazny, que era colega de quarto de Ginny, soube que definitivamente o haviam esquecido.

— Senhor Potter — chamou a professora, no momento em que ele já se levantava para lhe perguntar o que era que passava.

— Professora, qual é o meu horário?

— Veja, senhor Potter, ao que parece, pelos cursos que elegeu e também pelas referências em seu histórico, vemos que ainda deseja se tornar auror ao terminar a escola.

— Sim, isso. Se é que não há nenhum problema — Harry tratou de não se impacientar, enquanto via seus demais companheiros já se colocando de pé. Ron e Hermione lhe lançaram olhares curiosos e ele apenas fez um gesto de despedida, enquanto a professora seguia falando.

— Segundo me informaram, não é preciso que tenha que cursar todas as disciplinas que escolheu; sabemos que é muito trabalho e que talvez necessite de um pouco de tempo para você, depois de tudo o que passou... — A professora Hooch deu um pequeno suspiro e continuou. — Ademais, na escola de aurores, que abrirá o novo curso em julho do ano que vem, você já tem uma vaga assegurada.

— Sem ter que fazer mais nenhuma prova? — Perguntou um tanto incrédulo.

— Por favor, não precisa provar mais nada. É mais do que óbvio que você está capacitado para começar na escola de aurores no momento em que deseje.

— Mas, professora...

— Por isso te fiz esperar; para que possa escolher que matérias você descartaria entre as aulas que decidiu assistir.

— Não quero descartar nenhuma.

— Disse nenhuma?

— Não, eu não quero uma vaga na escola de aurores, não assim, pelo menos. Quero assistir as aulas e fazer as provas, e se eu passar, genial. Se não... Bem... Logo verei. Mas, não quero tratamentos preferenciais.

A professora Hooch enrugou o cenho por um momento e em seguida suspirou profundamente.

— Sabia que se negaria, porém pelo menos que não se diga que não fiz o que me pediram — estendeu um pergaminho para Harry —; neste curso realmente você estará ocupado... Fico feliz que tenha tempo, porque precisará.

— Obrigado, professora — respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto pegava seu horário e dava uma olhada nele. Sabia que este ano teria muito mais tempo para estudar, para estar com seus amigos... Para tantas coisas.

— E se apresse. Já falta pouco para que comece a primeira aula e é nas masmorras.

Harry checou o horário novamente. Ron tinha razão, nas manhãs de segunda e quarta-feira teriam Poções com Sonserina.

 **ººººº**

Draco comeu pouco aquela manhã; ainda estava um pouco dolorido e não tinha tanto apetite. Havia tomado algumas poções para a dor, mas não queria desperdiçá-las... Ainda não sabia quando arrumaria tempo para fazer mais e não se arriscaria a precisar delas e não tê-las.

Seus companheiros lhe deram olhadas curiosas assim que chegou até a mesa, caminhando com passos lentos e tranqüilos (embora, na realidade, não fossem lentos pela tranqüilidade, senão por causa da dor em suas costelas que ainda persistia). Draco supôs que eles estariam curiosos sobre onde ele havia passado a noite; estava quase seguro de que nem a professora McGonagall nem seu novo diretor de casa os haviam dito.

Quando o professor Cummings começou a repartir os horários, já havia quase terminado de comer, de modo que pegou o livro de poções da mochila e começou a folheá-lo, escutando por alto aos demais serem chamados. Em pouco tempo, a bagunça que estavam armando os estudantes do primeiro ano o distraiu; não podia se concentrar quando estes faziam tanta algazarra. Com um pouco de irritação, fechou o livro e se dedicou a observar ao redor. Todos estavam muito ocupados, falando das aulas que teriam ou correndo para recolher suas coisas e em seguida chegar a tempo à primeira aula. Seu olhar se deteve na mesa da Grifinória.

Potter estava ali, com Rei Weasley e Granger, como sempre. Se perguntou se por acaso alguma vez se separavam para algo... Havia algo estranho ou diferente em Potter, na noite anterior também havia parecido assim, porém não estava muito certo do que.

O estudou com um pouco mais de interesse, e quando Potter levou a mão à ponte do nariz, ele descobriu: o quatro olhos não era mais um quatro olhos, isso era o que havia chamado sua atenção na noite anterior; a cor de seus olhos era mais forte porque não usava aqueles óculos ridículos. Era interessante como nunca havia se dado conta de que ele tinha os olhos nessa cor verde tão estranha...

— Senhor Malfoy — disse a voz rouca de um homem, fazendo-o se sobressaltar. Levantou a vista para se encontrar com o professor Cummings, que o encarava com o cenho franzido.

— Desculpe, estava distraído.

— Tenha cuidado para que não lhe peguem assim na aula. Não tenho intenções de que meus alunos percam pontos só por estarem distraídos — disse com voz severa e Draco apenas assentiu rapidamente

— Bem, falemos sobre seu horário — continuou o homem, sentando-se junto a ele, para surpresa de Draco —; estou inteirado de como é delicada a situação com relação ao senhor, e pelo que vejo em seus documentos, ainda não elegeu uma carreira.

— Não, não decidi ainda.

— Espero que o faça logo, pois depois de alguns meses, é muito difícil que consiga agregar alguma disciplina ou abandonar outras.

— Sim, professor Cummings.

— Sei que não pode cursar DCAT, e pelo que sei, não lhe perguntaram exatamente quais matérias assistir.

— Não, simplesmente compraram todos os livros, menos os de DCAT.

— Claro, claro — murmurou o homem, examinando alguns pergaminhos que havia deixado sobre a mesa. — Então, primeiro deverá me dizer quais disciplinas irá cursar.

— Bem... Poções — começou Draco rapidamente. Não podia deixar de se sentir um tanto impressionado pela forma como o homem estava o tratando. Seu olhar era severo, mas não tinha aquele olhar de ressentimento e ódio como os outros. Se perguntou se acaso ele havia sido um dos poucos que conseguiram sair do país a tempo, antes que a guerra começasse.

— Muito bem... Vejo que é muito bom nisso, em Aritmancia também, Herbologia... — O professor Cummings ia marcando algumas coisas e murmurando mais para si que para Draco. — Há problema em tomar alguma dessas aulas?

— Não, nenhum.

— Muito bem... Estudo dos Trouxas, com certeza — Draco se absteve de fazer uma expressão de desgosto. — Adivinhação?

— Não, de jeito nenhum — replicou rapidamente. O homem torceu os lábios de lado e assentiu.

— Astronomia? — Draco negou novamente com a cabeça. Não poderia ficar na torre por muito tempo sem sofrer algum ataque de culpa ou pânico.

— Bom, para quase qualquer carreira que escolha, terá que continuar com Transfiguração e Feitiços.

— Claro.

— Então, aí está — disse, estendendo o pergaminho para Draco. — E devo dizer que está atrasado para a primeira aula.

— Oh — murmurou Draco, colocando-se de pé rapidamente.

— Trate de que não te tirem pontos e de ganhar alguns — recomendou o professor Cummings, pondo-se de pé também.

— Sim, sim, senhor — murmurou Draco, pendurando a mochila no ombro e segurando o pergaminho com força. O professor se afastou e ele deu mais uma olhada às matérias.

Tal como tinha imaginado, poções com Grifinória. E para colocar a cereja no bolo, já estava atrasado.

 **ººººº**

A sala de poções, apesar de continuar nas masmorras e no mesmo lugar de antes, não se parecia em nada à sala onde Snape havia ministrado aulas durante tanto tempo, ou até mesmo a como a manteve Slughorn durante o sexto ano. Tudo, de alguma maneira, estava mais iluminado, as estantes pareciam renovadas, inclusive as mesas e cadeiras.

— Bom, pelo menos há menos sonserinos — comentou Ron quando entraram, olhando para a outra fileira onde Nott e Zabini se acomodavam numa mesa. Na mesa atrás deles havia mais dois garotos cujos nomes não conhecia.

Depois deles, chegaram mais dois jovens da Grifinória: a garota de sobrenome Zelazny, conversando animadamente com outro garoto de sobrenome Vance, se não se enganava. Ambos sorriram para Harry, Ron e Hermione, enquanto já pegavam os livros e os materiais.

— Por que não podem nos colocar nunca com Corvinal? — Ron se queixou mais uma vez. Hermione revirou os olhos, ignorando-o completamente, e Harry se dedicou a folhear seu novo livro de poções avançadas. Se perguntou se por acaso o livro de Snape terminou queimando na sala Precisa.

— Muito bem — disse a voz de um homem, saindo por uma das portas do fundo; era o professor Monroe, que levava os cabelos castanhos soltos sobre os ombros, usava uma túnica azul e sorria amavelmente para eles —, creio que já estamos todos...

Alguém bateu à porta suavemente e em seguida a abriu. Tratava-se de Malfoy, que se mostrava corado e um tanto agitado.

— Oh, genial! — cochichou Ron dramaticamente, enquanto o professor e o resto da classe olhavam para Malfoy.

— Senhor, sinto muito. Acabaram de me dar o horário — Draco se desculpou, ainda não muito convencido de entrar, recordando ademais que o professor Cummings lhe havia dito que não perdesse pontos para sua casa.

— Claro, claro, entre e sente-se. Agora mesmo íamos começar.

Draco soltou involuntariamente um suspiro de alívio e se deixou cair em uma das mesas livres do fundo. Harry lhe deu mais uma olhada, lembrando que na noite anterior o havia visto desaparecer em algum lugar do terceiro andar, e a curiosidade acerca do que Malfoy podia estar fazendo neste corredor àquela hora voltou.

— Bom, agora que já estamos todos, ou isso espero, pelo menos — continuou falando o professor, olhando para a porta mais uma vez —, vamos começar. Como já sabem, meu nome é Cepheus Monroe e este ano, que será o último de vocês, serei seu professor de poções. Podem me chamar de professor Monroe e espero que aprendam e se divirtam tanto aprendendo como eu ensinando-os.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo, e Hermione sorrio mais amplamente, enquanto Ron se movia, um tanto incomodado, em seu lugar.

Ao fundo, Draco, que já havia pegado seu livro de poções, deu-lhe uma olhada muito mais interessada. Para ele, parecia esquisito que um professor falasse dessa maneira.

— Muito bem, como vocês já se conhecem há bastante tempo, suponho que não precisam se apresentar — o professor caminhou até a escrivaninha e levantou um dos pergaminhos —, no entanto, me ajudaria saber seus nomes. Por isso faremos a chamada; apenas levantem a mão quando os chame.

Draco escutou distraidamente enquanto o professor chamava um a um aos outros colegas. Quando pronunciou seu nome, Draco simplesmente suspirou e levantou a mão. Sentiu-se extremamente bem por não descobrir nenhum rastro de rancor no olhar dele; o professor simplesmente assentiu e olhou para o pergaminho novamente. _Talvez estivesse exagerando_ , pensou. _Talvez realmente houvesse pessoas que o odiasse e que quisesse atormentá-lo, porém não era "todo o mundo", só uma parte dele._ Isso soava muito melhor.

— Potter? — Escutou como lhe chamavam e levantou a mão, quase envergonhado. O professor ficou olhando para ele por um momento e lhe sorriu antes de passar para o nome seguinte. — Pritchard, certo... Zabini — Blaise levantou a mão apenas uns instantes —, e por último, Zelazny — a garota que se sentava atrás deles levantou a mão e o professor deixou o pergaminho e a pena a um lado.

Draco, um tanto ansioso, bateu a faca de cortar ingredientes sobre sua mesa, esperando que a aula começasse. Havia preparado algumas poções na casa de sua mãe antes de partir para a escola, mas não era o mesmo que poder experimentar com aquelas que o livro continha. Esperava que nessa aula o professor fizesse algo mais interessante que somente falar.

— Bem, por ser o sétimo ano, ano dos N.I.E.M.'s, e conhecendo as exigências de seu professores anteriores, devo supor que todos aqui já estão num nível bastante alto. Por isso, durante essa aula vamos testar quão longe podemos chegar.

Harry franziu o cenho. Não era tão ruim em poções, ele sabia; depois de tudo, havia passado nos N.O.M.'s. Porém, no sexto ano obteve suas notas tão altas graças a um livro que já não possuía.

— Hoje faremos algo fácil, uma poção curativa. Vocês a acharão muito útil em algum momento e, de acordo com o plano de estudos, devemos realizar pelo menos quatro poções desse tipo, de modo que começaremos com uma muito simples — continuou explicando o professor, enquanto agitava sua varinha. No quadro negro apareceram as instruções escritas com giz.

Draco suspirou descontente. Ele já sabia preparar aquela poção, era uma muito simplória: "Poção Apimentada" para os resfriados. Com um pouco de lentidão, abriu seu livro na página que lhe indicavam e começou a ler as instruções e recomendações, esperando até que todos os demais já tivessem recolhido seus materiais para poder ir sem ter que cruzar com ninguém.

Harry caminhou próximo à mesa de Malfoy, junto a Ron e Hermione, para chegar até a estante de ingredientes. Olhou para ele por um instante, mas Malfoy pareceu não notá-lo, ou não lhe dar importância alguma. Continuava lendo seu livro, indiferente a tudo ao redor.

 **ººººº**

— Método interessante — disse a voz do professor atrás dele e Draco se sobressaltou ligeiramente, porque estava muito concentrado e ultimamente ninguém se aproximava dele com gentileza como para relaxar o suficiente. — Lamento ter te assustado. Você está bem?

— Claro, bem... Desculpe — respondeu, corando um pouco pelo paranóico que estava se tornando.

— Quem te ensinou essa forma de cortar o Asfódelo?

— Bem... — Draco adicionou as raízes que havia cortado ao caldeirão, antes que o momento de fazê-lo passasse, e este soltou um suave vapor alaranjado. — Não sei, é só que descobri que assim funciona melhor.

— Muito bem, continue. Está indo muito bem — o felicitou o professor, com um sorriso, antes de se afastar em direção a outros sonserinos que estavam mais à frente.

A aula finalmente terminou, sem glória nem castigo para ele. Malfoy havia obtido cinco pontos pela forma como cortou umas raízes (Harry não compreendia exatamente o que isso tinha de esplêndido, mas o professor é quem dava os pontos, então não havia muito que ninguém pudesse dizer). E, por sorte, ele não explodiu seu caldeirão e sua poção foi bastante aceitável; não tanto como a de Hermione, mas não podia se queixar.

Já era quase uma hora da tarde e, com o estômago roncando e a cabeça nos deveres que já tinha que começar a fazer à noite, chegou ao Grande Salão, junto a Ron e Hermione.

Os três se sentaram em sua costumeira esquina e começaram a comer em silêncio. Ginny apareceu um pouco depois e se sentou ao seu lado; embora ela tentasse engatar conversa com ele, Harry não lhe deu a menor bola. Ao seu lado, Ron lhe dirigiu um olhar de esguelha, mas ainda assim não mudou sua atitude com a garota. Aparentemente, Ginny estava no modo reconquista e ele não poderia dizer a ela qual a razão pela qual aquilo não ia funcionar. Não até falar com Ron primeiro. Talvez devesse se apressar com isso também.

 **ººººº**

Deram-lhe cinco pontos e, além disso, o professor disse que sua poção parecia muito boa. Pensou que era a melhor forma de começar o dia; pelo menos sabia que o diretor de sua casa e seu professor de poções não o trataria mal. Isso era melhor do que nada, no fim das contas.

Com passos lentos e elegantes, caminhou até o Grande Salão e se sentou no mesmo canto da manhã. Se os outros não queriam se aproximar dele, era problema deles, não ia morrer porque não falavam com ele. Depois de tudo, ficar só não era tão ruim.

Estava a ponto de engolir o primeiro pedaço de carne quando alguém passou ao seu lado, correndo bastante rápido, e pelo visto com a varinha em mãos, porque o prato se arrastou pela mesa e antes que sequer pudesse alcançá-lo, se chocou contra o chão.

Draco franziu o cenho, ainda com o garfo no ar, e encarou seu atacante, Paul Bryce, que o olhava com escárnio desde o fundo do salão, junto a mais dois grifinórios. Draco achava recordar também seus nomes, mas não estava tão certo; sentia o olhar de todos ao redor, sabia que estavam esperando uma resposta, sua tão ansiada resposta, um ataque, algo que o tirasse dali imediatamente... Mas, podiam esperar sentados, porque não perderia a paciência por causa de um prato no chão e algumas zombarias. Por Merlin! Havia resistido a coisas piores.

 **ººººº**

— Parece que a doninha não perde a oportunidade de se meter em problemas, não é?

— Ron — advertiu Hermione, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry negava com a cabeça.

— Eles passaram e derrubaram sua comida... Não foi ele — respondeu Harry, enquanto ainda continuava observando Malfoy. Um novo prato apareceu diante do garoto, para substituir o que havia caído no chão e desaparecido, e ele tornava a se servir de mais comida. Virou novamente para Ron, que já começava a replicar.

— Sim, mas aposto que algo ele fez para eles antes. Quer dizer... É Malfoy.

— Uau — murmurou Harry —, interessante dedução! _É Malfoy_ , isso resolve tudo.

— Bem...

O som de um novo prato no chão os fez se virar; Malfoy, pelo visto, foi incomodado novamente. Harry entrecerrou os olhos e fitou os três grifinórios que se moviam rapidamente até a mesa. Um instante depois, a diretora e um par de professores apareciam para almoçar na mesa de professores.

— Não deveriam incomodá-lo — Hermione repreendeu aos três jovens que haviam sentado perto deles e riam entre si —, vai contra as normas.

— Oh, por favor! Depois de tudo o que ele fez — se defendeu Bryce, com um toque de amargura na voz.

— Sim — apoiou Hawes —, você não esteve aqui no curso passado, não sabe o que foi suportá-lo.

— Não deveriam deixá-lo sair e muito menos voltar — concluiu Vachss, dando uma última olhada na direção aonde Malfoy comia apressadamente e com o cenho ligeiramente franzido.

Harry não disse nada, apenas ficou em silêncio, dando voltas ao que eles diziam e à sua curiosidade por saber o que Malfoy estava fazendo ou planejando. Parecia-lhe esquisito que o incomodassem e insultassem e que não houvesse uma resposta da parte dele.

 **ººººº**

 _Malditos idiotas_ , pensou Draco, enquanto cortava com mais força do que a necessária a carne do terceiro prato em que se servia. Esperou que desta vez pudesse comê-la sem que ninguém o importunasse; pelo menos agora a professora McGonagall estava ali. _Malditos idiotas_ , pensou novamente, enquanto tratava de lembrar de algum deles, para saber se acaso o odiavam porque lhes havia feito algo ruim ou somente pela moda de "Odeiem aos Malfoy, ou ao que resta deles".

Além disso, fez uma nota mental: de agora em diante, trataria de chegar um pouco mais tarde ao salão, o suficiente para que algum professor já estivesse ali. Soava covarde, claro que sim, porém ele não podia se defender porque seria considerado como um ataque e teria problemas, além disso, não precisava provar sua coragem para ninguém, só ser um pouco mais astuto. Quanto menos oportunidades de perturbá-lo desse a eles, melhor. Chamava-se sobrevivência.

 **ººººº**

Quando a aula de Herbologia terminou, Harry saiu junto a Ron, Hermione e Ginny (que se uniu a eles na mesma mesa de trabalho, para incômodo de Harry) e se encontrou com os Lufa-lufas e sonserinos que formavam uma fila para entrar na estufa.

Cumprimentaram Ernie Macmillan, que continuava tão pomposo como sempre.

— É uma pena que não possamos continuar cursando poções juntos. Realmente, creio que nos divertíamos muito nessa aula.

— Claro — respondeu Ron. Com certeza, ele não sentia a mínima falta de Ernie.

A professora Sprout saiu da estufa nesse momento, apressando a turma que já esperava, e Ernie se despediu com um aceno antes de dar a volta e entrar com os demais companheiros. Os sonserinos lhes dedicaram seus típicos olhares de superioridade e ao fundo, por último, ia Malfoy, que nem sequer os olhou quando passou a seu lado.

 **ººººº**

Já na cama, com as cortinas fechadas e depois de ter avançado bastante com os deveres, Harry revisou seu mapa de novo. Na hora do jantar, Malfoy havia chegado tarde, quando, inclusive, vários alunos já tinham se retirado a seus salões comunais. Não o incomodaram nem lhe disseram nada, ele comeu rapidamente e foi embora, novamente sem trocar nenhuma palavra ou olhar com nenhum de seus colegas de classe. Com o mapa, o procurou no salão comunal da Sonserina e nos dormitórios, porém não o encontrou ali, então continuou observando o resto do mapa, mas novamente, como na noite anterior, parecia que a terra o tinha engolido, ou o castelo. Aquela veia curiosa pulsava com força, perguntando-se onde raios Malfoy podia ter se metido. Estava seguro de que não era na sala Precisa, já nem sequer sabia se existia, e por tudo o que passou ali, sabia que Malfoy não a usaria mais.

 **ººººº**

Draco bocejou suavemente e se espreguiçou tudo o que os golpes e os hematomas no estômago lhe permitiam sem que sentisse dor. Deu mais uma olhada em seu pergaminho sobre as poções curativas e a importância de aprendê-las e lhe pareceu que estava tudo correto, contudo, se fez uma nota mental para dar mais uma revisada no dia seguinte.

Enfiou-se no banheiro e tomou um banho, lembrando o quanto a última aula da tarde havia sido entediante e cansativa, com os idiotas Lufa-lufas e seus pequenos insultos sussurrados quando a professora estava suficientemente longe para não escutá-los. Ele só queria passar despercebido durante o resto do curso, mas se continuassem o irritando desse jeito, cedo ou tarde acabaria fazendo alguma bobagem.

— Não — disse a si mesmo com voz firme, já deitado na cama, com as tochas à meia-luz. — Não posso dar esse gosto a nenhum deles, e menos ainda deixar minha mãe só — cobriu-se um pouco melhor e suspirou suavemente. — Não lhes darei esse gosto.

 **ººººº**

 **Notas da Zafy:** No sexto livro, menciona-se que todas as casas estão juntas nas aulas de poções: Corvinal, Lufa-lufa, Sonserina e Grifinória, e colocaram todos juntos porque se tratava de um grupo pequeno (12). Porém, como agora há quase o dobro de alunos no sétimo ano, voltou-se a dividi-los em duas turmas, como estavam antes (Sonserina/Grifinória e Lufa-lufa/Corvinal).

* * *

 **NdR:** Harry obcecado por Malfoy... Onde foi que já vi isso? Ah, claro, na Bíblia do Pinhão, o sexto livro. hahaha E Draco mal descobriu os olhos verdes de Potter e já está se perdendo neles. Ai, essas pequenas descobertas aquecem tanto meu coração! *-* Abaixo vocês têm o título do próximo capítulo e já adianto que teremos a primeira interação HD. Como isso se dá, já veremos. ¡Hasta Pronto!

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO** SEGREDOS: ALGUNS REVELADOS, ALGUNS DESCOBERTOS.


	10. Segredos: alguns revelados, alguns desco

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **SEGUNDO LIVRO: O ÚLTIMO ANO**

 **CAPÍTULO 10:**

 **SEGREDOS: ALGUNS REVELADOS, ALGUNS DESCOBERTOS**

* * *

 _"A verdade tem dois sabores: um doce, para aquele que a diz,_

 _e outro amargo, para aquele que a ouve"._

 **Rodriguez Marín**

* * *

 _19 de setembro de 1998, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dentro do castelo._

Harry suspirou ligeiramente entediado. Estava no salão comunal, sentado junto a Ron e, para seu maior desgosto, também junto a Ginny. A garota parecia disposta a testar sua resistência e paciência, pois desde que as aulas haviam iniciado, ela não fez mais do que aparecer sempre que podia, sentando-se junto a ele nas matérias que compartilhavam, no Grande Salão e no salão comunal. Harry não falava com ela e a ignorava o mais educadamente que podia, no entanto, com Ron por perto, era difícil lhe responder como desejava; não que quisesse ser mal-educado ou muito brusco com ela, mas havia coisas que ultrapassavam os limites, e a mão de Ginny sobre sua perna nesse momento, definitivamente, era demais.

Pôs-se de pé num pulo e lançou um olhar ressentido para a garota, enquanto sentia que suas bochechas se aqueciam mais e mais.

— Ei, o que foi? — Perguntou Ron, um tanto confuso. Ao seu lado, Hermione lhe deu um olhar de compreensão.

— Nada... Devo ir para meu quarto.

— Oh! Esqueceu alguma coisa para a tarefa? — Perguntou Ginny, com voz inocente. Harry lhe deu uma olhada ainda mais dura.

— Não, e não é da sua conta. Já volto — sibilou antes de pegar a mochila do chão e caminhar com passos rápidos em direção às escadas do dormitório dos rapazes. Podia sentir o olhar de Ron cravado em sua nuca e realmente esperava que Ginny não o seguisse e, sobretudo, que Ron não o seguisse... Sabia que ele se chatearia por falar de mau jeito com a garota, não obstante, isso já se parecia mais a um caso de perseguição que a um simples plano de reconquista.

Deixou-se cair na cama e suspirou. Pela primeira vez desde que havia voltado à escola sentiu saudades da Austrália, de Fabio e dos amigos deste. Lá tudo havia sido fácil: era livre para fazer o que quisesse e não tinha que se esconder de ninguém. Porém, aqui, nem sequer podia dizer a Ginny por que ela tinha que deixá-lo em paz, ou a Ron por que estava rechaçando a sua irmãzinha.

Sabia que era algo que teria que fazer cedo ou tarde e que devia se apressar. Dizer a Ron representava terminar de tirar o segredo do seu organismo e respirar em paz; se Ron o entendesse, tudo estaria em paz, se não o fizesse... Bom, pelo menos teria tentado.

 **ººººº**

Com um sorriso de satisfação, enrolou o pergaminho de Estudo dos Trouxas; havia sido uma tarefa enorme e fazê-la lhe levou toda a tarde, mas finalmente tinha terminado e sentia-se aliviado por isso. Alçou a vista até um pergaminho aderido na parede em frente à sua escrivaninha e riscou o quadrinho que dizia "Terminar a estúpida tarefa de EdT sobre os aparelhos elétricos". O quadrinho se apagou e olhou o próximo: "Deve escrever para sua mãe".

Bom, pelo menos agora era vez de fazer algo mais divertido que explicar por que as coisas aquecem naquela caixinha chamada microondas. Pegou da gaveta mais outro pergaminho e molhou a pena; quase já sabia de memória as coisas que devia dizer a sua mãe e as que não.

Teria que mencionar a ela que no castelo estava começando a esfriar por causa do outono e que as árvores dos jardins estavam perdendo suas folhas, ainda que não tivesse realmente passeado pelos jardins em todo esse tempo. Não ia se arriscar a que o encontrassem sozinho por ali e lhe atacassem como nos corredores.

Também lhe diria que os professores eram todos amáveis e que suas notas estavam muito boas, o que era uma meia-verdade e, considerando a tranqüilidade de sua mãe, melhor que a verdade completa, pois os professores Cummings e Monroe eram bastante amáveis com ele, ou melhor, justos; o professor Monroe, inclusive, lhe havia dado bastantes pontos pelas suas respostas. Os demais simplesmente o ignoravam no melhor dos casos e outros, como o professor Cooper, aproveitavam cada instante para lhe tirar pontos e tratá-lo injustamente. Ainda assim, não ia dar a eles o gosto de reprová-lo ou de tirar um "Deplorável" nos N.I.E.M.'s. Ainda que não cursasse nada após a escola, não lhes proporcionaria o prazer de apontá-lo e dizer que não pode sequer passar.

Ademais, contar a ela que estava se alimentando bem, claro, agora que aprendeu que devia chegar ao salão no momento em que os professores estivessem, comer a toda velocidade e voltar o mais rápido possível para seu quarto. Dessa maneira, ninguém jogava sua comida no chão ou o incomodava, salvo os pequenos insultos que lhe davam quando passavam perto dele, porém a isso já estava acostumado.

Dizer-lhe que tudo ia bem com todos os seus companheiros, se ignorasse que não falava com ninguém nunca, mas nunca mesmo, só com os professores quando tinha que responder uma pergunta e raramente com o Barão Sangrento, que o cumprimentava de modo bastante cortês. Isso era estranho, não usar a voz para nada mais que falar com os professores de vez em quando, fazer alguns feitiços úteis e para responder aos ataques do corredor, quando não havia nenhuma autoridade por perto. Nessas duas semanas, não quis contar a quantidade de ataques ou golpes que havia recebido e se assombrava bastante de que ainda se mantivesse sob controle e não respondesse a nenhum com uma maldição, embora ajudasse o fato de que, a cada vez que estava a ponto de ceder e cair, recordasse: "Não darei a eles esse gosto", e isso bastava para que se acalmasse. Era um bom método, no fim das contas.

Leu a carta que enviaria para sua mãe mais uma vez e sorriu; sim, não havia nada que fosse preocupá-la. Guardou-a. Esperaria a tarde de segunda-feira, quando a maioria tinha aula e ele uma hora livre, para mandá-la. Assim não cruzaria com muitos no corredor.

Apenas para descansar um pouco mais, pegou em outra gaveta as cartas que sua mãe lhe escrevia. Na última, ela dizia que tinha um pequeno resfriado, mas que as poções que ele havia deixado em casa lhe estavam fazendo bastante bem, que o trabalho no asilo para ajudar aos caídos na guerra preenchia todo o seu dia, e que sempre sentia saudade dele e já esperava que chegasse dezembro para que ele fosse para casa, ainda que fosse por uns dias.

Draco esperava que sua mãe não estivesse mentindo para ele, que estivesse muito bem de verdade e sem problemas. Realmente esperava isso. Ainda se sentia culpado por deixá-la sozinha em casa.

 **ººººº**

Harry se espreguiçou sobre a cama e, como já era seu hábito, pegou o mapa do Maroto. Ron e Hermione continuavam no salão comunal, Ginny havia desaparecido por algum lugar, do lado de fora já havia poucos alunos nos corredores, quase todos estavam em seus salões comunais ou em seus dormitórios. Todos, exceto Malfoy, claro, a quem, para variar, não conseguia localizar em nenhum lugar do castelo; embora tivesse uma leve suspeita de que ele estava no terceiro andar, em algum ponto escondido e não descoberto pelos Marotos em sua época.

Durante a semana passada, Ginny lhes contou que havia escutado as garotas sonserinas muito chateadas porque deram um quarto próprio a Malfoy e como isso era injusto. Ainda que, lembrando vários comentários de ataque e insultos contra Malfoy, lhe parecesse que era a opção mais saudável, afinal havia muitos jovens irritados com ele como para que o deixassem em paz. Era injusto, claro... Deviam deixá-lo estudar e participar da escola como todos. Ele não estava ali porque queria, senão porque o Ministério o obrigou. Muitas vezes se perguntava se por acaso o Ministério não o teria enviado ali para fazê-lo cair e poder enfiá-lo finalmente em Azkaban, como prova de que eles não se reformavam. Se fosse assim, rezava para que Malfoy tivesse paciência e não desabasse.

O observou bastante durante essas duas últimas semanas, principalmente nas aulas de poções, onde ele ganhava inclusive de Hermione, sempre sério e calado, seu olhar firme, sua cabeça erguida e seus passos seguros. Sempre chegava no tempo justo para entrar na sala e evitar ter que fazer fila com os outros fora da sala e era o primeiro a sair, praticamente correndo. Chegava tarde às refeições e comia muito rápido, muito mais que Ron, inclusive, para em seguida desaparecer e se perder nesse corredor do terceiro andar.

Não falava com ninguém, nunca o viu trocar uma palavra com alguém que não fosse um professor ou o Barão Sangrento. Os outros colegas sabiam que seu aposento estava escondido em algum lugar do castelo, porém Malfoy parecia bastante esperto para evitar que eles o encontrassem. Harry pensou que era melhor assim; não viu nenhum dos ataques ao vivo, e Malfoy nunca parecia machucado ou ferido (salvo alguns dias quando ia caminhando muito mais devagar e pausadamente, mas sem nenhuma marca ou sinal a vista). Inclusive os professores não pareciam ter conhecimento disso, mas sabia que se algum desses que o perturbavam ficasse sabendo onde estava seu quarto, talvez o incomodassem mais.

 **ººººº**

Não gostava dos jantares aos sábados; era mais difícil que os professores jantassem com eles, pois vários iam a Hogsmeade e os deixavam sós, o que definitivamente representava problemas. Rogando para que um mestre, ainda que fosse o meio-gigante, estivesse no Grande Salão, avançou com passos firmes em direção às escadas, escutando como os corredores já se enchiam de vozes dos outros alunos. Suspirou, rezando para não se encontrar com ninguém. Acelerou um pouco mais os passos e já estava perto das escadas quando sentiu o primeiro feitiço, direto nas costas. Cambaleou para frente e se segurou apenas com as pontas dos dedos no corrimão, evitando cair.

— Ei, Comensal — chamou um deles. Draco se virou lentamente, tratando de recuperar a tranquila respiração. Sabia de quem era essa voz e não podia acreditar que o estivesse importunando com isso, quando o pai dele havia sido um dos comensais condenados à prisão perpetua em Azkaban.

— O que querem? — Perguntou com os dentes apertados; a dor em suas costas estava se espalhando, fazendo com que a sua pele ardesse.

— Apenas te lembrar quem você é — replicou Nott, com os braços cruzados. Só alguns passos atrás dele estavam Zabini, Gwynne, Baddock e White, os três últimos mais novos.

— E precisa de um exército de guarda-costas para fazer isso?

— Será que sentir falta de seus gorilas faz com que você fale assim, Malfoy?

Draco somente deu de ombros enquanto as risadas dos rapazes calavam fundo em seu peito, recordando de seus amigos.

— Mas, claro, um morreu queimado e o outro está em Azkaban — disse White, com escárnio.

— Sim, onde deveriam estar todos os comensais como você — continuou Baddock.

— E é onde eles estão — replicou Draco, não perdendo a deixa. — Não é mesmo, Nott?

Nott enrubesceu e apertou os punhos com força. — Pelo menos o meu está vivo.

E isso doeu. Seu pai já não estava vivo e doía não ter podido sequer ter se despedido dele.

— Porém preso, tornando-se louco aos poucos — a dor nas costas já ia desaparecendo —, prefiro meu pai morto que sofrendo isso — mentiu.

Gwynne deu um passo a frente no momento em que Nott levantava a varinha e Draco flexionava as pernas muito suavemente. Não podia se defender deles, mas poderia evitar que lhe atingissem, ou ao menos tentar.

— Oh, o menino comensal, órfão e pobre só está te provocando — disse para Nott. — Porém, sabe do que mais, Malfoy? Não precisa nos provocar, de qualquer forma daremos o que você merece.

Draco saltou para um lado ao mesmo tempo em que o raio do feitiço de Nott caia no lugar onde esteve parado um instante antes, porém não teve tempo sequer de se alegrar por ter esquivado de um deles; devia lembrar que eram cinco contra um e, claro, como sempre, tinha tudo pra perder.

O primeiro raio lhe acertou na perna, a dor lancinante o fez cair de joelhos. Por pouco conseguiu pôr as mãos para evitar bater o rosto no chão quando o segundo raio lhe atingiu num braço. Após isso, tudo foi uma confusão: sentiu os raios golpearem seu corpo e por mais que tentasse se mover, não conseguia. Era como se de repente algo o estivesse imobilizando (certamente um feitiço). Piscou no momento em que Nott e Zabini se aproximavam e tratou de lhes dar seu melhor olhar de ódio, enquanto eles riam à gargalhadas. E então sentiu a magia. Uma magia estranha e diferente, roçando-o. Um raio acertou Nott no peito no momento em que Zabini lhe lançava algo que o mergulhou pouco a pouco na escuridão. A última coisa que viu foi o rosto de Zabini distorcido pelo assombro, antes que tudo se escurecesse completamente.

 **ººººº**

— Ei, companheiro — disse Ron, sacudindo-lhe um pouco. Harry acordou sobressaltado, encarando Ron com certo aborrecimento.

— Já está na hora de jantar.

— Oh, claro — bocejou sonoramente e se deixou cair na cama de novo. Não tinha tanta fome, afinal.

— Vamos, Harry, não pode deixar de comer ou Hermione virá e te obrigará.

— Não ia deixar de comer — replicou Harry, sentando-se novamente.

— Então, vamos. Hermione e Ginny estão esperando lá embaixo.

— Oh — Harry franziu o cenho. —... Eu os alcanço logo, daqui a pouco os vejo no Grande Salão.

— Harry...

— É sério, Ron. Devo ir ao banheiro. Logo os alcanço — mentiu, colocando-se de pé. Ron pareceu querer dizer algo mais, porém logo assentiu em silêncio e saiu do dormitório.

Harry suspirou aliviado; pelo menos evitou ter que descer com Ginny também, apesar de que ela estaria, de qualquer modo, sentada na mesa do Grande Salão, junto a seus amigos.

Ainda um pouco chateado, levantou o mapa que havia permanecido sobre a cama quando ele dormiu, olhando para onde dizia "Salão Comunal Grifinória". Os garotos seguiam ali, era certo que Ron ainda as estava convencendo para que avançassem sem ele. Pois, que pena, teriam que esperá-lo, então.

Olhou para o resto do mapa, passeando a vista distraidamente por vários andares, até que o viu: Malfoy estava no terceiro andar, caminhando sozinho como sempre. Aparentemente não havia se dado conta de que, pelo outro lado do corredor, vinha um grande grupo de sonserinos. Manteve o olhar fixo no lugar até que viu como aquele grupo reduzia a velocidade e Malfoy parecia não notar isso. Se perguntou se acaso o atacariam ou simplesmente o deixariam passar. Bateu o pé no chão, bastante impaciente; se sentia esquisito, sabia que o mais provável era que atacassem Malfoy, o bom-senso lhe dizia que devia fazer algo, ainda que, obviamente, se tratasse de Malfoy.

Finalmente deu um grunhido de impaciência e correu até o malão, pegando sua capa de invisibilidade. Não a havia usado desde a Austrália. Colocou-a sobre os ombros, recordando imediatamente quantas aventuras passou junto a ela, e deu uma olhada no mapa: os garotos continuavam abaixo, mas não tinha tempo para ser sutil, então simplesmente desapareceu por completo, e sustentando com uma mão o mapa e com a outra a varinha e as bordas da capa, saiu correndo, desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e passou junto a eles no momento em que Ginny dizia algo como "Mas, eu posso ir e dizer a ele que se apresse". O retrato estava aberto, deixando entrar um grupo de segundo ano, e logo esteve correndo pelo corredor, entrando em um dos atalhos que conhecia tão bem.

Havia chegado bem a tempo, ou pelo menos não tão tarde, agitado e ofegante. Ainda com a capa de invisibilidade em cima, lançou um par de feitiços e isso bastou para que todos eles se afastassem assustados, deixando um inconsciente Draco Malfoy no chão.

Caminhou com passos rápidos até ele e o observou: tinha o rosto um pouco inchado e um fio de sangue no queixo, seu peito subia e descia ritmicamente. Deu uma olhada no mapa, já não havia ninguém por perto. Os sonserinos estavam quase chegando ao Grande Salão, então, com um pouco de confiança, tirou de si a capa de invisibilidade e a colocou sobre Malfoy, cobrindo-o completamente. Não sabia por que fazia isso, entretanto, não lhe parecia justo que cinco rapazes tivessem atacado Malfoy, tampouco que o vissem levitando o corpo inconsciente daquele que, em sua época, foi seu inimigo na escola. Titubeando um pouco, avançou pelo corredor do terceiro andar até o ponto onde lhe parecia ter visto Malfoy desaparecer do mapa. O deixou cair suavemente sobre o solo, olhando ao redor. Não havia muito ali que pudesse parecer a um quarto. Tinha algumas armaduras e quadros, inclusive um onde um grande rebanho avançava sem fim, fazendo ruído e choramingando.

— Bem, que não se diga que não tentei — disse ao mesmo tempo em que destapava Malfoy. Lançou-lhe um olhar analítico; estava muito mais magro que antes, embora sua pele já não estivesse tão acinzentada como esteve no sexto ano. Afastou o cabelo manchado de sangue da testa, agora o usava muito mais comprido, e o penteou um pouco para trás.

Nunca havia notado que Malfoy não era tão feio na realidade. Claro, nunca havia podido vê-lo de frente e tranqüilo. Franziu o cenho por conta de seu pensamento tão inadequado, se pôs de pé, cobriu-se completamente com a capa e apontou com sua varinha.

— Enervate.

 **ººººº**

Draco sentiu o golpe de magia e, como se saísse à superfície depois de ter afundado na água durante bastante tempo, inspirou muito profundamente antes de se sentar. Emitiu um pequeno gemido pela dor em uma de suas costelas e olhou para ambos os lados. Como chegou até ali? Lembrava do ataque, e depois... Alguma coisa abateu Nott... Talvez essa parte tenha sido imaginação sua. Não recordava ter se colocado de pé e avançado tanto...

Levantou-se com muito esforço e olhou ao redor; não havia ninguém por perto. Só por precaução, caminhou até o final do corredor e observou o entorno: estava completamente vazio. Suspirou, juntando forças, e correu até a metade do corredor, onde o quadro de uma fada muito formosa o olhava com certa pena.

— Paz — disse suavemente. O quadro se tornou de imediato mais profundo e o deixou passar. Caiu no corredor e tratou de controlar os tremores de seu corpo, enquanto se perguntava se ainda restava poção para a dor.

Colocou-se de pé novamente com esforço, suas pernas tremiam demais. Deu mais alguns passos e chegou até a estante onde guardava as poções. Tratou de alcançar um dos frascos, porém a dor ainda era muito intensa e caiu no chão de novo. Somente pode colocar as mãos para evitar bater o rosto; a escuridão voltou a envolvê-lo e perdeu os sentidos.

 **ººººº**

Do lado de fora do corredor, Harry olhava atentamente para o quadro de fada. Havia descoberto o quarto e a senha de Malfoy; de um Malfoy que parecia ferido e cansado. Perguntou-se se não seria mais adequado entrar para perguntar se precisava de ajuda, ou levá-lo à enfermaria.

Ficou ali de pé durante vários minutos mais.

— Senhora Fada? — Perguntou com voz suave — A senhora saberá dizer se Malfoy está bem?

A Fada fez uma negação com a cabeça, balançando seus longos cabelos loiros para ambos os lados e Harry suspirou. — Pode ser que ele esteja um pouco mal, já sabe, estava ferido e... — Harry bufou, era óbvio que o quadro não lhe responderia; talvez não tivesse autorização para falar. Por outro lado, ele conhecia a senha... Poderia entrar se desejasse, mas a ideia de se encontrar com um Malfoy furioso lá dentro o detinha. Depois de tudo, ele não sabia que Harry o havia levado até ali.

Caminhou ao redor do corredor mais um momento e se cobriu novamente com a capa, recostando-se contra a parede em frente e esperando. Se Malfoy estivesse bem, ou pelo menos mais ou menos bem, sairia com seus próprios pés para comer... De qualquer forma, teria que jantar, não é?

Entreteve-se olhando o mapa do Maroto; os atacantes de Malfoy já estavam no Grande Salão, todos juntos na mesa de Sonserina. Viu também que Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam sentados em seus lugares habituais. Quase havia esquecido que prometeu a Ron alcançá-lo, mas Malfoy ainda não tinha aparecido e já estava passando tempo demais.

Franziu o cenho e se decidiu. Ainda sob a capa de invisibilidade, dando primeiro uma olhada no mapa e certificando-se de que não havia ninguém ao redor, se aproximou ao quadro.

— Paz — sussurrou, e o quadro imediatamente se tornou mais profundo. Harry avançou por seu interior até um corredor iluminado por algumas tochas e, ao fundo, pode ver o que devia ser o quarto de Malfoy. Ainda coberto pela capa e sem fazer muito ruído ao caminhar, avançou até ter uma vista completa do aposento e de Malfoy caído junto a uma das estantes.

Tirou a capa a toda velocidade, deixando-a em um dos lados junto com o mapa, e correu até Malfoy. O moveu lentamente, deixando-o completamente de costas. Seguia inconsciente.

— Malfoy? — Chamou com voz suave, chacoalhando-o um pouco. Um gemido rouco foi a única resposta. O fez levitar com a varinha até a cama e o acomodou o melhor que pode, não sabendo exatamente o que fazer. Podia levá-lo à enfermaria, certamente Madame Pomfrey saberia o que fazer com ele. Deu mais uma olhada à estante; em uma das prateleiras superiores havia uma grande quantidade de frascos, muitos estavam cheios, mas outros um tanto vazios. Caminhou até eles e leu as etiquetas que pareciam escritas à mão: "Poção para dor de cabeça", "Poção esquelesce", "Poção para dor de pancadas"... Pegou esse frasco e deu-lhe uma olhada contra a luz; parecia estar em bom estado e, depois de tudo, era nesse local onde aparentemente Malfoy desfaleceu.

— Enervate — murmurou novamente em direção a Malfoy, que abriu os olhos, um tanto assustado, e olhou para ambos os lados. Pestanejou quando seu olhar cinza se encontrou com o de Harry.

— O que... — A dor em sua lombar aumentou e não pode continuar perguntando que merda fazia Potter em seu quarto.

— Desculpe... — Harry se apressou em mostrar o frasco a Malfoy. — Não sei se este é o que você precisa.

Draco franziu o cenho e respirou muito profundamente, o que lhe provocou uma grande dor na lombar. — Que merda você faz aqui?

— Bem, que tal se eu te disser isso depois, e primeiro você me diz qual poção te dar antes que piore?

Draco sujeitou com força o lado esquerdo abaixo de suas costelas e recordou em parte que havia tentado chegar até as poções. — Há uma... — Estava começando a lhe custar respirar e era melhor apressar-se; não arriscaria a que Potter o levasse à enfermaria. Depois poderia resolver todo o resto. — É uma lilás... Não tem nome.

— Certo — Harry se virou novamente até a estante e a encontrou rapidamente. Aproximou-se de Draco e este a pegou com mãos trêmulas. Harry o segurou pelo pulso e ajudou a destampá-la.

Draco mal estava consciente do que acontecia ao redor, ou de que era Potter que o ajudava. Com dificuldade, se concentrou em fazer com o líquido chegasse à sua boca; o sabor amargo da poção o fez fazer uma careta de nojo antes de recostar-se novamente. Ainda demoraria um pouco para fazer efeito.

— Não — girou o rosto apenas para tratar de enfocar Potter, que já estava se transformando em uma mancha borrada — chame ninguém... É sério.

Harry assentiu suavemente enquanto os olhos de Draco se fechavam de novo, só que desta vez, diferente da anterior quando o encontrou no chão, sua respiração era muito mais pausada e tranquila. Quis acreditar que aquilo significava que talvez a poção estivesse fazendo efeito.

Manteve-se de pé ali, junto à cama de Draco, durante muito mais tempo, olhando para o garoto que dormia tranqüilamente e para o resto do lugar. Em uma das paredes, a que ficava em frente à escrivaninha, havia uma foto da família Malfoy; estavam Lucius e Narcissa e, no meio, Draco. Os três sorriam para a câmera quase com a mesma expressão de superioridade, exibindo suas elegantes túnicas. O fundo era um jardim bastante amplo. Pela cara de Draco, quase podia deduzir que se tratava do quarto ano. Debaixo da fotografia havia um pergaminho com um quadro de dias e obrigações; haviam algumas coisas tachadas, como tarefas e "escrever para mãe".

Sobre a escrivaninha, uma grande pilha de pergaminhos, todos organizados junto a algumas penas e um tinteiro. Tudo parecia estar em completa ordem. A estante com poções e alguns livros.

Balançou-se sobre seus pés, não sabendo o que mais fazer, afinal, já havia dado a ele a poção que precisava e devia confiar em que estivesse bem assim que despertasse... O mais provável é que não fosse até a manhã seguinte.

Deu uma última olhada ao rosto dele, sua forma de respirar pausada... Sim, definitivamente estava a caminho da recuperação, então não precisava mais de ajuda.

Dando ainda algumas olhadas ao redor, se colocou a capa em cima, apanhou o mapa do maroto e escapuliu até o corredor, certificando-se de que não houvesse ninguém por perto.

 **ººººº**

A primeira vez em que abriu os olhos, o fez por apenas um instante. Parecia como se o cansaço tivesse se apoderado de seu corpo e, tomando o controle com esforço, pode ver o que lhe pareceu um rapaz de cabelos escuros desaparecendo, antes de voltar a cair no sono.

Quando chegou ao Grande Salão, o jantar quase havia terminado. À mesa, no entanto, ainda estavam Hermione, Ron e — como não —, Ginny. Pareciam um tanto aborrecidos.

— Olá. Continuam aqui? — Perguntou Harry, enquanto se sentava e pegava um pedaço de pão da bandeja.

— Te separei isso, para caso não chegasse a tempo — disse Ginny com um pequeno sorriso, embora seus olhos não parecessem sorrir muito.

— Não devia se incomodar — replicou Harry, pegando o prato e eliminando as cenouras e aipos que, sinceramente, não lhe agradavam. Pôs mais pão no lugar.

— Mas, se incomodou — objetou Ron de imediato. Sua voz séria e a cor de suas bochechas indicavam problemas a Harry —, assim como nós te esperamos, e o mínimo que deveria fazer é nos agradecer por ter chegado cedo.

— Eu não lhes pedi que ficassem até esta hora — respondeu Harry, deixando o prato de comida de lado. De repente, já não sentia tanta fome.

— Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa? Por isso demorou? — Perguntou Hermione em um tom mais conciliador. Harry supôs que ela estava tratando de fazer com que ele se explicasse.

A ideia de dizer "Sim, encontrei Malfoy machucado e estive cuidando dele" bailou pela sua cabeça um instante antes de afastá-la com um tapa. Seria ridículo e estúpido.

— Me distraí conversando no corredor — mentiu — e, como disse antes, ninguém pediu que me esperassem, afinal de contas, é só o jantar, não seu casamento — disse, colocando-se de pé. Talvez pudesse ir à cozinha mais tarde e comer algo.

— Mas, Harry, você não tem que se chatear — falou Ginny, segurando-o pelo braço. Por reflexo, Harry se soltou dela de maneira brusca, ao passo em que Ron se colocava de pé.

— Ei! — Gritou.

— Desculpe.

— Não tem nenhum direito a empurrá-la nem tratá-la dessa maneira.

— Lamento, mas ela tampouco tem o direito de andar me puxando como se eu fosse seu mascote.

— Ron, por favor, não se meta. Isto é entre ele e eu — pediu Ginny, colocando-se entre ambos.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — Perguntou Ron, ignorando o comentário de sua irmã. — O que você tem?

— Eu...

— Bem, bem — disse a voz da professora Hooch, enquanto caminhava até eles com olhar crítico. — É inacreditável! Os últimos que pensei que encontraria brigando e causando desordem.

— Sentimos muito, professora Hooch, só é um mal-entendido — se desculpou Hermione, com voz trêmula. Ron abaixou a cabeça, assim como Ginny.

— Deveria tirar-lhes pontos por isso.

— Não, professora, por favor. Eu sou o responsável por tudo, eu comecei e...

— Esta é uma chamada de atenção — disse a professora, interrompendo Harry. — Da próxima vez, ainda que estejam em minha casa, deverei lhes tirar pontos. E se já terminaram de jantar, é melhor que voltem a seu salão comunal e solucionem seus problemas da forma adequada e adulta que, estou segura, são capazes.

— Sim, professora — murmuraram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

 **ººººº**

Na segunda vez em que abriu os olhos, se sentiu melhor e manteve-se consciente tempo suficiente para examinar o lugar onde se encontrava. Deu um suspiro de alivio ao descobrir que estava em seu quarto. O frasco vazio sobre a mesa lhe dizia que havia chegado até as poções e depois até a cama. No entanto, havia algo em toda a cena que não se encaixava, algo que estava lhe escapando, porém estava cansado demais para sequer pensar nisso. Bocejou e se espreguiçou, comprovando que as dores iam desaparecendo. Fechou os olhos uma vez mais; era uma pena que aquela noite não tivesse podido jantar. Não lhe restava mais que esperar até o café da manhã. E, com esse último pensamento, finalmente voltou a dormir.

 **ººººº**

— Mas, Harry — chamou Ginny, pela... Talvez enésima vez. Harry já havia deixado de contar há muito tempo.

— É sério, a professora tirará pontos de vocês e não quero que seja por minha culpa. Só irei à cozinha e acho que posso fazer isso sozinho — replicou. Alguns passos atrás, Ron tinha os lábios apertados e Hermione parecia bastante incomodada.

— Antes íamos juntos — Ginny fez um pequeno bico e Harry esteve a ponto de dar cabeçadas contra a parede. O grupo vinha lhe seguindo desde que a professora Hooch os mandara ao salão comunal e não parecia haver forma de se livrar deles por bem. Se tão somente Ron não estivesse tão próximo.

— Antes... Passado, Ginny — abaixou um pouco mais a voz, esperançoso de que Ron não entendesse o seguinte. — Quando estávamos juntos, mas isso já acabou.

Ginny franziu o cenho e suas bochechas enrubesceram ainda mais, deu-lhe um olhar ofendido e em seguida saiu correndo para o lado oposto à cozinha. Harry tratou de não suspirar de alivio, enquanto Ron se aproximava a ele bastante chateado.

— O que disse a ela?

— Nada.

— Saiu chorando.

 _Genial, lágrimas_ , pensou Harry, cada vez mais irritado.

— Olha, Ron, isso é algo entre ela e eu... Mas, ainda assim, não disse nem fiz nada a ela.

— É de minha irmã que está falando.

— Sinto muito — Harry murmurou finalmente. Como lição, talvez pudesse escrever que é isso o que sucede quando você se mete com a irmã de seu melhor amigo: não só perde a namorada, senão também, possivelmente, o amigo.

— Você deveria procurá-la.

— Ron, deixa que eles resolvam suas coisas sozinhos — interveio, por fim, Hermione.

— Mas...

— É sério, Ron, é algo muito complicado... Melhor eu ir — Harry não esperou nenhuma resposta, simplesmente começou a andar depressa em direção à cozinha, rogando para que realmente não o seguissem mais.

 **ººººº**

A cozinha do castelo não havia mudado nada, salvo pela presença de Winky, que foi a primeira a sair em seu recebimento. Estava muito mais limpa e sóbria que da última vez que a viu. Não pode deixar de associar sua lembrança à de Dobby, agora enterrado no jardim da casa de praia de Bill e Fleur.

— O senhor Potter parece faminto. Winky será uma boa elfa e lhe trará o que precise — disse ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma reverência tal que seu nariz bateu no chão.

— Olá, Winky, me alegra ver que você está melhor.

— Sim, senhor Potter, senhor. Winky se comporta bem, Dobby gostava que Winky se comportasse bem — seus imensos olhos se mostravam ligeiramente úmidos.

— Sim, Winky. Dobby gosta que você se porte bem — respondeu Harry, com um pequeno nó na garganta, recordando a fidelidade desmedida do elfo e o que sua morte significou para ele.

— Eu trarei o que o senhor peça.

Harry deu mais uma olhada para a elfa: apertando com os punhos a borda de seu avental, seu olhar implorante... A sua fome passou depois de recordar Dobby e a forma como havia morrido em seus braços, por sua culpa.

— Eh... Não jantei... Meus amigos e eu, e queria algo que pudesse levar... Já sabe, sem que o vejam — disse, não sabendo bem porque e para dar à elfa algo que fazer, assim como para fazer com que se afastasse dele por tempo suficiente para acalmar as lembranças de Dobby.

— Oh, claro, claro — Winky quase deu um saltinho de alegria antes de se afastar por entre as longas mesas ao seu redor, murmurando "Buscar comida para o Senhor Potter e seus amigos, eles bons, eu buscar comida".

Os demais elfos, que haviam permanecido em silêncio e expectantes, começaram a se mover também. Quando se deu conta, tinha entre as mãos uma grande cesta, repleta de comida em quantidade suficiente para alimentar toda a AD. E o pior de tudo é que não sabia bem o que fazer com ela... Ou talvez sim.

 **ººººº**

Sim, definitivamente havia perdido algo muito importante, pensou assim que abriu os olhos, pois ter o testa rachada sentado em sua escrivaninha, comendo um sanduíche enquanto lia o que, ao parecer, era um velho pergaminho não era um cenário comum. Ainda que sua vida tivesse dado voltas completamente, isso não era nem remotamente possível.

— Que merda você faz aqui? — Perguntou com voz fria ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava. Agradeceu que a dor nas costas não fizesse sua voz vacilar.

Harry levantou a vista horrorizado e escondeu o mapa do Maroto no bolso da túnica; não esperava que Malfoy despertasse, esperava poder comer em paz e depois deixar uma boa quantidade de comida para que Malfoy se alimentasse, e acabar com aquela história. Porém, agora Malfoy estava acordado, pálido e irritado, sentado na cama e o encarando ameaçadoramente. Embora, claro, Harry soubesse que, na realidade, Malfoy não podia atacá-lo.

— Te perguntei que merda faz aqui. E o que está escondendo? — Draco afastou os lençóis que não lembrava ter usado para se cobrir e quis sentar, mas um leve enjoou o fez se sentir ainda pior e teve que se segurar com força para evitar cair e parecer muito mais fraco do que já estava.

— Você não deveria se alterar — recomendou-lhe Harry, colocando-se de pé. — Eu... Bom, não tive nada a ver, mas te encontrei no corredor... Aqueles garotos te atacaram e então...

Draco, que ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados, levou um par de dedos à testa e suspirou. — Tá... Nott, Zabini e os outros.

— Sim, eles... Então, depois disso te trouxe aqui porque pensei que você ficaria bem, mas não foi assim... E você disse que não queria que Madame Pomfrey se inteirasse.

— Não disse a ninguém, certo?

— Não.

— Bem.

— Te trouxe um pouco de comida... Pensei que demoraria mais para acordar.

— Como raios você entrou aqui?

— Bem...

Draco abriu os olhos novamente. Seu olhar já havia recuperado aquele brilho de ódio de antigamente e Harry deu um passo atrás. — Como soube como entrar? Alguém te deu a senha?

Harry analisou as opções e optou pela mais simples. — Você me disse. Quando te recolhi do chão, me disse a senha para que te deixasse aqui dentro.

— Não me lembro disso.

— Por que não se queixa?

— Que? — Draco sentou novamente na cama, desta vez muito mais lentamente, evitando assim os enjoos.

— Por que não se queixa? Quer dizer, eram cinco os que te atacaram, e você nem um pio... Estou seguro de que não é a primeira vez que acontece e, segundo recordo, você não era dos que ficavam calados.

— E você continua sendo tão intrometido como sempre, não é? Aposto que agora que não tem um lord das trevas te rondando, você anda procurando novos desafios para não perder o costume de ser um herói.

— Bom, é reconfortante saber que ao menos nem tudo mudou, que ainda posso contar com seus insultos de criança arrogante e mimada — replicou Harry, pegando a capa na cadeira e mais um sanduíche na cesta.

— Não, nem tudo mudou. Você continua sendo um intrometido com complexo de herói — contra-atacou Draco. Lembrava que sua mãe havia contado a importância do testemunho de Potter no julgamento, porém não podia deixar os velhos costumes; não com Potter, pelo menos.

— Te dei de beber a poção lilás, porque é o que você me disse que precisava, e depois te trouxe um pouco de comida; imaginei que cedo ou tarde você acordaria com fome. Além disso, tem um feitiço de conservação para que não estrague — explicou Harry, ignorando o último comentário de Draco.

Draco deu uma olhada para Potter e em seguida para a cesta. Seu estômago roncou suavemente. Sim, definitivamente tinha fome, mas esperaria pelo menos a que Potter se retirasse, caso ele pensasse em fazer isso logo, claro.

— Bem... Suponho que deve estar esperando que eu te agradeça — murmurou após um momento. Harry deu de ombros, não sabendo exatamente o que era que estava esperando ali de pé.

— Suponho que não se podem pedir coisas impossíveis.

— Não, creio que não.

— Continuo pensando que você deveria se queixar.

— E eu que você deve se meter em sua vida.

Harry deu de ombros, não querendo responder mais nada, e se virou para sair.

— Ei, Potter! — Draco gritou no último instante, quando Harry quase já havia desaparecido por completo.

Harry se virou para encará-lo, expectante.

— Suponho que não...

— Não, não direi a ninguém onde está seu quarto, a senha e menos ainda que foi atacado.

— Bem — disse Draco, sentindo certo alivio.

— Bem — repetiu Harry, antes de girar e sair completamente. Uma vez no corredor, passou a capa de invisibilidade por cima e pegou o mapa. Filch estava perto do quarto andar; devia buscar um dos atalhos para chegar ao seu quarto sem ser visto...

 **ººººº**

Assim que Potter desapareceu, Draco se deixou cair novamente na cama. Tudo lhe parecia irreal. Por que raios Potter o tinha ajudado? Havia se feito a mesma pergunta quando pensou no incêndio e pouco depois no átrio; nas duas vezes ele o havia ajudado, e inclusive no julgamento seu e de sua mãe. Simplesmente não compreendia porque ele seguia lhe ajudando. Para esta ocasião, chegou à mesma conclusão: porque era muito nobre e Grifinório para deixar alguém em apuros, ainda que fosse uma serpente, sonserino e ex-comensal atacado.

Suspirou profundamente e a dor em suas costas o recordou que ainda não estava totalmente curado, mas que, sim, tinha fome. Então se sentou novamente sobre a cama e puxou a cesta; havia muitas coisas dentro, bastantes... Acaso pensava que ele era um morto de fome ou algo assim? Pegou o primeiro sanduíche de frango e aipo e lhe deu uma grande mordida. Sobre a mesa havia uma jarra com suco de abóbora, a qual convocou também. Realmente tinha bastante fome, e pela quantidade de comida que havia, o mais provável era que não tivesse que descer para tomar café no dia seguinte; o que era perfeito, ao menos poderia se recuperar mais antes de enfrentar "Outro Maravilhoso Dia na Gloriosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts".

 **ººººº**

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, já havia iniciado o toque de recolher e, por ser sábado, a sala estava repleta de alunos, sobretudo os de último ano, todos rindo e conversando animadamente, celebrando tão somente que fosse sábado, inclusive podia escutar em um dos cantos o som inconfundível de uma rádio. Lembrou vagamente a música das discotecas da Austrália e sentiu mais falta que nunca de viver esse tipo de liberdade e tranqüilidade. Perguntou-se o quão difícil seria poder encontrar algo assim por perto, em Londres.

— Harry — o chamou Hermione, aparecendo atrás dele. Não parecia muito de acordo com a algazarra do salão.

— Ei.

— Ron está te procurando... Ou melhor, te esperando, em seu dormitório.

— Oh.

— Está chateado — disse ela, abaixando um pouco mais a voz e o pegando por um braço para levá-lo ao início da escada de garotos. — Talvez seja o momento de ter aquela conversa, a que você prometeu ter com ele.

— Mas, Hermione, não acho que...

— Sim, sim você acha. Ele não entende, não te compreende, e antes que pense bobagens...

— Que bobagens ele está pensando?

Hermione desviou o olhar. Mostrava-se realmente triste.

— Que bobagens exatamente ele está pensando?

— Harry — disse, encarando-o novamente —, fale com ele, diga-lhe o que acontece na verdade... Mais que isso, se quiser eu posso ir contigo e te apoiar ou ajudar...

— Não — interrompeu Harry rapidamente —, eu acho que devo fazer isso sozinho e... — Deu uma olhada ao redor. Ginny conversava tranquilamente com Seamus, Dean e Neville. — Melhor agora.

 **ººººº**

Comeu o suficiente para ficar completamente satisfeito e talvez um pouco mais que isso.

Ficou deitado na cama um bom tempo até que decidiu colocar um pouco de ordem em tudo. Pegou a cesta e deu-lhe um lugar sobre o escritório, junto ao que restava de suco de abóbora. Pôs o frasco vazio de poção na estante novamente; esperava poder preparar mais poção em casa, durante as férias natalinas, embora do jeito que ia precisando delas, o mais provável fosse que apenas durassem mais uns dois meses. Com sorte, claro.

Após deixar tudo em ordem, sentiu cansaço novamente. Olhou para seu relógio, mal era meia-noite; ele costumava ficar acordado até mais tarde, porém a noite havia sido bastante agitada, de modo que caminhou até o chuveiro para tomar um banho quente antes de se enfiar na cama. Durante todo o tempo, evitou pensar em Potter e sua visita, decidiu deixar isso como um fato isolado no qual não voltaria a pensar. Não valia a pena, não sucederia de novo.

 **ººººº**

Seu coração batia com força enquanto subia as escadas. Ao fundo, podia ouvir a farra que seus companheiros faziam e tratou de ignorá-la, até que se deteve diante da porta de seu dormitório. Por um momento vacilou. O que diria exatamente a Ron? O quanto ele poderia levar a mal? Respirou fundo e se deu coragem, afinal era um grifinório e a valentia era um traço de sua casa. Era hora de fazê-la presente, e como Fabio havia lhe dito antes: "Se realmente se importam com você, o aceitarão. Talvez demorem, porém o farão".

Ron estava sentado sobre a cama dele, com um livro entre as mãos, algo muito incomum nele. Quando Harry entrou completamente no dormitório, seus olhos azuis se cruzaram com os de Harry, deixou o que estava lendo a um lado e se pôs de pé.

— Te esperava.

— Eu sei. Hermione me disse.

Ron pareceu tensar-se um momento e desviou o olhar para o chão. Quando falou, suas bochechas já haviam corado e tinha apertado os punhos.

— Sei que agora você é muito mais importante e famoso que antes, que é um herói de guerra...

— Todos somos.

—... e que as coisas mudaram, que você é muito mais influente que antes — Ron continuou falando sem considerar o comentário de Harry —, mas não entendo por que... Quer dizer, te conheço, ou pensava que conhecia, e não imaginei que se comportasse dessa maneira... Ginny te ama, e você sabe; foram namorados e agora que tudo passou, você se comporta como se ela já não fosse digna de ti, como se ela já não fosse tão boa como para ser a namorada do "Grande Harry Potter" — falou rápido, e quando terminou levantou a vista. Estava chateado, certamente era algo que tinha guardado durante semanas.

— Não... Do que está falando? — Perguntou Harry, tratando de encontrar algum sentido nisso tudo que Ron dizia. Que Ginny não era digna?

— Sabe a que me refiro.

— Não, quer dizer, entendo o que disse, mas não é assim. Eu jamais me considerei nem me consideraria superior a ninguém.

— Age como se fosse assim.

— Escuta, há algo que tenho que te dizer, e é muito complicado e delicado, e quero estar seguro de que tenho a sua total atenção, que ao menos me escutará...

Ron assentiu com a cabeça. — Estou ouvindo.

— Melhor nos sentarmos — disse ao passo em que caminhava até a cama de Ron. Afastou o que ele havia suposto que era um livro, e que não era outra coisa senão um álbum de fotografias. Sem se conter, deu uma folheada; tratava-se das fotos deles na escola, havia uma onde estavam os três e Ginny, Harry a abraçava pela cintura e ela sorria para a câmera completamente feliz. Sentiu certa nostalgia ao ver isso. Antes, pelo menos neste aspecto, tudo era muito mais fácil.

— Não sabia que você tinha um.

— Hermione o fez... Me deu faz muito pouco.

— Oh... — Harry o fechou e passou para Ron, que o deixou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, para em seguida girar e encará-lo mais uma vez. — Ron, há outra razão pela qual não posso voltar com Ginny e não é nem remotamente próxima ao que você tem na cabeça.

— Eu não quero te obrigar a voltar com ela, mas é que ela está dando tanto de si e você...

— Ainda não disse a ela a verdadeira razão pela qual não pode acontecer mais nada entre nós. Primeiro queria dizer a você.

Ron abriu um pouco mais os olhos e Harry sentiu como corava um pouco. "Bem, aqui vai", disse a si mesmo, tomando coragem.

— Eu tinha certas dúvidas... Quando a guerra acabou e... Bom, não estava seguro do que acontecia comigo, e depois a viagem à Austrália foi tão reveladora...

— Está apaixonado por outra pessoa? É isso? A conheceu na Austrália?

— Não, não é isso... Ron, eu... — Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sentia que não poderia, que não seria capaz.

— Você o que?

— Eu... Bem, não gosto das garotas.

Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha, não compreendendo nada, pelo visto.

— Não creio que possa me apaixonar por Ginny ou por nenhuma outra garota. Eu gosto... Ou melhor — suspirou derrotado; era melhor ir direto ao ponto. — Eu sou gay.

Ron pestanejou algumas vezes, abriu a boca ligeiramente, porém nada saiu dali. Apenas ficou olhando para ele um instante antes de se colocar em pé com força.

— Essa é sua desculpa? Não é engraçado. Se não a ama mais, pode dizer, mas dizer isso...

— Não é uma desculpa — reclamou Harry, pondo-se de pé também.

— Bobagem! Você não tem a menor ideia do que está dizendo, está louco.

— Não, não estou. Acredite em mim, sei do que estou falando.

— Sabe do que está falando? — Bufou Ron, negando com a cabeça. — Como pode...? Oh, por...! — De repente, Ron se interrompeu e se virou em direção a Harry com o rosto mais ruborizado que antes. — Você fez isso! Oh, merda, você fez isso! — Começou a gritar. Harry se encolheu um pouco mais em seu lugar; por um louco momento, pensou que Ron lhe daria um golpe.

— Que? Do que está falando?

— Você esteve com alguém, certo? — Harry desviou o olhar para o chão, sentindo-se corar ainda mais. Uma coisa era lhe contar aquilo, e outra era contar como chegou a essa conclusão.

— Você fez isso com... Com um homem! — Gritou Ron, entendendo o gesto. — Merda, Harry!

— Isso não... Bom, sim, fiz, mas eu tinha dúvidas e só buscava...

— Você ficou com Chang, e com Ginny... Por Merlin, Harry, como pode achar que na verdade é... _Isso._

— _Isso_ é o que sou, e não estou te pedindo permissão, Ron. Não se confunda — respondeu com um pouco mais de cólera. Não era necessário que Ron fizesse tremenda cena.

— Não... Que permissão vai pedir se é óbvio que você faz o que te dá na telha sem pensar em mais ninguém?

— Em mais ninguém?

— Em todo o mundo, em seus amigos, em Ginny... — Ron retrocedeu alguns passos e sujeitou sua cabeça com as mãos. Parecia realmente afligido. — Droga... Merda!

— Para de dizer isso.

— Você é quem deve parar de dizer _isso_.

— É o que sou — disse Harry, sentando-se na cama. — Não estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, nem traí Ginny em nenhum momento. Quando estive com ela eu a amei e agora não a amo desta maneira. Deseja que eu esteja com ela mentindo-lhe e não sentindo nada?

— Disse isso para ela?

— Não, eu precisava que você soubesse primeiro.

Ron negou com a cabeça e encarou Harry novamente. — Não conte... Eu acho que você deve estar confuso, deve ser isso — disse, avançando até ele. Parecia muito mais calmo. — O final da guerra, sua quase morte... Tudo isso te confundiu...

— Não, eu acho que não notei antes porque estava metido demais na guerra, porém há coisas que definitivamente deveriam ter me dado uma luz no passado — explicou Harry, enquanto Ron se sentava ao seu lado. Quase parecia um pai a ponto de explicar a uma criança pequena o seu erro.

— Olha, entendo. Ginny é possessiva demais... E ultimamente ela tampouco está bem; não deve voltar com ela, é o melhor... Porém, por que não trata de sair com outra pessoa? Qualquer garota estaria disposta a sair contigo, e verá como logo você se esquece de todas essas loucuras que tem aí dentro — disse ao mesmo tempo em que lhe despenteava um pouco mais o cabelo.

Harry apertou os lábios, tratando de se conter, de não replicar ante as palavras de Ron. — Não creio que essa seja a solução.

— Me dê ouvidos! Saia com uma garota e, bem... Não creio que alguma se negue a nada contigo, afinal você é Harry Potter e...

— Chega... Não continue.

— Harry...

— Não, Ron, não. Escute bem, não gosto de garotas e não vou sair com alguma para provar sua estúpida teoria. Se há alguém que saiba o que está acontecendo, sou eu. Não acha?

— Não esteve com nenhuma garota, não pode saber se gosta ou não.

— Sei do que gosto e o que prefiro.

— Não, você não sabe.

— Olha — disse, colocando-se de pé num pulo —, estive com um cara, o qual me fodeu e ao qual fodi* até o cansaço e de muitas formas que você nem imagina — falou com voz bastante rude —, e isso é algo que não me interessa nem desejo fazer com uma garota.

— Não tem que me dizer isso... É... — Gaguejou Ron. Parecia em choque pelas palavras de Harry.

— Asqueroso, nauseante, um velho e desagradável costume trouxa, o que queira, mas é o que faço e o que farei. Ninguém te pede que se inteire dos detalhes, porém tampouco que intervenha.

— Bem, é impossível te fazer cair em si — gritou Ron, pondo-se de pé e caminhando até a porta. — Impossível!

— Você é quem não quer cair em si — gritou Harry, quando Ron já fechava a porta.

Deixou-se cair em sua cama, respirando entrecortadamente. Pelo menos havia saído melhor do que esperava. Ron não disse nada como que não falaria com ele nunca mais em sua vida, ou que o denunciaria para a imprensa ou para os demais... Até Hermione precisou de tempo para assimilar isso; seria injusto de sua parte esperar que Ron assimilasse algo tão complicado em apenas um momento.

Apegando-se a esse último pensamento, enfiou-se na cama. Um pouco antes de dormir, se lembrou de Malfoy só e convalescente em seu quarto. Esperava que de verdade já estivesse melhor; aqueles rapazes o haviam golpeado demais... Porém, Malfoy parecia já acostumado e, de alguma maneira, até resignado a isso. Embora, pelo olhar que havia lhe dado quando o expulsou de seu quarto, supôs que seguramente ele estaria resignado a tudo o que era agora, mas não a Harry querendo ajudá-lo.

* * *

 **NdT:** Eu juro solenemente que me sinto um tanto desconfortável em combinar HP com certas palavras chulas. Quase derramei lágrimas na parte onde larguei la palabrota empezada por f, mas foi absolutamente necessário. Bem, estamos na Hogwarts dos jovens adultos, então vamos honrar o M que esta fic carrega.

Obrigada pela leitura e até mais!

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** O QUE É UM AMIGO


	11. O que é um amigo

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **SEGUNDO LIVRO: O ÚLTIMO ANO**

 **CAPÍTULO 11:**

 **O QUE É UM AMIGO**

* * *

 _"Compreender é o começo de aprovar"._

 **Baruch Benedict Spinoza (1632 – 1677)**

 **Filósofo holandês de origem judoespanhol**

* * *

 _15 de setembro de 1998, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

Durante o dia seguinte, Ron tinha dado um jeito para não cruzar com ele. Apenas o havia visto à distância saindo do Grande Salão e parecia realmente abatido. Pela tarde, sentou-se diante do lago, junto ao mapa do Maroto e um livro, decidido a ficar só. Estava determinado a dar a Ron esse tempo que necessitava para assimilar tudo... Ou ao menos esperava isso.

Não conseguiu localizar Malfoy em toda a manhã. Supôs que ele estivesse bem; tinha comida e parecia muito mais recuperado quando o deixou. Pelo menos teve energia suficiente para brigar.

Viu pelo mapa que Hermione se aproximava dele, no entanto não se moveu; esperou em seu lugar até que a garota chegasse e sentasse ao seu lado. Ela tinha um olhar de resignação.

— Ei... Estive te procurando.

— Estava aqui... Tinha a sensação de que era melhor me afastar um pouco.

— Talvez... — Ela concordou, enquanto olhava para o lago.

— O quanto ele está irritado?

— Não está irritado. Só que ainda não entende...

— Você não se desentendeu com ele, não é? Ou sim? — Interrompeu Harry, ligeiramente angustiado.

— Não, ele sabe que estou aqui e que sei o que passa... — Hermione deu de ombros ligeiramente. — Ele se chateou um pouco porque eu soube antes dele, mas já passou.

— Bem.

— Deve dar tempo a ele, Harry. Eu te disse que não seria fácil.

— Sei disso.

— Ele te ama, você é o melhor amigo dele; é só que algumas vezes lhe custa aceitar certas coisas.

— Está bem.

— Como se sente?

Harry apenas deu de ombros. Na realidade, somente se sentia ligeiramente aturdido. Hermione pôs uma mão em seu ombro e Harry a encarou. Ela sorriu timidamente.

— Dê tempo a ele, só isso.

 **ººººº**

Embora não admitisse em voz alta, agradeceu que Potter tivesse lhe trazido tamanha quantidade de comida. Não teve necessidade de sair de seu aposento durante todo o dia e pode adiantar muitas tarefas. Ainda sentia uma pequena dor na lombar, mas era suportável, então decidiu não empregar mais nenhuma poção; tinha que guardá-las para o caso de precisar delas no futuro, algo a que estava completamente convencido.

Já era cerca das seis da tarde quando escutou, perturbadoramente próxima, ainda que não no mesmo aposento, a voz de Potter. Deu um salto por causa da interrupção daquele silêncio ao qual já estava acostumado.

— Eh... Malfoy?

Draco grunhiu suavemente e ficou em silêncio; talvez assim ele fosse embora. Certamente ele retornava para lembrar que havia lhe ajudado mais uma vez. Por que Potter tinha que andar o ajudando sempre? Ah... Claro! Porque era o único grifinório tão nobre para fazer isso, respondeu a si mesmo com certo sarcasmo.

— Malfoy?

A voz soava muito mais alta. Suspirou profundamente, ainda determinado a ignorá-lo. O que não contava era que o grifinório fosse tão intrometido a ponto de entrar no quarto.

— Por que não responde? Não ouviu que eu te chamava?

— Merda, Potter! — Guinchou Draco, girando completamente para encarar Harry. — Quem te disse que podia entrar?

— Você não respondia e pensei que podia ter adoecido mais uma vez.

— Não, não adoeci. Embora, talvez adoeça se você continuar se metendo em meu quarto sem permissão.

— Podia responder.

— Não me deu vontade.

— Tá, claro.

Draco cruzou os braços e lhe deu uma olhada fria. — O que você quer? Que te agradeça por causa de ontem?

— Não. É óbvio que você não sabe dizer obrigado, Malfoy — Harry replicou irritado, antes de se virar e sair novamente para o corredor. Antes de ir ao quarto de Malfoy, havia subido as escadas em direção ao seu próprio dormitório, ainda que não tivesse muito desejo de ir, e no terceiro andar se lembrou de Malfoy mais uma vez. Pensou que não seria ruim apenas se certificar de que ele estivesse bem, mas, claro, Malfoy, apesar de tudo, continuava sendo o imbecil arrogante de sempre.

Caminhou com passos rápidos até o salão comunal. Em um canto, pode ver Ron, Hermione e Ginny conversando em sussurros. Seu olhar cruzou um instante com o de Ron antes de subir ao seu dormitório. Uma vez lá dentro, sentou-se em sua cama e fechou as cortinas; realmente agradecia que o deixassem só. Não daria a Ron a opção de continuar discutindo.

Essa noite não desceu para jantar. Permaneceu enfiado em sua cama, lendo mais alguns panfletos que havia conseguido sobre a escola de aurores. Quando já estava cansado de ler, simplesmente se esticou na cama e fechou os olhos; apesar de não ter feito nada durante o dia, se sentia terrivelmente cansado e não foi difícil para ele dormir rapidamente.

 **ººººº**

Draco terminou a redação de Transfiguração que haviam passado e suspirou enquanto tachava isso em sua agenda sobre a parede. Com satisfação, viu que na verdade já havia terminado todos os trabalhos pendentes e se surpreendeu extremamente por isso, já que, em geral, sempre andava com o tempo apertado para terminar tudo.

Claro que isso era antes, quando tinha uma vida, gente com quem conversar, amigos... Tudo o que já não tinha agora. Tratou de não se deixar abater por aqueles maus pensamentos e comeu o último pãozinho doce que restava na cesta que Potter lhe deixou. Enquanto o saboreava, lembrou das palavras de Potter naquela noite... _"É óbvio que você não sabe dizer obrigado"_. Ele realmente esperava que lhe agradecesse? Não estava em sua natureza; não a Potter, pelo menos. Eram inimigos desde os onze anos e, sim, tinha que reconhecer que havia feito muito por ele e por sua mãe, mas simplesmente não se via estendendo a mão (a mesma que Potter rechaçou no trem tantos anos atrás) e sendo grato. Era como pertencer a uma realidade bizarra, uma diferente da vida normal. Embora, claro, se visse dessa forma, nada era como antes nem normal, e talvez, nesta nova realidade, agradecer a Potter não fosse tão mal visto. Negou com a cabeça e terminou de guardar todos os seus trabalhos, afastando pensamentos tão inúteis de sua mente.

 **ººººº**

Quando esteve no quarto ano, Ron não falou com ele durante muito tempo; mais que isso, quase ninguém falou e, de alguma maneira, havia se acostumado àquela "solidão forçada". Havia se sentido triste por isso, porém levou da melhor forma possível. Desta vez, ele sozinho tinha se arrastado para essa solidão. Tratava de permanecer o menor tempo possível no mesmo cômodo que Ron e, por conseqüência, que seus demais companheiros. Passava as horas livres na biblioteca e no lago, esperando o momento em que Ron decidisse voltar a falar com ele, mas já havia passado mais de uma semana e nada aconteceu.

Levantou a vista do livro para se distrair um pouco e olhou ao redor. A biblioteca a essa hora estava vazia e apenas alguns poucos alunos do sétimo estavam estudando. Uma cabeleira platinada chamou sua atenção; se tratava de Malfoy, que caminhava lentamente até Madame Pince, com um livro entre as mãos. Harry não era tão especialista em ler suas atitudes, porém o rosto rígido, a lentidão ao caminhar, a forma como esses dedos pressionavam o livro... Pelo visto, Malfoy havia recebido outra surra. Realmente estranhava que ele não se queixasse, isso não estava em sua natureza. Antes, teria se queixado se alguém tivesse ousado sequer tropeçar nele por acidente, no entanto, agora parecia se empenhar em ficar calado e deixar que as coisas passassem.

 _Talvez não tenha outra opção_ , se disse quando o viu caminhar em direção à saída, enquanto um par de garotos da Corvinal lhe lançava uns olhares zombeteiros. Depois de tudo, o que ia dizer? Que o atacaram sem provocação? Que apenas se defendia? Era óbvio que acreditariam em qualquer um, menos em Malfoy. Ron lhe havia falado das advertências; se ele causasse problemas ou se visse envolvido em alguma confusão, o mais provável era que terminasse preso, e por isso preferia se calar, se fazer de valente e não dizer nada. No fundo, tinha bastante lógica.

Fechou o livro de DCAT que estava lendo e pegou um pergaminho em branco, pôs o mapa do Maroto sobre a mesa e, olhando atentamente para que ninguém mais o visse, começou a estudá-lo e a escrever.

 **ººººº**

Chegou ao seu quarto quase em cima da hora, e quando o fez, se deixou cair no chão, levantou a túnica e a calça e viu que o corte em sua perna tinha voltado a abrir. Pelo visto, teria que aplicar mais poção e desta vez evitar se mover; se não fosse porque precisava desse livro para terminar a tarefa de Herbologia...

Apertando um pouco a mandíbula, se pôs de pé e terminou de tirar a roupa. Apenas de cueca, deitou-se sobre a cama e aplicou novamente um pouco mais de poção sobre a ferida aberta. Sentiu como a pele ardia suavemente, o que significava que estava fazendo efeito, e fechou os olhos. Devia descansar um pouco e deixar que a poção fizesse seu trabalho antes de se mover novamente.

— Malditos grifinórios — resmungou incomodado pelo ardor, lembrando daquele grupo de idiotas que o atacou durante a manhã, quando ia para o café: Lewis Vivekananda, Idries Askew e Ginny Weasley. Haviam se exibido bastante com seus feitiços para ferir e machucar... E o pior de tudo era que lhe fizeram perder o café. O bom era que não teria mais aula o resto do dia. Sonserina iria para DCAT, porém, como ele estava proibido de tomar esta aula, podia ficar ali até que se sentisse melhor, o que provavelmente não aconteceria até a noite.

De repente seu estômago deu um ronco de descontentamento e sentiu falta da comida que Potter havia lhe trazido umas semanas atrás...

 **ººººº**

Malfoy não havia aparecido para o almoço. Sabia que aquele dia ele já não teria aulas, porém do mesmo modo lhe parecia esquisito não vê-lo; se perguntou se realmente estaria muito ferido.

Após terminar a classe de DCAT, onde a professora Loewenthal insistia que fosse ele quem desse os exemplos da forma correta de realizar os feitiços de defesa (aquilo realmente lhe irritava), e jantar, pegou suas coisas e caminhou novamente até a cozinha, esperando poder conseguir um pouco de comida e levá-la para Malfoy.

Por que fazia isso? Por que se preocupava com alguém que nem sequer lhe diria obrigado ou daria um olhar agradecido? Não sabia. Talvez porque se sentia só e no fundo queria acreditar que ainda podia ajudar alguém, ou porque não tinha mais o que fazer e queria se manter afastado de sua torre o maior tempo possível.

 **ººººº**

— Malfoy?

— Oh, merda— Draco murmurou, entreabrindo os olhos. — Me diga que estou sonhando — disse, olhando em direção a Harry e não acreditando que o garoto tivesse se enfiado em seu quarto mais uma vez.

— Quer sonhar comigo? — Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Draco franziu o cenho e se sentou um pouco na cama.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: você não encontrou uma boa ação para o dia e pensou que talvez eu precisasse de uma — tratou de parecer realmente irritado e quis evitar a todo custo encarar aqueles olho verdes que o olhavam dessa maneira tão estranha... Podia dizer que era intensa. Devia ser a ausência dos óculos, era isso.

— Mais ou menos — respondeu Harry, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à cama de Draco. Não queria admitir, porém esperava que Malfoy não se desse conta logo de que estava somente de cueca. Essa era uma imagem bastante perturbadora. Havia passado os últimos... Talvez cinco minutos o observando dormir, e porque negar, olhando atentamente sua pálida pele e seus músculos ligeiramente perceptíveis, seu abdômen plano e seu peito que subia e descia lentamente, suas pernas compridas e com apenas uma pequena penugem quase invisível. Havia descoberto que Draco Malfoy, sobre uma cama e despido, era muito mais atraente do que podia ter imaginado; e realmente, se tratando de Malfoy, nem sequer teria pensado nisso... Devia se lembrar que se tratava dele, Malfoy. Não só o odioso companheiro de classe, senão um heterossexual, um daqueles aos quais não podia se aproximar.

Tratou de afastar todo pensamento irracional de sua cabeça. Tudo se devia ao fato de estar em abstinência durante tanto tempo... Devia ser isso. Havia se acostumado de uma forma ou de outra com Fabio, e estar trancado ali não era bom para sua saúde mental. Talvez logo pudesse escapar... Pelo menos por um tempo.

— Procure outro com quem fazer — Draco finalmente pareceu notar sua nudez, porque rapidamente puxou um dos lençóis e se cobriu completamente —, e você deveria aprender a bater antes de ir entrando assim do nada.

— Chamei, porém você não respondeu.

— Eu estava dormindo.

— Não desceu para comer.

— Agora você me espia? — Draco perguntou, encarando Harry diretamente e com um tom um tanto agressivo.

Harry suspirou profundamente e desviou o olhar para a escrivaninha, apontando para uma nova cesta. — Te trouxe porque supus que não tinha comido nada.

— E isso te importa porque...?

— Não quero que descubram que você morreu de fome ou algo do tipo, não em meu último ano, pelo menos — Harry sorriu de uma maneira distinta que Draco jamais havia visto. — Pretendo quebrar a tradição, já sabe...

— Oh, que louvável — bufou Draco, encarando-o com um pouco de chateação —, porém não sou nenhum morto de fome.

— Não, embora esteja sim um tanto magro.

— Idiota, ainda por cima se dedicou a me observar.

— Você é quem estava sobre a cama, se expondo.

— Estava dormindo! — Puxou automaticamente os lençóis mais um pouco para cima. — Em meu próprio quarto!

— Tá, que seja — Harry deu de ombros, desfrutando de algum modo da atitude de Malfoy e sua tentativa de se cobrir. — Esse corte que você tem ali é muito feio. Talvez devesse deixar que a enfermeira te examinasse.

— Nem pense nisso, Potter. Não farei, eu mesmo posso me curar.

— Por que não se queixa?

— Por que não se mete nos seus assuntos?

Harry apertou os lábios por um instante e em seguida suspirou profundamente. — Te trouxe isto — disse, entregando-lhe um pergaminho enrolado.

— Uma carta de amor, Potter? —Harry empalideceu por um instante enquanto Draco arregalou os olhos, seguro de que o que acabava de dizer não era nem um pouco correto. Nem sequer sabia por que lhe ocorreu dizer tremenda estupidez.

— O que é essa coisa? — Sua voz soou mais trêmula que antes e Harry simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

— São atalhos. Conheço muitos, bastantes. Para que você possa andar pelo castelo sem cruzar com muita gente.

— Eu também conheço atalhos — Draco replicou, deixando o pergaminho sobre a cama.

— Sim, mas não estes, acredite em mim — se colocou de pé e remexeu o próprio cabelo. — Te servirão, é sério.

— Poderia ser uma armadilha para que vocês, os leõezinhos, se vinguem deste comensal mau.

— Você não é um comensal mau — Harry replicou e Draco bufou sonoramente — e, além disso, nós leões não atacamos em grupo ou colocamos armadilhas, Malfoy.

— Está certo disso, Potter?

Algo no tom de Malfoy, sua sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada, a palidez de seu rosto, não soube bem o que, porém algo lhe fez duvidar. Desviou o olhar para a perna coberta e em seguida de volta para aqueles olhos cinzentos. — Foram... Grifinórios?

Draco somente deu de ombros, porém não abaixou o olhar; que o garotinho duvidasse da nobreza de sua casa, se é que realmente não estava por dentro, claro.

— Não acredito que... — Harry franziu o cenho, dando-se conta que realmente não seria capaz de assegurar que seus companheiros, ou não todos, pelo menos, fizessem algo assim como incomodar alguém que eles sabem que não pode lançar feitiços de defesa e, mais ainda, em grupo. — Esquece...

— Claro. Você anda se metendo em meu quarto... Isso não é algo que se possa esquecer, lamentavelmente.

— Bem... — Harry não soube mais o que dizer e simplesmente decidiu que era o momento de voltar. Não podia negar que aquela discussão com Malfoy de alguma maneira lhe ajudou a se distrair do problema principal, pelo menos por um tempo.

— E por que já não usa óculos? — Perguntou, curioso, quando Harry já se virava para sair.

— Hã?

— Óculos... Já não posso te chamar de quatro olhos.

— Oh, os óculos — Harry deu de ombros. Estava cansado de responder essa pergunta.

— Aham.

— Numa manhã, acordei e já não precisava deles... Embora sinta falta algumas vezes.

— Não precisava deles? Assim, do nada?

— Assim, do nada.

— Oh...

— Tchau, Malfoy — disse, saindo finalmente. Pelo menos desta vez não terminaram brigando. Não totalmente, claro.

 **ººººº**

O salão comunal estava como em cada sexta-feira: cheio de garotos dos últimos anos rindo e conversando em todos os cantos, alguns casais se paparicando em alguns sofás e, ao fundo, o som de alguma rádio com música que não conhecia. Mais do que nunca, desejou estar fora da escola, talvez no Largo Grimmauld, ou em qualquer lugar afastado de todos...

Vários de seus companheiros lhe cumprimentaram com as mãos e o convidaram para se unir ao grupo, contudo não se sentia com ânimo. Ron, que estava junto a Neville, Dean, Seamus e Vance, tampouco parecia muito à vontade, embora os demais garotos rissem. Decidiu fazer o mesmo que esteve fazendo durante as últimas duas semanas: subiu as escadas até seu dormitório e se meteu na cama.

 **ººººº**

Com um sanduíche na mão, se sentou sobre a cama com bastante cuidado para não movimentar demais a perna e abriu o pergaminho que Potter lhe havia trazido. Era uma descrição bastante elaborada de muitos atalhos que Draco nem sequer acreditava que existiam, inclusive um que o levava do segundo andar até uma passagem próxima à porta do Grande Salão. Com uma pena, marcou esse como um dos quais devia investigar, junto com outro para chegar à biblioteca. Para as salas onde tinha aulas era mais complicado. Soube que teria que sair muito mais cedo para usá-los; na realidade, não eram atalhos propriamente ditos, somente lugares pelos quais se mover sem ser muito visto.

Admitiu que talvez Potter não o enganasse. Pelo visto, o garoto não matava nem uma mosca e, por alguma estranha razão, andava sozinho. Isso lhe pareceu bastante estranho; o tinha visto em classe, chegava sozinho para as aulas e ia embora da mesma maneira. Já não falava com Rei Weasley e só algumas vezes com Granger ou com a Weasley. Poderia ser que seus amigos se cansaram finalmente dele e não o queriam mais junto a eles? Não... Isso era algo improvável. Certamente, Potter fez algo que seus amigos não toleravam e por isso esse comportamento. Porém, que raios poderia ter feito o perfeito e sempre bem comportado herói?

Negou com a cabeça.

— Por que merda estou pensando em Potter? — Disse em voz alta e deixou o pergaminho a um lado. Esticou-se o suficiente para chegar até a mesa de cabeceira e pegou um bolo de pergaminhos amarrados. Durante este mês na escola, sua mãe lhe escreveu quase todos os dias, lhe perguntando sobre como estava, se comia ou não e se alguém estava o aborrecendo ou ameaçando.

Draco havia aprendido a responder essas cartas com um "Mãe, estou bem, bastante atarefado com as matérias", acompanhado de "A comida aqui sempre foi boa, porém não posso negar que sinto saudade da sua comida" e finalmente um "Não sou o mais popular da escola, mas pelo menos ninguém se mete comigo, o que faz com que eu possa estudar um pouco mais e obter boas notas". Não tinha sentido se lamentar para sua mãe, afinal, ela já o havia feito saber o quão inútil era isso, que de nada servia. Agora só lhe restava aceitar o que viesse e tratar de seguir em frente por ambos.

Pelo menos suas notas não eram depreciáveis. Com certeza não era tão bom quanto Granger em Estudo dos Trouxas, ou quanto o idiota do Longbottom em Herbologia, porém, os professores — embora alguns realmente desejassem isso — não podiam reprová-lo; podiam ignorar suas participações em aula, menosprezar suas práticas, mas não reprová-lo.

Lhe animava estar em vantagem em relação aos demais em Poções. Agradecia infinitamente que não lhe tivessem negado esta matéria; era a que mais aproveitava, na realidade. O professor Monroe havia elogiado várias vezes os seus trabalhos diante dos demais e sempre conseguia notas muito boas nos ensaios. Se continuasse estudando dessa maneira, estava certo de que obteria resultados muitos bons ao finalizar o curso. Embora, claro, não pudesse fazer muito com esses resultados quando se graduasse. Só esperava que o Ministério o autorizasse a trabalhar e, dessa maneira, ajudar sua mãe com o ouro para casa.

Se deixou cair sobre a cama novamente, abatido pela quantidade de problemas que tinha sobre si, como ocorria cada vez que pensava no futuro tão incerto que lhe esperava, e permaneceu acordado, olhando para o teto durante quase todo o resto da noite.

 **ººººº**

Teve um sonho muito estranho. Estava caminhando por um dos corredores da escola, aparentemente era noite porque apenas as tochas iluminavam o caminho, quando o escutou: um terrível grito que o assustou. Sobressaltado, correu, tratando de chegar até onde provinha o ruído, e quando o fez, freou em seco ao ver Malfoy caído no chão, banhado em sangue. Em uma mão, tinha o pergaminho que havia lhe dado pouco antes com os atalhos do colégio, e ao redor de Malfoy havia um grupo de garotos. Era estranho, mas não podia identificar seus rostos, embora estivesse seguro de que os conhecia.

— Basta! — Gritou com força, porém ninguém fez nenhum movimento que demonstrasse que o escutaram.

— Basta! — Repetiu com mais força, enquanto avançava mais até Malfoy. Tentou empurrar um dos garotos e então notou que não podia, que estava rodeado por algum tipo de capa que o cobria totalmente e que agia também como um campo; não podia empurrar nem tirar as mãos para defender Malfoy, que ofegava enquanto segurava o estômago com uma mão empapada de sangue. Seu pálido rosto estava banhado de suor e, por um momento, os olhos de Malfoy se conectaram com os dele. Parecia pedir ajuda, de uma maneira muito mais frágil e implorante do que jamais havia visto.

— Agora que já demos o que ele merece, vamos atrás de Potter, ele é outro deles — disse a voz inconfundível de Ron, embora não pudesse localizar seu rosto. Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam mais que de costume, antes que se deixasse cair completamente sobre o chão. O coração de Harry bateu com mais força e tratou de se aproximar dele, porém não podia; o que fosse aquilo que o cobria, o mantinha controlado demais.

— Atrás de Potter! — Gritaram as vozes dos demais, mas isso não importava pra ele, somente que Malfoy estivesse no chão, quase como se estivesse morto...

Começou a gritar com desespero por não conseguir tirar aquilo que o rodeava. Sentia que suava e que seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido. Sentia-se claustrofóbico enquanto se retorcia com força, até que tropeçou e caiu contra o chão frio...

Quando abriu os olhos, estava enredado entre seus próprios lençóis e no chão de seu dormitório na torre da Grifinória. Seus demais companheiros haviam se colocado de pé e o encaravam preocupados. Uma mão, a de Neville, o ajudou a se pôr de pé.

— Harry, o que houve?

— Só um pesadelo — murmurou apenas. Pode ver Ron ao fundo, sentado na cama; parecia um tanto indeciso entre se aproximar ou não.

— Dói algo? — Perguntou Seamus desta vez.

Harry somente negou com a cabeça, antes de desviar a vista de Ron e encarar seus demais companheiros, todos de pijamas e o encarando com certo... Terror?

— Não foi nada, tive um sonho, nada mais — disse uma vez mais e se enfiou na cama. — Lamento ter acordado vocês.

Seus amigos apenas fizeram alguns assentimentos e se meteram novamente em suas próprias camas. Ron permanecia sentado, olhando para ele mais um tempo. Harry não estava seguro, mas sentia que talvez Ron quisesse lhe dizer algo.

— É serio, estou bem. Não é nada _disso_ — aclarou para Ron, temendo que o garoto acreditasse que estava sonhando com Voldemort novamente.

Ron, no entanto, não comentou nem fez nenhum gesto; simplesmente voltou a se cobrir e fechou as cortinas de sua cama. Harry deu uma olhada no relógio, já eram quatro horas da manhã. Ainda se sentia alterado e passou muito mais tempo encarando o teto e meditando sobre seu sonho e o que podia significar.

 **ººººº**

Lamentou que Potter não tivesse um atalho para chegar ao corujal, porém, o fato de ser sábado e estar esfriando fazia com que, aparentemente, não muitos alunos tivessem vontade de se levantar ainda. De modo que muito cedo, caminhando lentamente e evitando forçar sua perna além da conta, avançou pelos corredores para enviar a carta à sua mãe. Nesta última, perguntava a ela se realmente estava tudo bem; havia amanhecido de repente com um sentimento de preocupação... Estavam tão distantes e não tinha certeza da situação em que sua mãe se encontrava.

Não desceu para tomar café. Ainda tinha comida no quarto e se enclausurou para estudar novamente. Era, no fim das contas, a única coisa que fazia; estudar e escapar das vinganças que alguns de seus colegas lhe preparavam.

Olhou em seu horário e lembrou que na segunda-feira tinha a revisão de varinha e entrevista com os "Grandiosos Aurores". — Genial — bufou em voz alta. Realmente, se havia algo que odiava mais do que estar à mercê de seus companheiros de escola, era estar à mercê dos aurores, pois eles, diferente de seus colegas, eram bruxos qualificados e autorizados a realizar qualquer feitiço que desejassem (e fazê-los corretamente, ademais), e o pior de tudo, eles sim podiam prendê-lo em Azkaban.

 **ººººº**

Embora não soubesse bem a razão, durante todo o domingo não conseguiu tirar da cabeça o sonho tão estranho que teve com Malfoy e, principalmente, as palavras dos atacantes; _"Vamos atrás de Potter, ele é outro deles"_. Outro de que? Ele não era um comensal... Era a única coisa que lhe ocorria que pudesse ser Malfoy (ou que podiam pensar que fosse, porque pelo que lhe constava, ele não era um comensal, não tinha a marca). Um traidor, talvez? Não, isso tampouco podia ser, porque ele não era um traidor; em todo caso, quem havia enganado Voldemort foi Narcissa, não Draco. Definitivamente, não tinha nenhum sentido. A menos que fosse simplesmente uma forma de reagir ante o conhecimento de que Malfoy estava sendo incomodado excessivamente e que o mais provável era que fosse também por alguns companheiros da Grifinória. Devia ser isso, simplesmente um sentimento de culpa.

Fechou o livro que fingia ler quando Hermione se aproximou a ele. Ela parecia um tanto preocupada.

— Olá.

— Olá.

— Como você está? — Perguntou, encarando-o de maneira inquisitiva. — Como se sente?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e girou rapidamente. Do outro lado do salão comunal, Ron e Ginny o observavam. Ambos retiraram o olhar ao se verem descobertos e Harry suspirou.

— Olha...

— Não, olha você — interrompeu Hermione —, o fato de que Ron não se adapte a... Bom, você já sabe a que — Harry apenas manteve o olhar um tanto ressentido porque nem sequer ela podia dizer aquilo em voz alta —, isso não quer dizer que ele não se preocupa com você...

— Tá.

— Harry... O que sonhou à noite? Teve um pesadelo?

Harry se sentiu ligeiramente culpado; seus amigos estiveram pendentes de seus pesadelos durante anos e agora que tudo havia acabado, era lógico que se assustassem se acaso o problema reincidia.

— Sim — admitiu —, mas não desse tipo, eu juro, Hermione.

— Não tem que jurar... — Ela replicou. Parecia muito mais tranquila.

— Sonhei que atacavam alguém e que eu não podia detê-los...

— Oh...

— Não tenho claro o que pode significar... Foi algo muito estranho.

— Talvez... — Hermione mordeu o lábio ligeiramente, como quando tratava de dizer algo com mais delicadeza do que normalmente usava.

— Sim?

— Talvez, agora que... Já sabe, Voldemort não está... Você precise tratar de ajudar mais alguém.

Harry bufou. — Não tenho complexo de herói.

— Quem era o que você não podia ajudar?

— Ninguém — Harry disse rapidamente. Não havia dito nada a Hermione sobre suas visitas a Malfoy e preferia que permanecesse em segredo.

— Ninguém?

Harry deu de ombros. — Não sei...

— De repente esse ninguém é você, aquele a quem inconscientemente quer ajudar e acredita não poder — resolveu ela, finalmente.

— Bem...

— Porém, no fim da contas, os sonhos mostram nossos medos e ansiedades... — Murmurou mais para ela que para Harry. — Tem certeza de que não era Ron?

— Não, definitivamente não era Ron.

— Bem... — Hermione deu uma olhada para trás, onde Ginny e Ron permaneciam aparentemente à espera. — Por que não vem conosco?

Harry fez uma careta. — Não quero incomodar e impor minha companhia a eles. E, ademais, quero terminar de ler isto — disse, levantando um pouco o livro que tinha entre as mãos.

Hermione não objetou nada mais. Simplesmente assentiu e se pôs de pé para se reunir com Ron e Ginny. Os três se engajaram em uma conversa entre cochichos e Harry supôs que estavam falando dele; não sentia vontade de continuar ali, então foi de novo para seu dormitório. Ainda era cedo, mas ultimamente, pelo visto, estava se acostumando a dormir cedo por não ter ânimo para fazer mais nada.

 **ººººº**

— Boa tarde, professora McGonagall — cumprimentou respeitosamente ao entrar na diretoria. A professora McGonagall, que lia na escrivaninha, fez um rápido assentimento para ele e lhe apontou a lareira.

— Devo dizer que espero que esteja de volta a tempo para a próxima aula; do contrário, o professor pode lhe tirar pontos.

— Sim, professora — Draco deu uma olhada ao redor. O quadro de Dumbledore o observava em silêncio; seu olhar não parecia sequer de acusação, e Snape... Continuava ali com o mesmo olhar altivo. Pegou uma pequena quantidade de pó de flú e, antes de lançá-lo, alisou sua túnica novamente. Odiava essas visitas, realmente odiava. — Ao Ministério da Magia, seção vinte e sete D.

 **ººººº**

Estava acostumado a cruzar com ele na transição de hora, quando ele e seus companheiros saiam da estufa e Sonserina e Lufa-lufa chegavam, e estranhou muito não vê-lo. Durante a manhã, na aula dupla de Poções, havia estado ali sem parecer doente nem convalescente, mais além, inclusive ganhou 10 pontos para a casa dele por reconhecer um antídoto a tempo. Se perguntou se acaso não havia lhe acontecido algo depois do almoço, algo que o machucasse ou ferisse de alguma maneira e lhe impedisse de estar na classe; embora, claro, se fosse assim a escola inteira já saberia, e não havia escutado nenhum rumor.

— Ei — disse Ginny, enganchando-se no braço dele. — Em que pensa tanto?

— Olá, Ginny — balbuciou impaciente, tratando de ser amável e se soltar do agarre dela, porém a garota não parecia disposta a deixá-lo ir.

— Notei você ausente durante a aula... Continua chateado com Ron?

— Eu não estou chateado com ele e, sinceramente Ginny, isso é algo entre ele e eu.

— Ai, por favor! — Ela suspirou, negando com a cabeça. Seu cabelo vermelho se movimentou de um lado para o outro, deixando um cheiro de flores no ar. — Sei que Ron está chateado por causa da gente... Eu acho que se ele vir que nos damos bem, então a chateação passará... Olha que já não é tão divertido fazer as tarefas sem você.

— Repito, não é seu assunto... — Soltou-se finalmente do agarre da garota no momento em que Ron e Hermione passavam por eles. Ron lhe deu um olhar de advertência e Harry suspirou cansado.

— Se você se comportar dessa maneira, meu irmão continuará bravo contigo.

— Que seu irmão esteja bravo comigo não tem nada a ver contigo. Pare de se achar o centro do mundo e me deixe em paz — Harry agarrou a mochila com mais força e se esquivou dos últimos alunos da Lufa-lufa que já entravam na estufa. Malfoy não havia aparecido.

Sem muito desejo de jantar, caminhou até o terceiro andar, mas antes fez uma parada em um dos banheiros do segundo andar e se pôs a capa de invisibilidade. Quando chegou ao terceiro andar, nem sequer se incomodou em chamar; simplesmente sussurrou a senha e entrou. O aposento, tão organizado como sempre, estava vazio. Se desfez de sua capa e por um momento se encaminhou para sentar na cama, porém pensou que isso seria algo que não agradaria Malfoy, então optou pela cadeira em frente à escrivaninha. Olhou ao redor e não notou nada estranho, então pegou o mapa do Maroto e começou a procurar no lugares onde Malfoy podia estar, porém ele não aparecia em nenhum lado.

Viu Ron, Hermione e Ginny na biblioteca e se sentiu de repente um pouco abandonado. Embora, se fosse honesto, ele tivesse certa parte da culpa nesse abandono. Poderia ir e impor sua companhia, pressionar as coisas até que Ron reagisse e lhe dissesse se aceitava que ele era gay ou simplesmente que a amizade havia terminado. E era isso o que realmente temia: que Ron lhe dissesse este último, que definitivamente não quisesse ser mais seu amigo, porque na situação atual, ainda que tudo fosse tenso, também era incerto. Ron não se negou completamente a ser seu amigo.

Suspirou e pensou que o melhor era esperar Malfoy, se certificar de que nada ruim tinha acontecido com ele e depois ir para seu salão comunal. Pegou o livro de Herbologia da mochila e começou a estudar sobre a escrivaninha de Malfoy, esperando que o rapaz realmente não demorasse muito.

 **ººººº**

Olhou para o relógio pela enésima vez na tarde; sabia que já estava atrasado para a aula de Herbologia, apesar da advertência de McGonagall, porém, como sempre, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, então simplesmente mordeu a língua para não seguir reclamando e se dedicou a esperar.

Aproximadamente meia hora antes, um dos aurores, um que não havia visto antes, saiu para chamar o próximo entrevistado. Draco aproveitou para reclamar que tinha que voltar para a escola logo, que a professora McGonagall coordenou para que a hora da visita fosse às três, para que não faltasse aulas. O auror só havia dado de ombros e dito que não receberam nenhum comunicado da professora, que o mais provável era que este nunca tivesse chegado e que, de todo modo, são os aurores que organizam seus horários, não os ex-comensais ou os professores destes.

Quando o deixaram entrar, já eram mais de sete horas. Havia cogitado voltar para a escola, porém sabia que os aurores se agarrariam a qualquer coisa ou pequeno erro para prendê-lo e não lhes daria esse gosto. De modo que, quatro horas depois da hora em que supostamente teria sua inspeção, finalmente pode entrar no gabinete de aurores.

Foi recebido pelos olhares hostis de sempre, pelas perguntas estúpidas de rotina, a comprovação de varinha, esperar para que o inepto auror preenchesse o formulário corretamente, e em seguida assinar. Quando terminou, já eram mais de oito horas, inclusive estava perdendo o jantar.

Apertou os punhos e, caminhando com passos rápidos, usou a rede flú para voltar à escola. Quando aterrissou no escritório, a professora McGonagall o esperava, ainda sentada atrás da escrivaninha, com uma grande pilha de pergaminhos e seu clássico olhar severo.

— Senhor Malfoy, você chega tarde.

— Sinto muito — murmurou, tirando as cinzas de sua túnica.

— O que foi que aconteceu? O esperava há horas.

— Pelo visto, acreditaram que minha visita estava programada para as sete, não para as três, e acabaram decidindo me notificar sobre isso a essa hora.

McGonagall franziu o cenho e assentiu. — Creio que terei que falar com eles novamente. Não posso permitir que perca aulas...

— Não, é sério, professora — Draco objetou rapidamente. A professora franziu muito mais o cenho e assentiu lentamente.

— Se é o que deseja... Embora eu não entenda...

— Sério, professora, não é necessário que fale com eles. Isto certamente não se repetirá — ante a afirmação de cabeça da professora McGonagall, Draco se sentiu um tanto incomodado e limpou a garganta um pouco. — Bem... Eu vou para...

— Espere, Senhor Malfoy, ainda temos algumas coisas sobre o que falar.

— Falar?

— Sim. Se me faz o favor — Pediu, indicando uma das cadeiras desocupadas à frente da escrivaninha —, há alguns assuntos que me preocupam.

Draco assentiu e esperou que Potter não tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes e falado dos ataques que havia sofrido. Se ele tivesse feito isso, não se importaria em receber um castigo em seguida, realmente o pulverizaria.

— Estou um pouco preocupada. Durante o tempo que está aqui, o Ministério pensou que o correto seria restringir suas correspondências...

— Restringir? — Draco se tensou um pouco mais. — Não podem restringir isso, só minha mãe me escreve e ela...

— Não, não estou me fazendo entender — a professora o interrompeu —, sua correspondência já foi restringida, desde o primeiro dia — Draco abriu a boca para replicar, porém a professora o ignorou completamente. — Se não tivéssemos feito isso, você teria recebido mais cartas além das de sua mãe... Me refiro à cartas não muito agradáveis de bruxos e bruxas que ainda continuam irados com sua família.

— Oh.

— E, como compreenderá, estou preocupada porque na escola ainda há muitos alunos filhos ou familiares de pessoas que sofreram durante a guerra por causa dos comensais — a professora chegou mais para frente e olhou fixamente para Draco. — Sei que o senhor não fala com nenhum de seus colegas, que mal terminam as aulas e sai correndo, e não para sequer para cumprimentar alguém, e estive pensando... O senhor recebeu algum tipo de maus-tratos na escola?

Draco a encarou fixamente e, por um momento, pensou em dizer que sim, em dar nomes e queixas, em mostrar o par de novas cicatrizes que carregava e o quanto lhe custava encarar todos eles, porém se lembrou que aquilo não serviria pra nada, que não havia nada que a professora pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo, que devia se sentir sortudo por ter um quarto só para ele e, dessa forma, evitar maior contato. — Não, professora, ninguém me ameaçou nem atacou.

— Os professores são justos com você?

— Sim, também são.

A professora McGonagall suspirou e negou com a cabeça. — Bem, Senhor Malfoy, acredito em você. Agora pode se retirar.

Draco assentiu e se pôs de pé, disposto a sair antes que a professora decidisse continuar fazendo perguntas ou indagando, e se perguntando ademais se aquele interrogatório se devia única e exclusivamente a essas cartas ou se realmente Potter havia dito algo mais.

Quando saiu do escritório da diretora, lembrou de um dos tanto atalhos que Potter lhe havia dado. Na realidade, não tinha fome, se sentia muito chateado para descer pro jantar, ainda mais na hora em que sabia que não haveria nenhum professor no Grande Salão, então simplesmente caminhou até seu quarto.

E quando entrou, o encontrou. Com a cabeça sobre a escrivaninha, o cabelo bagunçado sobre a testa e um livro a um lado, Harry Potter estava dormindo, sentado na cadeira diante de sua escrivaninha, em seu quarto. O intrometido havia se metido de novo em SEU quarto.

 **ººººº**

Harry deu um pulo e procurou a varinha às cegas no bolso da túnica quando sentiu um golpe no ombro. Um golpe bastante forte. Pestanejou assombrado quando se deu conta que se tratava de Malfoy; de um Malfoy bastante irritado, pelo visto. Afastou lentamente a mão do bolso da túnica enquanto se espreguiçava completamente.

— Bem, Potter, te direi mais uma vez para ver se desta vez fica claro para você — disse Draco com voz fria, ignorando a atitude tão alarmada de Potter. — Este — disse estendendo as mãos — é MEU quarto. Você tem o seu no salão comunal da Grifinória, graças a Salazar, muito longe daqui.

— Oh — Harry se endireito completamente, sentindo suas costas estalarem pela posição em que havia dormido. — Que horas são?

— Não sou um relógio, Potter — Draco respondeu, cruzando os braços.

— Tá, acabei dormindo.

— Eu me dei conta.

— Onde esteve? — Perguntou, ignorando a irritação na voz de Draco e guardando o livro na mochila. — Você não foi à última aula.

— Não é da sua conta.

Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos e se pôs de pé. — Então você está bem. Pensei que podiam ter te atacado ou algo assim.

— Quer deixar isso pra lá? — Bufou Draco, sentando-se na cama. — E é melhor pra você não falar a ninguém sobre isso.

— Todos sabem, Malfoy.

— Me refiro a um dos professores, principalmente McGonagall. Se você disser algo, juro que me pagará.

— Tá, e como? Me fará cosquinhas até me matar? — Harry replicou, pendurando a mochila em seu ombro. Realmente, a atitude de Malfoy começava a lhe incomodar.

— Não preciso de uma varinha para te pôr em seu lugar. Você está falando com um comensal. Ou acaso esqueceu isso?

— Você não é um comensal, Malfoy. Poderá se fazer de mau e os demais poderão acreditar em você, mas eu sei que não é.

— Potter, cai fora — Draco grunhiu, o encarando com raiva.

— Não me dirá se aconteceu algo contigo?

— Não me aconteceu nada. Está contente? Agora saia que eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

— Jantou?

Draco revirou os olhos e simplesmente decidiu ignorá-lo, não acreditando na teimosia do rapaz, e sobretudo, não entendendo a razão para que Potter estivesse tão interessado nele e no que lhe acontecia.

— Se não jantou, posso trazer algo... Eu tampouco jantei e...

— Droga, Potter! — Draco gritou, colocando-se de pé. — Que merda acontece com você? Por que raios anda atrás de mim?

— Não ando atrás de você. Só me preocupo porque não me parece justo que te ataquem e que não se queixe.

— Esse é meu maldito problema, não o seu. Não serei sua nova obra de caridade.

Harry entrecerrou os olhos e esteve a ponto de replicar isso, porém decidiu guardar seus insultos, não precisava alterá-lo mais. Simplesmente deu a volta e se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade antes de sair com passos rápidos. Sentia-se chateado e frustrado. Era tão difícil para Malfoy aceitar ajuda de vez em quando?

 **ººººº**

Assim que escutou o quadro da Fada Formosa se fechar novamente, lançou um chute contra a cama, em seguida puxou os lençóis até o chão com raiva, lhe seguiram alguns livros que voaram por todo o aposento. Respirando entrecortadamente, se deixou cair no chão. Em sua mente já não estava Potter, senão a preocupação pelo que a diretora havia dito; estava recebendo ameaças que o Ministério não deixava passar. E se sua mãe também as estivesse recebendo e estivesse escondendo isso dele?

Pensando em que teria que sondar isso, se pôs de pé e, com letra tremida, começou a escrever rápido e direto ao ponto. Explicou que a professora McGonagall lhe havia dito sobre as ameaças e queria saber se ela também estava recebendo esse tipo de cartas, se havia falado com os aurores a respeito, e, sobretudo, se estava sendo cuidadosa. Mais do que nunca, amaldiçoou por ter que permanecer nessa prisão em que se transformou a escola e não poder cuidar de sua mãe. O único bem que já lhe restava.

 **ººººº**

Harry entrou no salão comunal, ofegando chateado, e se deixou cair em uma das poltronas livres em frente à lareira, tratando de se acalmar, seguindo o movimento das chamas, pensando em Malfoy e sua terrível atitude, e no sonho... Começava a compreender. Ele não podia ajudar Malfoy e isso lhe frustrava; era isso o que lhe fazia se sentir impotente, não poder ajudar alguém em algo tão simples como manter os demais à distância para que não o maltratassem. Porem não havia nada que pudesse fazer se Malfoy não se deixasse ajudar.

O som do riso de uns garotos o distraiu. Eram gargalhadas bastante altas e decidiu prestar atenção, somente para afastar sua mente de Malfoy.

— Mas o idiota nem se defendeu; simplesmente nos encarou com ódio, como se assim fosse causar algo e então caiu de bruços contra o primeiro degrau. Deveria ter visto sua cara... — Harry reconheceu o rapaz. Tratava-se de Maurice Hawes, era do sétimo ano e estava com ele em quase todas as classes, embora pertencesse ao grupo de Ginny. Ao redor, estavam os outros garotos da turma, rindo animadamente. Algo amargo subiu pela sua garganta e se pôs de pé com rapidez, caminhando em direção ao grupo com passos largos e olhar furioso.

— A quem vocês fizeram isso?

— Oh, olá, Harry — cumprimentou Ginny. Harry só notou agora a presença da garota no grupo —, só falávamos de Malfoy...

— Sério? — Perguntou, apertando os dentes.

— Sim — Hawes respondeu com orgulho —, no outro dia, nós o encontramos a caminho da biblioteca e demos a ele um pouco do seu próprio remédio.

— Quer dizer... Você e...

— A gente — responderam dois outros garotos ao mesmo tempo: Lusk e Pennymon, sorrindo e com o olhar brilhante; era como se esperassem que Harry os parabenizasse por isso, e pensou que talvez fosse isso o que faria.

— Nossa... Vocês três, hein? — Disse Harry, apertando os punhos. Não se lembrava de ter visto Malfoy depois de ter recebido um golpe desse tipo. — Parabéns, vocês demonstraram quão valentes podem ser — os demais puseram cara de desconcerto, incluindo Ginny. — Atacando um sujeito que não pode se defender, porque não pode usar esse tipo de feitiços... E três contra um — Harry sorriu um pouco mais tensamente. — Uau! Sim, vocês demonstraram sua valentia. Grifinória pode ficar muito orgulhoso de vocês.

Os garotos ficaram o encarando seriamente, quase como se não pudessem crer que Harry estivesse lhes dizendo isso.

Harry apenas lhes dedicou um olhar irritado e caminhou em direção ao seu próprio dormitório, desgostoso, pela primeira vez em sua vida, de pertencer a essa casa.

 **ººººº**

Agradeceu por não se encontrar com ninguém importante no caminho para o corujal, e logo quando voltou para o seu quarto, se dedicou a organizar tudo novamente; pelo menos isso afastou seus pensamentos de todo o mal que estava ocorrendo, do temor de que acontecesse algo à sua mãe e do desconcerto pelo comportamento de Potter.

Já eram mais de onze horas da noite e tinha fome. Por um momento, lamentou não ter aceitado a oferta de Potter, porém desprezou rapidamente este pensamento por ser incoerente e se dedicou a avançar com as tarefas que tinha pendentes.

 **ººººº**

Harry sentiu alguém se aproximando à cama e abriu os olhos, um tanto sobressaltado. Diante dele estava Ron, encarando-o seriamente.

— Ei...

Harry se sentou rapidamente, um pouco assustado por conta de que seu amigo falasse com ele. — Olá...

Escutei que você se chateou um pouco lá embaixo.

— Sim, algo assim.

Ron assentiu suavemente e pareceu titubear por um momento, antes de se sentar na cama junto a Harry.

— Escuta... Eu sei que há coisas que não entendo e que você tem direito a estar aborrecido comigo, mas... — Ron suspirou profundamente e desviou o olhar para o chão. — O que você me disse é algo que jamais teria esperado. Eu te conheço há tanto tempo e pensei que realmente fôssemos amigos, que nos conhecíamos.

— E nos conhecemos. Quer dizer, somos amigos — Harry replicou rapidamente, esperando que Ron não negasse isso.

— Somos — admitiu Ron, encarando-o novamente. — Só que isso é...

— Esquisito?

— Sim. Esquisito e desconcertante.

— Lamento.

Ron deu de ombros. — Hermione me explicou algumas coisas. Segundo ela, isto não é algo que você possa escolher; disse que simplesmente está em sua natureza.

— Sim, é verdade.

— E, bem, que é o que você é... E que nada mudou em você... Que continua sendo o mesmo, só que... — Ron sorriu suavemente, parecia envergonhado. — Segundo ela, com gostos diferentes.

Harry também sorriu. — Com gostos diferentes... Algo assim... É uma boa explicação.

— Lamento ter me chateado.

— E eu de não ter te dito antes... É que tudo era tão difícil... Ainda é.

Ron assentiu novamente e ambos permaneceram em silêncio por mais um momento.

— Por que você se irritou lá embaixo?

— Não te disseram?

— Não.

— Bem, é só que eles atacaram Malfoy — Ron girou rapidamente para Harry e lhe deu um olhar preocupado. — Sei que não suporta Malfoy, mas não acho que seja justo que andem o atacando em grupo; menos ainda se ele não pode se defender. É como atacar... Um trouxa!

— Um trouxa, hein? — Ron sorriu um pouco mais e Harry se tensou. — Sim, deve ser arrepiante para Malfoy se transformar em uma espécie de trouxa.

— Ron!

— Tá... Entendo que seus gostos mudaram, porém não defenda Malfoy também. Há coisas que me serão impossíveis de compreender...

Harry titubeou por um instante, quase saboreando sua recente reconciliação com Ron. — Bem, só disse que me pareceu que não era tão valente fazer isso, não somente com Malfoy, com qualquer um. Isso é tudo.

— E não é! — Confirmou Ron, rapidamente. — É só que me pareceu como... Justiça divina, que ele tenha se transformado em uma espécie de trouxa.

— Com certeza ele não sente assim.

— Não, tenho certeza que não... Não deveriam atacá-lo assim, quer dizer... Não é certo.

— Não, não é — Harry não pode negar que sentiu certo alívio pelas palavras de Ron. Pelo menos podia estar seguro de que seu amigo não participaria dessas coisas.

— Te trouxe um pouco de doces... Você não desceu para jantar — disse Ron, após um momento. Harry sorriu agradecido e logo eles se engajaram em uma conversa sobre as aulas e os professores, enquanto ambos compartilhavam os doces que Ron havia trazido.

 **ººººº**

A carta de sua mãe chegou na segunda-feira, na hora do café da manhã. Draco a recebeu com mãos ansiosas e quase rasga o pergaminho ao desatá-la, enquanto a coruja aproveitava para beliscar do seu prato.

 _Draco, meu querido:_

 _Não deve se preocupar, as ameaças não são grande coisa. Temos recebido tratamentos piores que esse... Mas, se te deixa tranqüilo, só chegou um par em casa, nada que tomar cuidado nem dar importância, e os aurores estão à par. Então, por favor, somente se dedique a estudar e a se preocupar por si mesmo. Eu estou bem por aqui._

 _Um beijo, filho._

 _Amor,_

 _Sua mãe._

Draco bufou chateado, deixando a carta a um lado. Sua mãe estava mentindo para ele; certamente estava sendo ameaçada e nunca lhe diria.

— O que houve, Malfoy? Seu amante te escreveu do além para dizer que não virá ao seu encontro? — Falou uma voz às suas costas. Draco virou rapidamente; as palavras ainda ressoando em sua cabeça.

— O que você quer?

Nott lhe sorriu de maneira malévola e se aproximou mais a ele. Draco retrocedeu um pouco em seu assento. Sentia-se ligeiramente protegido porque os professores estavam por perto, embora, claro, Nott não estivesse fazendo nada mais que falar com ele.

— Minha mãe me contou. Me contou há pouco.

— Não me importa o que sua mãe te conte.

— Tá! — Nott se aproximou um pouco mais a Draco, quase ficando colado a ele. — Me diga uma coisa, Malfoy... A viadagem se transmite? Porque, se for assim, seria melhor que você não comesse perto de nós.

— Idiota — Draco respondeu, empurrando Nott com força e o rapaz cambaleou alguns passos para trás. Ele tinha o olhar ainda mais furioso.

— O que pensava? Que ninguém ficaria sabendo sobre aquele cara? Sobre quais são seus gostos?

— E o que isso importa para você? Está com ciúmes, por acaso? — Replicou com voz segura. A mesa inteira e os Lufa-lufa, que eram os que estavam mais próximos, olhavam tudo com atenção.

— Você é asqueroso, Malfoy.

— Olha...

— Senhor Malfoy e Senhor Nott — chamou seriamente o professor Cummings. Estava de pé, com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados —, ao meu gabinete, ambos, agora mesmo.

— Mas, senhor — protestou Nott, enquanto Draco metia a carta de sua mãe na mochila e se colocava de pé —, Malfoy é um delinquente que não faz mais que nos incomodar e reclamar.

— Esses problemas, senhor Nott, resolveremos em meu gabinete. E agora se mova de uma vez se não quiser que seu castigo aumente — Draco já estava ao lado do professor, com a mochila pendurada no ombro, a cabeça erguida, o coração batendo forte e a respiração pesada. Com certeza Nott não se conteria e diria aos outros sobre Yarik, lhes contaria sobre o que tinha acontecido. Certamente alguns já haviam escutado algo do que Nott disse. Como se precisasse de mais problemas. Seguiu o professor em direção à saída do salão, escutou alguns cochichos e murmúrios, porém não prestou atenção neles. Quase no final, quando estavam para cruzar a porta de saída, cruzou com Potter, que lhe dirigiu um olhar preocupado, mas ele nem se alterou; tinha outros problemas para resolver e a intromissão de Potter não era um deles no momento. Nott os acompanhava, arfando irritado, mas sem se atrever a insultá-lo nem criar mais problemas. No momento, pelo menos.

 **ººººº**

Harry se deixou cair em um canto da mesa de Grifinória e, num instante, Hermione e Ron o alcançaram. Quase tinha esquecido que Ron já não estava aborrecido com ele. — Acabei dormindo.

— Todos notamos... Terminou a composição para Poções?

— Sim, Hermione — respondeu entediado, enquanto se servia um pouco de cereal. — O que foi que ocorreu com Malfoy?

— Não sabemos. Nott e ele estavam discutindo, Malfoy empurrou Nott e o professor Cummings os levou ao seu gabinete — informou Ron.

— O mais provável é que os castigue por brigar — continuou Hermione —, o que seria bastante justo. Não é correto que estejam brigando.

— Tá, mas tampouco que andem incomodando Malfoy e que ninguém faça nada para castigar os culpados.

— Oh... — Hermione olhou para Ron e suspirou. Com certeza o garoto já havia lhe contado acerca de sua conversa. — Creio que tem razão. No primeiro dia de aula, o pessoal gritou coisas horríveis para ele e não acho que as coisas tenham mudado muito... Porém, é Malfoy que tem que se queixar e acusar os culpados. Já não é assunto nosso.

— Bem... Você acreditaria em Malfoy? — Perguntou Harry. — Quer dizer, se ele viesse e dissesse que um grupo de garotos o atacou sem razão aparente, você acreditaria? Ou pensaria que, na realidade, o mais provável fosse que Malfoy tivesse procurado dito ataque?

Hermione pareceu titubear um segundo antes de falar. — Há um ditado trouxa que diz "Cria a fama e deita na cama".

— Na cama de quem? — Ron perguntou e Harry viu que Hermione fazia o possível para não revirar os olhos.

— Quer dizer que a fama de Malfoy o precede. Ninguém acreditaria cem por cento no que ele dissesse porque no passado foi um reclamão, chorão, sem contar o histórico de sua família; quer dizer, tem má fama e por isso não acreditariam nele. Mesmo que agora estivessem se comportando de maneira agressiva com ele de verdade, a menos que encontrasse a forma de demonstrar isso, seria improvável que acreditassem em sua história. E ainda que encontrasse a forma de provar, o mais provável é que os culpados alegassem que Malfoy em algum momento os maltratou... Claro que, se recordarmos o que os rapazes nos contaram que aconteceu aqui no ano passado... Teríamos que dar razão a eles.

— Hermione! — Harry protestou. — Isso é tão incorreto... Supõe-se que agora tudo deve ficar em paz. Imagina se acaso estão tratando todos os que foram exonerados ou liberados assim? Como se supõe que vamos fazer com que tudo continue bem se as pessoas continuam ressentidas?

— Houve muita gente que morreu, Harry — replicou Hermione, com voz dura —, muitas famílias destroçadas. Passaram apenas uns meses. Não pode pedir que esqueçam isso tão cedo.

— Ela tem razão, Harry — interveio Ron, pela primeira vez. Sua voz era mais séria que antes; ultimamente parecia levar tudo com bastante maturidade. — Nem meus pais nem eu pudemos esquecer Fred ainda, e estou seguro de que Andromeda tampouco pode esquecer a morte de sua filha, e inclusive a de Remus.

— Demorará, Harry. Não pode esperar que o mundo se abrace e faça as pazes da noite pro dia — apoiou Hermione, e Harry teve que lhe dar razão. Não era tão fácil; ele ainda não podia esquecer Remus, Tonks ou Fred, inclusive todos esses garotos que morreram na escola, porém, também lhe parecia injusto que as pessoas quisessem seguir com a vingança. Tampouco se encontraria paz dessa maneira.

— Rapazes — disse Dean, deixando-se cair a um lado deles, fazendo com que sua discussão, graças a Merlin, terminasse.

— Não vão acreditar no que Kevin Whiltby acaba de nos contar — disse Seamus, que havia se sentado diante deles, junto a Neville, Ginny, Paul Bryce e Lewis Vivekananda, dois garotos do sétimo ano, também da Grifinória.

— Surpreenda-nos — disse Ron, com um sorriso não tão sincero, enquanto Parvati Patil e Silvia Zelazny se uniam ao grupo.

—Então, Nott e Malfoy brigaram porque Nott descobriu um controverso e asqueroso segredo — continuou Dean.

— Segredo? — Perguntou Parvati em um murmúrio. — Tem algo a ver com que seja um comensal?

— Nada — disse Seamus, fazendo um movimento com a mão —, é só que, ao que parece, Malfoy teve um amante no ano passado e...

— Uma amante, você quer dizer — Zelazny lhe corrigiu —, e isso não tem nada de estranho.

— Não, não disse uma amante, disse UM amante — Dean esclareceu. — Isso foi o que disse Nott.

— E então Malfoy se lançou sobre Nott e o empurrou — continuou Seamus.

— Porém Whiltby nos disse que então Nott disse a Malfoy algo como se pensava que ninguém saberia daquele cara ou de seus gostos...

— Oh... — Ginny murmurou, enrugando o nariz.

— Isso é... Estranho — concluiu Neville.

— Ou seja, Malfoy gosta de rapazes — racionalizou Vivekananda.

Harry sentiu como suas bochechas começavam a aquecer e a seus amigos tensando-se ao seu lado.

— Isso não é tão estranho — disse Dean, que havia crescido entre trouxas —, embora, claro, não teria imaginado que Malfoy fosse desses.

— Como que não é estranho? — Perguntou Bryce, um tanto agitado. — É algo muito estranho, anormal e condenável.

— Por quê? — Dean perguntou com o cenho franzido, não compreendendo seus companheiros.

— Porque sim.

— Muito bom argumento, Bryce.

— Dean, o que acontece é que no mundo mágico não vêem isso bem — explicou Hermione, com voz um pouco nervosa. Harry ainda não conseguia se mover nem dizer nada sem sentir que podia se delatar. Era essa a forma como agiam por algo assim? Sem contar os milhares de pensamentos que tinha sobre Malfoy nesse momento. Ele também era gay?

— Oh...

— No mundo trouxa não é tão repudiado como aqui — explicou para os demais.

— Pois é uma sorte não viver ali — disse Ginny resolutamente —, pelo menos aqui tudo é mais sensato.

Harry virou para ver Ginny por um momento e ela lhe sorriu em resposta, porém Harry apenas fez uma expressão de tédio e se pôs de pé. — Esqueci minha tarefa de Poções — disse com voz tensa.

— Te acompanho a buscá-la? — Ginny perguntou, solícita e se colocando de pé, porém Harry somente negou com a cabeça e continuou avançando até a saída. Mal havia tocado o café, mas definitivamente tinha perdido o apetite. Agradeceu por nem Ron nem Hermione o seguirem; não tinha vontade de falar com eles nem sequer trocar comentários a respeito.

 **ººººº**

Que fique claro, senhor Nott, que por nenhum motivo permitirei que se ataquem entre vocês — repreendeu Cummings, passeando de um lado para o outro da sala. Caminhava com as mãos nas costas, como se estivesse meditando; seu tom de voz era baixo, porém ameaçante.

— Eu não o ataquei, senhor.

— Porém se aproximou dele... Quando jamais faz isso, nem você nem seus companheiros, de modo que não devo ser um gênio para deduzir que aparentemente o insultou — Draco tinha simplesmente um olhar inexpressivo e seguia o caminhar do professor de um lado pro outro; nunca o tinha visto tão aborrecido quanto nesta ocasião.

— Ele começou.

Cummings deteve sua caminhada e enfocou Nott com olhar assassino. — Não estou lhe perguntando nem pedindo explicações. Não sou um imbecil. Sei muito bem o que passou e agora guarde silêncio se é que não quer ficar de castigo durante as férias de natal.

Nott apenas assentiu e abaixou o olhar. Draco pensou que o garoto realmente devia ser idiota; era mais que notório que Cummings estava furioso com eles e o melhor era não provocá-lo ainda mais.

— Quanto ao senhor, Malfoy, lhe pedirei que se controle um pouco mais. Os insultos não matam, então não deve andar empurrando ou respondendo a eles — Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e esteve a ponto de replicar que aquilo era mais que um insulto, que nenhum deles tinha o direito de sequer mencionar Yarik, que, todavia, doía que o recordassem, que lhe recordassem que estava morto... Porém se lembrou que não devia, ou melhor, que não podia. Não precisava de mais problemas.

— Ambos estarão castigados, separadamente, é claro, e da próxima vez que os veja discutindo, insultando-se ou golpeando-se, ambos terminarão no escritório da diretora. Não permitirei os ataques nem discordâncias em minha casa. Ficou claro para vocês?

— Sim, senhor — ambos replicaram ao mesmo tempo, em voz baixa, evitando encará-lo.

— Muito bem. Nott, você ajudará a professora Sprout durante as próximas duas semanas depois das aulas. Soube que ela precisa reenvasar algumas coisas e a ajuda lhe cairá bem.

— A Sprout?

— Foi o que eu disse, a Professora Sprout. Algum problema?

— Eh... Não, não senhor. Claro que não — respondeu rapidamente e Draco sorriu internamente pelo tom medroso que usou.

— Agora, fora do meu gabinete antes que me arrependa e o castigo suba.

— Sim, senhor — Nott fez uma rápida reverência e saiu sem olhar para Draco uma só vez sequer, o que era um alivio.

— Agora, senhor Malfoy — continuou Cummings, sentando-se atrás de sua escrivaninha —, você ajudará durante as próximas duas semanas o professor Monroe. Ele está preparando uma quantidade de poções para a enfermaria e, além disso, comentou comigo sobre seu grande talento para realizá-las, então suponho que não haverá problema.

Draco quase sorri. Ajudar o professor Monroe não era um castigo, era genial. — Claro, senhor.

— Senhor Malfoy, eu não estive aqui durante a guerra, porém sei muito bem tudo o que tem a ver com você e sua família — continuou falando o professor e o quase sorriso se apagou do rosto de Draco, que apertou seus punhos mais forte — e também com sua sentença e a de sua mãe... — O tom de voz mudou para um mais compreensivo e calmo. — Simplesmente te direi uma coisa: me parece que você ainda é muito jovem para ter que lidar com tudo isto, mas aparentemente é justo, ou isso argumenta o Ministério, e o melhor que pode fazer é afrontá-lo como um homem e não se deixar cair por coisas como os insultos de seus colegas.

Draco somente fez um rápido assentimento enquanto o professor se esticava sobre a cadeira. Parecia ligeiramente mais relaxado.

— Não gosto que falem mal de minha Casa — continuou falando o professor. — Isto que lhe digo não é só por você, é pela minha casa também. Não me agrada que todos andem nos apontando como "bruxos das trevas" quando houve tantos ou mais comensais em todas as outras casas. E o comportamento que apresentem ante a escola influi nisso de uma maneira ou de outra, então não estou disposto a que continuem rebaixando a nossa reputação. Estamos nos entendendo, senhor Malfoy?

— Sim, sim, senhor. Entendido.

O professor fez um assentimento e pegou um pergaminho no qual riscou algumas linhas e Draco balançou seus pés, não sabendo muito bem o que fazer, até que Cummings enrolou o pergaminho e o selou com um feitiço. — Entregue isso ao professor Monroe e não quero te ver de novo aqui por causa de uma briga.

— Sim, senhor — Draco respondeu, recolhendo a mochila do chão e saindo à passos rápidos até a saída. Correu pelos corredores, ignorando os atalhos que Potter havia lhe dado. A aula já devia ter começado e não havia quase ninguém ao redor que pudesse representar uma ameaça, além de que já era tarde; não queria que também chamassem sua atenção por chegar atrasado e, além de tudo, perder pontos.

 **ººººº**

Quando finalmente alguém bateu na porta da sala, Harry não pode evitar se virar rapidamente.

— Entre — disse o professor Monroe desde sua escrivaninha, onde estava terminando de anotar algo num pergaminho. A aula havia começado há dez minutos e não queria admitir que agora lhe preocupava ainda mais o fato de que Malfoy não aparecesse. Então, quando a loira cabeleira apareceu na porta, quase solta um suspiro de alívio, pois Nott havia chegado quase a tempo, resmungando e irritado, e não entendia a razão para que Malfoy não aparecesse.

— Lamento, professor Monroe — Draco começou a se desculpar seriamente —, estive no gabinete do professor Cummings e...

— Entre, senhor Malfoy — interrompeu o professor, levantando a vista. — Sim, me inteirei de algo.

Draco não se sentou em seu costumeiro lugar no fundo, mas seguiu avançando até onde se encontrava a mesa do professor. — O professor Cummings me pediu que lhe desse isto.

— Oh, bem, obrigado — disse, recebendo o pergaminho enrolado. Levantou a vista para o resto da turma. — Vamos, garotos, que essas poções não se farão sozinhas — E, no mesmo instante, todos se colocaram em movimento novamente, exceto Harry, que todavia olhava para Draco de esguelha, se perguntando muitas coisas.

— Bem, senhor Malfoy, desta vez não lhe tirarei pontos. Pode ir para o seu lugar e começar... — Disse o professor, enquanto lia o pergaminho. — E depois das aulas, lhe pedirei que fique mais uns minutos para coordenar seu castigo.

— Claro. Obrigado, professor — Draco respondeu, aliviado por não ter perdido pontos e retornando ao seu lugar. No caminho, cruzou com o verde olhar de Potter, que o fitava de maneira indecifrável. Draco simplesmente passou direto, não querendo pensar que raios queria Potter agora.

Harry o viu passar e então entendeu. Entendeu o sonho: "Vamos atrás de Potter, ele é outro deles". Entendeu por que havia algo que lhe atraia de alguma maneira para ajudar Malfoy e por que se sentia vagamente comprometido em velar por ele; porque ambos eram iguais, eram gays em um mundo que não os tolerava. Por isso Malfoy havia empurrado Nott, porque ele havia lhe lembrado de um ex-amante, porque certamente o ameaçou com tornar isso público... Pela primeira vez, se sentiu identificado com Malfoy e isso não lhe pareceu desagradável nem perturbador.

— Harry! — Guinchou Hermione, ao seu lado. — São somente umas gotas de...

Porém foi muito tarde. Seu caldeirão explodiu, erguendo-se pelos ares e emanando um estranho vapor esverdeado e fétido. A turma inteira cochichou e os de Sonserina riram com um pouco de deboche, enquanto o professor Monroe agitava sua varinha para deter o vapor. Harry instintivamente se virou em direção ao lugar de Malfoy, esperando o riso de escárnio que sempre havia escutado, porém este não apareceu. Malfoy simplesmente fez uma cara de desagrado e continuou preparando sua poção como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nada tivesse perturbado a aula. Um tanto ferido por ser ignorado, Harry escutou a grande quantidade de chamadas de atenção do professor, enquanto ele lhe dizia que teria que fazer a poção novamente e, principalmente, prestar mais atenção.

* * *

 **NdT:** Mais um capítulo de transição, daqueles que ajudam a dar sentido e profundidade à narrativa.

Esse sonho de Harry... Hummm... E depois ele diz que não tem o tal radar que Fabio mencionou (Embora, na minha humilde opinião, a segunda interpretação que Harry deu foi mais acertada).

Preciso desabafar que o jeito como Potter é inepto na arte de terminar relações me estarrece. Cadê uma amiga pra chamar Ginny no canto e dizer que Potter não a merece? Que ele fez com ela o mesmo que fez com Cho: atração avassaladora/conquista/perda de interesse/indiferença? Potter não tem paciência para dramas femininos, isso é canon, mas não menos questionável. Tudo bem que ninguém merece lidar com pessoas que não sabem ouvir não (Não é não, caramba!), mas custava tratar a ex-namorada pelo menos com um carinho de amigos? Pra que tanta impaciência, Pottynho?

E mais sofrimento na vida de Draco. Já adianto que o loiro ainda vai comer o pão que Voldemort amassou nesta fic, então as moças e moços que gostam dele já podem encomendar desfibrilador e lencinhos para os momentos de tensão. Também teremos momentos maravilhosos. Altos e baixos, altos e baixos... MAS, essa é uma fic com final feliz, eu juro.

Obrigada a todos e todas pela leitura e comentários!

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** POÇÕES, QUADRIBOL E CONVERSAS.


	12. Poções, quadribol e conversas

_Autora: Zafy_

 _Tradução: Dorabel Essa_

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER E O FABRICANTE DE POÇÕES**

 **SEGUNDO LIVRO: O ÚLTIMO ANO**

 **CAPÍTULO 12:**

 **POÇÕES, QUADRIBOL E CONVERSAS**

* * *

 _"A melhor maneira de defender-se dos demais é não parecer-se a eles"._

 **Anônimo**

 _Outubro de 1998, Hogwarts._

* * *

Harry apertou a tabela um pouco mais forte entre as mãos e respirou profundamente, tratando de encontrar paciência, enquanto o grupo de meninas ria ao redor dele.

— Bem... Alguma de vocês realmente deseja voar na equipe? — Perguntou, apertando os dentes e tratando de parecer realmente mau e intimidá-las. O grupo de meninas riu mais alto e negou com a cabeça. Harry lançou um olhar suplicante para Ron, que ria divertido (segundo lhe havia dito, resultava engraçado que tantas meninas agora morressem por ele, considerando seus "novos gostos". Harry se absteve de responder, simplesmente porque no fundo lhe agradava que Ron desse cada vez mais mostras de aceitar o que ele era).

— Então, vão para lá — disse Ginny, com voz indignada e olhando de cara feia para as meninas.

— Ginny... Por favor — pediu Harry, enquanto as garotas deixavam de rir e olhavam um tanto amedrontadas para a ruiva — eu posso controlar isto. Lembre-se que sou o capitão e que você nem sequer fez os testes, então fique junto com os outros — falou num tom não muito alto, para que só ela pudesse lhe ouvir, e apontando para os bancos onde estavam Ron e Hermione.

Em resposta, Ginny lhe deu uma olhada indignada e, agitando sua longa cabeleira, se afastou, sentando-se junto a Ron e Hermione.

— E vocês, vão para aquele lado — disse, apontando para o outro lado da arquibancada onde um grande grupo de garotas e rapazes desqualificados havia ficado olhando o resto dos testes. Riscou os nomes da lista e em seguida olhou para a fila que restava; ainda faltava um grande número para fazer o teste, e só de olhar, sabia que quase nenhum era bom. Amaldiçoou novamente que a professora McGonagall o tivesse convencido a aceitar a capitania da equipe e pensou que ainda demorariam horas antes de poder chegar ao seu salão comunal, tomar um banho e jantar.

 **ººººº**

Draco se apressou em guardar todas as suas coisas de qualquer maneira na mochila. O professor Monroe o esperava logo após o jantar e não queria chegar atrasado ao castigo, que na realidade não era castigo; levava já uma semana nisso e, sinceramente, esperava fazer algo ruim novamente para que o fizessem ficar mais tempo. Restava somente uma semana.

O professor Monroe se mostrou ser alguém muito amável, e divertido ademais. Estava lhe ajudando a preparar uma grande quantidade de poções, ensinando-lhe alguns segredos e truques e inclusive lhe permitindo experimentar, testando novos ingredientes. Dizia que uma pessoa devia experimentar sempre, para tratar de melhorar tudo nas poções.

Além disso, haviam conversado durante todo o tempo. O professor lhe explicou que havia estudado um curso de poções ao terminar a escola, que havia um centro de estudos bastante prestigiado em Londres, e que se quisesse fazer carreira nesse ramo, devia estudar ali. Draco não quis ser descortês, nem tampouco se lamentar para ele, porém sabia que seria impossível que seguisse algum tipo de carreira após a escola.

Com a mochila pendurada ao ombro, caminhou pelos jardins e escutou a bagunça que vinha dos campos de quadribol. Desde que voltou à escola, não havia passado por ali nem uma só vez e não pode evitar a tentação de se desviar um pouco para poder ver o que era que acontecia, ainda que fosse à distância.

Sorriu com certo escárnio vendo Potter agitar os braços para fazer com que um garoto que se pendurava na vassoura de maneira imprudente, certamente tentando imitar alguma manobra sua, descesse. Ao redor, havia um monte de alunos; se perguntou se realmente todos estariam fazendo os testes, o que explicaria o motivo pelo qual todos permaneciam ali até essa hora.

Quando entrou para a aula de Herbologia, escutou que em apenas mais meia hora seria a audição para a equipe da Grifinória, capitaneada, como não, por Potter. Com certeza, ele teria dificuldade para tentar conseguir uma boa equipe. Sentiu um pouco de nostalgia por já não poder voar. Nem sequer tinha uma vassoura; a sua, junto com todo o resto, foi confiscada pelo Ministério.

Após observar por mais uns minutos como o rapaz descia finalmente e Potter fazia subir mais outro grupo de garotos, encaminhou-se para o Grande Salão, enquanto pensava em Potter e seu comportamento: na semana passada, depois da advertência que o professor Cummings fez à Nott, não voltaram a incomodá-lo; simplesmente estava na fase em que todos o ignoravam e, embora se sentisse solitário, era preferível a ser insultado e atacado. No entanto, Potter havia deixado uma grande cesta de comida no corredor de seu aposento. Ele não havia reparado em que momento a tinha deixado ali, porém na manhã de sexta-feira havia aparecido do nada e sabia que foi Potter porque ninguém mais sabia a senha para entrar (e se alguém mais soubesse, seguramente não teria deixado uma cesta com comida, senão um par de maldições).

Tinha que admitir que agradecia o gesto, pois naquele dia — na sexta-feira — só devia sair à biblioteca e em seguida, à noite, ao castigo, e graças à ajuda de Potter, pode se manter recluso em seu quarto durante o resto do tempo, estudando e afastado de seus companheiros e de todo perigo. A pergunta sobre por que Potter seguia se comportando dessa maneira continuava lhe perseguindo e já estava bastante tentado a perguntar diretamente a ele.

 **ººººº**

Eram mais de nove horas da noite quando, finalmente, pode ter sua equipe completa e ao menos esperava que esta fosse adequada. Tinha Ron no gol novamente; o rapaz parecia ter conseguido muito mais confiança desde que a guerra terminou, pois não titubeou nem falhou em nem uma só captura. Ginny Weasley, Leyna Rubrum (uma garota bastante alta e de cabelos escuros presos numa trança, que era do terceiro ano e que havia demonstrado ser bastante ágil com a vassoura) e Rolando Vachss (um rapaz do sétimo ano) ficaram como artilheiros, e dois garotos, Ruperth Wilmot, do quinto ano, bastante forte e de cabelos loiros e olhos claros, e Dorian Killigrew, do quarto ano, como batedores.

Completamente exausto, dispensou o jantar e se dirigiu até o seu salão comunal, cruzando vários das passagens ocultas que conhecia, a fim de não se encontrar com mais ninguém; realmente estava farto de tanta popularidade e sufocamento.

Quando já cruzava o terceiro andar, sua mente voou até Malfoy; desde a última vez em que haviam se visto e discutido, não voltou a falar com ele, embora o tenha observado muitas vezes, tentando ver por que não havia notado antes que ele era gay. Achou curioso que fosse Draco o primeiro menino bruxo com quem falou há tanto tempo, com somente onze anos, e agora também fosse o primeiro bruxo gay que conhecia, ainda que não tivesse podido falar com ele a respeito. Duvidava muito que pudesse fazer isso em algum momento, pois o rapaz se mostrava arisco com ele e não queria incomodá-lo mais do que já o estavam incomodando.

Na sexta-feira anterior, havia aproveitado o tempo livre e, coberto pela capa de invisibilidade, entrado no quarto dele para deixar uma nova provisão de comida. Nesse dia o viu dormir sobre a cama, com o rosto agradável, quase como se não tivesse mais nenhuma preocupação na vida. Nunca havia notado como ele era lindo sem essa máscara de frieza que sempre carregava. Ademais, tinha curiosidade em relação a esse "amante" do qual Nott falou; queria dizer que havia mais bruxos dispostos a tentar ter uma relação no mundo mágico e isso, de uma maneira ou de outra, o reconfortava.

Quando chegou à seu salão comunal, este estava completamente vazia. Supôs que todos estariam agora no Grande Salão, festejando pelos que passaram a formar parte da equipe e consolando os que não conseguiram. Subiu ao seu dormitório, disposto a tomar um bom banho e dormir em seguida, sentindo seus músculos cansados e sobrecarregados.

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que sonhou com ele.

 **ººººº**

— Sim, esta está muito boa, tem a cor perfeita — disse o professor Monroe, com um sorriso, colocando à contraluz o frasco transparente com a poção que Draco havia acabado de preparar —, tem a consistência adequada e... — Aproximou o frasco um pouco mais a Draco para que observasse. — Está vendo essa parte aqui? A das bolhas?

— Aham.

— Bem, não deve ser mais do que a quinta parte da poção, se não nos revelaria um excesso de...

— Besouro da melancolia — Draco se apressou em responder.

— Exato! — Replicou o professor Monroe, expandindo ainda mais o seu sorriso, para logo deixar o frasco sobre a mesa. — Creio que terminamos por hoje, amanhã continuaremos.

— Certo — disse Draco, enquanto começava a recolher suas coisas.

—Devo repetir que realmente sinto que você tem um dom inato para isto. É muito gratificante ter um aluno tão bom — comentou o professor, sentando-se atrás de sua mesa. Fazia dias que havia começado a tratar Draco informalmente durante os castigos e com muito mais liberdade. — Você não só tem a facilidade para fazê-las, como também a intuição para criá-las; estou certo de que será um grande Fabricante de Poções no futuro.

— Obrigado, Senhor — murmurou Draco, pendurando a mochila no ombro.

— Nos vemos amanhã — disse finalmente o homem, antes de começar a pegar os pergaminhos com as tarefas dos alunos para começar a corrigi-las.

— Até amanhã, senhor — Draco se despediu, saindo com passos rápidos da sala. Sabia que a maioria dos estudantes já deveria estar em seus dormitórios, considerando que já estava começando a fazer frio e faltava pouco para o toque de recolher.

Apesar disso, usou os atalhos que Potter havia indicado; já os sabia de memória, ainda maravilhado pela quantidade de segredos que esse castelo oferecia. Sua mente voou até aquela sala Precisa, onde descobriu a brecha pela qual infiltrar os comensais, onde Crabbe morreu...

Aqueles pensamentos não lhe trouxeram nada agradável. Chegou ao seu aposento feito pó, o sentimento de culpa por manter-se vivo e de algum modo livre, diferente de Goyle e Crabbe, o preencheu novamente; algumas vezes isso lhe acontecia, sobretudo se deixasse de concentrar-se nos estudos e se dedicasse a deixar sua mente voar. Então, tudo era terrível.

Deixou de lado a tarefa de Herbologia, junto à carta meio escrita para sua mãe, e se meteu na cama; sua mente projetando imagens do passado, lembranças que ainda se mostravam dolorosas demais. Quando finalmente dormiu, reviveu aquele último encontro com Yarik, o último Natal...

 **ººººº**

Tudo era igual: Malfoy segurando sua cintura com força, colando todo seu corpo no dele, mas de alguma maneira era... Diferente. Agora podia perceber melhor seus músculos, as pernas dele apertando ligeiramente as suas, o seu peito colado às suas costas...

Voou pela sala em chamas, em direção à porta aberta, e ao sair chocou contra aquela parede. Ambos caíram um sobre o outro e Malfoy emitiu um gemido abafado, enquanto Harry se apoiava sobre os braços para evitar esmagar o rapaz. Seu olhar deteve-se nele; Malfoy estava debaixo dele, porém já não mais sujo e acalorado por causa do incêndio, mas completamente tranqüilo, como o havia visto dormir naquelas poucas ocasiões. Ao redor, já não se escutavam ruídos de batalha, não havia ninguém. A luz do sol entrava por uma das janelas, iluminando ainda mais o cabelo loiro. Malfoy sustentou o seu olhar, esses olhos cinzentos o encarando fixamente e esses lábios entreabertos, tão tentadores, tão apetitosos...

Harry se inclinou um pouco mais para frente, sentindo sua respiração morna lhe golpeando, lhe incitando. Então o fez: o beijou lentamente, reconhecendo pouco a pouco seu sabor e suavidade. Uma das mãos de Malfoy se apertou em sua nuca e o puxou mais para perto, seus corpos tocando-se pouco a pouco. Com uma de suas mãos, acariciou a cabeleira loira, era muito mais suave do que havia esperado; então Malfoy gemeu dentro de sua boca e isso fez com que se sentisse mais excitado.

— É isto o que você quer? — Malfoy perguntou com voz abafada, afastando-se de seus lábios após um momento. — É o que quer por me ajudar?

Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente para se dar conta de que estava só, sobre sua cama, na torra da Grifinória. Ao seu redor, tudo já estava escuro, era madrugada, tinha o coração acelerado e, para piorar, uma tremenda ereção.

Não titubeou em levar uma mão para baixo, até enfiá-la dentro da calça folgada de algodão, e começou a se acariciar. Como nas vezes anteriores, sua mente evocou a lembrança de Fabio, a forma como o tocava ou como o beijava, porém, pouco a pouco, enquanto sua mão ganhava velocidade e ele mordia os lábios para não gritar, a imagem foi trocada pela de um rapaz mais loiro e muito mais pálido, os lábios vermelhos de Malfoy entreabertos... _É isto o que você quer?_ Quase podia escutar a voz dele lhe sussurrando ao ouvido, e como se isso fosse um detonante, gozou entre arquejos abafados, rogando para que os demais não o escutassem.

 **ººººº**

Despertou chorando, como há muito tempo não fazia; talvez desde que tinha saído da prisão... Seu peito se agitava dolorosamente, enquanto tratava de conter as lágrimas, sem êxito. Havia sonhado com ele, recordado a última vez que o viu, inconsciente, coberto por um lençol e levitando para fora de seu quarto, para o castigo de seu pai, para não voltar mais.

Encolheu-se um pouco mais na cama e tratou de lembrar que Yarik não queria vê-lo assim, que não devia recordá-lo com tristeza, senão com alegria, rindo e fumando no jardim, ou nos momentos íntimos que haviam compartilhado, com toda sua louca vontade de viver; e, novamente, aquela promessa que fez à sua memória umas semanas antes, na casa de sua mãe, voltou a ele: devia viver e superar tudo por Yarik, por ele, por Goyle, por Crabbe e inclusive por seu pai. Por todos os que não estavam mais.

Sentou-se na cama e amaldiçoou não ter conseguido cigarros; após ser afastado de Yarik, havia pensado mais de uma vez em consegui-los, porém se absteve, sabendo que isso somente lhe faria se sentir mais nostálgico. Contudo, numa noite como essa, eles pareciam ideais... Fumar um cigarro para se acalmar, para acalmar sua respiração, seus sentimentos. Teve que se conformar em sentar-se, abraçado aos seus joelhos, e esperar que seu próprio corpo se dominasse... Demorou mais tempo do que esperava, mas funcionou.

 **ººººº**

Na manhã seguinte, agradeceu por não ter aula no primeiro horário, dessa maneira não teria que descer cedo até o Grande Salão nem vê-lo. De certa forma, se sentia envergonhado por ter sonhado com ele dessa maneira, por tê-lo imaginado enquanto terminava de aliviar as conseqüências do sonho, e culpado, principalmente culpado pelas palavras que Malfoy lhe dirigia no sonho. _"É isto o que você quer?"._

E Harry passou um bom tempo sobre a cama, quando a manhã já havia começado, se perguntando se realmente era isso o que queria, ou se era isso o que buscava. Porém, enquanto tomava banho e se trocava para sair e tomar um café da manhã muito tardio, esteve cada vez mais convencido de que não era assim, que ele não desejava Draco Malfoy, senão um homem, qualquer homem, e ao saber que Malfoy era gay, o havia posto entre a lista de possibilidades. Lamentavelmente, essa lista se reduzia apenas a Malfoy e Fabio, e considerando que Fabio se encontrava a milhares de quilômetros de distância, restava unicamente Malfoy. E essa era a resposta a toda sua dramática situação: porque só havia um homem em sua lista, porque não conhecia nenhum outro que tivesse sua mesma condição; então, não era gosto, era simples necessidade.

Com um genuíno sorriso de satisfação por haver resolvido seu problema e ter tudo muito mais esclarecido, Harry desceu até o salão comunal, onde Ron e Hermione conversavam em um dos sofás, bastante grudados um no outro, e, não muito longe deles, estava o grupo de Ginny, os que pertenciam ao ano de Ginny, mas que agora estavam no sétimo, assim como eles.

Harry havia falado antes com eles, inclusive antes que a guerra estourasse, e eles nunca lhe chamaram tanto a atenção. Porém agora, depois de escutar que eles também se dedicavam a importunar Malfoy, os olhava com mais atenção, tratando de descobrir se acaso tinham algum próximo movimento, alguma nova ação contra o garoto, e procurar a maneira de detê-los. E não fazia isso porque gostava de Malfoy... Claro que não! Era simples dever de justiça.

— Ei... Pensei que não levantaria — Ron lhe cumprimentou, afastando-se um pouco de Hermione.

— Não, apenas estava muito cansado.

— Imagino que sim. Ontem nem sequer fez as tarefas pendentes. Sei que estava muito cansado por causa do quadribol, mas devia fazer um esforço; Agora você estará atrasado e logo teremos exames...

Ron revirou os olhos, mas como estava um pouco mais à frente de Hermione, esta não se deu conta. Harry lutou contra sua vontade de bufar.

— Os exames serão daqui a dois meses, a primeira partida de quadribol, no entanto, será na segunda semana de novembro e mal conseguimos juntar a equipe.

— Não esqueça suas prioridades.

— É — respaldou Ron —, primeiro devemos dar uma surra nas serpentes, depois poderemos estudar tranquilamente para os exames.

— Ron! — Reclamou Hermione.

— Pelo menos desta vez eles não têm Malfoy, Crabbe nem Goyle; esses dois sim que rebatiam... — Continuou Ron, passando uma mão pela cabeça, certamente recordando algum golpe que devia ter recebido quando jogavam.

— Certo — apoiou Harry.

Ron franziu o cenho e negou com a cabeça. — Havia esquecido — disse em um sussurro.

— O que? — Hermione perguntou.

— Crabbe morreu na sala Precisa e Goyle... — Ron explicou, parecia um tanto envergonhado.

— Oh... — Hermione também mudou sua expressão, lembrando.

— Malfoy não fará os testes? — Perguntou Harry, após um pequeno e incômodo silêncio.

— Não creio... Serão esta manhã, certamente.

— Sim, eu sei — Harry se espreguiçou um pouco mais e lembrou que ainda não havia tomado café. — Eu os alcanço na sala de Estudo dos trouxas — disse, colocando-se de pé.

— Claro... Fez a tarefa, não é?

— Por favor, Hermione... Como funcionam os fogões a gás? — Disse com um pouco de zombaria.

— Pois para mim pareceu um pouco complicado — comentou Ron, com ar meio ofendido.

— Não é para tanto. Eu estou segura de poder usar um quando for o momento — interveio Ginny, aproximando-se a eles com um sorriso radiante.

— Ótimo — Hermione murmurou, olhando para Harry de maneira estranha.

— Bom... Daqui a pouco eu vejo vocês por lá — disse Harry finalmente.

— Irá ao Grande Salão? — Perguntou Ginny, se prendendo ao seu braço, como sempre.

— Sim. Não pude tomar o café da manhã, então almoçarei cedo.

— Eu te acompanho — propôs com um sorriso. Harry enviou um olhar de auxílio para Ron e Hermione, que pareceram entender sua agonia e se puseram de pé quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Ótimo, vamos — disse Hermione, com um sorriso. Ginny não pode dissimular sua irritação, ou não tentou fazer isso.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor, para sua irritação, Ginny se mantinha agarrada ao seu braço, embora, em algum ponto, tenha conseguido se soltar dela e ocupar as mãos, tratando de encontrar algo na mochila e fazendo uma nota mental de que devia falar com ela antes que a semana terminasse. Ela ainda queria que fossem namorados e o mais justo era que soubesse que não tinha chance alguma.

 **ººººº**

A aula de Estudo dos trouxas esteve um tanto movimentada. Os corvinais, como em todas as outras aulas, levavam muito a sério, interferindo a cada instante para pedir esclarecimentos que o professor Cooper, com toda sua "louvável sabedoria", muitas vezes não podia responder. Por outro lado, os sonserinos simplesmente se mantinham em silêncio (tal como Draco) e tomavam todas as notas necessárias para depois estudá-las e passar na matéria, porém não se esmeravam nela.

E, por esse motivo, tendo hoje os testes de quadribol, nenhum deles estava realmente interessado na aula ou nas perguntas que o professor Cooper podia fazer sobre os fogões a gás e suas vantagens e desvantagens.

Por sua vez, Draco prestava tanta atenção como em todas as semanas; o quadribol não lhe interessava, e ainda que interessasse, não havia forma para que se convencesse de que descer para ver os testes e seus companheiros voar fosse seguro.

O professor Cooper finalmente terminou descontando vinte pontos entre todos os sonserinos pela falta de atenção e entusiasmo destes. Somente Draco, surpreendentemente, obteve cinco pontos por responder corretamente o que tornava os fogões a gás perigosos, caso não se tivesse cuidado. Quando o professor Cooper havia se aproximado dele e perguntado naquele tom tão sério, esteve a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada de tão boba que era a pergunta. Era tão óbvio que respondeu desconfiando que pudesse haver alguma armadilha nisso tudo, contudo, pela primeira vez desde que as aulas haviam iniciado, o professor Cooper sorriu para ele, lhe deu cinco pontos e inclusive disse que seus demais companheiros deviam aprender com ele e se preocupar realmente com as aulas, não com os esportes. Desnecessário dizer que isso implicou em que todos seus companheiros da Sonserina (aos quais já não gostava de chamar de companheiros de casa) o encarassem de forma ameaçadora. Se perguntou se esse era o plano do professor Cooper afinal; fazer com que seus colegas se irritassem com ele (que tinha passado mais de uma semana em total tranqüilidade) e reiniciassem os ataques.

Só para estar seguro, caminhou rapidamente até seu aposento e se trancou ali para terminar a tarefa de Herbologia, enquanto seus demais companheiros corriam para o campo de quadribol, para fazer os testes para o time ou animar aos que fariam. Este ano, segundo havia escutado, elegeram um rapaz do quinto ano como capitão, um tal de Leandro Cudney. Apenas o conhecia de vista, era muito novo para ter trocado mais do que algumas palavras no tempo que coincidiram na escola, e embora recebesse o tratamento que recebia de seus companheiros e se sentisse tão só e deslocado, esperava sinceramente que pelo menos ganhassem de Potter e sua equipe na primeira partida da temporada. Claro que isso era só por costume, já que nem sequer iria ver a partida (não estava tão louco pelo quadribol).

Não pode negar, enquanto consultava alguns livros para sua composição, que recordava com certa nostalgia quando podia jogar na equipe, as vezes em que se divertiu fazendo isso; não era muito bom, sabia disso, mas pelo menos se divertia a maior parte o tempo, exceto quando jogava contra Grifinória... Então já era uma questão de honra. Estranhou a torcida de seus companheiros... E sua canção. Se perguntou se ainda a usariam...

 **ººººº**

O viu chegar e se sentar, como sempre, na mesma esquina de todos os dias, apesar de hoje ter a mesa completamente vazia e somente para ele. Tinha a mochila pendurada em um só ombro e, quando se sentou, deixou-a a um lado e pegou um livro; com o cenho franzido, o abriu e começou a ler, enquanto bebia de seu copo, provavelmente suco de abóbora. Um prato apareceu diante dele e se esticou o suficiente para se servir um pouco de vegetais cozidos e peixe.

Começou a comer com um pouco de rapidez, enquanto seu olhar permanecia fixo no livro. Podia ver seus olhos movendo-se de um extremo a outro do livro e seus lábios formarem uma ou outra palavra de vez em quando.

O cabelo, agora mais comprido e solto, caia aos lados do rosto. Quando se adiantou para recolher um pouco mais de comida, algumas mechas caíram mais à frente e, com um par de dedos, as levou para trás da orelha. Então seu olhar regressou ao livro novamente, enquanto, com o garfo, balançava a comida de um lado para o outro, como se recitasse algo suavemente; seus lábios movendo-se quase imperceptivelmente, porém, de alguma maneira, chamando a atenção para eles, e as pestanas agitando-se de cima a baixo ritmicamente, como se estivessem em um baile secreto...

— Harry? — Harry deu um salto sobre seu assento e derrubou o copo de suco de abóbora que tinha diante de si, enquanto Ginny, com o cenho franzido, lhe passava um guardanapo.

— Desculpe — murmurou Harry, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. Com um tanto de temor, deu uma olhada à frente, porém, aparentemente, Malfoy não havia se dado conta de nada. De que esteve o observando tão fixamente. Fixamente demais. Por que havia feito isso? Nesse momento, Malfoy tornou a levar, com o garfo, um pouco de comida em direção aos seus lábios; estes se entreabriram e pareceu recordar a Harry, como se fosse algo vivido, o sabor daquele beijo.

— Por Merlin, Harry! Se não quer que fale com você é só dizer, mas pare de me ignorar — Ginny reclamou em voz alta. Alta demais, já que vários de seus companheiros, os que estavam sentados perto deles, incluindo Ron e Hermione, os encararam com bastante curiosidade.

— Se continuar chamando a atenção dessa maneira, realmente considerarei não falar com você — respondeu com voz chateada e sibilante. Esteve quase seguro de que ninguém mais o escutou. Ginny abriu a boca para replicar, porém ele se pôs de pé bastante rápido. — Irei me trocar.

— Quer que te acompanhe? — Perguntou timidamente, colocando-se de pé justo no momento em que os alunos da Sonserina entravam no Grande Salão, comemorando seus novos integrantes da equipe de quadribol. Todos passaram lhe lançado olhares zombeteiros, enquanto Ginny encarava-os irritada.

Harry não respondeu, simplesmente deu a volta e começou a caminhar em direção à saída, deixando Ginny de pé e afastando-se da bagunça que os demais alunos causavam, com a mente confusa, o coração um pouco descontrolado e, sobretudo, repetindo para si mesmo mais uma vez a mesma pergunta: _Que merda está acontecendo comigo?_

 **ººººº**

Draco alçou a vista em direção à algazarra; seus colegas já estavam de volta dos testes de quadribol. Deu uma olhada desinteressada para eles, embora analisando rapidamente quem escolheram como integrantes. Toda a equipe devia ser nova, assim como na Grifinória, ou quase toda, ao menos.

De soslaio, também viu Potter sair com passos largos, os punhos apertados e deixando a Weasel* fêmea parada no meio do salão. Questionou-se se por acaso o casalzinho estaria brigado. Não podia se esperar nada menos de alguém que parecia tão mandona e possessiva; e Potter poderia parecer alguém muito bom e louvável, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde ele se cansaria de ser manipulado.

Sem saber bem por que, sorriu com satisfação, enquanto guardava o livro na mochila e se levantava do assento. Ao menos teve um pouco de paz durante o almoço e, de todo modo, já havia terminado.

— Ei, Malfoy — lhe chamou a voz de um garoto. Draco não a reconheceu num primeiro momento e, honestamente, tampouco lhe prestou muita atenção. Terminou de fechar a mochila e pendurá-la no ombro.

— Ei, idiota. Não houve que falam com você? — Disse a voz de outro rapaz, porém ele continuou sem se dar por aludido; pelo visto, seus companheiros estavam entusiasmados demais por finalmente ter armado a equipe de quadribol que nem sequer reparavam que estavam no Grande Salão, onde ainda se encontravam alguns professores almoçando. Caminhou até a saída com os mesmos passo lentos e tranqüilos, aqueles que queriam dar a entender que lhe importava muito pouco que as pessoas o perturbassem ou o que os demais pudessem pensar dele.

— Por que não fez os testes este ano? — Perguntou a voz do primeiro garoto e desta vez sim Draco o reconheceu; tratava-se de Andrew Maddock, um rapaz que estava um ano atrás dele, claro, até este ano. Não lembrava ter feito nada para incomodá-lo no passado, nem sequer ter falado com ele mais que um par de vezes.

— Oh, mas o que você está dizendo! — Disse outra das vozes, tratava-se de Zabini. — Se o papai dele já não está aqui para comprar as vassouras para os jogadores, como se supõe que ele entrará no time então?

Draco se deteve e respirou fundo, tratando de não cair na tentação. Os seus ouvidos zumbiam e apertava os punhos com força. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, na qual os outros sonserinos e, inclusive, alguns lufa-lufas e corvinais riram, encontrou a calma suficiente para seguir caminhando. Sabia que não lhe atacariam nem lhe diriam muito mais, os professores ainda estavam por perto, só queriam fazê-lo cair, fazê-lo reagir, e ele não ia cair na armadilha. Claro que não.

 **ººººº**

 _Por que pensa nele assim?_

Harry caminhou até seu quarto, tirou apressadamente a túnica manchada de suco e a deixou cair a um lado da cama; olhou para baixo, sua calça e camisa também estavam molhadas.

 _Por que agora imagina seus lábios?_

Havia virado todo o fodido copo de suco de abóbora sobre si. Agora teria que se trocar completamente.

 _Saboreia esse beijo que não existiu mais além do que em um puto sonho ardente?_

O melhor seria tomar um banho, afinal, ainda tinha aula dupla de Transfiguração... E com Sonserina, ou melhor, com Malfoy.

Negou com a cabeça, tratando de afastar todos aqueles tontos pensamentos. Só porque teve um sonho bastante úmido com ele, não era motivo para que ficasse assim; já havia sonhado com o auror e com Fabio... _Mas o auror não era gay e Fabio não era bruxo. Por outro lado, há algo realmente atraente na ideia de um "Malfoy, bruxo e gay"._

Sim, certamente devia ter batido a cabeça muito forte durante a última batalha e as conseqüências estavam aparecendo só agora, porque não havia outra forma de explicar por que raios estava dando tantas voltas ao assunto. _Como se houvesse sequer alguma chance_ — disse a si mesmo, com um bufo, enquanto começava a ensaboar-se no chuveiro.

 _Ainda lembra de seu corpo nu sobre a cama..._

Harry abriu os olhos de vez e um pouco de sabão que tinha no rosto fez seus olhos arderem. Xingando, enfiou a cabeça completamente dentro do jorro d'água, esperando que dessa maneira a água levasse todos os rastros de sabão e, de quebra, a imagem mental que acabara de ter; a lembrança de Malfoy dormindo na cama, com seu corpo delgado e seu rosto agradável...

Quando desligou o chuveiro, se deu conta de que esteve tão envolvido em toda sua luta interna que nem sequer havia levado a roupa para se trocar. Agradeceu que seus companheiros estivessem almoçando ou afastados do quarto e, enrolado com a toalha nos quadris, com o cabelo úmido e pingando sobre suas costas, caminhou em direção ao quarto. Quase deu um pulo no chão ao ver a ruiva sentada sobre sua cama.

— Harry — disse ela, com um sorriso, colocando-se de pé. Harry se sentiu de repente mais incomodado que nunca pelo olhar da garota.

— Ginny, o que você faz aqui? — Perguntou, enquanto segurava a toalha com mais força sobre seus quadris e retrocedia lentamente em direção ao banheiro.

— Ultimamente você está agindo frio demais comigo, sabe? — Ginny avançou mais alguns passos em direção a Harry.

— Não é o momento nem o lugar. Se me desculpa, tenho que me trocar — respondeu, recobrando a firmeza na voz e caminhando novamente para dentro do dormitório.

Ginny o seguiu e se sentou novamente na cama, com um sorriso radiante. — Em todo esse tempo que estamos juntos, nunca te vi nu...

Harry congelou por um instante, com a camisa pra cima, antes de girar para vê-la. — Primeiro, você e eu não estamos juntos, e, segundo, você não tem por que me ver nu. Deveria sair daqui agora mesmo, isto é incômodo.

— Oh, por favor, Harry! — Ginny levantou uma mão e a colocou suavemente sobre o abdômen do garoto. — Ron não tem que saber o quão longe a gente chegue... Tem?

— Quem disse que Ron me preocupa? — Harry perguntou, afastando-se da garota e puxando o resto de sua roupa. — E já te disse, não estamos juntos e voltar é algo que não vai acontecer.

— Por que você está agindo assim? — Perguntou Ginny, com voz suave. — Por que você não pode voltar a ser como antes? Como antes que a guerra estourasse? Como quando estávamos juntos?

— Sinto muito — sussurrou Harry, sem poder encará-la. Sabia que às vezes se comportava de modo bastante agressivo; no fundo, era o medo de lhe dizer a verdade, de ver a reação dela. Estava se comportando como um covarde.

— O que fiz de errado? O que foi que me afastou de você? — Ela insistiu, acercando-se novamente. — O que posso fazer...? Harry, eu te amo.

— Eu não posso te amar, Ginny — Harry murmurou, com tom resignado, abraçando suas roupas com um pouco de força —, você não é a culpada, sou eu... Não sou o que você pensa, nunca poderei corresponder a esse sentimento...

— Você nem sequer está tentando. Nem sequer tenta fazer com que tudo esteja bem entre nós.

Harry negou com a cabeça e finalmente a encarou. Ginny tinha os olhos brilhantes e as bochechas coradas, estava a ponto de chorar.

— Por que...? — Uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha e Harry se sentiu ainda pior; muito mais que um covarde, se sentiu uma pessoa ruim por provocar lágrimas nela, por fazê-la sofrer. — Não sou boa o suficiente para você? O que mais você precisa?

— Não conseguiria...

— Já conseguiu antes.

— Não, não conseguiria... Ginny, eu... — Respirou fundo e tratou de tomar toda a coragem possível; não havia forma correta de dizer isso. — Simplesmente não posso estar com nenhuma mulher porque... — Não podia olhar na cara dela; desviou o olhar, fixando-se em uma das paredes do dormitório. — Ginny, eu sou gay.

Ouviu-se apenas um som abafado antes que aquela mão batesse diretamente em sua bochecha, mas ainda assim não se moveu, não a encarou.

— Você é um maldito mentiroso! — Ela gritou, com a voz raivosa. Ele sentia sua bochecha arder, porém não se animava em mover um só músculo. O silêncio se fez muito mais intenso. — Covarde — continuou Ginny. Parecia agitada. — Não tem direito a mentir pra mim dessa maneira... A supor que eu vou acreditar em tamanha estupidez.

— Não é uma mentira — murmurou e finalmente a encarou; pelo rosto dela, as lágrimas caiam sem trégua alguma, suas bochechas enrubescidas, seus lábios apertados, contendo talvez outro grito.

— Está apaixonado por outra pessoa — ela concluiu com voz firme —, por outra mulher, e tenta fazer com que eu te esqueça mentindo dessa maneira tão... Tão... Asquerosa!

— Não é assim.

— Mas, me escute bem, você não vai zombar de mim... Não continuará zombando — ameaçou antes de dar a volta e sair com passos rápidos do dormitório, agitando sua longa cabeleira vermelha de um lado para o outro; aquela que cheirava da maneira adequada... Aquela que agora já não significava nada.

 **ººººº**

Chega tarde, senhor Potter — Cummings lhe repreendeu assim que Potter entrou na sala. Tinha mais de quinze minutos de atraso e Draco levantou o olhar para vê-lo entrar; parecia chateado. Caminhou para dentro da sala com os punhos apertados e, diferente dos outros dias, não foi para frente com seus demais companheiros, senão que se sentou em uma das carteiras do fundo, à mesma altura de Draco.

— Desculpe, senhor, não se repetirá.

— De todo modo, tem cinco pontos a menos e espero um pouco mais de respeito no futuro.

— Sim, senhor — murmurou com a mandíbula apertada. Draco continuou encarando-o mais um instante, sentindo-se de alguma maneira curioso por sua reação. Mais adiante, Weasel*, Granger e seus demais companheiros lhe lançavam olhares preocupados, porém, pelo visto, Potter se fez de desentendido, pois pegou a varinha e a deixou sobre a mesa, para em seguida pegar o resto de seus materiais.

— Então, antes que o senhor Potter nos interrompesse, estávamos explicando a maneira correta de fazer a transfiguração de água em fogo... — O professor continuou explicando e Draco voltou o olhar para o professor, prestando atenção mais uma vez, enquanto o homem explicava o feitiço e convertia a água dentro de uma taça em uma labareda.

Harry deu uma olhada distraída ao professor e depois se virou para ver Malfoy. Não foi sua intenção ficar ali, a somente uns metros dele, mas como Malfoy sempre se sentava no fundo e ele não tinha vontade de se sentar junto a seus amigos, não teve outra opção. Alegrou-se de ter feito isso, pois pode vê-lo um pouco mais de perto, a forma como franzia o cenho, como seu rosto mudava completamente enquanto anotava, quase sem despregar a vista do professor... Então Malfoy se virou em direção a ele. Harry apenas acertou virar o rosto em direção ao professor novamente, enquanto fingia anotar, mas a verdade era que estava perdido, não sabia em qual dos 10 movimentos de varinha que requeria este feitiço estava. Depois teria que pedir as anotações de Hermione.

Draco franziu o cenho assim que Potter virou, tratando de esconder que esteve o encarando de maneira tão fixa. _Mais uma nova pergunta a acrescentar ao estranho comportamento de Potter_ , disse a si mesmo, antes de tornar a prestar atenção a Cummings.

Harry relaxou um pouco quando Malfoy finalmente deixou de parecer perspicaz e se concentrou novamente no professor. Durante o resto da aula, somente Malfoy e Hermione conseguiram completar o feitiço, o que fez com que os outros recebessem como tarefa, além da explicação do feitiço, praticá-lo.

Assim que a sineta soou, Draco enfiou suas coisas na mochila, e antes sequer que o primeiro aluno tivesse levantado, ele já estava na porta, pronto para usar os atalhos e chegar ao Grande Salão.

Harry permaneceu sentado, observando todo o movimento de Malfoy, a força com que apertava com uma mão a alça da mochila; parecia tenso, quase a ponto de saltar ante qualquer movimento. Perguntou-se se acaso vivia todos os dias assim.

 **ººººº**

Estava desfrutando a semana. Apesar de tudo, desfrutava porque descia todas as noites até as masmorras e passava mais de duas horas fazendo poções. E mais de uma vez, inclusive, se animou a fazer algum experimento, com resultados bastante favoráveis para ser apenas um aficionado, segundo o professor Monroe.

— Deveria poder estudar isso. Estou certo de que o mundo mágico perderia um grande mestre fabricante de poções se não o fizer — insistiu o professor, enquanto aproximava uma xícara de chá a ele. Era seu último dia de castigo e o professor lhe havia dito que ficasse um pouco mais, e ele, satisfeito por ter alguém com quem conversar, havia aceitado.

— Suponho que o mundo mágico terá que viver sem mim — respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto cheirava o chá antes de prová-lo.

— Estou seguro de que deve haver alguma forma... — Murmurou o professor. — Sim, deve haver...

Draco não comentou nada; não queria rebater nada ao professor. Ele sabia qual era a resposta e a tinha aceitado e assimilado. No fundo, já não doía tanto... Muito no fundo.

 **ººººº**

Quando Harry confessou a Ron e Hermione o que havia acontecido com Ginny e o motivo pelo qual ela não falava mais com ele (ignorou a parte de que estava saindo do banho quando ela quis confrontá-lo), ambos tiveram reações completamente diferentes:

Hermione disse que, embora não fosse a maneira adequada de fazer isso, em algum momento teria que dizer, que não podia mais continuar ocultando; não para ela, pelo menos.

Ron, por sua vez, se chateou, lembrou que havia lhe pedido que não fizesse isso, que não queria que Ginny ficasse sabendo de algo assim. Harry se sentiu, de certa maneira, ferido por aquela reclamação.

Nos dias seguintes, Ron não parou de falar com ele, mas tampouco foi tão divertido como antes. Hermione tratava de levar as coisas em paz e, de alguma maneira, tudo estava calmo, porém era uma paz tensa, bastante tensa e sufocante. Harry agora tinha medo que Ginny dissesse aos demais o que ocorria, a razão pela qual Harry e ela já não continuavam juntos.

Ginny não se sentava mais com eles, não falava com eles mais do que o estritamente necessário durante as aulas, e sempre evitava falar diretamente com Harry. Ele não podia dizer que se sentia desolado por isso, ao contrário, pelo menos isso era algo tranqüilo em meio a todos os acontecimentos que ultimamente rondavam sua vida, e não só seus dias, mas também suas noites e seus sonhos, porque voltou a sonhar com ele, de maneiras diferentes. Algumas vezes se imaginava caminhando novamente até o quarto dele e o via dormir vestindo somente a boxer, sobre a cama... Imaginava-se acariciando lentamente as suas pernas, seu peito e seu abdômen... E se sentia culpado por isso.

 **ººººº**

Na manhã de sábado, Draco desceu com muito pesar até o Grande salão. Fez isso cedo, a fim de não se encontrar com muita gente. Potter não tinha levado comida para ele esta semana, e ainda que devesse se sentir grato por finalmente ter se livrado dele, não podia negar que se sentia, de alguma maneira... Decepcionado. O havia flagrado lhe encarando nas aulas em mais de uma ocasião e não conseguia compreender o que era que passava. Esteve acordado desde muito cedo na sexta-feira, para flagrá-lo quando trouxesse a cesta com comida, porém ele não havia aparecido.

Sabia que na manhã de sábado Grifinória já tinha reservado o campo de quadribol; em pouco menos de duas semanas seria a partida de Sonserina contra Grifinória e ambas as equipes deviam se preparar. Esse era o motivo pelo qual não tinha muita gente tomando o café em nenhuma das mesas; estavam vendo o treinamento e ao "Grandioso Herói Mágico" treinar a próxima equipe que ganharia a copa. Embora, claro, Draco tivesse esperanças de que este ano Corvinal ganhasse, ou, por último, Lufa-lufa, porque não sentia simpatia pelos de sua casa, mas sob nenhuma hipótese isso faria com que apoiasse, ainda que fosse mentalmente, a Grifinória.

 **ººººº**

Às onze da manhã em ponto, Harry simplesmente se cansou e descendeu em direção ao gramado, montando em sua vassoura a uma grande velocidade, e seus demais companheiros de equipe o seguiram e rodearam.

— Acabou — grunhiu enquanto desmontava.

— Mas só treinamos algumas horas — Leyna se queixou, quase fazendo bico.

— Não é como se todos vocês realmente estivessem tentando — replicou Harry, olhando com raiva nada dissimulada para Ginny, que nesse momento cruzava os braços e lhe devolvia um olhar desafiante, como se o afrontasse.

— Harry... — Ron começou a argumentar, então Harry o encarou irritado e o rapaz pareceu pensar melhor e se calar.

— Reservarei o campo para segunda-feira à noite — continuou Harry —, e espero que todos estejam dispostos a treinar realmente nesse dia, se não usarei os que tenho de reserva —houve um leve murmúrio, enquanto ele se afastava em direção ao castelo. Nem sequer tinha vontade de tomar banho no vestiário; não tinha desejo de falar com nenhum deles, nem com Ron.

Sentia-se bastante irritado e farto. Ginny passou o tempo todo ignorando suas ordens durante o treinamento, e não só isso, senão que também distraindo aos demais com suas brincadeiras na vassoura e suas faltas. Harry estava tão tentado a dizer a ela que fosse embora, ou a chamar sua atenção de modo mais contundente, no entanto, não se animava; temia que ela dissesse algo inapropriado. Isso, somado ao cantarolar dos sonserinos, que foram ver o primeiro treinamento, o havia levado ao limite. Pensou em qual lugar poderia se esconder para que os outros não o encontrassem, para que o deixassem em paz ao menos por um tempo. Quase sem se dar conta, seus passos o levaram à cozinha.

 **ººººº**

Sentado diante de sua escrivaninha, franziu o cenho. Estava escrevendo para sua mãe e não podia deixar de se preocupar por ela; voltava a lhe perguntar em cada carta se acaso ela não estava sendo ameaçada ou se corria algum perigo, e ainda que já soubesse de antemão a resposta, não deixava de perguntar. No fundo, tinha um mau pressentimento a respeito; conhecia sua mãe e ela mentiria para ele com o intuito de vê-lo tranqüilo. Às vezes ela se esquecia que ele já não era a criança pequena a quem podia dizer que realmente os duendes levavam os meninos que não comiam todos seus vegetais. Uma guerra servia de experiência e, sobretudo, plantava certa paranóia nas pessoas, e mais ainda se acaso tivesse perdido.

Bufou e jogou a pena a um lado com um pouco de raiva. Não costuma atirar coisas, mas se sentia tão impotente ante a situação que já não sabia mais o que fazer.

— Nossa, que temperamento. Você briga até com uma pena? — Perguntou a voz de Potter, e Draco se sobressaltou e girou tão rápido que quase cai da cadeira.

— Merda,Potter. Que porra você faz aqui?

— Essa boca, Malfoy... Sério, não deveria falar assim — Harry lhe repreendeu, entrando completamente no quarto, carregando uma cesta com comida em uma mão e a capa de invisibilidade na outra. Tinha a mochila pendurada no ombro. Esteve observando Malfoy por vários minutos antes de se animar a falar.

— E você não deve entrar sem avisar.

— Tá... Veja — disse, levantando a cesta —, trago uma oferta de paz.

— Está muito enganado se pensa que vai me comprar com suas tontas cestas de comida.

— Comprar — bufou Harry, deixando a cesta sobre a escrivaninha e se sentando na cama, já que Draco ainda continuava na cadeira. — É só isso que você sabe? Comprar pessoas?

Draco cruzou os braços e lhe dirigiu um olhar irritado. — Bem, desembucha; me diga o que quer de mim para que eu possa te dizer que não e acabemos com isso de uma vez.

— O que quero de você? — Harry perguntou e não pode deixar de associar as palavras de Malfoy com seu sonho recorrente. — Por que eu iria querer algo de você?

— Não pense que não me dei conta; você me olha nas aulas, no Grande Salão e, além disso, me trouxe comida nas semanas anteriores... É óbvio que você está tramando algo e só trata de conquistar minha simpatia para obtê-lo.

Harry suspirou profundamente e negou com a cabeça; não sabia o que fazia ali, nem o que pretendia, na realidade. — Isso de conquistar sua simpatia... Impossível, eu acho. Mas, já que você falou, poderia me fazer um par de favores.

— Aham!

Harry não levou em consideração a interrupção de Malfoy e continuou. — Me empresta o seu banheiro para eu tomar um banho.

— Que?

— Seu banheiro... — Disse Harry, apontando para a porta que levava em direção ao banheiro. — Venho do jogo de quadribol e realmente estou fedendo.

— Isso não é novidade.

— Malfoy.

— Por que não toma em seu dormitório ou nos vestiários?

Harry desviou o olhar um instante. — Porque não tenho vontade de estar ali neste momento.

— Este castelo tem centenas de chuveiros e você quer tomar um banho justo aqui, em meu quarto — continuou Draco, então Harry se pôs de pé.

— Bem, quer saber? Esqueça. Fique com seu chuveiro, seu quarto, sua cesta de comida e seu mau-humor — disse, caminhando em direção à saída.

Draco olhou para a cesta e em seguida para Potter, para o único que, de uma maneira ou de outra, falava com ele e lhe tratava mais ou menos bem, inclusive com as brigas, mas isso era algo natural entre eles; era a única coisa que, de alguma maneira, fazia com que tudo parecesse quase como antes.

— Espera — pediu, colocando-se de pé quando Potter já estava próximo à entrada.

— Sim? — Disse Harry, girando rapidamente.

Draco suspirou e assentiu. — Bem, pode usar o chuveiro todo o tempo que quiser.

— Não faça por obrigação.

— Não, não é por isso — murmurou Draco.

— Não quero que você se sinta obrigado... Ou pense que, de alguma maneira, estou trocando as cestas de comida por isso, ou que...

— Já disse que não faço por isso! — Gritou Draco, perdendo a paciência. O que ele esperava? Que lhe implorasse, por acaso?

— Tá, tá, mas não se encrespe — zombou Harry, retornando ao quarto.

— Eu não me... Encrespo — repetiu Draco, não muito seguro em relação a essa palavra e enrugando um pouco o nariz.

Potter somente sorriu e se meteu no banheiro. Não haviam passado nem dois minutos antes que a porta se abrisse novamente e Potter colocasse a cabeça pra fora, fazendo com que Draco, que já estava olhando dentro da cesta, se sobressaltasse novamente. — Obrigado — disse, sorridente, antes de se meter de novo no banheiro.

— Tá... Apenas se banhe. Qualquer coisa para não sentir seu mau-cheiro. — replicou Draco, ainda um tanto sobressaltado. O que Potter pensava? Em matá-lo a base de sobressaltos?

No interior do banheiro, Harry se sentiu um pouco mais coibido, enquanto se desprendia de sua túnica de quadribol e das botas. Que raios estava fazendo ali? Não sabia. Talvez fosse só sua genuína curiosidade, ou o fato de se sentir, de alguma maneira, identificado com ele.

Tratou de afastar todo pensamento negativo de sua cabeça, especialmente os relacionados a Ginny e ao desastroso treinamento, enquanto se enfiava no chuveiro quente, bisbilhotando entre os produtos para cabelo que haviam ali. Destampou um dos frascos de shampoo e o cheirou; tinha um aroma muito singular... Não poderia adivinhar a que cheirava, porém lhe pareceu que cheirava bem.

 **ººººº**

Draco terminou de enrolar a carta para sua mãe e a selou magicamente. Em seguida, se deixou cair na cama com o livro de Herbologia, aproveitando para ler o que daria na segunda-feira, enquanto escutava o som da água caindo. Tratou de afastar a ideia de que Potter estava nesse momento em seu banheiro, em seu chuveiro, _nu_. Ele havia dito um par de favores... Haveria mais alguma coisa que Potter quisesse? Fechou o livro com cansaço, sabia que não poderia ler mais de duas linhas sem se desconcentrar.

Observou a cesta com uma sobrancelha levantada. Potter sempre trazia aqueles biscoitos de aveia que gostava, talvez houvesse um ou dois por ali. Levantou-se e olhou para o interior da cesta; continha o mesmo que nas semanas passadas: sanduíches, bolos e... No fundo, quase no final da cesta, os viu... Uma embalagem com biscoitos de aveia. Esticou a mão, tratando de não desorganizar o resto, e seus dedos roçaram apenas a embalagem de plástico.

— Não seria mais fácil retirar tudo primeiro? — Perguntou Harry, saindo do banheiro e vendo Malfoy completamente inclinado sobre a cesta.

Draco soltou um pequeno grunhido e se afastou. — Realmente, entendi seu plano macabro — lhe disse, deixando-se cair sobre a cadeira, com toda a elegância possível —; você quer me matar de susto.

Harry não pode evitar e soltou uma pequena gargalhada. — Claro... Claro, Malfoy — respondeu, sentando-se na cama, ainda com o cabelo úmido e molhando suas costas, deixando que algumas gotas caíssem na cama. — Sabia que você era suficientemente esperto para adivinhar.

— Oh, não! E ainda por cima isso — negou Draco, apertando os lábios e levantando a varinha.

Harry ficou tenso na hora, deixando o sorriso congelado no rosto, enquanto Malfoy o apontava com a varinha. Por um louco instante, desejou invocar sua varinha e se defender, no preciso momento em que Malfoy sussurrava com uma voz suave:

— Siccum — uma lufada de ar morno saiu da varinha de Malfoy e recorreu sua cabeça e torso, deixando na hora o seu cabelo quase completamente seco, assim como a túnica, que já estava se empapando com as gotas de água, e secando, inclusive, as pequenas gotas que já começavam a cair sobre a cama. — Bem, assim é muito melhor. Não quero um Potter gotejante sobre a minha cama.

— E, então, que tipo de Potter você quer sobre sua cama? — Harry perguntou distraidamente, enquanto passava as mãos sobre o cabelo, desfrutando o fato de que já estivesse seco. Malfoy corou um pouco e aquilo lhe pareceu muito estranho; estava quase certo de não tê-lo visto corado antes e supôs que o comentário não devia ter soado adequado. — É um bom feitiço... Deveria me ensinar a fazê-lo.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se idiota por causa da forma como Potter brincava. Parecia muito... Ambígua? — Bem, esse é o outro favor que queria?

— Por quê? Só tenho direito a dois favores?

— Não, você disse que queria um par de favores, isso quer dizer dois.

— Ora, vamos, Malfoy. Isso foi só uma forma de falar.

— Ah, sério? Pois é uma forma incorreta de falar.

— Tá, não é para tanto... Ademais, tenho fome — responde Harry, olhando em direção à cesta.

— Mal é meio-dia — Draco se queixou, levantando a varinha e fazendo a cesta levitar até a cama, junto a Harry. — Não acha que é muito cedo para comer?

— Tive treinamento, quase não tomei café em todo caso — comentou Harry, pegando um sanduíche da cesta.

— Para isso existe o Grande Salão.

— Claro, para isso _também_ existe o Grande Salão — Harry deu uma mordida no sanduíche. — E, então... O que você estava fazendo?

— Oh, já sabe, o de sempre — respondeu Draco. Sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxado, apoiou as costas na cadeira e pôs suas mãos sob a cabeça. — Tramando planos para dominar o mundo e limpá-lo de impuros.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar ressentido e terminou de engolir o que tinha na boca. — Isso não é engraçado.

— Tampouco que você esteja aqui, e veja só.

— Eu não tinha mais para onde ir — admitiu, deixando o sanduíche sobre a cesta —, e queria te perguntar algo.

— Oh, então era isso. E o que será?

— Bem... — Harry desviou o olhar. O que ia perguntar a ele? Malfoy, você é gay mesmo? Há mais bruxos gay? Os conhece? Existe uma sociedade secreta de bruxos gay a qual eu possa me afiliar?

— Sim?

— Eh... Você está bem? Quer dizer... Continuam te importunando? — perguntou finalmente. Sabia que não seria capaz de fazer a pergunta que realmente queria fazer.

— Potter, sério, não é seu maldito assunto... Se for pela dívida que tem com minha mãe...

— Não é por isso! — Interrompeu Harry.

— Esqueça isso, está bem? Ambos sabemos que, no fim, sou eu quem está em dívida contigo, e se quiser cobrar um pagamento por isso...

— Não quero cobrar nada! — Interrompeu Harry, colocando-se novamente em pé. — Só queria saber se você estava bem. Não me parece justa a forma como as coisas estão acontecendo ou como estão te tratando, isso é tudo.

— Sim, é verdade, talvez não seja justo, talvez eu devesse estar trancado em Azkaban, ou morto como meu pai — Draco respondeu, colocando-se de pé também —, estou seguro de que isso é o que todo mundo acharia justo.

— Não me referia a isso.

— Potter, você me confunde. Nos odiamos desde que temos 11 anos, nunca, nem uma só vez, você fez algo para que fôssemos amigos ou para manter uma conversa civilizada, e eu tampouco, reconheço, então não sei que raios você está fazendo aqui.

— Eu não te odiei antes nem te odeio agora... E o fato de que não tenhamos podido manter uma conversa civilizada no passado não quer dizer que agora não possamos.

— Por que faríamos isso? Por que deixaria seu maravilhoso fã-clube e toda a adoração que tem para falar comigo? Não quero que tenha pena de mim, não vou permitir que tenha.

— Não tenho pena de você!

Draco não respondeu; simplesmente cruzou os braços e se virou, dedicando-se a olhar os frascos que havia na estante. Potter o confundia, fazia com que se sentisse, de certa maneira, estranho. Não podia entender sua fixação, sua obsessão por saber se estava bem. Potter não fazia isso normalmente... Não com ele, pelo menos.

— Escuta — suspirou Harry, sentando-se novamente na cama —, simplesmente sinto que, de alguma maneira, você e eu mudamos... A guerra e tudo o que passou nos mudou e creio que deveríamos nos dar uma oportunidade. Não é justo que você esteja só e, sim, tenho te observado e acho que, tirando o Barão sangrento e os professores, você não fala com ninguém e não creio que isso seja saudável.

Draco se virou rapidamente, com um olhar irritado. _O que insinuava com isso de que não era saudável?_

— Agora me escute você, Potter...

— E eu tampouco tenho muitas pessoas com quem falar. Os outros me tratam como se fosse um grande herói e isso me cansa... — Continuou Harry, sem permitir que Draco terminasse de recriminar.

— E por acaso você não está se comportando como um herói agora? Tratando de ajudar ao pobre filho de comensal caído em desgraça...

— É você quem se coloca os adjetivos, não eu. Eu só vejo Draco Malfoy, alguém que recebeu um tratamento injusto e que se viu preso em uma situação completamente incontrolável para alguém de apenas 16 anos, a outro garoto que saiu ferido na guerra... A alguém que, de certa forma, é como eu.

Draco se manteve em silêncio, digerindo as palavras de Potter, tratando de assimilá-las, de procurar alguma refutação para elas, algo que as fizesse parecer mentira... Porém não conseguiu encontrar forma de refutá-las. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e, por algum tempo, ambos permaneceram em silêncio, sem nada a dizer, sem nada a agregar, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, talvez em seus próprios medos e culpas.

— Por que terminou o treinamento cedo? — Draco perguntou de repente, dando-se conta de que a equipe da Grifinória tinha o campo até uma hora da tarde, que era a hora do almoço, e encontrando nisso a forma de suavizar as coisas.

— Oh — Harry suspirou profundamente e se deixou cair completamente sobre a cama. — Realmente... Acho que estamos perdidos... Poderá ver finalmente a sua equipe ganhar da gente.

— É uma pena que eu não possa ver — respondeu Draco, tratando de não parecer ferido por isso —, mas não acho que realmente os deixe ganhar o pomo de você assim tão fácil.

— Se fosse somente um apanhador contra outro, acho que teria opção, mas com o grupo que tenho...

— Não seja dramático.

— É que não coordenam! — Harry se queixou, apoiando os cotovelos na cama e levantando-se para olhar para Draco, que já havia conseguido pegar os biscoitos de aveia, e sentindo-se tranqüilo de que, enfim, pudessem estar conversando como dois bruxos normais. — Passam o tempo brincando... Acham que ganharemos apenas por justiça divina.

— Pois é definitivamente sua culpa — repreendeu Draco, dando uma mordida no biscoito, sem tratar de evitar o gesto de prazer por isso; realmente, estava saboroso.

Harry ia protestar, porém se encontrou perdido na expressão de Malfoy. Estava seguro de que, inclusive, tinha começado a babar.

— Deveria agir um pouco mais... Rígido. Desde o início, você sabe: "Sou o puto menino que venceu o Lord e se pude com ele, posso pôr vocês em seus lugares, então obedeçam!" — continuou Draco, alheio aos pensamentos de Harry.

Harry finalmente soltou uma gargalhada. — É isso o que você faria? — Draco apenas deu de ombros.

— Use seu poder.

— Tá...

— É sério... Demonstre a eles que é você quem manda. Verá como todos obedecem.

Harry assentiu em resposta, embora estivesse certo de que, ainda assim, talvez Ginny não obedecesse. Talvez devesse deixá-la, tirá-la da equipe pelo bem do grupo... Se assustou ao se dar conta que, de certa forma, ainda que numa escala muito menor, claro, estava falando como Dumbledore em sua juventude. "Tudo pelo bem maior".

Após isso, Harry pediu a Draco que lhe ensinasse o feitiço para transformar água em fogo.

Draco zombou dele, repreendendo-o porque ele só havia dito um par de favores e que esse era o terceiro, porém finalmente cedeu.

Passaram várias horas engajados nisso e, quando finalmente conseguiu, Draco lhe ensinou o feitiço que estudariam dali a alguns meses, como converter fogo em água. Quando Harry finalmente decidiu que devia voltar ao seu salão comunal, o sol já havia se ocultado e ele se sentia muito mais relaxado e tranqüilo. A companhia de Draco havia sido de muita ajuda, conversaram e brincaram, e estudaram ademais. Definitivamente, havia sido uma boa tarde.

 **ººººº**

Já era mais de meia noite quando Draco finalmente se deixou cair sobre a cama, cansado por causa da tarde de estudos, mas, de alguma maneira, satisfeito. Potter tinha razão em algo: fazia muito tempo que não falava com ninguém de sua idade, com alguém que não fosse um professor, os putos aurores ou sua mãe, e não era nada mal. Ao contrário, era genial.

 **ººººº**

— Harry — chamou Ron, entrando no aposento onde Harry havia se refugiado após o jantar. Tinha sentado em um lugar mais distante e não havia falado com ninguém, não se sentia a fim de encará-los ainda.

— Sim — respondeu Harry, deixando a revista de quadribol de lado.

— Continua chateado?

Em resposta, Harry apenas deu de ombros.

— Sei que você tem razão. Nós do time conversamos... Nos falamos esta tarde e estamos de acordo em pôr mais seriedade nisto.

— Me alegra — disse com voz firme —, porque não teria problemas em substituir todo mundo se isto não funciona. Temos somente duas semanas para poder treinar e não temos tempo para estas coisas.

— Sabemos disso... Todos sabemos — argumentou Ron, comum tom de voz mais alarmado. — Nos comportaremos.

 **ººººº**

Durante o domingo, Harry apareceu novamente no dormitório de Draco. O encontrou usando um pijama de algodão azul e um tanto sonolento, mas desta vez não colocou muitas objeções em sua presença, lhe deixou sozinho no quarto enquanto tomava um banho e em seguida compartilharam mais um pouco da comida que Draco tinha.

Conversaram um pouco sobre quadribol e sobre os jogadores que formavam o time da Sonserina, também sobre as aulas e tarefas pendentes. Harry se queixou sobre o tratamento que a professora Loewenthal lhe dava nas aulas de DCAT, fazendo-o sempre ser o primeiro em praticar os feitiços que ensinava, ou colocando-o de exemplo constantemente. Inclusive, notava como alguns Lufa-lufas o encaravam com certa irritação. Draco deixou que Harry lhe explicasse algumas coisas que não conseguia entender com o professor Cooper e que não se atrevia a perguntar na aula por medo de repreensão e do ridículo, pois ele era bastante agressivo com respeito à forma isolada do mundo trouxa em que viviam os bruxos ingleses.

Harry se surpreendeu ao ver o quão adiantado Draco estava nas tarefas, inclusive como tinha lido e aprendido vários capítulos a frente na maioria das matérias. Realmente estava levando os estudos muito a sério, por isso lhe pareceu estranho que dissesse que não estudaria nada ao terminar a escola. Nesse momento, a expressão de Draco havia se tornado mais sombria e isso foi suficiente para que Harry mudasse o tema da conversa.

 **ººººº**

Na segunda pela manhã, ambos tinham aula de Poções e quando se encontraram no corredor para entrar na sala, apenas se dirigiram um olhar. Harry sabia que Draco não queria dar mais o que falar, queria simplesmente permanecer discreto, e cumprimentá-lo não seria adequado. Realmente não via sentido nisso, mas respeitou a decisão dele.

A aula foi bastante tranquila e quando o toque de saída soou, Draco meteu as coisas na sua mochila da maneira mais rápida que pode, apressando-se para chegar ao refeitório. Contudo, o professor Monroe o deteve.

— Senhor Malfoy, se me permite umas palavras...

Harry levantou a vista e lhe deu um olhar interrogante. Draco somente deu de ombros e se sentou novamente na carteira, enquanto os demais saiam. Achava esquisito ter Potter por perto e compartilhar essa espécie de trégua que haviam mantido durante o último fim de semana. Quando finalmente a sala ficou vazia, o professor Monroe se aproximou a Draco.

— Estive falando com a diretora, referente à sua ajuda durante as duas últimas semanas... — Começou o professor. — Sabemos que tudo foi por um castigo, porém a verdade é que dezembro já se aproxima, e com isso os resfriados, e creio que me cairia bem um pouco de ajuda, alguém que me ajude a preparar as poções. Estou seguro de que você gosta disso, de preparar poções, e que talvez possa usar a experiência como uma boa referência caso queira estudar em alguma universidade ou instituto...

— Me pede que venha para continuar te ajudando com as poções?

— Não seriam todos os dias, é claro. Só umas duas ou três vezes na semana, em seu tempo livre...

— Seria ótimo — aceitou Draco, com um sorriso. — Eu gostaria muito de ajudá-lo.

—Fantástico, então... Quando pode começar?

— Hoje mesmo, se desejar. Por mim está bem...

— Bem, venha esta noite e terminaremos de coordenar o resto do horário — o professor Monroe lhe deu uma palmada no ombro. — Agora vá antes que fique mais tarde. Certamente você já deve estar faminto.

— Sim, senhor. Obrigado — murmurou Draco, saindo da sala. A verdade era que tanto Potter quanto ele comeram tanto durante o fim de semana que não se sentia particularmente faminto, então não se apressou em chegar ao Grande Salão. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, um tanto ansioso para contar à sua mãe que agora seria o ajudante do professor de Poções.

 **ººººº**

Malfoy tinha razão, tudo era questão de atitude, de se impor ante eles e lhes recordar quem era o chefe, o capitão. Treinaram duro e em condições de igualdade durante a semana, intercalando o campo com a equipe de Sonserina. Até mesmo Ginny, que ainda não falava com ele, parecia disposta a obedecer e praticar da maneira que se pedia a ela.

No fim da primeira semana de treinamentos, sentia-se realmente cansado, a maioria dos músculos de seu corpo doía, porém se sentia satisfeito. Finalmente sentia que agora tinha uma equipe de quadribol, uma realmente competitiva.

Por conta dos treinamentos e tarefas, não pode falar com Draco durante o resto da semana, então nessa sexta-feira à noite, antes de ir a seu salão comunal depois do treinamento, decidiu fazer um pequeno desvio até o quarto do loiro.

Draco estava na cadeira de sempre, diante da escrivaninha, porém algo em sua postura lhe preocupou. Estava ligeiramente encurvado e suas costas se mexia rapidamente de cima a baixo.

— Malfoy?

— Potter, verdadeiramente você tem que aprender a chamar — respondeu Draco, com a voz mais firme que pode, enquanto apertava um pouco mais o braço, esperando que a poção começasse a fazer efeito, apesar de que não havia aplicado a quantidade necessária.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — Perguntou Harry, aproximando-se lentamente em direção à escrivaninha. Draco ainda não o encarava.

— Vá embora, é sério... Apenas... Agora não tenho tempo para isto — Draco murmurou, apertando os olhos. _Por que raios tinha que doer tanto?_

— Está machucado?

— Não e me deixe sozinho — replicou Draco, virando apenas o rosto. O cabelo loiro caia sobre a testa, úmido, como se estivesse suando, e a semi escuridão do aposento não lhe deixava ver o rosto dele com clareza. Algo se removeu no interior de Harry ao vê-lo dessa maneira, mas logo Draco voltou a lhe dar as costas sem agregar mais nada.

— Mas... Se te machucaram, posso te ajudar — continuou insistindo, enquanto caminhava lentamente até a cadeira, tratando de não pôr o loiro em sobreaviso.

— Não, não pode, a menos que você caia fora! — Gritou Draco, um instante antes de sentir Potter atrás dele. Quando quis reagir, já era muito tarde; Potter estava com a cabeça para frente, observando o que ele tratava de esconder.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não foi capaz de emitir som algum enquanto olhava o braço esquerdo de Malfoy: a pele branca estava cortada em várias partes, era como se tivessem pegado uma faca e quisessem rabiscar algo com ela, porem, pela forma como as linhas vermelhas sangravam, Harry soube que não se tratava de uma faca, senão de um feitiço, um muito feio. O sangue pingava dos dois lados do braço, principalmente da linha central, que era a que parecia mais profunda. Malfoy pressionava seu antebraço com força, como uma técnica trouxa para evitar que o sangue saísse com mais força. Sobre a escrivaninha, havia um frasco aberto com uma substância amarelada e alguns restos da mesma poção na pele do braço, mas não parecia surtir efeito ou Malfoy não dava conta de se curar e apertar o braço ao mesmo tempo, o que era o mais provável.

Draco se empurrou um pouco mais contra a cadeira, não querendo ver a cara de horror em Potter e querendo se esconder o mais longe possível. Assim que tentou se levantar, Potter o segurou pelo pulso do braço sangrento enquanto dava a volta para contornar a cadeira e ficar frente a ele. Os olhares de ambos se encontraram, Draco tratou de puxar seu braço mais uma vez, porem Potter tinha tudo para ganhar por não estar ferido e não lhe permitiu.

Com uma mão, Harry puxou o frasco aberto com a substância amarelada e mal-cheirosa e, após lançar um último olhar para Malfoy, esperando realmente que ele não fosse embora e lhe deixasse curar, soltou o pulso dele e afundou dois dedos no pote. A substância estava fresca.

Sentiu o ardor característico da pomada e se enrijeceu enquanto apertava seu antebraço com mais força, esperando que o sangue se detivesse logo e que a pomada finalmente fizesse efeito. Olhava atentamente para os dedos de Potter, cheios daquela substância, movendo-se desde um extremo da extensa ferida até o final, para em seguida percorrer cada uma das pequenas feridas que cruzavam a ferida central. Não pode evitar dar uma olhada para Potter; seus olhos entrecerrados, olhando em direção à ferida, os lábios apertados, o cabelo caindo dos lados do rosto... E outra vez a mesma pergunta: por que Potter insistia em ser bom para ele?

Devia reconhecer que fazia muito tempo que não se sentia furioso dessa maneira. Mesmo quando brigou com Ginny ou quando se chateou pela falta de participação de sua equipe, não, nem uma só vez se sentiu raivoso desse jeito; tão somente na guerra, tanto meses atrás. Quase estava certo de que toda essa sensação de raiva e impotência desapareceria quando Voldemort morresse... Mas de que havia servido isso? Agora começariam a caçar e maltratar os ex-comensais, os que foram liberados, os que demonstraram que foram manipulados, as vítimas do outro bando. E, depois, o que aconteceria? Ele já estava seguro sobre isso: estes ex-comensais se cansariam de suportar todos estes ataques e tratariam de obter vingança... Seria um círculo vicioso do qual ninguém poderia escapar, sempre haveria alguém sedento de vingança e alguém tratado injustamente... Era tão inútil acreditar que verdadeiramente haveria paz.

Viu, com certo alívio, como os fios de sangue paravam de cair pouco a pouco. A ferida central estava começando a se fechar, deixando uma linha vermelha e torta, as linhas que cruzavam a linha central também começaram a se fechar. Malfoy ainda apertava seu braço e tinha aquela expressão de concentração, franzindo o cenho e apertando os lábios.

Harry tornou a pegar o pulso de Malfoy e elevou um pouco mais o braço, olhando com atenção como, pouco a pouco, tudo se curava. Permaneceram nesse silêncio estranho por muito mais tempo, apenas observando, até que todo o corte parou de sangrar completamente, então Malfoy soltou o braço e deu um pequeno suspiro, porém Harry não soltou o pulso dele, ainda absorto em seus pensamentos.

Draco se manteve quieto. A ferida havia parado de arder só um pouco, mas a dor desapareceu completamente. A sensação da mão de Potter sobre seu pulso, ainda que não quisesse admitir totalmente, era reconfortante de certa forma; era como não se sentir sozinho e isso lhe agradou. Olhou para o rosto de Potter, mas este continuava com o olhar em seu braço. Perguntou-se sobre o que ele estaria pensando. Seu olhar desceu até sua túnica ainda manchada de sangue; inclusive algumas gotas haviam caído no chão, teria que limpar tudo mais tarde, quando se sentisse melhor. Por hora, desejava dormir um pouco, descansar e deixar que todas as coisas terríveis dessa noite passassem.

— Acho que... — Murmurou Draco, fazendo Potter sobressaltar-se ligeiramente. — Eu quero descansar.

— Sim, claro. É o que você precisa agora — respondeu Harry, finalmente soltando o pulso dele. Draco levantou o braço um pouco mais e o observou minuciosamente durante um momento, antes de se por de pé, soltando um suave suspiro. Desprendeu-se da túnica e a deixou cair no chão antes de caminhar até a cama e se sentar nela, com os ombros caídos e o olhar voltado para o chão, enquanto retirava os sapatos.

— Suponho que não me dirá o que aconteceu — disse Harry, ao não haver mais comentários da parte de Malfoy.

— Supõe bem.

Draco se deixou cair completamente na cama, ainda com o resto do uniforme do colégio, a camisa branca manchada, e, sem se cobrir ou puxar alguma manta, fechou os olhos.

— Quem fez isso? — Perguntou impaciente, caminhando até a cama, porem Draco não disse nada e sequer parecia ouvi-lo. — Malfoy, isto é mais grave que tão somente uns insultos — continuou. O garoto aninhou-se um pouco mais e continuou sem responder. — Você deveria se queixar! — Gritou, não suportando mais a falta de resposta. — Por Merlin! Como você pode ficar tão tranqüilo depois disso?

Malfoy soltou um pequeno bufo e abriu os olhos para encarar Potter. Surpreendeu-se ao tê-lo tão perto, mas tratou de não demonstrar. — Quando Umbridge te castigava e te fazia escrever com aquela pluma, você não se queixou, certo? Sempre ficou calado.

— Isso era diferente.

— Não, não é. Por que não se queixava? Por que não a denunciava?

— Era diferente — repetiu Harry, com tom irritado. — Não ia dar a ela o gosto de me queixar. Era uma luta privada entre ela e eu.

— Exato, é o mesmo. Não me queixarei nem andarei choramingando. Eu não ganharia nada, salvo demonstrar a eles fraqueza e temor — explicou Draco.

Potter permaneceu em silêncio e pensou que essa explicação bastaria para que ele lhe deixasse tranqüilo pelo menos por hora. Realmente se sentia exausto, então fechou os olhos e tratou de dormir.

Harry apertou os punhos com força e quis replicar que aquilo não era a mesma coisa, que ele só havia obtido um pouco de dor e umas cicatrizes na mão, que este tipo de ataque era muito mais perigoso, porem a respiração pausada de Malfoy lhe indicou que talvez o jovem já tivesse dormido e pensou que seria injusto despertá-lo. Ainda assim, não se moveu de seu lugar. Durante muito mais tempo, passou encarando o rosto agradável de Malfoy e também seu braço, ainda com os restos da pomada, porém cada vez mais curado, embora com algumas manchas vermelhas de sangue, provas do ataque.

 **ººººº**

Abriu os olhos com um pouco de preguiça. Sentia-se, todavia, muito cansado e sonolento, a dor em seu braço lhe recordou o ataque e, apesar da escuridão, deu-lhe uma pequena olhada. Não se via nada pela falta de luz, mas pelo menos sabia que já não estava sangrando. Teria que aplicar um pouco mais de poção no dia seguinte, porém estava bem; em todo caso, já havia se curado.

Seu olhar se desviou até a cadeira, a que normalmente ficava mais ao fundo, colada à escrivaninha, e que agora estava ao lado de sua cama com alguém dormindo nela.

Tratando de não apoiar seu braço curado recentemente, sentou-se com lentidão na cama: era Potter, com a cabeça para um lado e os braços cruzados; havia acabado dormindo. Dedicou um tempo para observá-lo, as tochas estavam quase apagadas, mas ainda assim seus reflexos lhe permitiam ver o rosto do rapaz. O olhou com atenção: havia mudado bastante nos últimos meses, como se de repente tivesse deixado de ser um menino e se tornado um homem, um muito atraente, sobretudo sem aqueles óculos. O cabelo ainda parecia indomável, mas o fato de que o tivesse mais comprido dissimulava bastante bem esse detalhe.

Pensou em despertá-lo e pedir que fosse embora, e acima de tudo, que não dissesse nada, porém lembrou-se da noite anterior, Potter lhe ajudando a se curar e, não só isso, sua mente viajou até um pouco mais atrás, as atenções e preocupações dele, inclusive sua ajuda no julgamento. Potter sempre esteve lhe ajudando sem esperar, pelo visto, nada em troca, e ele não teve a decência de nem sequer agradecê-lo ou tão somente ser amável.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais a ele e lhe deu um suave empurrão. Imediatamente, Potter saltou da cadeira, olhando para todos os lados e tratando de alcançar sua varinha; supôs que era um reflexo ainda conservado da guerra. — Calma, sou só eu.

— Oh — Harry passou uma mão no cabelo e olhou para Draco atentamente. Ele parecia muito melhor, inclusive deixou de estar tão pálido, ou isso parecia na escuridão. — Sente-se melhor?

— Sim — Draco respondeu, acomodando-se em um extremo da cama, com as costas totalmente apoiadas no colchão. — Será melhor que você se deite aqui. Se continuar dormindo na cadeira, amanhã despertará com uma terrível dor no pescoço e não sei fazer massagens nem tenho poções para isso.

— Na cama? — Perguntou Harry, olhando para o espaço vazio com um pouco de vergonha.

— Bem... — Draco se sentiu, de imediato, muito mais incomodado. Por acaso Potter teria prestado muita atenção sobre que ele gostava dos garotos e pensava que isso era um convite para algo mais? — É grande o bastante para os dois...

— Sim, é... — Harry avançou alguns passos. Sabia que a hora de dormir já havia passado há horas e, embora também soubesse que podia voltar ao seu dormitório com a ajuda da capa, a verdade era que não queria deixar Malfoy sozinho; queria ter certeza de que ele realmente estava bem. — Se é que não te incomoda ou, você sabe... Não te aborrece.

Draco deu de ombros, ainda sentindo-se incomodado, de certa maneira. — Já te disse, se vai dormir aqui, não quero que amanhã acorde dolorido e logo me culpe.

— Não te culparia — replicou Harry, com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se sentava na cama e descalçava as botas. — Já devem faltar poucas horas para o amanhecer, em todo caso.

— Sim... É verdade — Draco fechou os olhos e sentiu o movimento de Harry sobre a cama. Sentiu como o colchão afundava ao seu lado e, em seguida, um silêncio bastante pesado. Podia sentir, ainda que não colado a ele, podia senti-lo ao seu lado.

— Trate de continuar dormindo, prometo não me mexer demais.

— Está bem, não me incomoda — Draco cobriu a boca com uma mão e bocejou suavemente. — Potter... — Disse, após mais um momento.

— Mmm.

— Eu... Eh... — Suspirou. Era realmente difícil fazer certas coisas. — Obrigado.

— Não importa — respondeu Harry, sem poder evitar sorrir. De imediato, sentia que haviam rompido uma camada de gelo em sua relação com Malfoy.

— Por tudo... Não só por isto — continuou Draco, ainda sem abrir os olhos e recostado sobre suas costas —, por todo o resto... Sei que, na realidade, devia te agradecer por conta do julgamento, e do incêndio, inclusive por causa de suas cestas de comida...

— Tudo bem, não fiz isso para que você se sentisse em dívida comigo.

— Por que fez então? — Draco perguntou, aproveitando a oportunidade de finalmente falar sobre aqueles assuntos sem que nenhum dos dois se sentisse tão pressionado ou incomodado.

— Apenas porque era o correto, porque é o correto — Harry respondeu rapidamente, fechando finalmente os olhos e suspirando, de alguma maneira, aliviado.

— Descanse — disse Draco em um sussurrro. Sentia que não era necessário agregar nada mais; nem rebater seu ponto, nem continuar com a conversa.

— Você também.

 **ººººº**

Em algum momento da madrugada deveram começar a se mover, pois, quando acordou, as mantas haviam caído no chão e sentiu um cálido corpo colado ao seu, as pernas entrelaçadas de uma maneira bastante íntima e uma mão sobre o seu abdômen que parecia, de certa forma, protetora. Moveu-se um pouco, sentindo-se um tanto acalorado pelo contato e então esse corpo pressionou-se com mais força contra ele. Sentiu algo duro em sua perna, uma ereção, uma ereção que se esfregou contra sua perna com um pouco mais de força, o que enviou sinais de prazer até sua própria ereção matinal. Então, tratou de permanecer quieto, respirando profundamente e se lembrando que não era o momento nem o lugar para sentir esse tipo de coisa. Não pode evitar levar uma mão, um tanto trêmula, até as costas do loiro, apenas roçando-a com a ponta dos dedos, e aparentemente isso foi o suficiente para que Malfoy despertasse, pois ele se mexeu um pouco mais e, após o que pareceu um sobressalto, se afastou dele.

Draco se afastou de Potter o mais rápido que pode. Em que momento havia se abraçado a ele? Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e seu coração bater com força. Pelo menos a vergonha fez com que sua ereção desaparecesse quase por completo.

— E... Dormiu bem? — Harry perguntou, também um pouco envergonhado, mas entendendo um pouco toda a situação, afinal ele também havia desfrutado do abraço.

Draco pigarreou um pouco. — Sim... Bem, bem. E você?

Harry se espreguiçou na cama como um gato. Ao esticar os braços, uma porção de seu abdômen ficou à mostra e Draco surpreendeu a si mesmo olhando-o com bastante atenção. — Mmm, sim, também — disse, soltando um suspiro satisfeito.

Draco aproveitou o momento para se colocar de pé. Sentiu-se um tanto fraco ainda, sabia que era por quase ter perdido todo o sangue na noite anterior.

— Não seria melhor descansar um pouco mais? — Perguntou Harry, sentando-se completamente na cama.

— Preciso ir ao banheiro — Draco respondeu, caminhando com passos lentos até a porta do banheiro.

Harry não respondeu nada. Terminou de levantar e pôs as botas e a túnica,em seguida pegou um pedaço de pergaminho da escrivaninha de Malfoy e rabiscou um "já volto" que deixou flutuando sobre a cama graças a um feitiço, antes de sair rumo à cozinha. Morria de fome e era melhor que Malfoy comesse um pouco também.

 **ººººº**

Draco demorou bastante tempo no banheiro e o silêncio do dormitório lhe indicava que o mais provável era que Potter tivesse voltado a dormir. Olhou seu braço com atenção; já não restava mais do que umas quantas linhas rosadas e os rastros de sangue. Logo não restaria nem sequer uma cicatriz. Contente com isso, tirou o resto da roupa, ainda assombrado por ter dormido praticamente vestido, embora, considerando a forma como havia acordado, foi muito acertado.

Após tomar banho e se assegurar de que todo o resto de sangue e poção abandonasse sua pele, se enrolou em um par de toalhas. Nesse momento lembrou que se quisesse se trocar devia sair até o quarto, onde estava toda sua roupa. Amaldiçoou o fato de não ter arrastado sequer uma calça... Sentia-se intimidado ante a perspectiva de que Potter o visse praticamente nu. Passou um tempo olhando seu reflexo no espelho, não se animando a sair e se agasalhar apesar do frio que começava a sentir. Penteou seu cabelo com os dedos, deixando-o cair totalmente para trás e suspirou algumas vezes. Quando esteve mais controlado, abriu a porta timidamente para encontrar o dormitório vazio.

Sentiu-se idiota por ter se preocupado tanto, enquanto pegava do malão uma calça de algodão escuro e um moletom agasalhador. Por precaução, se enfiou de novo no banheiro e se trocou ali. Só quando saiu novamente percebeu a nota flutuando sobre a cama; pegou-a e leu a concisa explicação de Potter, deixou-a sobre a cama e pôs as meias, porem não os sapatos. Caminhou descalço até a escrivaninha e se surpreendeu ao ver que tudo estava limpo, não havia manchas de sangue e até mesmo o frasco estava fechado e colocado na estante. O pegou e aplicou uma boa quantidade sobre o que restava da ferida. A pele pinicou e ardeu novamente, embora soubesse que era algo que logo passaria. Deixou-se cair na cama, observando o teto e pensando no ocorrido na noite anterior. Não em Potter, senão no ataque...

 _Sentia-se tonto por não ter previsto que precisaria daquele livro para terminar a tarefa de Poções. Por sorte, ainda era horário de aulas; Sonserina e Corvinal ainda estavam em aula e muitos grifinórios no treinamento de quadribol, então não haveria problema de topar com algum aluno com vontade de demonstrar sua valentia lhe incomodando._

 _Porém se enganou, claro que sim._

 _Já estava perto da porta da biblioteca quando sentiu o agarre de alguém em seu braço. Tratou de reagir, de se soltar, mas então outro par de braços o puxou até levá-lo a um corredor próximo. Viu que o grupo que tinha em frente estava formado por lufa-lufas e grifinórios, tratou de colocar sua melhor cara de "não me importa o que façam", enquanto os garotos lhe encaravam divertidos. Pensava reconhecer o nome de alguns deles, mas não estava totalmente seguro; no fim das contas, não havia prestado maior atenção à eles antes e agora teria que colocá-los em sua famosa e longa lista de "Bruxos que odeiam os Malfoy"._

 _—_ _Nos conte, comensal... O que você faz por aqui tão só?_

 _Draco não respondeu. Permaneceu de pé, apertando os punhos, acostumado a que os insultos não lhe doessem, mas se preparando para o que logo seria um ataque._

 _—_ _Não se sente um pouco abandonado agora que seu senhor não pode te convocar com essa horrível marca no braço? — Continuou outro deles, Draco o reconheceu. Era um Lufa-lufa do sétimo ano, Whitby._

 _—_ _Nos mostra a sua marca? — Perguntou o grifinório. Estava quase certo de que seu sobrenome era Lusk._

 _Draco tampouco respondeu. Ficou olhando para eles desinteressadamente, esperando o próximo movimento. Então, o outro rapaz de Lufa-lufa, do qual não sabia seu sobrenome, o segurou pelos ombros e lhe colidiu contra a parede com força. Não pode evitar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios por causa do golpe, enquanto o quarto garoto, Sarisburry, lhe segurou pelo pulso esquerdo e levantou o seu braço com brusquidão._

 _—_ _Anda, Malfoy, não seja tímido. Nos mostre sua marca._

 _Draco tratou de se soltar e se retorcia sob o peso do rapaz que o apertava contra a parede, quando sentiu algo frio deslizando sobre sua manga. Manteve-se completamente parado enquanto a faca cortava o tecido e deixava seu braço à mostra, completamente limpo._

 _—_ _Deve ter desaparecido quando seu senhor morreu — racionalizou Whitby, com um pouco de asco. — Será melhor te deixar um lembrete do que você tinha aqui... Você sabe, para que não sinta tanta saudade — continuou ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a varinha. Sarisbury, que ainda sustentava a faca, se afastou um passo e olhou com fascinação enquanto Whitby deslizava a varinha sobre seu braço._

 _—_ _Disiectum — murmurou Whitby, e sentiu algo quente lhe abrindo a pele, enviando ondas de dor a todo seu braço. A varinha fez um percurso ao longo de toda a pele exposta. — Oh, olhem... Sangue puro! — Debochou com um sorriso e os demais soltaram gargalhadas._

 _—_ _Melhor se apressar, Kevin — disse aquele que pensava que se chamava Lusk. O garoto Lufa-lufa lhe pressionou com mais força contra a parede, enquanto sentia suas pernas tremerem e mordia a língua para não gritar ou se queixar._

 _—_ _Tá, tá — replicou Whitby, um tanto impaciente e aparentemente frustrado porque tiraram sua diversão. Pousou a varinha mais uma vez sobre o antebraço e continuou murmurando o mesmo feitiço, enquanto fazia agora cortes transversais. Draco sentiu o sangue deslizando pelo seu braço e uma maior fraqueza, enquanto os outros apenas sorriam._

 _—_ _Aí está — disse Sarisbury com orgulho._

 _—_ _É, para que não esqueça que, embora não tenha a marca agora, está marcado do mesmo jeito — apoiou o Lufa-lufa, soltando-o de repente. Suas pernas tremeram muito mais e pousou a mão que não estava ferida na parede, tratando de encontrar forças para não cair._

 _—_ _Porém, parece que te tiraram o dom de falar — cantarolou Lusk._

 _—_ _Não há insultos desta vez? — Continuou Whitby. — Com a facilidade com que os proferia antes..._

 _Um novo riso do grupo o fez levantar a vista e apertar os lábios mais forte. Os garotos lhe deram mais um olhar de ódio antes de se afastar pelo corredor, conversando em voz alta, como se voltassem após ganhar alguma partida de quadribol ou uma grande batalha._

 _Fez todo o possível para pressionar a ferida com a manga da túnica e, com passos trêmulos, regressou a seu quarto, rogando pra não cair em nenhum dos corredores e se odiando mais do que nunca por não poder fazer nada para se defender, para responder aos insultos, para atacar tal como esse grupo de covardes merecia._

— Malfoy? — Perguntou Harry, timidamente, assim que entrou. Malfoy continuava deitado na cama, notava-se que havia se trocado e tomado banho, porém, pela forma como o peito dele se movia, irregularmente, soube que o mais provável era que não estivesse dormindo.

— Potter — Draco suspirou, abrindo os olhos. Quase nem havia acreditado que o rapaz voltaria, depois de tudo.

— Trouxe comida.

— Genial — Draco sentou-se completamente na cama, enquanto Harry deixava a cesta sobre a cama. Pareceu titubear mais um instante antes de se sentar também na cama, deixando a cesta de comida entre ambos.

— Já se sente melhor? — Harry perguntou, pegando uma jarra (encantada para não derramar dentro da cesta) e um par de copos. — Tem que aplicar de novo aquela coisa...

Draco sorriu ligeiramente. Algo no tom de Potter lhe causou graça, talvez a expressão ao dizer "aquela coisa".

— Já me sinto melhor e coloquei "aquela coisa" faz um tempo, depois de tomar banho.

— Ah... E o que era aquela coisa? — Perguntou Harry, passando um dos copos com suco de abóbora para Malfoy. — Quer dizer... De onde saiu?

— Eu fiz. Obrigado — agradeceu, pegando o copo que Potter lhe dava e tomando um grande gole. Realmente morria de sede. — Eu fiz — repetiu —, é uma combinação de murtisco, ditamno e um pouco de dittany*, junto a outras coisas, claro.

Harry franziu o cenho, tratando de lembrar o nome de uma poção com essas características enquanto dava uma mordida em seu sanduíche. Não era um bom aluno em Poções, mas uma desse tipo, que curava as feridas tão bem, deveria ser conhecida...

— Você não a conhece, Potter. Eu que fiz, não está nos livros.

— Ah... Sério? — Perguntou Harry. — Quer dizer que você a criou?

— Aham — Draco deu uma mordida em um sanduíche e quase fechou os olhos de prazer por finalmente comer. Não havia percebido o quanto estava faminto.

— Nossa, isso é... Como você pode criar poções?

Draco deu de ombros e mordeu o sanduíche mais uma vez.

— Não sei... Quer dizer, sim, eu sei. Sei as propriedades que cada planta tem e as combino do modo que me parece que cada uma atuará bem dentro de uma só poção. Faço isso há muito tempo.

— Suponho que deve ser um dom.

— Nada, eu gosto das poções e de experimentar com elas, isso é tudo. Assim como você pode gostar de experimentar com as jogadas de quadribol ou com feitiços... — Harry alçou o olhar e parecia envergonhado de repente. Demorou mais um instante para se dar conta de que Harry havia se sentido aludido de alguma forma pelo seu comentário, porém de forma ruim, e não entendia a razão. — Que? O que houve?

— Nada, é que eu estava recordando que não gosto de experimentar com feitiços — Harry deixou o que restava de seu segundo sanduíche sobre a cama.

— É? Que estranho... Realmente, pensei que você fosse bom com feitiços e que...

— Estava experimentando quando te feri no sexto ano — interrompeu Harry, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

— Oh — Draco quase havia esquecido aquele incidente. Tinha dezesseis anos e estava tão preocupado e superado por toda a situação... Lembrou ter desejado por um instante que Potter realmente o matasse para que tudo finalmente acabasse. — Honestamente, não sabia — se desculpou ao ver que Harry ainda permanecia com o olhar baixo e um pouco corado.

— Lamento ter feito isso. Realmente, não sabia o que fazia o feitiço. Pensei que te colocaria de cabeça pra baixo ou...

— Isso não importa — Draco o interrompeu de imediato, não precisando nem querendo escutar as coisas do passado. — Esqueça, nada aconteceu e ponto.

— Aconteceu sim — Harry contradisse e Draco negou com a cabeça.

— Não, não aconteceu.

— Ficaram...? — Harry o encarou mais uma vez. Sentia-se tão culpado agora que se lembrava daquele acidente. Se não fosse por Snape, talvez tivesse se convertido em um assassino, no fim das contas. — Ficaram cicatrizes em você? Escutei quando Snape disse que...

— Não, só um par, nada grande. Deixe de se martirizar — replicou Draco, tratando de encerrar a conversa.

— Onde?

— Potter, é sério, eu não te culpo. Nem sequer lembrava até que...

— Onde? — Harry repetiu e Malfoy suspirou profundamente e pensou que talvez a única forma de acabar com isso fosse mostrá-las.

— Bem, não é lá grande coisa, sabe? — Disse, enquanto desvestia o moletom, deixando seu torso descoberto. Harry já o tinha visto despido antes e viu mais de uma cicatriz, mas não podia dizer qual era qual. Draco levantou seu braço esquerdo, ainda exibindo a cicatriz do dia anterior, e se virou o suficiente para que Harry pudesse ver duas linhas, que eram mais pálidas que o resto de sua pele, cruzando de cima a baixo perto de seu mamilo. Não eram uniformes, uma se iniciava antes da outra e parecia como se um gato o tivesse arranhado.

— Aí estão. Quer pôr seu nome ou algo assim? — Perguntou meio de brincadeira, tratando de suavizar o ambiente, mas não estava pronto para o que Potter fez na sequência.

Harry levantou a mão instintivamente e aproximou os dedos às cicatrizes. Sentiu o corpo de Malfoy se retrair antes que seus dedos sequer tocassem a quente pele.

Malfoy conteve a respiração enquanto ele recorria com um par de dedos as cicatrizes, que estavam uma ao lado da outra. Sentia-se apenas uma leve profundidade na pele. Malfoy tinha razão, não eram grandes cicatrizes, mal se notavam se não se prestasse atenção... Porém, eram cicatrizes. De qualquer forma, era uma marca que havia deixado na pele do loiro, simplesmente por testar um feitiço... Talvez se tivesse feito algo diferente de reagir ao ataque de Malfoy, se tão somente tivesse parado para conversar, para analisar as palavras de Malfoy naquele momento: _"Ninguém pode me ajudar... Não posso fazer isso... Não sirvo para isto... E se não o faço logo, ele disse que me mataria"._ Havia sido tão evidente naquele momento... E ele foi tão cabeça dura para não pensar sequer em prestar ajuda a Malfoy...

— Sinto muito.

— Não tem por que. Foi um duelo, certo? Você simplesmente ganhou — replicou Draco, com a voz mais calma que pode, enquanto sentia os dedos de Harry se afastarem de seu peito. Sentiu frio no lugar em que estiveram, lembrou a forma como haviam despertado essa manhã e isso apenas incrementou sua confusão. Colocou o moletom de volta rapidamente.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso... Se eu tivesse...

— Escuta, não foi tão grave, sabe? A enfermeira me deu uma grande quantidade de dittany e não ficou nenhuma grande cicatriz, só esse par que nem se notam e muito menos doem. Nem sequer lembro de tê-las, e além disso...

— Lamento não ter tentado te ajudar naquela tarde — interrompeu Harry, afastando-se um pouco mais de Malfoy.

— O que...?

— Você... — Harry desviou o olhar. Supôs que Malfoy não gostaria de lembrar que esteve chorando diante dele. — Quer dizer, ele te manteve ameaçado e eu podia te oferecer algum tipo de ajuda, tentar pelo menos... Porém não fiz isso. Nos enfrentamos em um duelo e, apesar de saber que Voldemort estava te obrigando, não parei nem um momento para tentar te ajudar... Nem sequer para pensar nisso.

— Não havia muito que você pudesse fazer, Potter — Draco lutou para não soar assustado ante a menção do nome.

— Sim, eu podia ter tentado, devia ter feito isso... Você teria aceitado?

Draco deu de ombros, recordando aquela época e seu desespero por não poder cumprir a missão... Sua frustração... Mas, sobre todas as coisas, seu medo.

— Não sei, não posso te responder isso — respondeu honestamente.

— Eu devia ter tentado — repetiu. Ambos olhavam para o chão e se sentiam incomodados. Era uma conversa que nenhum dos dois queria ter, mas que Harry sabia que deviam ter. Entendeu, então, por que se sentia tão atraído em ajudar Malfoy: não apenas pelo tema gay, mas também porque, inconscientemente, sabia que no passado esteve de certa forma em suas mãos, assim como nas de Dumbledore, ajudá-lo e nenhum deles o fez. O deixaram de lado, priorizando outras coisas ao medo que um garoto de dezesseis anos pudesse sentir por ter que matar alguém, por ver sua vida e a de seus pais ameaçadas...

— O que está feito, está feito, Potter — Malfoy lhe disse após um instante de silêncio. — Não sei se teria aceitado e não sei se teria funcionado. E não serve de nada dar voltas a "terias" que não se tornarão realidade.

— Eu sei, mas... Lamento ter lançado esse feitiço em você.

— Deixe pra lá — disse Draco, e após um instante lembrou. — E eu... Suponho que devo me desculpar por ter tentado te cruciar naquela tarde.

Harry deu de ombros. — Não importa, não me acertou...

— Por pouco.

— Eu sei, mas não o fez — insistiu Harry, levantando o rosto para encarar Draco e sorrindo de modo amável, dando a entender que, de verdade, não era algo pelo que tivesse que se desculpar, que tudo estava bem. Malfoy pareceu congelar por um instante, antes de devolver o sorriso também.

— Você estava ali, não é? — Draco perguntou de repente, dando-se conta da pergunta que queria fazer a Potter durante o julgamento e vendo aquela como a melhor oportunidade. — Na torre... De alguma forma, você...

— Com a capa.

— Ah...

Draco não disse mais nada. Nem Harry. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, entendendo-se dessa maneira, compreendendo o que um sabia sobre o outro, aceitando e assimilando. O silêncio desta vez não foi denso nem pesado como antes, senão reconfortante e, de certa forma, acolhedor. E ambos o apreciaram e desfrutaram.

* * *

 **NdT:** *Resolvi que Malfoy chamaria Ron de Weasel, como na versão inglesa. Editarei os textos anteriores.

** Na versão original, Draco diz que utilizou díctamo e dittany na sua poção, mas se trata do mesmo ingrediente (em espanhol e em inglês). Bem, mantive o "erro" na tradução, então façam de conta que ditamno e dittany são coisas diferentes.

Capítulo novo e finalmente chegamos no ponto de virada! Harry já está mais que atraído por Malfoy, Draco notou que Potter é um jovem bonito... Que venha o Drarry, então! =)

Este é o segundo capítulo mais longo dentre os publicados (~16k), perdendo apenas para o de Yarik (~19k). Com este capítulo, alcançamos a marca de 100 mil palavras nesta fic! Agora só faltam pouco mais de 600k... Coisa pouca... hahahahahaha Merlin me ajude!

Harry querendo ver a marca do Sectumsempra de Draco... Agora é assim que chamam, Potter? Me engana que eu gosto. ;P

Obrigada a todos pela leitura, review, por favoritarem e seguirem a história! Comentem mais, nem que seja para dizer que leu... Isso dá um super ânimo, faz lembrar que não estou sozinha nesta loooonga jornada Drarry.

Feliz Halloween para todos que ainda esperam suas cartinhas de Hogwarts, ou de alguma universidade bruxa... Talvez uma bolsa para mestrado, doutorado... Um workshop básico que seja! hahaha #Liga_dos_trouxas

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO** \- "GRIFINÓRIA X SONSERINA: A JOGADA DE GINNY"


End file.
